Éxtasis
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Serena Tsukino, una bella y obstinada maestra de Boston, viaja a una pequeña ciudad de Louisiana para descubrir y encontrar al asesino de su hermano. Serena busca a un hombre conocido como La Púa, que posee una reputación ganada tanto con el asesinato como con la misericordia. Está segura de que él ha asesinado a su hermano... LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Éxtasis**

**Hola chicas como pueden ver otra adaptación y esta ves es VAINILLA jajajajaj esperamos os guste mucho. Déjennos Review, si les gusta la seguimos y si no igual la seguimos hasta el final jajajajaj. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena Tsukino, una bella y obstinada maestra de Boston, viaja a una pequeña ciudad de Louisiana para descubrir y encontrar al asesino de su hermano.

Serena busca a un hombre conocido como La Púa, que posee una reputación ganada tanto con el asesinato como con la misericordia. Está segura de que él ha asesinado a su hermano, pero también se entera dique ha ayudado a salvar el hogar y la vida de mucha gente del pueblo. ¿Cómo reconciliar ambas imágenes del mismo hombre? Y también, ¿cómo aceptar el deseo abrumador, la pasión avasalladora y el abandono temerario que siente cuando está en sus brazos?

**Capítulo 1**

Al principio, el ladrido de los sabuesos se oía débilmente en medio de la noche cálida, pero, a medida que los perros se fueron acercando a la casa, se hizo más intenso hasta convertirse en un aullido clamoroso, con un matiz de amenaza tan lúgubre que helaba la sangre. Mezclado con él llegaban algunos gritos y el ruido sordo de cascos de caballos.

Serenity Margaret Tsukino levantó la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo, atraída por los ruidos. Una expresión de sorpresa seguida de disgusto y desaliento llenó sus ojos celestes. Sin duda, hombres cubiertos con sábanas blancas seguían a los animales, tratando de atrapar a algún pobre negro que corría aterrado en medio de la ardiente noche de verano. Le habían dicho que Luisiana era un lugar de violencia y peligro ahora que estaba enfrentándose al duro proceso de Reconstrucción, pero no esperaba tener muestras de ello la misma noche de su llegada.

También le habían advertido que el Estado no era un lugar para que una mujer, en especial una norteña, viajara sola. Podía ser objeto de insultos y segregación, por no mencionar algo peor. Era posible que la actitud protectora de los caballeros sureños hacia las damas no se hiciera extensiva a las que provenían del Norte de la frontera Tsukino–Dixon y, menos aún, a aquellas obcecadas y discutidoras.

Su hermana menor, y en especial su cuñado, se sorprendieron y casi horrorizaron ante su decisión de hacer el viaje al Sur. Ya habían considerado una locura que insistiera en obtener un diploma de maestra después de la guerra, dado que no tenía necesidades económicas y esta nueva ocurrencia superaba todo lo anterior. Sólo su madre la había apoyado.

—Dejen tranquila a Serenity —les había dicho—. Hace lo que considera su deber.

Serena comenzó a pensar que los cuentos y advertencias no eran más que una exageración, porque durante todo su largo viaje en tren y en su parada en Natchitoches no había recibido más que cortesía y amabilidad. A su llegada le preguntó al jefe de estación dónde podría conseguir alojamiento y este le habló de Splendora. Una casa enorme de dos plantas y columnas cuadradas ubicada a un kilómetro y medio de la ciudad, donde ahora se hallaba instalada. El hombre también le había conseguido lugar en la carreta de un granjero que viajaba en esa dirección.

La dueña de la casa, la señora Luna Chiba, parecía que apenas esa mañana había decidido dar hospedaje. La anciana, regordeta y muy amable, con pelo canoso y ojos azules vivaces, aceptó a Serena de inmediato. Le dijo que había tenido mucho miedo de verse obligada por la necesidad a dar alojamiento a algún aventurero norteño, blasfemo, maleducado y con fuerte olor a tabaco. Serena debía decirle si algo andaba mal, porque nunca antes había tenido inquilinos; ahora tenía que obtener dinero de alguna parte, o la casa, que había estado deteriorándose desde mediados de la Guerra de la Independencia del Sur, iba a caerse a pedazos encima de ella y de su sobrino. Esperaba que a Serena le gustara su dormitorio. Debía sentirse como en casa, usar la terraza y la sala de estar cuanto deseara y, si necesitaba algo, no tenía que vacilar en hacérselo saber.

El recibimiento de tía Luna había sido tan cálido y su plática tan natural que a los cinco minutos, Serena se había sentido como una invitada, como una "compañía" en lugar de una inquilina. La anciana había insistido en que la llamara tía Luna, como la llamaban todos, y Serenity muy pronto se convirtió simplemente en Serena. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a una mayor formalidad con la gente recién conocida, Serena no pudo rechazar una proposición tan amistosa. Se sintió agradablemente relajada en su nuevo ambiente, hasta que oyó a los sabuesos.

El ladrido de los perros se acercó. Parecían estar en esa misma calle. La necesidad de ver lo que estaba sucediendo hizo que se pusiera de pie. Se miró; ya se había vestido para dormir con un camisón de algodón afranelado color rosa, y se había soltado el cabello dorado, que le caía espesamente sobre la espalda. El camisón, con un cuello alto y mangas largas, era bastante grueso para el clima, tan grueso y abrigado que no había querido ponerse también la bata. Sin embargo, por cubierta que estuviera, no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de ser vista en un atuendo tan íntimo; sus ancestros puritanos se levantarían de sus tumbas para condenarla. Inclinándose hacia la lámpara, ahuecó la mano sobre la parte superior del tubo de vidrio y apagó la llama con un soplido.

Se acercó rápidamente a la ventana abierta sobre la extensa terraza que abarcaba todo el frente de la planta alta de la casa. Abriendo las puertitas que formaban el antepecho y levantando luego el bastidor hasta el máximo, se podía pasar por la abertura como si fuese una puerta. Serena corrió las cortinas de muselina y salió a la superficie oscura de cáñamo que cubría el suelo. La oscuridad de la noche la ayudaba a ocultarse, y se inclinó sobre la barandilla.

La vista de la calle era excelente desde allí, a través de la verja de estacas puntiagudas que cercaba el patio delantero de Splendora. Los perros ya habían pasado la casa y lo único que se podía ver eran las sombras largas y delgadas corriendo hacia la izquierda, en la oscuridad. Los jinetes estaban casi enfrente de la casa, y dos de ellos llevaban antorchas de madera que flameaban con el viento y cuyas chispas volaban hacia atrás por encima de sus hombros. La luz dorada no dejó ver el blanco de las sábanas que ella esperaba, sino el azul de los uniformes. Los hombres que seguían a los perros eran soldados del Ejército de la Unión, las tropas de ocupación del área. Pasaban como un trueno mirando hacia delante, empeñados en la captura de su presa, aunque no había indicios acerca de quién se trataba.

Serena siguió con la vista a los soldados, absolutamente perpleja. Después de todas las cosas que se habían dicho antes y durante la guerra acerca de la crueldad de la caza de seres humanos con sabuesos, de la manera en que eso había sido condenado por los diarios, de los discursos en su contra en las asambleas de los abolicionistas donde los sureños que lo practicaban eran catalogados de monstruos, parecía imposible que los animales fueran usados para ese propósito por tropas de la Unión, e improbable que la presa fuese alguien de raza negra. Sin embargo, si se trataba de un blanco, el uso de los perros era vengativo, un trago de su propia medicina para la gente del área. Ambas explicaciones eran igualmente perturbadoras.

El ruido de la persecución se desvaneció y volvió el silencio. Era un silencio lleno del croar de las ranas, chirridos de grillos y chicharras. La noche era apacible; el aire, delicado y suave. La luna todavía no había salido y las estrellas estaban tan brillantes y parecían tan cercanas que daban la impresión de estar al alcance de la mano. Las sombras bajo los árboles eran densas y se movían suavemente en la brisa. El viento nocturno traía a la terraza el aroma alimonado de las magnolias, a veces débil y otras penetrantes, que adornaban como lentejuelas un enorme árbol de hojas oscuras.

Serena fue relajándose poco a poco, arrullada por la calidez, la fragancia y la suavidad acariciadora del aire. Olvidados los soldados, contempló la noche sureña sintiéndola como un aura envolvente y seductora; incitante, le prometía goces ocultos, teñidos de peligros. Sintió que surgía dentro de ella, de una manera totalmente espontánea, un deseo vivo, lento y dulce.

No era una sensación que pudiera reconocer con tranquilidad. Se volvió con rapidez y regresó a su habitación. Cerró las pequeñas puertas y arregló las cortinas de muselina, aunque dejó abierta la ventana izquierda para que entrara el aire. Vaciló un momento al pensar en la carta inconclusa para su madre. Esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente, porque su cerebro estaba embotado por el cansancio, y el calor nocturno, al que no estaba acostumbrada, le impedía concentrarse. Se volvió hacia la enorme sombra del dosel de la cama que se hallaba plegado.

De pronto oyó pasos en la terraza. Era un sonido leve, no furtivo, pero tampoco demasiado franco. Se volvió con una fuerte sensación de alarma y divisó la sombra de un hombre en la ventana, una sombra oscura contra el brillo pálido de la luz de las estrellas. Con un movimiento rápido, él puso la pierna sobre el antepecho de la ventana abierta, corrió la cortina y entró en la habitación.

Serena emitió un sonido estrangulado. En un instante, el hombre se puso sobre ella; le tapó la boca con la mano y la apretó contra él con tanta fuerza que pareció hundirle las costillas. Sintió un dolor punzante en el hueso de la cadera, al tocar el revólver que llevaba enfundado en el cinturón. La apretó más, amoldando el cuerpo de ella contra la dureza del suyo.

Impresión, sorpresa y algo más vibró entre ellos. El hombre sintió en sus brazos el cuerpo delgado, aunque de formas bien redondeadas, y el aroma cálido y femenino. (Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba eso.) Se preguntó primero quién sería ella y, después, qué diablos hacía en esa habitación a esa hora.

—Quédese callada —susurró de un modo áspero y amenazador, pero al mismo tiempo suave—. No haga ningún ruido y la dejaré irse.

La joven se las arregló para asentir, a pesar del grito que se le había ahogado en la garganta y de la aceleración descontrolada de su pulso. La presión sobre su boca se aflojó lentamente y Serena se obligó a quedarse quieta, aunque sentía cada partícula de su cuerpo, sus senos apretados contra el duro pecho masculino y sus muslos rozando las piernas del hombre; percibía su fuerza vital y su altura. Ella era de estatura media, tal vez un poco más alta y, sin embargo, se sentía abrumada de un modo que antes no había conocido por la fuerza imponente que percibía en ese hombre.

La afectaba igual que el sonido estridente de la uña contra la pizarra. En el instante en que sintió que el cuerpo de él se relajaba, que su mano dejaba sus labios, se apartó con un grito de cólera.

Volvió a atraerla con violencia contra su cuerpo y, tapándole la boca con la suya, ahogó el grito. La joven luchó, se retorció, lo empujó, trató de apartar su cara, pero su abrazo era firme, ineludible. El hombre levantó la mano y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera espesa y sedosa, inmovilizándole la cabeza para robar la dulzura de sus labios. Su beso era abrasador, implacable y, no obstante, parecía contener cierta curiosidad. La presión se aminoró y ella sintió el roce del bigote y de los labios que, cálidos, suaves y seguros, se movían sobre los suyos sosegando, saboreando. El se deleitó con esa blandura, esas curvas suaves, despertando su sensibilidad, probando la superficie lisa y flexible de un delicado ángulo al otro.

Los movimientos de Serena se hicieron más lentos hasta detenerse. Se sentía desorientada, aturdida por el repentino despertar de nuevas sensaciones en sus venas. Lentamente subía dentro de ella una lasitud que parecía prometer una respuesta al deseo intenso que la había invadido antes y, tambaleándose, se dio cuenta de que deseaba, necesitaba acercarse más al hombre y luchó contra esa urgencia, esforzándose por reprimirla. Deseo y repulsión guerreaban dentro de ella golpeando su cerebro, hasta que la reacción la estremeció y la hizo temblar incontroladamente.

El hombre la soltó, y por un momento la respiración de ambos fue el único sonido.

Repentinamente la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia la mesa que le había servido de escritorio, obligándola a sentarse en la silla. Antes de que ella pudiera recobrarse para protestar o para emitir siquiera algún sonido, él se había quitado una especie de pañuelo del cuello y se lo había atado a la boca. Serena alzó las manos para defenderse, intentando levantarse, pero él la tomó de las muñecas y le bajó los brazos, poniéndoselos a la espalda mientras la obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en la silla; luego se los ató con una cuerda de yute que había sacado del bolsillo. Un momento después se arrodillaba delante de ella, para envolverle los tobillos con el mismo tipo de cuerda y atarlos al travesaño delantero de la silla.

Serena trató de hablar, de llamarlo perro, ladrón, rufián sin principios, pero las palabras no le salieron, a pesar del empeño.

El hombre rió. Fue un suave sonido, de auténtica hilaridad, que le produjo a Serena un extraño estremecimiento en todo el sistema nervioso. Se inclinó sobre ella, que retrocedió todo lo que pudo, y consiguió besarle la frente, mientras le rozaba uno de los senos. Serena se puso rígida y emitió un sonido de protesta. El de nuevo rió entre dientes, luego se enderezó y se alejó. La alfombra turca amortiguó el sonido de sus pasos. Serena vio el aleteo de la sombra en la ventana, que pronto desapareció.

Durante un instante se relajó, aliviada, pero luego sintió que la ira, como una oleada, le llegaba hasta la cabeza. Se sentía hirviendo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Qué tipo más descarado, qué osadía más total y absoluta! Nunca en su vida había sido tratada de esa manera. ¡Jamás! ¿Cómo pudo burlarse de ella, amarrándola como a un animal listo para ser degollado? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era realmente?

Tan grande era su furia que le llevó poco esfuerzo hacer que la silla moviera la mesa y la hiciera golpear la pared. La inclinó hacia adelante una y otra vez, hasta provocar un ruido sordo y regular.

Todo el mundo estaba profundamente dormido. Nadie iba a venir. Tendría que quedarse sentada hasta la mañana o incluso hasta más tarde, si a nadie se le ocurría ir a buscarla cuando no apareciera a desayunar. El roce de las cuerdas le irritaba la piel, pero estaban muy bien anudadas y había muy pocas posibilidades de que consiguiera liberarse sin ayuda.

Una luz débil entró por la rendija inferior de la puerta de su dormitorio. El brillo se intensificó, y oyó un ruido pesado de pasos. Después alguien golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?

Serena golpeó la mesa más fuerte y trató de hacerse oír, a pesar de la mordaza. La puerta se abrió y tía Luna asomó su cabeza.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó, con los ojos dilatados—. ¡Santo cielo!

Entró apresuradamente en la habitación con una bata liviana agitándose alrededor suyo, con las cintas desteñidas de su gorro de noche aleteando y las trenzas grises de su pelo colgando a ambos lados de su cara. Puso sobre la mesa la lámpara de aceite que llevaba luego comenzó a desatarle con energía el pañuelo de la boca.

—¿Qué pasó, niña? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Que algo así suceda en esta casa mientras estoy a menos de dos puertas me pone tan furiosa que creo que vomitaría.

La mordaza cayó. Serena contestó lo mejor que pudo, mientras tía Luna procuraba liberarle las manos.

—¿Entró por la ventana? Bueno, jamás lo habría creído. ¡Debes de haberte muerto de miedo! Oh, querida, quizá tenga que conseguir un cuchillo… no, es un nudo corredizo. Bastante considerado de parte de él.

Las manos de Serena quedaron libres y tía Luna desató la cuerda que sujetaba sus tobillos.

—Esa no es precisamente la palabra que usaría para referirme a él —dijo Serena con cierta aspereza—. El hombre era vil, un completo villano. Estoy segura de que tenía intenciones de robarle.

—No habría conseguido demasiado. Pero, sea como fuere, tú pareces haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión y estoy agradecida por eso.

La anciana aflojó la última cuerda y levantó la vista abriendo la boca como para decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno sino que se sentó boquiabierta a mirar fijamente la parte delantera del camisón rosa de Serena.

La joven, frotándose las muñecas enrojecidas, miró hacia abajo. Había un objeto colgando del algodón afranelado, justo sobre su suave y redondeado seno derecho. De apariencia frágil, de un tono dorado suave, parecía ser el caparazón vacío de algún insecto. Colgaba mediante las garras disecadas, todavía intactas, y estaba bastante entero, salvo la hendidura en la parte de atrás, por donde emergía el insecto. Por esa hendidura sobresalía una púa pequeña, de color negro lustroso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella mientras desprendía el caparazón, dándolo la vuelta de un lado a otro bajo la luz de la lámpara.

—El caparazón de una langosta y una púa.

Serena palideció y dejó caer el objeto sobre la mesa, como si fuese un escorpión. Una langosta y una púa, adheridos a ella donde el hombre que había entrado en la habitación la había tocado por última vez. Eran los símbolos de quien era conocido simplemente como La Púa, el siniestro asesino que había dado muerte a su hermano; el hombre que ella había venido a buscar al Sur.

Pronunció espontáneamente su nombre y fue apenas un susurro débil.

—Los sabuesos deben de haber andado tras él —dijo tía Luna, concordando en que se trataba de La Púa.

—Sí.

Serena no había relacionado al hombre con la persecución de las tropas de la Unión y sus sabuesos. Ahora parecía obvio. Mediante algún truco había dado a los perros y a los soldados una pista falsa y, retrocediendo, buscó un lugar donde ocultarse. Debió de haber pensado que lo había encontrado hasta que vio a Serena. Había estado tan, pero tan cerca de él. La había abrazado y besado. Llevó el dorso de su mano hasta sus labios y se los limpió con disgusto.

—¡Podría haberme matado —dijo con voz tensa— o haberme hecho algo peor!

—¡Oh, no, querida mía! ¡Jamás pienses tal cosa!

—¡Pero he oído tantas historias!

Tía Luna meneó la cabeza.

—No sé lo que has oído ni tampoco dónde empezaron todos esos cuentos, pero La Púa ha hecho tanto bien como mal, por estos lugares. No creo que sea capaz de hacer daño a una mujer.

—No puede saber eso —protestó Serena—. Los soldados iban tras él. Eso debe significar algo.

—Humm. Probablemente significa que esos soldados necesitaban algo que los mantuviera ocupados.

Se oyó un leve golpe en la puerta que tía Luna había dejado entreabierta y aparecieron un hombre joven y un muchacho. Serena, todavía con los nervios alterados, miró rápidamente cuando el hombre habló.

—¿Qué pasa, tía Luna? ¿Cuál es el problema?

La anciana se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la mesa y se levantó resoplando un poco. En lugar de responder a la pregunta, dijo:

—Dar, ¿qué haces levantado? Este no es lugar para ti. Vete de inmediato. Sé un buen chico.

El hombre entró en la habitación. Era alto, macizo y muy apuesto, al estilo de los arcángeles de capa y espada retratados por los antiguos maestros en sus pinturas religiosas. Así de bello era. Tenía veintitantos años o quizás habría doblado recientemente la treintena; la frente era amplia, y las cejas oscuras, rectas y espesas, enmarcando unos ojos azul intenso, de largas pestañas. La nariz era recta y viril, y en una de las mejillas había una pequeña hendidura que era posible que al sonreír se convirtiera en un hoyuelo. El firme mentón y la mandíbula cuadrada, así como la boca bien delineada, de labios anchos, hablaban de fuerza y deseos intensos mantenidos bajo firme control. El pelo era suave y negro, con reflejos azules y peinado hacia atrás, aunque aun así caía en ondas sobre la sien izquierda cubriendo quizá su única imperfección: la marca irregular de una vieja cicatriz, que brillaba con un color gris plateado contra el bronceado de su piel. Su ropa estaba vieja y desteñida, y consistía en un par de pantalones grises y una camisa de popelina azul con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos.

Serena se levantó y fue hasta los pies de la cama, donde se hallaba su bata. Cuando se inclinó para recogerla, tuvo clara conciencia de la manera en que la tela del camisón se movía y se le adhería al cuerpo, marcándole la cintura y las caderas. Se llevó la bata al pecho y, usándola para cubrirse, se desplazó por el cuarto. Mantenía el mentón erguido, pero se había ruborizado y tenía un extraño temblor en las manos, producto, posiblemente, del incidente que acababa de protagonizar.

—Oí un ruido —dijo el hombre llamado Dar a tía Luna antes de repetir su primera pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Esta dama ha tenido un susto, una visita de La Púa, para que lo sepas.

Dar miró a Serena.

—¿La Púa? Pero ¿por qué?

—Sin motivo —dijo tía Luna—. Sólo un error.

—La gente dice que es un mal tipo. ¿Le hizo daño? —Dar seguía con su mirada cándida fija en Serena.

—No, no exactamente —respondió ella, bajando la vista y mirando para otro lado.

—Tiene los ojos enrojecidos.

—Pasará pronto. Estoy bien.

—Me alegro. —El hombre moreno se volvió hacia su tía—. ¿Quién es ella?

Tía Luna chasqueó la lengua.

—Ella es la señorita Serena Tsukino, Dar. Serena, mi sobrino, Darien Chiba.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza inspeccionando a Serena una vez más, y luego preguntó:

—¿Por qué está aquí?

—¡Realmente, Dar, qué malos modales! Ella está viviendo con nosotros; es nuestro primer huésped. La verás a la hora del desayuno, pero ahora ella no desea verte a ti ni a nadie. ¡Vete a la cama! —A pesar de su energía, había en las palabras de tía Luna un dejo de paciencia.

—Sí, señora. Es una linda señorita.

Tía Luna miró más allá de su sobrino al muchacho negro que lo acompañaba.

—Zafiro, ¡por favor!

El chico, de unos doce años, con el pelo negro ensortijado y enormes ojos castaños en una cara triangular, se colocó al lado del hombre y, estirando el brazo, tomó la mano cuadrada y bien formada entre las suyas pequeñas.

—Vamos, amo Dar.

Darien no le prestó atención. Miraba fijamente a la mujer delante de él, examinando la mata de pelo brillante, la perfección de su piel cremosa, la regularidad de sus facciones en el óvalo de su rostro, el color celeste de sus ojos con el círculo casi azul alrededor de las pupilas. Las formas casi ocultas por el camisón eran magníficas, las proporciones y la esbeltez, perfectas. Sus movimientos, gráciles y seguros.

Sólo tenía un defecto. Carecía de calor. Su boca, aunque bellamente formada, tenía las comisuras contraídas como las de una solterona declarada, y su expresión era reservada y desconfiada. Sin embargo, en las profundidades de sus ojos había fuegos ocultos no del todo apagados. Era, en realidad, interesante. Era bueno que la hubiese besado antes de haberla visto, de otro modo no se habría atrevido.

Zafiro lo tiró de la mano.

—Amo Dar, vamos; está haciendo que la señorita se ponga colorada.

Dar miró al pequeño y sonrió.

—No debo hacer eso. ¿no es verdad? —Permitió que se lo llevaran y al llegar a la puerta dijo—: Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta, los dos hombres, el moreno y el negro, entraron al pasillo oscuro de Splendora y desaparecieron de la vista de las mujeres. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo el ruido de sus pasos.

—Oh, querida —dijo tía Luna—. Lo siento. Debería haberte hablado de Dar, pero nunca supuse… Pensé que habría tiempo de sobra para explicarte por la mañana. Esta tarde tenía uno de sus dolores de cabeza y, cuando eso sucede, no ve a mucha gente ni hace muchas cosas; se queda acostado en la oscuridad de su habitación hasta que se le pasa.

—Cuando hoy temprano usted mencionó a su sobrino, yo creí que se trataba de un chico. —Serena hizo un intento valiente para controlarse y poder explicarse mejor.

Tía Luna se serenó.

—Bueno, no estabas demasiado alejada de la verdad. Dar es el propietario de Splendora, de la casa y de la tierra, de todo. Yo la cuido para él.

—Presumo que eso es porque… porque él no puede hacerlo solo —dijo Serena con cierta delicadeza, mirando otra vez a la anciana.

—Es como un niño, igual que como era cuando tenía once o doce años. Todavía me destroza el corazón, después de todo este tiempo, pero así es.

—Entiendo.

La anciana enderezó los hombros.

—Es un muchacho dulce y encantador que no mataría una mosca, pero yo entenderé si sientes que no puedes permanecer en esta casa, especialmente después del susto de esta noche. Intentaré que alguien te lleve a la ciudad mañana por la mañana. Por supuesto que el dinero te será devuelto.

Serena efectivamente había sentido el impulso de huir, pero, con humana perversidad, en el momento en que se le ofreció la posibilidad, tomó la decisión de quedarse. Aunque Dar era perturbador, no le tenía miedo y, si La Púa había aparecido una vez en esa casa, podía volver a hacerlo. Cuando habló su voz sonó firme.

—No se me ocurriría irme.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó tía Luna con satisfacción y el rostro radiante—. Desde que te vi supe que tenías coraje.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y la expresión de su rostro se llenó de belleza.

—Gracias, pero quizá sería bueno que supiera un poco más de la situación en la casa.

—Supongo que te refieres a Dar. Realmente no hay mucho que contar. —La anciana se sentó pesadamente en la silla que Serena había desocupado.— ¿Viste la cicatriz en un lado de su cabeza? Fue herido durante la guerra como muchos otros; era oficial de artillería, confederado, por supuesto. —La mujer le echó una mirada rápida, de disculpa y desafío a la vez.— Hubo algunas escaramuzas durante los últimos meses de la guerra. Una de las armas grandes explotó y un pedazo del cañón le partió el cráneo.

—Es un milagro que no lo haya matado.

Tía Luna asintió.

—Sus hombres lo dieron por muerto y lo abandonaron, pero una patrulla de soldados de la Unión lo encontró y lo trató en un hospital de campaña. Estuvo inconsciente durante semanas y lo más probable es que habría muerto si no hubiera sido por Bradley, su criado personal desde la infancia, que lo había acompañado durante toda la guerra. Fue con él cuando lo trasladaron a un hospital cerca de Washington y, al firmarse la paz, Bradley lo trajo de regreso a casa.

—¿Y su sobrino estaba… como está ahora?

—No, no entonces. Bradley dijo que había recobrado la conciencia en Washington y que estaba casi normal, salvo que había muchas cosas que no podía recordar. Pero el viaje de regreso a casa fue demasiado. Sufrió horribles dolores de cabeza durante todo el trayecto y en algún lugar cerca del Mississippi casi murió. Cuando llegó a Splendora estaba agonizando. Estuvo inconsciente, totalmente sin sentido durante la mayor parte de los seis meses que siguieron, y finalmente despertó, pero estaba… estaba como lo has visto ahora.

—Debe de haber sido desolador. Es, si puedo decirlo, ¡un hombre tan apuesto…!

—Oh, debiste haberlo visto antes de la guerra, cuando era tan alegre y malicioso. Siempre riendo y haciendo bromas. En esa época la casa estaba siempre llena de jóvenes, muchachos y chicas entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo. Fiestas todos los sábados por la noche y muchachos —casi hombres ya— comportándose como chicos juguetones, mientras las chicas trataban de conquistar a Darien sin que él se diera cuenta. Solían bailar y cantar, jugar a los acertijos y montar obritas de teatro. Todavía tenemos en el desván las ropas que usaban para disfrazarse. Yo les preparaba palomitas de maíz, galletitas y golosinas, y disfrutaba tanto como ellos con todo eso.

—¿Es necesario que Zafiro acompañe a su sobrino a todas parles?

—No exactamente. Zafiro es el hijo de Bradley, criado por su abuela, mamá Tass, que es nuestra cocinera desde hace treinta años. No sólo el padre de Zafiro sino también su abuelo y bisabuelo han servido a los Chiba en el pasado. El chico siempre andaba rondando, incluso después de que Bradley nos dejara para ir en busca de su libertad. Dar al principio de su convalecencia solía olvidar dónde se hallaba o qué estaba haciendo, y Zafiro adoptó la costumbre de acompañarlo de regreso a casa, de ayudarle a vestirse y desvestirse, de cuidarlo. El chico es una gran ayuda para mí.

—Estoy segura —murmuró Serena.

Tía Luna se puso de pie.

—Bueno, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Un vaso de leche o quizá mi licor de mora? Desearía poder ofrecerte algo más fuerte, pero hace años que no tenemos alcohol en esta casa. Son cosas carísimas en la actualidad.

Cuando Serena declinó el ofrecimiento, tía Luna quiso prepararle otra habitación e incluso dejarla dormir en su propio dormitorio, si acaso no quería quedarse donde estaba. La joven le agradeció su consideración, y convenció a la anciana de que no estaría despierta vigilando las sombras toda la noche.

Después de que tía Luna se fue, llevándose la lámpara, Serena se quedó acostada durante un rato, con los ojos muy abiertos en la enorme cama con dosel. No estaba segura de si debía haber sido tan intrépida. Las cortinas de la ventana se movían como pálidos fantasmas con el aire nocturno. La casa crujía y chirriaba, mientras fuera se oía, de vez en cuando, el sonido apagado y casi nervioso de alguna criatura que merodeaba entre los arbustos y árboles del jardín. Serena pensó en levantarse y cerrar la ventana, pero la noche era demasiado calurosa para eso. Además, tenía temor de acercarse a ella. Realmente no creía que La Púa estuviera afuera al acecho, esperando agarrarla de nuevo, pero sus procesos de pensamiento lógico y sus instintos parecían estar en contradicción.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan indefensa como cuando La Púa la había abrazado. Jamás había sido besada de ese modo, tan íntegramente, con tanto goce vital. No era una experiencia que deseara repetir.

En realidad, salvo los besos castos que su padre le había dado en la frente cuando era niña, sólo otro hombre la había besado: Seiya Kou, su novio. Una o dos veces la llevó hasta algún rincón oscuro, o salió con ella al campo un día de primavera, sólo con esas caricias en la mente. Jamás tales caricias habían sido particularmente agradables. Sus labios eran ásperos y rugosos, y su excitación le había magullado la boca dejándola confundida e indignada en lugar de…

Volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada, levantando un brazo para cubrirse los ojos. Seiya estaba muerto; había perdido la vida en Manasas. Su hermano Sam también estaba muerto, muerto y enterrado ahí en el Sur, donde lo habían enviado como oficial de las tropas de la Unión para ayudar a la Reconstrucción. Que sus sentidos femeninos hubiesen sido despertados por el hombre que le había disparado un tiro en la cabeza a Sam mientras se arrodillaba para beber agua de un arroyo la llenó de vergüenza y desazón. Sin embargo, nunca se había mentido y no iba a negar que había sentido el deseo profano que surgía en ella. Si hubiese percibido eso cuando Seiya la besaba, quizás habría sucumbido a sus ruegos de casarse antes de que él partiera a la guerra; se habría sometido a la frenética necesidad de unión física que él le requería.

En cambio, había sido fría y sensata. Cuando él le suplicó amor, ella se mantuvo distante y se había replegado con un aire de superioridad que ahora, al recordar, la sobresaltaba. Esa frialdad había sido posible sólo porque las caricias de su novio no la conmovían en absoluto. Extraño, pero ahora ni siquiera podía entender cómo había sido posible que aceptara siquiera casarse con él. La única explicación era que tenía diecisiete años: Seiya parecía muy maduro y todas sus amigas ya se estaban comprometiendo o casando.

Las cortinas se movieron en la ventana y ella volvió la cabeza hacia ese débil movimiento. La Púa. No podía creer que hubiera estado allí en su habitación. Era casi como si hubiese imaginado todo el asunto, lo hubiese conjurado debido a su necesidad intensa de llevar ante la justicia al asesino de su hermano. Trató de recordar su apariencia, pero no pudo formarse una imagen real. Era alto, macizo y con bigotes, y le pareció moreno, aunque la habitación había estado tan oscura que no podía asegurarlo. Lo que mejor recordaba era el sigilo de sus movimientos, sus reflejos rápidos y la sensación de su cuerpo, tan flexible y duro como el cuero curado.

Por lo menos, sabía que había venido al área correcta, al lugar preciso. Sí hubiera creído en el destino, habría pensado que había sido guiada hasta tía Luna y Splendora.

Tía Luna era un encanto, tan cálida y considerada. No se correspondía con la imagen que Serena tenía de una dama sureña, consentida y protegida, acostumbrada a tener todo servido, aislada de los problemas de la vida cotidiana. El estilo de vida que había respaldado a esa clase de mujeres había desaparecido; lo barrió el comienzo de la guerra, hacía nueve años. Muchos hombres habían muerto; al atravesar tantos pueblos en su viaje al Sur, le había parecido que la mayoría de las mujeres llevaban luto. Debía de haber muchas que, como tía Luna, estaban aprendiendo a hacer frente a sus nuevas circunstancias, a sacar el mejor provecho de lo que les quedaba.

Tía Luna no sólo tenía una casa que mantener y abastecer para ella sino que debía cuidar a su sobrino. ¡Qué tragedia que su herida le hubiera causado una incapacidad tan grave! Mirándolo, uno jamás se imaginaría que era así. Había inteligencia y sensibilidad en sus facciones bien delineadas y su piel bronceada, y una impenetrable profundidad en sus ojos. Se había sentido atraída por él: era algo muy peculiar.

También era confuso. Nunca había habido exteriorizaciones de afecto en su familia. La compostura bajo toda circunstancia era lo que más se admiraba, y se observaba con el ceño fruncido cualquier demostración emocional. Todos se gustaban y respetaban mutuamente: Serena y Sam habían estado muy cerca, pero ella creció creyendo que había heredado de sus padres una naturaleza fría. Era extraño que en una sola noche se hubiese sentido tan afectada por dos hombres distintos. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de estar en Luisiana; había quienes decían que el calor húmedo de los climas sureños se metía en la sangre e inflamaba los sentidos, que adelantaba las respuestas apasionadas y que por eso las mujeres maduraban jóvenes y florecían como capullos en invernaderos.

Realmente estaba bastante caluroso. Si la idea no hubiese sido casi impensable y absurda, le habría encantado despojarse de su camisón grueso y acostarse desnuda sobre el alto colchón de la cama.

¿Y si hacía eso y La Púa regresaba? ¡Dios santo, mejor ni pensar en lo que podía pasarle!

Estaba siendo ridícula. No había nada en su respuesta a La Púa o a Darien Chiba que no se explicara por el incidente que había ocurrido y por lo extraño de la situación allí, entre gente desconocida, unido a su extrema fatiga luego de tres días de viaje.

Se irguió levemente, se levantó el cabello abundante y sedoso y lo colocó a un costado de la almohada, buscando alivio al calor. Se subió las mangas del camisón y se desabrochó tres botones del cuello. Durante un largo rato se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados y las manos a los costados. Una brisa leve entró por la ventana y le refrescó algo el rostro. Trajo consigo el aroma dulce de las magnolias y la fragancia de lo que ella creía que era madreselva.

Frunció el ceño y se torció hacia el costado levantado los pies. Los minutos pasaron, se convirtieron en una hora, en dos. En algún lugar de la casa el reloj sonó, rompiendo la quietud y el silencio. Serena seguía sin dormir. Suspiró. Lentamente bajó la mano y alcanzó el ruedo del camisón levantándolo algunos centímetros, exponiendo sus tobillos al aire tibio. Unos centímetros más y quedaron desnudas las rodillas. Más alto. Exquisito, pero el peso y el calor alrededor de su pecho eran insoportables. Los minutos pasaron. El reloj dio la media hora.

Serena se sentó. Con un movimiento rápido, casi furtivo, se quitó el camisón. Cuidadosamente buscó las costuras, lo dobló y lo puso al lado suyo, listo para ponérselo de nuevo en caso necesario. Volvió a acostarse de espaldas sobre las sábanas suaves y lentamente se estiró por completo. Se acomodó el pelo otra vez, corriéndoselo del cuello, y cerró los ojos. Suspiró aliviada, suave y voluptuosamente, y se durmió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

El desayuno en Splendora era una comida informal que se tomaba teniendo en cuenta el hambre y la hora de levantarse. Por este motivo, había dicho tía Luna, a menudo ella y su sobrino se sentaban en torno de la mesa que estaba fuera de la cocina para ahorrar tiempo y complicaciones innecesarias. Serena podía hacer lo mismo o bien ir directamente a la cocina y pedirle a mamá Tass que le sirviera en el comedor: lo que ella prefiriera.

Para llegar a la cocina era necesario atravesar la extensa galería que dividía la casa y que era usada como sala de estar en el verano, hasta las puertas dobles que daban a la terraza trasera. Luego había que cruzar esta terraza y bajar los escalones hasta el patio. Un sendero de ladrillos puestos en forma de espina de pescado y lleno de musgo en las juntas, bordeado de césped, conectaba la casa con una pequeña construcción donde se hallaban la cocina y la lavandería. Así se libraba la casa principal del calor, los olores, el humo y también del peligro de incendio.

Mientras Serena caminaba por el sendero bajo la luz dorada del sol matutino, se le acercó un gato de piel manchada que empezó a seguirla, moviéndose sinuosamente alrededor de su falda. El aire cálido estaba impregnado del olor a tocino frito, café recién hecho y de algo que estaba horneándose. Había también un aroma penetrante y resinoso en el área, y desde no muy lejos se oía el ruido de alguien cortando madera.

Serena se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y miró dentro con curiosidad. Una mujer alta y negra, con un pañuelo atado a la cabeza y un delantal sobre un vestido azul desteñido, se movía de un lado para otro entre una cocina de hierro forjado, un horno de ladrillos y una pesada mesa de madera, cuya cubierta había sido fregada con tanta fuerza y tan a menudo que las tablas estaban completamente blancas. A un lado había una chimenea enorme, con asadores y rejillas ennegrecidas por el humo, que hacía pensar que todavía se la usaba cuando la de uso habitual estaba atiborrada, aunque en ese momento contuviera sólo cenizas. En otra pared había un aparador de estantes abiertos donde se veía gran cantidad de fuentes, tazones, soperas, porcelana y cristalería como para servir a un ejército de invitados.

La negra se volvió.

—¡No entre en la cocina! —ordenó.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida, y retrocedió un paso.

—Discúlpeme.

—¡Dios santo, señorita, no me refería a usted! Le hablo a ese gato. El bribón trata de meterse aquí decenas de veces por día, aunque lo he perseguido con la escoba hasta hacerla añicos.

—Espero no haberme retrasado demasiado para el desayuno.

—No, señorita. Los bollos ya están a punto de salir del horno y la salsa está casi lista. ¿Comerá en la cocina con el amo Dar?

—Yo… sí, si a usted no le importa. —La cortesía y la decisión fueron instintivas.

—¿Importarme? ¿Por qué debe importarme?

Serena batió las palmas, ahuyentando al gato antes de que entrara en la cocina.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

La cocinera, que debía ser la mamá Tass de quien había hablado su anfitriona, le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

—Pero no, señorita, no. Usted paga aquí.

Serena meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No me gusta estar ociosa mientras los demás trabajan.

Mamá Tass, con una cuchara levantada en una mano, miró a Serena de arriba abajo con el entrecejo fruncido en su cara redonda.

—Usted habla de una forma divertida. ¿No es uno de esos extremistas republicanos abolicionistas?

—No —dijo Serena cautelosamente. Jamás había estado de acuerdo con ninguna forma de esclavitud, pero ese no parecía un buen momento para decirlo.

—Bueno. No me gustan nada todos esos que vienen aquí a armar lío. Pero si usted realmente quiere servir de ayuda, puede ir hasta allí detrás, donde está la pila de leña, y decir al amo Dar que ya está el desayuno.

Serena, sintiendo como si le hubiesen conferido un honor y, al mismo tiempo, que había tenido una escapatoria con suerte, hizo lo que le habían dicho.

Darien Chiba estaba cortando leña para la cocina. Paraba los cilindros de roble sobre el tajadero y, con un único y potente golpe de hacha, los partía por la mitad. Una y otra vez levantaba la cuchilla brillante del hacha y la descargaba sobre la madera. Se había quitado su camisa de batista y la había dejado a un lado. Con cada golpe potente, los músculos de su pecho y de sus hombros se juntaban y dilataban debajo de la piel bronceada. Cuando se inclinaba para sostener la madera para el próximo corte, los pantalones se adherían a sus muslos y a la curva estrecha de sus caderas, marcando los músculos que se contraían y estiraban. La pila de madera cortada iba creciendo, mientras en un lateral había un montón de leña que había sido astillada de un tocón grande y resinoso.

Serena se había detenido en una esquina de la cocina al ver que el hombre llamado Dar estaba semidesnudo. Dudando entre retroceder o ignorar su estado, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se quedó observando la manera en que el sol hacía brillar el pelo azabache y fino que le caía sobre la frente, y la forma en que la transpiración realzaba la esculpida banda musculosa que envolvía la parte superior de su cuerpo y que resplandecía en el perfecto triángulo de vello negro del pecho y en la dureza sinuosa de sus brazos.

Había algo fascinante en la comodidad con que trabajaba, en la precisión de sus movimientos, en la concentración que ponía en la tarea y en la gracia con que su cuerpo la ejecutaba. Afectaba extrañamente a Serena provocándole una sensación de tensión y contracción en la parte inferior del abdomen. Observándolo, era imposible creer que su mente estuviera dañada, que pudiera haber algún peligro en permitirle empuñar un arma mortal.

Darien tuvo conciencia de la presencia de Serenity Tsukino desde el momento en que apareció. No podía imaginar lo que quería; parecía tan turbada al verlo y tan recatada con su vestido gris abotonado hasta el cuello y el camafeo completando el cierre, que él esperó, deseoso de averiguarlo. No era una tarea ardua, porque era agradable de mirar, con sus mejillas arreboladas por el calor, el cabello formando una corona de trenzas alrededor de su cabeza y sus pechos que se movían contra el material del corpiño cuando respiraba. Parecía que su presencia en Splendora se convertiría en un importante impedimento para sus actividades, pero podría haber compensaciones.

Serena esperaba que el dueño de Splendora levantara la vista y se diera cuenta de su presencia; habría jurado que él sabía perfectamente que estaba allí. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y no daba señales de que fuera así, se iba sintiendo cada vez más incómoda de estar mirándolo. Alejarse sin hablarle le pareció pedante o, al menos, falto de amabilidad. Se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo llamarlo? Si tenía que equivocarse, por lo menos que fuera con buenos modales.

—¿Señor Chiba?

El se enderezó y le ofreció una lenta sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza de un modo que fue casi una reverencia galante.

—Buenos días, señora.

—Me han mandado a decirle que su desayuno está listo.

—Yo también —dijo él, y dejó el hacha a un lado.

Sin prisa, se sacudió los fragmentos de madera de los hombros y estiró el brazo para recoger la camisa que estaba sobre un leño. Reprimió una sonrisa al verla darse la vuelta mientras él se ponía la prenda. Burlarse de ella era desleal, quizá, pero casi irresistible; ¡era tan excesivamente recatada…! Hizo un esfuerzo para que no se le notara la diversión y se arrodilló para juntar una carga de leña para la estufa y llevarla en los brazos. Una vez que la había reunido, le hizo un gesto breve para indicarle que debía precederlo.

Serena caminaba delante, pero sentía la presencia del hombre detrás de ella. Buscó mentalmente algo que decir.

—Es una hermosa mañana, pero ya muy calurosa.

—Sí, señora.

Las palabras eran bastante solemnes, pero su misma solemnidad les daba un cariz burlón. Serena volvió rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a Dar y él le devolvió la mirada con una expresión inocente en sus ojos claros. Quizá sólo quería decir que él tenía mucho más calor que ella, después de todo ese ejercicio.

Darien dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Serenity Tsukino miró de nuevo hacia delante. Era una dama muy aguda y tendría que comportarse con ella con mucho más cuidado del que había sospechado.

El desayuno estaba sobre la mesa. Los bollos eran livianos y esponjosos como las nubes; la salsa, exquisita, y el tocino en rulos crujientes y tostados. Mamá Tass había frito tres huevos para Dar y ofreció cocinar para Serena de los mismos, frescos y caseros, en la cantidad que ella deseara. Uno, revuelto, era el máximo que Serena podía soportar, aunque estaba deliciosamente cremoso y hecho a la perfección, como si fuese una pequeña tortilla.

La cocinera hablaba a Dar de las diversas tareas que había que hacer en el lugar, mientras lavaba la vajilla, de pie frente a la mesa de trabajo. Él respondía con frases breves y simples, bastante inteligibles. A Serena le parecía que algunos de los trabajos eran bastante despreciables, como llevar al chiquero de los cerdos las sobras de la cocina, pero él no se quejó y a ella le pareció que el ruego no debía ser inusual.

Mamá Tass salió por un momento para tirar el agua de la vajilla. Se produjo un pequeño silencio y, como no regresaba, Serena dijo:

—¿Dónde está su tía esta mañana?

Dar levantó la vista, luego volvió a mirar hacia el plato.

—Ha salido de visita.

—¿Oh? —La inflexión interrogativa fue deliberada. No es que Serena fuera curiosa con respecto a los movimientos de la dueña de casa, sino que simplemente quería oír hablar a Darien Chiba.

—Fue a Elm Grove. Tienen la enfermedad del verano ahí. Les llevó un poco de caldo de gallina.

—Entiendo. Muy amable de su parte.

El hombre grandote sentado al otro lado de la mesa le dirigió una mirada que de súbito le hizo sentir a Serena que el anterior comentario había sido tan tonto como a ella misma le había parecido. Con cierto apuro preguntó:

—Elm Grove, ¿es el nombre de algún lugar, de algún pueblo?

—De una casa. Es la casa de mi tío Samuel. Justo calle abajo.

—Comprendo. ¿Y el niño Zafiro? ¿Dónde está?

Dar sonrió y en su mejilla apareció una hendidura que no alcanzaba a ser un hoyuelo.

—Zafiro está durmiendo. Si se levanta temprano, mamá Tass encuentra tareas para él.

—Creí que se suponía que él… es decir, pensé que su tarea era acompañarlo. —Indudablemente, si el hombre era tan retrasado como había indicado tía Luna, era posible que no comprendiera lo que ella había empezado a decir, pero, independientemente de eso sintió que se ruborizaba.

Darien, observando el rubor que aparecía debajo de su piel clara y preguntándose si era la sensibilidad lo que lo causaba o la incomodidad por su supuesta lentitud, casi olvidó responder.

—Algunas veces.

Serena empujó su plato. Después de un momento dijo:

—¿Puede decirme cuál es la mejor manera de llegar al pueblo?

—Hay un caballo y un coche ligero.

—¿Cree que a su tía le importaría si lo usara? Estaría encantada de pagar por el uso del coche.

—No hay necesidad de pagar y me gustaría llevarla. Sería un placer.

Había una exquisita cortesía en sus palabras; era una especie de eco de lo que alguna vez él debió de haber sido. Serena, reconociendo eso, se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía si era posible que él hiciera lo que había sugerido y su tía no estaba para preguntarle. Sin duda, requería más fuerza que conocimiento conducir un caballo y un coche, pero había reglas que seguir y para ello se necesitaría cierta responsabilidad.

—No la haré volcar. Lo prometo. —Dar esperó.

Parecía que consideraba un deleite el proyecto. Había varias cosas que Serena necesitaba hacer en el pueblo, algunas pequeñas compras, pero lo principal era descubrir el paradero del cuartel general de las tropas de ocupación federal y comenzar su investigación acerca de la muerte de su hermano. Sin embargo, podría esperar hasta que la dueña de la casa regresara. Le sonrió levemente.

—Quizá más tarde.

Mamá Tass volvió con las manos llenas de cebollas de la huerta. El olor penetrante llenó la cocina cuando comenzó a limpiarlas. Serena se preguntó, mientras observaba los movimientos rápidos y seguros de la mujer que sacaba la piel y cortaba las raíces, si serían para algún extraño desayuno sureño o si la cocinera ya estaba preparando la próxima comida.

La mujer no estaba tan concentrada en su tarea como parecía, porque en el momento en que Darien Chiba puso su taza sobre la mesa, miró por encima de su hombro y dijo:

—Si ya terminó, amo Dar, ¿por qué no le muestra el lugar a la señorita? Deseará saber dónde queda cada cosa y apuesto a que le gustaría ver las flores de la señorita Luna.

—No es necesario, realmente —protestó Serena—. Estoy segura de que el señor Chiba tiene otras cosas que hacer.

Pero el dueño de Splendora ya se había levantado y había retirado la silla, mientras ella también se ponía de pie.

—Me gusta más este trabajo. Y puede llamarme Dar, si lo desea.

No parecía haber otra alternativa. Vería Splendora.

—Gracias, Dar —dijo con tono seco.

Splendora estaba construida en el estilo conocido como cabaña de los plantadores. No era, en realidad, una edificación de dos plantas, sino que tenía una planta principal construida encima de un sótano en altura ubicado sobre la superficie del suelo debido al alto nivel hidrostático de la zona. El techo a cuatro aguas tenía tres ventanas de gablete que iluminaban una enorme habitación abierta en el ático, que antes de la guerra había sido usada para todo: como sala de baile en invierno o cuarto de dormir para las visitas. Los balcones superior e inferior, tanto delante como detrás de la casa, protegían del intenso sol el frente y el fondo de la casa y ayudaban a que el calor del verano no fuera tan intenso. Las columnas de las terrazas de abajo eran de ladrillo, de modo que combinaban con las paredes del sótano, y las de arriba eran cuadradas, de corazón de ciprés, y hacían juego con el entarimado de la casa.

Se llegaba a la entrada principal a través de la escalera alta con barandilla que llevaba al balcón que, a su vez, tenía también baranda al nivel de las habitaciones principales. La galería se hallaba atravesando las pesadas puertas dobles de la entrada, que tenían luces laterales y un dintel. Seis habitaciones amplias daban a ella. A la izquierda, al frente, estaba la sala de recibir, una habitación amueblada en palo de rosa y brocado raído, que permanecía en perpetua penumbra debido a las persianas cerradas, para evitar un deterioro mayor del mobiliario. Pasando la sala de recibir estaba el comedor, con muebles macizos de caoba; detrás de él, con acceso a la terraza del fondo a través de ventanas disimuladas, quedaba el dormitorio donde dormía Dar. Cruzando el pasillo estaba la habitación de tía Luna. Al lado de ella, en el medio del lado derecho, había una habitación vacía y el cuarto asignado a Serena, que daba al balcón del frente.

El llamado sótano en altura, el piso inferior, también tenía un pasillo central al que daban una variedad de despensas y la habitación donde mamá Tass había dormido durante años como sirvienta de confianza, aunque ahora ella tenía su propia casita. Sólo Zafiro la usaba en la actualidad para de ese modo estar cerca de Dar, por si lo necesitaba durante la noche.

Había un camino particular de arena rojiza, bastante poceado que llevaba desde la calle hasta la entrada de la casa, luego la rodeaba a la izquierda y continuaba hasta los establos y hasta el lugar donde se guardaban los coches. Siguiendo ese sendero había un taller de herrería y varias construcciones más, entre las que se hallaba una doble hilera de cabañas que habían sido usadas por los esclavos.

Los estragos de la guerra, sumados a unos nueve años de abandono, se notaban por todas partes. La pintura blanca de la casa se había desvanecido y la madera expuesta a la intemperie había adquirido ese tono suave y gris plateado que le daba un aspecto decadente. La cerca de madera que había cerrado los campos había desaparecido, porque las tropas de los dos ejércitos la habían usado para hacer fuego. Las herramientas de hierro del taller habían sido confiscadas, junto con las mulas, la mayoría de los caballos, pollos, patos, ganado y cerdos que pudieron ser atrapados. Todavía estaba ennegrecido por el humo el canto rodado del depósito de algodón, que había sido quemado por los confederados para impedir que el oro blanco cayera en manos del enemigo. Se había plantado de nuevo en los campos cercanos a la casa y ya se veían las hileras verdes y tiernas del algodón nuevo; más lejos, sin embargo, el campo no estaba cultivado y había sido ocupado por ocozol, pinos nuevos, maleza y enredadera de campanillas. Salía humo de cuatro o cinco cabañas de esclavos donde vivían algunos aparceros negros; la mayoría tenía los porches desvencijados, sin puertas ni peldaños y festoneados con enredaderas de madreselva y trepadora de Virginia.

Una de las rejas de alrededor de la casa había sido cambiada: era la que protegía las flores de tía Luna de las gallinas y el ganado. Habían comenzado a reponerse las vacas y los cerdos, y se les permitía andar sueltos por el campo para que se alimentaran de la tierra, a falta de otro tipo de alimento. Dentro de esa barrera, el cercado no tenía pasto y el suelo arenoso estaba rastrillado en formas geométricas, pero, agrupados alrededor de los bordes, y a cada lado de la escalera de la entrada, había lechos de claveles del Japón, verbenas, margaritas y salvia azul, junto con hileras de lirios y junquillos que ya no estaban en flor. Había olivos en los rincones, más camelias, viburnos, espireas y rosas mensuales. Al lado del portalón, un rosal trepador mostraba un follaje frondoso, verde y brillante. Los capullos rosa pálido se bamboleaban sobre el árbol que se arqueaba y despedían un perfume tan dulce en el sol matutino que embriagaba los sentidos.

Dar se detuvo ante el rosal. Serena lo hizo a su lado y cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente la increíble fragancia. Era tal el silencio que se oía el zumbido de las abejas entre las flores y el suave susurro de la brisa, a través de los pétalos brillantes de las rosas.

¡Qué paz había allí en comparación con la ciudad que ella había dejado, con su tránsito ruidoso, los insultos de los conductores y los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes! Era difícil pensar en la muerte y la venganza, difícil recordar que ese lugar tan agradable había sido destrozado por la guerra y que todavía era asolado por la violencia nocturna. Y. sin embargo, debía hacerlo.

Hubo un chasquido cerca de su hombro y Serena abrió los ojos para descubrir a Dar cortando, de una rama arqueada por el peso de las flores, un delicado capullo de rosa. Con el rostro absorto removió los pétalos inferiores, dejándolos caer al suelo, y con el pulgar calloso sacó una a una las espinas. Sostuvo la flor apenas abierta durante un momento; luego, inclinando la cabeza en una ligera reverencia, se la alcanzó.

—Para usted, señorita Serena.

—¿Por qué? —Hubo cierta suspicacia en su voz. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos de los hombres. La ofrenda de la rosa y el uso de su nombre de pila, aunque precedido de un título respetuoso, le generó la perturbadora sensación de una intimidad no deseada.

—Se parece a usted.

Ella lo miró directamente a la cara, buscando algún significado oculto. Finalmente dijo:

—¿Con o sin espinas?

—¿Qué?

Había habido sinceridad y una gracia caballeresca en su regalo. Era descortés de su parte cuestionar una muestra de amabilidad tan cuidadosamente preparada para ella. No podía rehusar sin ofenderlo. Aceptó la rosa, levantándola para inhalar el perfume, mientras buscaba algún indicio del motivo por el que se la había dado. Pero, si había alguno más allá del impulso del momento o de alguna reminiscencia del arte del flirteo, no era evidente.

Darien Chiba era un buen guía. A medida que iba mostrando, explicaba con frases simples y breves el uso de las habitaciones y edificaciones; respondía rápido y con escasos detalles a las preguntas que ella hacía. Conocía muy bien la casa y sus adyacencias, lo que no era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que Splendora era su hogar. Ella se preguntó si lejos de él, Dar se las arreglaría para comunicarse con la misma facilidad.

Había algo en ese hombre–niño que le avivaba la imaginación. Parecía no poder dejar de mirarlo, no poder apartar la vista de la belleza de su rostro y de su cuerpo. Había tal confianza en sus modales, tal orgullo (un remanente de otros tiempos, sin duda), a pesar de que de vez en cuando percibía cierta cautela y un destello de inseguridad en sus ojos que resultaba doloroso ver. Su voz era suave y profunda y las lentas sonrisas que marcaban ese casi hoyuelo en sus mejillas provocaban en el pecho de ella una extraña sensación. El hecho de que lo encontrara interesante la había hecho sentirse tonta, si no hubiese sabido que tenía un problema en su capacidad de aprendizaje o, más bien, carecía de ese proceso mental y era natural que, como maestra, su curiosidad se viera exacerbada.

—¿Dar, usted lee… quiero decir, desde su herida en la cabeza?

—Un poco.

—¿Pero reconoce las letras y las palabras?

Asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—¿Puede escribir?

Una sombra cruzó su rostro.

—Un poco —repitió.

—¿Le gustaría poder hacer más?

—No.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¡No puedo!

—Es capaz de hacer más de lo que cree.

—No se burle de mí. —Dijo eso sin inflexión alguna en la voz y se apartó de ella.

Serena estiró la mano para tomarlo del hombro.

—De verdad que no me burlo. Me gustaría ayudar.

Darien se quedó en silencio mientras se daba vuelta para mirar el óvalo firme del rostro y el brillo en los ojos de ella. Sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío y tensó los músculos. Hacía mucho que ninguna mujer lo miraba con algo distinto a la piedad o la vergüenza.

—No podría —dijo en voz baja.

—Podría intentarlo.

Serena percibía la tensión del brazo bajo sus dedos. Era sorprendente, pero sentía casi el deseo imperioso e incontrolable de levantar la mano y echar para atrás la onda suave de pelo que le caía sobre la cicatriz de la sien, de explorar la vieja herida con sus yemas como si esperara curarlo con esa caricia. Frenó el impulso, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Los segundos transcurrieron con lentitud. Una abeja comenzó a rondar alrededor de él. Una mariposa color crema pasó aleteando.

Encima de ellos se rompió una flor. Los pétalos cayeron susurrando sobre los hombros de Dar, y yacieron suave y delicadamente sobre el azul intenso de su camisa. Uno se instaló en la mano de Serena mientras ella sostenía el brazo de él, y sintió su caricia entibiada por el sol como una bendición.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen?

Serena se sobresaltó con el grito. Era tía Luna. La anciana venía por la calle en dirección a ellos, con una cofia para protegerse del sol y una canasta colgando del brazo.

Aparentemente, la pregunta era retórica, porque tía Luna no esperó respuesta sino que, cuando los alcanzó, le preguntó a Serena cómo había pasado la noche y si había desayunado; después, con cierta preocupación totalmente despojada de fisgoneo, quiso saber si había hecho planes para el día. Informada del propuesto viaje al pueblo, no tuvo reservas acerca de permitir que Dar la llevara. Había uno o dos recados que él podía hacer para ella mientras Serena estaba ocupada; necesitaba un estuche de alfileres y su ejemplar del _Demorests Illustrated Monthly_ debía de estar en la oficina de Correos. Según había oído, ese número traía muy buenos artículos sobre jardinería. Los editores yanquis no sabían mucho sobre jardines sureños —dedicaban la mayor parte a los tulipanes y peonías, dos flores que no toleran el calor—, pero había cierta mención a la caña que ella quería ver.

Cuando Dar terminó de enganchar el coche, Serena se hallaba ya lista para salir y lo esperaba en las gradas con los guantes puestos, una sombrilla y un sombrero de paja pequeño, adornado con cintas y echado hacia delante sobre su pelo trenzado. Salieron del camino particular de la casa en dirección a Natchitoches.

Sam, el hermano de Serena, había mantenido correspondencia con ella hasta su muerte. Fue un hombre inteligente, con auténtico interés por el lugar al que lo habían asignado; el área le parecía muy agradable y la historia, que se remontaba a la época del colonialismo francés, le había resultado fascinante. A menudo hablaba de la posibilidad de comprar tierras e instalarse como plantador, una vez que terminara su enrolamiento en el ejército. Por sus cartas, Serena había recogido mucha información acerca del lugar donde había sido asesinado.

Splendora se hallaba ubicada a unos seis u ocho kilómetros al norte del pueblo de Natchitoches, cerca de otro más pequeño llamado Grand Ecore, un próspero puerto a orillas del río Rojo que había sido quemado por las tropas de la Unión al mando del general Banks, durante la infausta campaña del río Rojo, en la primavera de 1864. Natchitoches, de menos importancia para la navegación, se había preservado.

Según Sam, la palabra "Natchitoches" significaba "comedores de chincapino", y era el nombre aplicado a la tribu indígena que una vez había habitado el área. La colonización era, en realidad, la más antigua del territorio de Luisiana, unos cuatro años más antigua que Nueva Orleáns. Había sido establecida como puesto de avanzada militar en 1714 para proteger la frontera occidental de la colonia de Luisiana contra la invasión de España. En esa época estaba ubicada sobre el río Rojo, pero a principios de este siglo un meandro había comenzado a alterar hacia el norte el curso del río. El nivel de las aguas había bajado gradualmente en los casi quince kilómetros del recodo donde estaba Natchitoches, hasta que se distinguió que el tramo era un afluente conocido como el río Cane.

El pueblo mismo era un lugar pintoresco donde las influencias francesa y española eran evidentes en las paredes de yeso, en los amplios balcones que sombreaban las casas, en la decoración de hierro forjado y en el aire de privacidad que las persianas cerradas daban a muchas viviendas. Las construcciones estaban detrás de enormes robles, que casi ocultaban también muchos jardines. No era inusual oír hablar francés en las calles o encontrar diarios, libros o letreros publicitarios en ese idioma.

Front Street, la calle principal, estaba pavimentada con ladrillo y desembocaba en el río que una vez había sido su fuente de vida. En ella, la fonética extranjera de los nombres de los comerciantes reflejaba la herencia del pueblo. Muchos de los negocios eran de dos plantas, con balcones sobresalientes que proporcionaban un lugar de descanso y vistas al río a los apartamentos de arriba, así como protección del sol y de la lluvia para los peatones, abajo. Las damas caminaban deprisa bajo esos aleros, siempre de dos en dos, como lo exigía el decoro, y vestían faldas voluminosas adornadas con los pequeños polisones que decretaba la moda, por lo general de color blanco, gris o negro del luto, y lucían guantes y velos para proteger su cutis del sol. Los caballeros andaban de un lado para otro con sus negocios, algunos vestidos muy sobriamente y otros con chaquetas jaspeadas o escocesas y chalecos muy alegres. Algunos fumaban cigarros. Un anciano le llamó la atención a Serena; era canoso, de barba blanca y larga, caminaba con el orgullo y la dignidad de un hombre rico, a pesar de su abrigo raído y el deshilachado cuello de la camisa. Su rostro tenía una expresión tan desesperada que encogía el corazón.

Chicos harapientos, negros y blancos, corrían de un lado para otro. Saltaban en medio de grupos de hombres negros sentados o tirados al sol, riendo y conversando en las esquinas de las calles, y esquivaban el cuerpo de alguna monja que caminaba presurosa con el triquitraque del rosario en la cintura. Las negras se desplazaban haciendo equilibrio con los canastos sobre la cabeza, mientras se llamaban unas a otras con sonrisas alegres en sus caras morenas, o voceaban la venta de sus tortas de fresas, salchichas en bollos, paquetes de hierbas, ramos de flores o bolsas de especias.

Más allá de los edificios, elevándose por encima de las copas de los árboles, se hallaba la catedral de la diócesis de Natchitoches, la iglesia de St. Mary. Las campanas tañían mientras Serena y Darien recorrían el pueblo; el sonido era melodioso, aunque plañidero. Significaba funeral, el de un hombre libre de color que era un plantador de la isla Brevelle, río abajo, según había dicho Dar. Al parecer, lo enterraban en un lugar sagrado, a pesar de que se había suicidado a causa de las tragedias acumuladas en su vida: la muerte de sus dos hijos en la guerra y la pérdida de su fortuna, a la que recientemente se había sumado, por los altos impuestos, la de su casa y tierras, que eran tan extensas como las de cualquier blanco. Serena habría deseado preguntar a Dar más detalles sobre el asunto, pero no había tiempo. Llegaron hasta un almacén de ramos generales y él se bajó para ayudarla a descender del coche.

Las compras de Serena y los encargos de tía Luna no llevaron mucho tiempo. Podrían haberse hecho más rápido si ella y Dar no se hubiesen retrasado en la oficina del Correo por culpa del empleado de la ventanilla que, en lugar de atender al público, se dedicaba a entretener a un trío de compañeros con un relato sobre un incidente ocurrido esa mañana.

—¡Les juro que es lo más impactante que vi en mi vida! Ahí estaba el maldito recaudador de impuestos, un aventurero del Norte, el más redomado sinvergüenza del Estado, atado en calzoncillos al poste del alumbrado. Bailaba una jiga tratando de ocultar sus setenta y cinco kilos de grasa de cerdo detrás del poste y librarse de la marca en el cuello al mismo tiempo.

—¿Marca? ¿Qué clase de marca? —La pregunta la hizo uno de los oyentes, un hombre de hablar lento, que tenía manos callosas de trabajar la tierra, con los zapatos gastados y llenos de barro.

—Sólo un trozo de papel con una sola palabra en él: ¡Oink! ¡Dios santo! ¿no es increíble ese Púa?

Los hombres habían bajado la voz ante la presencia de una mujer; mientras Serena se alejaba, dándoles la espalda y fingiendo interés en un aviso publicitario de sombreros de mujer, ensuciado por las moscas que había en la ventana. Ante la mención de La Púa, su atención se agudizó de manera brusca.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue La Púa? —preguntó otro de los hombres.

—¿Quién más podía ser? —El narrador del cuento buscó debajo de su mostrador, sacó un periódico y un puñado de cartas y las puso haciendo ruido sobre el mostrador frente a Dar, sin mirarlo—. Además, dejó su tarjeta de visita, una langosta y una púa, y fue llevado fuera de la ciudad por los soldados. Parece que el poderoso ejército de la Unión pasó la mitad de la noche persiguiéndolo por una y otra ribera del río Rojo.

—Robó a O'Connor, ¿no es así?

—¡Claro que sí! Lo más sabroso de esto es que el ejército estaba tan preocupado de capturar a La Púa y poner así término a su carrera que no se enteraron del robo hasta esta mañana. Nunca vieron al recaudador de impuestos. Fue el doctor, que regresaba de un parto cuando todavía no había amanecido, el que lo encontró.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas. El granjero, sonriendo a través de su barba, meneó la cabeza.

—¡Dios, piensen en los mosquitos! Me pregunto por qué O'Connor no gritó.

—Creo que esperaba liberarse solo, sin que nadie lo viera.

—Se lo tiene bien merecido. Ese O'Connor a mí también trató de presionarme la última vez que vino a casa. Quería quitarme mis semillas porque me había atrasado unos días en el pago de los impuestos. Le dije que entrara y se las llevara. Por supuesto que mientras se lo decía tenía en la mano mi fusil de doble cañón. Apuesto a que el dinero que eso hubiera representado jamás habría saldado ninguna cuenta, ni habría quedado registrado. De eso estoy seguro.

—Creo que el dinero que La Púa le quitó aparecerá en el próximo remate por no pagar impuestos.

—Dentro de dos días se subastan las tierras de la viuda Clemens. ¿Qué te apuesto a que ella aparecerá con el montante exacto para comprarlas?

—Será uno de esos milagros. ¡Que me aspen si no es así!

El administrador de correos lanzó una bocanada de jugo de tabaco en la escupidera del rincón.

—Este Púa parece que ha realizado milagros de ese tipo muchas veces, como la interrupción de la fiesta de ahorcamiento que habían preparado los muchachos el viernes por la noche, al arrebatarles al negro Peruru. Los chicos estaban bastante irritados.

La conversación se detuvo bruscamente. Serena, mirando por encima del hombro, vio a los hombres intercambiar sonrisas y expresiones suspicaces. El intercambio fue poco claro, aunque ella presumió que podía referirse a las actividades de los jinetes nocturnos, los ciudadanos vestidos con sábanas conocidos en el Estado como los Caballeros de la Camelia Blanca. Eran los que mejor encajaban con lo que los tipos habían llamado "las fiestas de ahorcamiento".

Dar, con el correo de tía Luna en la mano, se movió para tocar el codo de Serena.

—¿Lista?

Serena caminaba al lado de él mientras salían de la oficina del Correo; llevaba el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión concentrada. Dar la ayudó a subir al coche y dio la vuelta hasta su lugar; se trepó y puso el vehículo en movimiento. No se habían alejado más que escasos metros cuando Serena se volvió hacia él.

—¿Oyó lo que contaron acerca del recaudador de impuestos, el señor O'Connor?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Qué piensa?

—¿Pensar?

—Sobre lo que le hicieron.

—No sé.

Darien se dio cuenta de que debió haber previsto sus preguntas. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido sacarla de la oficina del Correo lo antes posible. En cambio, le había parecido una buena oportunidad para exponerla a una visión distinta de La Púa, aparentemente diferente de la que ella tenía, a juzgar por los comentarios que le había oído la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no pensaba agregar nada, aunque pudiera.

—¡Usted debe saberlo! —insistió ella—. El hombre fue atacado y públicamente humillado. Comprendo, por lo que he oído, que los impuestos son altos y que los hombres que los cobran son muchas veces menos que justos, pero ¿ese O'Connor merecía lo que le hizo?

—¿Qué —preguntó él—… qué significa la palabra humi… humill… esa palabra?

Serena lo miró a los ojos claros durante un momento y luego volvió la cabeza. Esperaba demasiado; se había olvidado de que el hombre que tenía a su lado tenía sus limitaciones y no debía presionarlo. Era extraño lo mucho que había deseado saber qué pensaba.

—Lo siento. Dar. No es importante. ¿Podemos ir ahora a la Oficina de los Libertos? —dijo con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

La Agencia Gubernamental para los Libertos había sido establecida para ayudar a los negros a adaptarse a sus derechos recientemente adquiridos; se la acusaba de haberse convertido en un amo sustituto, incentivando a los ex esclavos a depender del gobierno y manipulándolos para que dieran su apoyo al radicalizado partido republicano y a sus objetivos. Era cierto que se habían hecho muchas promesas, como aquella, que no se sabía de dónde había surgido, de que se entregarían 200 metros cuadrados de tierra y una mula por cada negro varón; de este modo se generaron expectativas imposibles de cumplir. La agencia, con muchas de sus oficinas llenas de ex soldados de la Unión que intentaban establecerse en el Sur era, en general, meticulosa, y todos concordaban en que su mayor contribución estaba en la educación de los negros.

La aparición de Serena en el lugar fue recibida con gran entusiasmo. Ella había escrito con anticipación y era esperada. Le dijeron que, desgraciadamente, tardaría uno o dos meses en empezar a trabajar, porque era la estación de plantación y serían muy pocos los alumnos que podrían distraerse del trabajo, antes de que estuviese terminada la tarea. Eso quería decir que debía esperar hasta que la siembra hubiera terminado, casi con el verano. Mientras tanto, debía tener paciencia: le comunicarían cuándo requerirían sus servicios.

Desde la Agencia, Serena pidió que la llevaran hasta el cuartel del ejército. El edificio, antiguamente una casa particular, tenía un estilo muy similar al de Splendora, con el mismo sótano en altura y amplios balcones. Dar, con expresión impasible, la ayudó a bajar y se dispuso a esperar.

El oficial a cargo del distrito de Natchitoches era el coronel Malachite Ward. Era un hombre alto, de poco más de treinta años, y muy atractivo, dentro de lo que se podría llamar un estilo militar. Su pelo, largo y enrulado en la nuca, era castaño claro, y los bigotes, algo rojizos. En ese momento, los ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos por el cansancio, como si hubiese pasado en vela toda la noche. Cuando Serena entró, él se puso de pie y su saludo fue bastante cordial, antes de invitarla a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿en qué podemos servirla el Ejército de los Estados Unidos y yo?

Serena había preparado cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir, pero en ese momento no conseguía recordar cómo había pensado plantear el tema. Se humedeció los labios, dudando por primera vez de la sensatez de su búsqueda.

—Creo que usted conoció a mi hermano Sam. Usted escribió a mi madre una carta de condolencias.

—Sí, verdaderamente su hermano era un excelente oficial. ¿Debo entender que usted está aquí a causa de su muerte?

—Sí —dijo Serena, aliviada, y comenzó a dar un sinnúmero de razones explicando por qué era tan importante para ella descubrir al asesino y lo que pensaba hacer en las semanas venideras, incluyendo su compromiso de enseñanza con la Agencia para los Libertos. El coronel la escuchó con atención, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza de vez en cuando, aunque su mirada se fijaba a la vez en la forma de los labios de Serena mientras hablaba, en las curvas de sus senos y en la estrechez de su cintura.

—¿Sabe que el ejército ya ha conducido su propia investigación?

—Hasta donde entiendo, no parece ser concluyente.

—Simplemente no hubo evidencia. Me duele no tener que ofrecerle más que desaliento, señorita Tsukino, pero dudo que usted sea capaz de encontrar algo suficiente a estas alturas para demostrar quién fue su asesino y, mucho menos, para conseguir colgarlo.

—Sé que no será fácil. Pensé que podía empezar viendo el lugar donde le dispararon, ese arroyo en el bosque. ¿Podría usted darme las indicaciones?

Él frunció el ceño y se tocó el bigote con la yema de uno de los dedos, mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

—El sitio está bastante distante y en un campo muy despoblado; no es el tipo de lugar que uno elegiría para ir de picnic.

—¿De verdad? —El tono de Serena era frío. Siempre le sorprendía la rapidez con que los hombres llegaban a la conclusión de que las mujeres eran tontas con respecto a las distancias.

El coronel sonrió.

—Me doy cuenta de que esto puede parecer extraño, considerando que usted acaba de realizar un viaje en que se ha cruzado la mitad del país, pero lo que es posible que no comprenda es que esta área es el lugar preferido, por decirlo de algún modo, no sólo de nuestro Robin Hood local, La Púa, sino también de una serie de personajes peligrosos y desagradables. Estos desesperados son, muchos de ellos, ex guerrilleros de la Confederación o desertores de esta, conocidos aquí como milicianos antiesclavistas. Estamos empezando a creer que el tamaño de la organización puede ser de cierta consideración, y que son algo más que una banda de fugitivos de las que plagan el sudoeste. De lo que sí estamos seguros es de que pueden ser totalmente despiadados.

Ella prestó escasa atención a sus últimas palabras, acordándose sólo de la frase que había captado su atención.

—¿Robin Hood? ¡Sin duda un nombre muy extraño para tan vil criminal!

—Así es como lo llaman los lugareños, aunque para mí, que estoy en la misma posición que el comisario de Nottingham, encuentro la comparación más que inadecuada.

—Me lo imagino —dijo ella, relajándose un poco ante la muestra de humor cáustico de que hacía gala el coronel.

—Por lo menos, usted sabe algo acerca de ese hombre y tiene conciencia del peligro. No podría asegurar que sería capaz de causar daño a una mujer, pero tampoco que no lo haría. Hemos tenido tantas descripciones de él, con ojos y pelo de los colores del arco iris, y tal lista de crímenes perpetrados en la misma noche y a kilómetros de distancia, que parece capaz de cualquier cosa.

Había algo más que amargura en las palabras del coronel. El tono, al igual que lo que había dicho, le recordó a Serena algo que el coronel debía saber.

—Entiendo que usted estuvo anoche persiguiendo a ese hombre. Bueno, yo lo vi.

Inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla, narró su experiencia de la noche anterior.

—Extraordinario que haya tropezado con usted —fue el comentario del coronel—. No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido de que estuviera en el área. Lo hemos perdido antes. Parece que usa una piscina llena de agua en el lugar llamada Dink's Pond para despistar a los perros.

—Pero si usted lo sabe, seguramente podría armar una trampa, esperarlo allí.

—Ese no es el único lugar que usa. Hay decenas de pozos y arroyos, por no mencionar los dos ríos, donde puede hacer que los sabuesos pierdan el rastro. En cuanto a instalar una trampa, parece tener una percepción anormal sobre dónde estaremos. Inteligente el bastar… —Se detuvo, tosiendo—. Es odiosamente inteligente y astuto.

—Inteligente no es la palabra que yo elegiría. —Serena apenas notó el momentáneo bochorno del coronel, interesada nada más que en el objeto de su viaje tan largo al Sur.

El coronel levantó las cejas interrogativamente.

—Diría huidizo, excesivamente confiado, casi pedante —dijo ella con desdén—. Sólo observe el símbolo que deja tras él.

—Sí, bueno, admitiré que no estamos demasiado seguros respecto de esto, pero no es el primero en insinuar que el ejército y los republicanos radicalizados a quienes estamos apoyando son una plaga.

Ella miró inexpresivamente, luego se le escapó una exclamación que fue una mezcla de admiración y fastidio.

—Una plaga de langostas y una púa para espetarlas.

—Así es, exactamente.

—Pero yo había oído que el símbolo era por otra cosa.

—¿La renovación del Sur, como la langosta, se renueva a sí misma? Señorita Tsukino, no importa lo que le digan; yo le aseguro que prestaremos atención a su informe, igual que a todos los demás.

Mientras hablaba, le señaló una pila de papeles frente a él. Serena tomó el gesto como una indirecta y se levantó.

—Gracias, coronel. No lo distraeré más de su trabajo y aprecio el tiempo que me ha ofrecido. ¿Me podría dar la dirección del arroyo?

El coronel se puso de pie junto a ella.

—Le prepararé un mapa y haré que se lo entreguen en Splendora.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de que se tome tanta molestia. Sólo un boceto rápido, apenas algunas líneas para mostrarme el camino; será perfecto.

Le sonrió con afabilidad y los bigotes se levantaron en las comisuras.

—No es ninguna molestia, señorita Tsukino, ninguna molestia en absoluto.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 3

Serena oyó los cantos antes de llegar al coche. Las voces eran claras, chillonas, llenas de excitación, y tenían esa alegría cruel, propia de los niños.

—¡Corre, Dar, corre! —cantaban—. Corre, Dar perdiste el sentido. Te lo dejaste olvidado en el altillo; cómpralo otra vez por quince centavillos. ¡Corre, Dar, corre!

Dar había elegido esperar al lado del coche, al que había dado la vuelta colocándolo bajo la sombra de un árbol al frente del cuartel del ejército. Entre las ruedas, debajo del cuerpo alto del vehículo, Serena podía ver los pies descalzos y los pantalones cortos de un grupo de niños, mientras Dar estaba de espaldas contra los puntales del fuelle del coche. Sintió que se indignaba y, levantándose las faldas, avanzó presurosa.

Cuando rodeó al caballo, que retrocedía nerviosamente debido al bullicio, tensando el peso que sostenía las riendas, vio exactamente lo que había esperado ver. Dar estaba de pie, acorralado, con las piernas en una posición firme y el rostro impasible. A su alrededor saltaban cinco o seis niños de entre nueve y trece años. Mientras cantaban sus versos absurdos, la expresión de sus rostros era de descontrolado regocijo. El más alto, obviamente el líder del grupo, subía y bajaba con sacudidas rápidas delante del hombre rubio, boxeando contra él. Dar recibía los golpes en los antebrazos, pero no los devolvía.

Serena no había trabajado más de tres años como maestra sin aprender una o dos cosas acerca de cómo controlar a chicos de esa edad, así que, con una expresión de furia en los ojos, alzó la voz de manera claramente autoritaria.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡Deténganse de inmediato!

Los brincos cesaron al instante y con excepción de su líder, los muchachitos se dieron la vuelta para mirarla con los ojos dilatados. El otro la miró despectivamente y continuó con sus golpes.

Serena se adelantó y tomó al muchacho por el hombro.

—¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito? ¿Quién es tu padre?

El chico, casi tan alto como ella, giró bruscamente con el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos y expresión altanera en el rostro. Por un momento, creyó que iba a golpearla, pero con un movimiento demasiado rápido para seguir. Dar extendió la mano y cazó la muñeca del muchacho, apretándola fuertemente. El chico gritó de dolor. Palideció y se arrodilló.

Serena estiró el brazo y puso su mano sobre la muñeca tensa de Dar.

—Déjelo ir —dijo con voz suave.

Dar obedeció, soltándolo de modo brusco, como un perro haría con una rata. El chico, considerablemente dominado, se puso de pie frotándose el brazo.

Serena miró al grupo.

—Creo que es mejor que se vayan todos a casa. La próxima vez fíjense bien dónde buscar diversión.

Los muchachos se dispersaron al alejarse: dirigieron una última mirada por encima del hombro, algunos con expresión confundida, y otros, maligna. Ella los miró durante un momento, luego se dio la vuelta en dirección a Dar. El no parecía herido: era tan alto y fuerte que, en realidad, la forma en que ella había saltado para defenderlo le pareció súbitamente ridícula. Sólo lo miró durante un instante y después volvió la cabeza.

—¿Volvemos a Splendora? —dijo con voz tensa.

—Sí, señora.

Darien la ayudó a subir al coche. Después se quedó observándola con una sensación de ansiedad en el pecho, mientras ella se instalaba acomodando sus faldas y enderezando el sombrero de paja. Se permitió mirar detenidamente sus pestañas largas y aterciopeladas que sombreaban la piel cremosa y tersa de sus mejillas, sus manos delgadas y, sin embargo, fuertes, que colocaban la falda gris y luego descansaban sobre el regazo. ¿Quién habría imaginado que había tanto fuego y furia ocultos detrás de esa apariencia fría, o que se pondrían de manifiesto nada menos que en defensa del pobre Dar? Lo intrigaba y eso no servía. No servía en absoluto.

Era entrada la tarde cuando el coronel Malachite Ward trajo el mapa. Encontró a Serena en la terraza delantera de Splendora disfrutando del aire vespertino y ayudando a desgranar porotos de la huerta de tía Luna para la cena. Estaban con ella la anciana, Dar, Minako Ahino y su pequeño hijo Peter. Minako era sobrina, joven y viuda, de tía Luna, y vivía con Peter en Elm Grove.

La madre de Minako, su hermana menor y los dos hijos de esta eran los que estaban enfermos y a quienes tía Luna había visitado esa mañana. Peter era serio, delgado, de cinco o seis años, y estaba débil. Tía Luna los había invitado a quedarse con ella durante unos días o hasta que cesara la enfermedad en su casa. Los dos habían llegado unas dos horas antes que el coronel Ward.

Minako era una belleza rubia, de piel traslúcida y tranquilos ojos azules de muñeca de porcelana. Estaba de luto, según había explicado con voz suave, por la muerte de su marido en la batalla de Mansfield, pero, pensaba Serena, más que nada porque no tenía medios para comprarse otra ropa. Se sentía culpable de dejar a su madre y a los demás mientras estaban enfermos, pero una vieja enfermera los cuidaba y Minako debía pensar en Peter. Él era todo lo que tenía y que, probablemente, tendría en la vida.

—¡Tonterías! —había contestado tía Luna y, cuando el apuesto coronel ató su caballo a la reja y se agachó bajo el rosal para acercarse a la casa, se lo presentó a Minako con un cierto énfasis en la sonrisa.

Minako no pareció darse cuenta en absoluto; encogiéndose un poco ante el uniforme azul, saludó cortésmente al coronel y se replegó en silencio. Reservaba sus sonrisas para Dar, que estaba sentado en las gradas, alternativamente desgranando porotos y jugando a la cunita con Peter y su compañero Zafiro.

El coronel no fue la única visita. Siguiéndole muy de cerca llegó un caballero vestido elegantemente, con una chaqueta de antílope y pantalones haciendo juego, un chaleco color crema, corbata amarilla y un sombrero de copa baja y ala ancha. Se quitó el sombrero para saludar a la dueña de la casa besándole la mano, con un aire que hizo que la dama se pusiera rígida y sonriera tontamente al mismo tiempo. Volviéndose a Minako, hizo una reverencia tan profunda que barrió el suelo de la terraza con el sombrero.

—Señorita Minako, ¡qué encantadora está usted! Cada vez que la miro juro que es usted demasiado joven para ser madre, especialmente de este muchacho corpulento.

—No sea ridículo —la mujer sureña reprimió su tono divertido, pero con un indicio de coquetería—. Usted sabe muy bien…

—Ah, pero saber y creer son dos cosas muy diferentes.

El caballero, que era de una estatura mediana, de pelo rubio y ondeado, con un pequeño y bien recortado bigote y ojos verdes tan oscuros como alegres, se volvió hacia Serena.

—Y esta dama a su lado debe de ser la amazona de la que oí hablar hoy en el pueblo. La noticia de su ferocidad y belleza se ha difundido tan rápido que tuve que venir de inmediato a conocerla.

—Serena —dijo tía Luna—, este bribonzuelo es Andrew Furuhama, un amigo de la infancia de Dar y de algunos galanteos.

—¡Tía Luna! —protestó él, con expresión dolorida.

—Galanteos —insistió la mujer.

Serena se sintió agradecida de no tener que responder al cumplido extravagante que se le había hecho. ¿Qué se podía decir después de todo? Fue un alivio darse cuenta de que, en realidad, nadie esperaba nada.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó Minako.

—Sí, realmente —dijo tía Luna, haciéndose cargo de la pregunta.

Andrew se volvió hacia su anfitriona con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Pues sólo que la dama sin ayuda de nadie ahuyentó a un grupo de muchachos que molestaban a Dar. Esto, después de haber tirado de los bigotes en su escritorio al más avinagrado oficial de la ocupación federal en el Estado.

—¡Protesto! —exclamó el coronel, aunque su tono era suave.

—Ambos relatos son falsos, lo aseguro —dijo Serena con cierta aspereza.

Andrew se dio vuelta hacia Dar.

—Viejo amigo, apelo a ti: ¿verdadero o falso?

Dar levantó la vista y sonrió débilmente mientras miraba el rostro de Serena.

—Verdadero.

Los ojos de tía Luna estaban dilatados de sorpresa.

—¡No me diga! Y ayer espantó a La Púa.

Fue una observación que debió ser explicada a Minako y Andrew, aunque Serena dejó la tarea a tía Luna. Sin embargo, después hubo que responder a tantas preguntas con respecto a su visita al cuartel del ejército que se vio obligada a explicar la muerte de su hermano y su intención de descubrir a su asesino.

—¡Qué valiente es usted! —dijo Minako—. Yo jamás me atrevería.

Serena, bastante incómoda por haberse convertido en el centro de atención, meneó la cabeza.

—Obcecada sería la palabra más apropiada, espero.

—La señorita Tsukino es increíblemente valiente —dijo Andrew Furuhama—. También va a enseñar en la Agencia de los Libertos. —Se volvió hacia ella—. Lamenté mucho haber estado ausente esta mañana cuando visitó la oficina. He venido esta tarde, dejando todo de lado, para darle la bienvenida a Natchitoches y ofrecerle toda la ayuda y el apoyo que necesite para su nuevo trabajo.

—¿Pertenece usted a la Agencia? —No pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz. Aparte de los ex soldados del Ejército de la Unión, los hombres más factibles de integrar ese tipo de organizaciones eran sureños abolicionistas de los años de preguerra, pero Andrew Furuhama, con toda su galantería y su particular modo de hablar, arrastrando las palabras, no parecía calzar en ninguna de las dos categorías. Sin embargo, era posible que hubiese sido y fuera en la actualidad simpatizante de los unionistas. Había habido muchos en el sur.

Afortunadamente la llegada de otra visita distrajo la atención de los concurrentes. Llegó a medio galope levantando polvareda y se bajó del caballo con más velocidad que estilo. Dejó el portón con la cadena y el candado cerrados y subió el sendero, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa mientras caminaba. Al trepar los escalones dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro de Dar y luego le estrechó la mano, revolvió el pelo de Peter, fingió tirar de la nariz a Zafiro y se abalanzó sobre tía Luna para abrazarla.

Era fácil darse cuenta, por las exclamaciones de alegría y las sonrisas, que el hombre contaba con el favor general. Se llamaba Rubeus Reeden; su exuberante cabello era rojizo y ensortijado. Tenía piel pecosa, ojos castaños y una contagiosa sonrisa. Tartamudeó al hablar con Minako, pero cuando se volvió hacia Andrew lo golpeó en la espalda con la familiaridad de un viejo conocido.

—Andrew, mi viejo republicano del Sur, tan prolijo como siempre. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para no arrugarte nunca? Dime el secreto; realmente necesito saberlo.

Andrew sonrió, pero pareció que hacía un esfuerzo.

—Te lo pasaré, pero dudo que te sirva de algo. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames de ese modo.

Republicano del Sur. Esa era la expresión que Furuhama había encontrado objetable. Era el término dado a los sureños que colaboraban con la administración republicana para la Reconstrucción. Se consideraba que, en la mayoría de los casos, al igual que los aventureros del Norte, no hacían más que saquear a la postrada Confederación. Parecía injusto que un hombre tuviera que soportar tal calificativo porque sus convicciones eran contrarias a las de sus vecinos.

—Hace mucho tiempo —dijo Andrew con insistencia— que te lo dije.

—¿Preferirías que te llamara así a tus espaldas?

—¡Preferiría que no usaras esa expresión en absoluto!

Tía Luna habló antes de que Rubeus pudiera responder.

—No, no, nada de eso en mi casa. Ya he tenido bastante pelea para que me dure el resto de mis días, y creo que ustedes también.

Hubo un silencio breve e incómodo que Serena rompió.

—¿Peleó usted en la guerra, señor Furuhama?

—Todos lo hicimos: Rubeus, Darien y yo. —La tensión de su rostro se relajó mientras respondía—. Estábamos en la misma compañía cuando partimos, pero hacia el final nos separaron.

—¿Una compañía confederada?

—Por supuesto.

—Y sin embargo ahora…

—Ahora trabajo con los yanquis. Y aquí está usted, señorita Tsukino, en medio de enemigos. Es extraño cómo surgen las cosas, ¿no es así?

—Ella también ha estado peleando —dijo Rubeus—. o, al menos, eso dicen. ¿De qué se trata todo eso de espantar multitudes?

Una vez más Serena se convirtió en el centro de atención mientras volvía a contar los hechos de la mañana. Era una posición que le gustaba cada vez menos.

Sólo Dar no participaba del interrogatorio, aunque ella se daba cuenta, por la manera en que los observaba, de que seguía todo con atención. Salvo la docilidad, su obediencia cortés y su dificultad para entender palabras largas o preguntas, no había indicios de que no fuera normal. Serena no sabía bien que había imaginado cuando tía Luna dijo que Dar tenía la mentalidad de un chico de doce años. Los niños de esa edad estaban muy lejos de tener deficiencias de comprensión; sólo había que mirar a Zafiro para entender eso.

Dar dejó a un lado la cuerda con la que había estado jugando con los otros dos chicos. Peter tomó un puñado de canicas de su bolsillo y se las mostró a Dar y a Zafiro, dando vueltas a las bolitas de vidrio de colores brillantes en sus manos. Hubo una discusión en voz baja y después un aparente acuerdo. Mientras Serena observaba, Dar dejó también su asadera con los porotos y se puso de pie, guiando a los otros al patio. Allí, entre los lechos de flores, en la arena desprovista de pasto, dibujó un círculo y los tres se arrodillaron para jugar a las canicas.

Era un cuadro extraño: el hermoso gigante moreno y los niños, uno pálido y delgado, el otro macizo y negro amarronado, todos de rodillas en la tierra, concentrados en las canicas que lanzaban con un golpecito del pulgar y el índice. Hizo sonreír a Serena con un raro y divertido placer.

Dar, levantando la vista, captó ese pequeño movimiento de sus labios y bajó la cabeza. Unos minutos después se inclinó y dijo algo a Peter. El chico se dio la vuelta y gritó:

—¡Mamá, ven a mostrarme cómo tiras!

—Oh, no, Peter —contestó Minako—. No puedo.

—Sé que puedes. Me contaste que el primo Dar te enseñó, cuando los dos erais pequeños.

—Realmente, mi amor, preferiría que no.

—¡Por favor!

—Por favor —dijo Dar, haciendo eco.

Minako se levantó con la rigidez de la desgana. Dejó a un lado el bol con los porotos y bajó los escalones, arrastrando sus faldas por los peldaños de madera.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que lamentarás que haya perdido por ti tus maravillosas canicas.

Rubeus, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara pecosa, se apartó de la barandilla.

—Valdrá la pena ver esto.

—Realmente —concordó el coronel Ward y bajó detrás de ellos. Andrew, silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos, los siguió.

Tía Luna quitó a Serena el bol.

—Tú puedes ir también. Veo que quieres hacerlo.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa apesadumbrada. Nunca había jugado a las canicas, pero a menudo había observado a los chicos hacerlo y había deseado poder manejar esas suaves bolitas de vidrio. Sacudió las vainas de porotos que quedaban en su falda y se puso de pie para seguir a los demás.

En menos que canta un gallo, todos estaban arrodillados, con los nudillos llenos de tierra, buscando las bolitas en los lechos de flores y disputándose las de colores más lindos. La parte delantera de la falda de Serena donde se había arrodillado estaba sucia de tierra, igual a la de Minako, por no mencionar las rodillas de los pantalones de los hombres. Peter estaba totalmente feliz mientras corría detrás de las canicas que su madre tiraba hasta la reja o cuando le explicaba de manera solemne a Serena cuál era la mejor forma de tirar. Zafiro hablaba poco, pero la pila de canicas que había ganado era la más grande de todas. Rubeus no era particularmente efectivo, pero los hacía reír con sus payasadas cuando se paraba prácticamente de cabeza para los tiros difíciles o hacía juegos tan locos que tenían que agacharse para esquivar las bolitas que volaban por el aire. Serena, después de sobresaltarse con los tiros enérgicos y efectivos de Andrew y el coronel Ward, declaró que se les debería imponer algún tipo de dificultad, como la de jugar con la mano izquierda, por ejemplo. Enseguida, cuando buscó a Dar para observar su destreza, se dio cuenta de que los había dejado.

No había ido demasiado lejos. Estaba sentado en los escalones superiores de la casa con el mentón en la mano, observándolos. Los labios esbozaban apenas una sonrisa, el arco de las cejas dibujaba una expresión burlona y en los ojos había una abierta hilaridad.

Era una broma, una auténtica broma. Había usado deliberadamente a Peter para atraerlos hasta el patio y hacerlos ensuciarse como niños, como el niño que todos creían que era él. La convicción era tan fuerte que Serena contuvo la respiración. Entonces Dar se encontró con sus ojos acusadores. La risa se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció un dolor triste y resignado.

Al percibirlo, Serena se dio cuenta que lo que había visto no era más que la muestra de un estado de ánimo veleidoso. Dar se divirtió un rato viendo jugar a los adultos, pero había quedado fuera del entretenimiento.

La joven se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de la falda y, como arrastrada involuntariamente, se acercó al hombre moreno de la escalera. No sabía lo que quería decir o hacer, pero en todo caso no tuvo que decidir, porque en ese momento tía Luna los llamó para compartir un café y un bizcochuelo preparado por mamá Tass.

El comandante de la Unión no se quedó mucho después del refrigerio. Cuando se despidió de la anfitriona, Serena le agradeció una vez más el mapa que le había traído y lo acompañó hasta donde se hallaba atado el caballo en la verja, cerca de la entrada.

Durante la guerra, Serena, al igual que todas las jóvenes de su edad, había seguido el curso de las batallas y revisado las listas de las bajas, buscando a sus amigos y parientes. Tenía muy claras las razones del conflicto: evitar la división de los Estados en dos secciones más débiles y abolir la esclavitud. Con la rendición del Sur en Appomatox, ella había considerado que los objetivos por los cuales tantos habían muerto se habían cumplido y que, por lo tanto, se podía volver a la vida normal. Las contiendas políticas que siguieron carecían de importancia comparadas con su dolor por la muerte de su novio y luego de su hermano, o la necesidad de encontrar un lugar para enseñar. El asesinato de Lincoln había sido devastador, pero después había dejado de seguir los acontecimientos y conocía vagamente la situación.

Eso era hasta antes de que saliera para el Sur. Al escuchar a la gente en el tren o en el coche que la había traído, trataba de entender lo que ocurría y parecía que, además de la natural rivalidad de antiguos enemigos, existía una ardua lucha por el poder.

La mayoría republicana en el Congreso, para impedir lo que parecía ser un resurgimiento de los demócratas del Sur a medida que los confederados regresaban a sus hogares y asumían cargos públicos, había descartado las políticas conciliadoras de Lincoln y su sucesor, Helios Johnson. Se había negado a reconocer a las delegaciones parlamentarias de los estados del Sur fundándose en que, dado que estos se habían separado de la Unión, eran ahora territorios conquistados. Esto era un resultado extraño, teniendo en cuenta que la guerra se había hecho precisamente para evitar la secesión. ¿Debería considerarse fracasado el intento de secesión por el hecho de que el Norte había ganado? Si eso era así, el Sur nunca podía ser visto como entidad separada. No era que importase a la larga, porque tradicionalmente es derecho de los victoriosos fijar los términos de las relaciones futuras.

Los términos del Congreso Republicano eran simples. Para que se los aceptara de vuelta en la Unión, los estados sureños tenían que garantizar la abolición de la esclavitud dentro de sus fronteras de acuerdo con sus propias leyes; es más, debían ratificar la Enmienda 14, que otorgaba la ciudadanía a los negros, y la 15, que les daba el derecho al sufragio. Los ex oficiales de la Confederación tenían prohibido el acceso a los cargos públicos; los hombres que habían servido en el ejército confederado debían prestar juramento de fidelidad, que incluía una solicitud de perdón por sus crímenes, antes de recuperar el derecho a voto. Los antiguos estados esclavistas serían divididos en cinco distritos militares cuyos oficiales de mando tendrían el poder de realizar los cómputos de los votos en las elecciones.

Estas leyes, conocidas como "leyes de hierro" o Leyes para la Reconstrucción de 1867, habían sido dictadas con el objeto de impedir que los dirigentes naturales del Sur ocuparan cargos, y para vetar el sufragio de muchos blancos que se habían negado a prestar un juramento que los calificaba como ex delincuentes. En las elecciones más recientes de Luisiana, el partido republicano había conseguido una mayoría abrumadora, asegurando una legislatura en que casi el cincuenta por ciento de los diputados y el veinte por ciento de los senadores eran negros.

Serena había aceptado la situación como un resultado natural de la guerra, sin cuestionar. Sin embargo, en los últimos días había visto demasiados hombres como el anciano de la calle esa mañana y aquellos en la oficina del Correo, hombres derrotados, con rostros llenos de desesperanza, hombres que aprobaban extrañas ideas de justicia como la que representaban los jinetes de la noche e incluso La Púa. Esos hombres la perturbaban.

El coronel había soltado las riendas de su caballo y las tenía juntas en la mano. Se volvió hacia Serena.

—Bueno, ha sido grato oír de nuevo el típico acento yanqui. Casi prefiero el sureño, pero muchas veces siento nostalgia de algo más familiar.

Serena asintió con cierto pesar.

—Es como estar en un país extranjero, ¿no es así? Es uno solo y, sin embargo, tan distinto… Me sorprendo cuidando cada una de mis palabras por temor a ofender.

—No es difícil hacerlo. Son bastante susceptibles.

—Supongo que es natural.

—Sí —concordó el coronel.

—¿Le importaría…? ¿Sería una imposición pedirle que me dijera qué piensa de todo esto? ¿De lo que está pasando con la Reconstrucción y el intento de mejorar la condición del negro con hombres como los aventureros del Norte y los Caballeros de la Camelia Blanca?

Sus ojos verdes sonrieron y se le marcaron arrugas.

—Espera demasiado.

—No tengo a nadie a quien preguntar, a nadie que sea imparcial. Aunque si usted prefiere no responder dado su cargo…

—No es eso. Es sólo que el problema es complicado. Oficialmente estoy aquí para mantener el orden y asegurar que las elecciones que se celebren sean justas, pero, a nivel personal, creo que la cosa ha ido demasiado lejos. De los negros con los que he tratado, tal vez un tercio tiene educación y comprensión para votar inteligentemente y ocupar algún cargo. A otro tercio probablemente se le podría enseñar y tendrían la voluntad para aprender a ser buenos ciudadanos, pero el tercio restante no son más que ladrones y bribones inmorales que creen que la libertad significa no tener que trabajar nunca más.

—Creo que se puede decir lo mismo de todas las razas al principio de su liberación.

Él asintió.

—Desgraciadamente los republicanos radicalizados han sido más proclives a atraer gente para que ocupe cargos de este último grupo que del primero. Los sinvergüenzas están dispuestos a aceptar de inmediato toda clase de sobornos, mientras que los negros educados, aquellos distintos de los hombres libres de color, son principalmente los que trabajaban como personal doméstico o eran criados personales bajo el antiguo régimen, y son los que se adhieren a las normas y creencias de sus ex amos. La única excepción que se me ocurre es el ex criado de los Chiba, Bradley Lincoln. Si se pudiera reclutar a otros como él, podríamos lograr algo muy positivo.

—¿Está usted diciendo que el gobierno actual del Estado es tan malo como denuncian los diarios de Nueva Orleáns? —No pudo evitar que se notara en el tono de su voz la impresión que le habían causado las palabras del coronel.

—No podría ser peor. Dar al negro el voto y convertirlo en un verdadero ciudadano son ambiciones muy valiosas en sí mismas, pero la manera en que las están llevando a cabo los republicanos ha convertido a la legislatura en un foro que sirve sólo para la venganza miserable y es una forma de pillaje que, si los ejércitos del Norte hubieran sido culpables de cometerlo, los habría expuesto a ser colgados. Algunas veces me siento como si hubiera derrotado a un soldado en una pelea justa, inflingiéndole terribles heridas, pero que ahora tengo órdenes de sostenerlo mientras los buitres se dan un festín.

—Una dura acusación, ¿no es así, coronel?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Si la quiere llamar así…

—¿Condena usted las acciones de los hombres que se ocultan debajo de las sábanas para aterrorizar al enemigo?

—Lo plantearé de este modo. Mi trabajo es detener a los jinetes nocturnos, pero no puedo decir que me sorprende que lo hagan. Esta tan llamada Reconstrucción ha sido impuesta a unos hombres cuya sangre se ha mantenido en estado febril durante años en la guerra más sangrienta y larga que ha tenido el país. Lo que sorprende no es que peleen sino que esto no se haya convertido en otra guerra civil. Sin duda que, si el Sur llega al punto de autoalimentarse y tiene de nuevo algún excedente, lo hará. Después de todo, ¿qué tiene que perder?

—¿Sus vidas, sus hogares?

—Los matamos por miles antes y lo único que los detuvo fue el hambre y la falta de municiones. Quemamos sus casas y destrozamos sus campos y todavía pelearon. Es estúpido convertir en polvo a hombres como esos. No se les hace humildes de esa manera; se les convierte en enemigos mortales. En cuanto a las casas que les dejamos, los recaudadores de impuestos les han quitado lo que les quedaba.

—¿Lugares grandes como Splendora? —se burló.

—¿Qué hay aquí? Una casa y tierra. La mayoría de las plantaciones como la de los Chiba, aquí y en Elm Grove, son casas y tierra pobre. No los pueden alimentar, no sirven para mantenerlos. Podrían vender algunas hectáreas, pero nadie quiere comprar, porque no hay dinero para pagar a los libertos para que la trabajen. Por otra parte, la legislatura aumenta los impuestos cada ciertos meses hasta que los montantes terminan con la confiscación de la propiedad. ¿De dónde sacar el dinero para pagarlos?

—¿Detecto una nota de traición en lo que dice? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Puede que parezca así —concordó él, con sonrisa apesadumbrada—. Son los políticos los que hacen la guerra, luego buscan la seguridad mientras hombres como yo son los que pelean. Y le diré la verdad, señorita Tsukino. Igual que su tía Luna, he tenido suficiente pelea.

Las palabras del coronel eran perturbadoras, porque sólo la profunda convicción lo había llevado a decirlas. Serena, pensativa, lo observó mientras se alejaba, y luego retomó el sendero hacia la casa.

Subía las escaleras cuando tía Luna levantó la vista de los porotos que desgranaba. Había juntado todos en un bol grande, y estaba terminando de limpiarlos de basurillas.

—Hombre agradable y apuesto ese coronel —dijo la anciana.

—Sí —replicó Serena.

Darien frunció el entrecejo y miró malhumorado al oficial que partía, cuyo uniforme azul se perdía en medio de la noche que se iba cerrando.

Cuando de nuevo llegó la mañana, Serena no tenía intenciones de engañar a tía Luna, pero le dijo que iba a tomar el coche y conducir hasta Campti, un pueblecito pequeño al otro lado del río Rojo donde la habían asignado para que enseñara, sólo para echar una mirada al lugar y conocer la distancia que tendría que cubrir cada día y si le sería difícil cruzar el río. La conversación tuvo lugar durante el desayuno. Dar levantó la vista del plato, con mirada inquisidora.

—Puedo llevarla —sugirió con voz clara.

Serena le dirigió una sonrisa rápida.

—Es muy amable de su parte ofrecerse a llevarme, pero no sé cuánto tardaré.

—No me importa. Puedo esperar.

—Realmente no le gustaría. Además, si tía Luna me confía el caballo y el coche, preferiría viajar sola. Lo mejor será que comience a acostumbrarme.

Dar expresó su comprensión meneando la cabeza y volvió a mirar el plato. Impulsivamente Serena estiró el brazo y tocó su mano, disculpándose por haberle desilusionado. Cuando sintió el calor de su piel, la retiró. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que espontáneamente tocaba a otro hombre que no fuera su hermano Sam o su padre, quien había muerto cuando era ella una niña. El impulso le produjo confusión y vergüenza. Su único consuelo era que Dar apenas parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Darien levantó los ojos y le sonrió de forma inexpresiva. Estiró la mano para tomar su taza de café despreocupadamente, aunque el lugar de su muñeca donde ella le había tocado le quemaba.

Los problemas para llegar y salir del lugar que le habían asignado para trabajar no parecían insuperables, pero existían. En primer lugar, si se quedaba en su alojamiento actual, tendría que cruzar el río con el ferry dos veces al día para ir y volver. Eso, sumado al trayecto que todavía tenía que hacer del otro lado. La Agencia había prometido que le proporcionaría un caballo y un carruaje, de modo que no necesitaría molestar a tía Luna. Aun así, parecía mejor que cambiara de hospedaje.

Sin embargo, cuando recorrió la zona de Campti y vio las pocas casas que quedaban después de los incendios de la campaña del río Rojo, los extensos campos de algodón y los habitantes que observaban desde detrás de las cortinas, pero que no se acercaban, no estuvo segura de que esa fuera una alternativa razonable.

La escuela era bastante similar a lo que había esperado que fuera: una cabaña de madera de un solo ambiente. La puerta de entrada no tenía más que una correa de cuero como cerrojo, y dentro las paredes estaban revestidas de tablas de distintas medidas. Había un hogar de barro en la pared del fondo, con rastros de musgo negro en la piel de venado que se usaba para mantener el barro en la estructura. El mobiliario era escaso: algunos bancos, un escritorio con pocos libros para el maestro y un sucio retrato del presidente Washington colgado en la pared.

Serena se sentó al escritorio durante unos minutos, tratando de imaginar a los alumnos a los que enseñaría y la alegría que tendrían al aprender. No era fácil. Pensó en el prolijo edificio escolar que había dejado, con sus paredes de yeso impecable, su hogar de hierro forjado, el tañido alegre de la campana, y se sintió llena de dudas. ¿Qué diablos hacía en ese lugar?

Apretó los labios y se puso de pie. No importaba. Todo saldría bien. Ella haría que saliera bien.

Nadie demostró ninguna curiosidad ante la exploración que Serena hacía del lugar, ni pareció darse cuenta cuando se fue. Subió al coche, se sentó y sostuvo las riendas durante un rato.

El arroyo donde su hermano había sido asesinado estaba en esa dirección. Todavía era temprano en la mañana. Mamá Tass había empaquetado para ella un almuerzo de pollo frito, bollos, pickles, torta de chocolate y un jarro con agua. El mapa que el coronel le había dado estaba a su lado, sobre el asiento, ya que había estado siguiendo la ruta con él. El día era tan diáfano, tan increíblemente silencioso y tranquilo que parecía imposible que pudiera ser peligroso conducir un poco más campo adentro. Si tenía alguna señal de alarma o una molestia de cualquier tipo, siempre podía volver. Tal vez se retrasaría un poco en su regreso a Splendora, pero su tiempo era suyo y ella no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie. La idea de ir había estado en el fondo de su mente desde el desayuno, aunque no había tomado la decisión hasta ese momento. No había habido engaño alguno, se dijo, realmente no.

El camino era apenas una huella de carreta con algunos mojones, más que señales, que la guiaban. Profundos surcos y numerosos hoyos mostraban que era bien transitado, a diferencia de las muchas rutas laterales que de allí llevaban a pequeños pueblos, iglesias, molinos harineros, aserraderos o granjas, y no aparecían en su mapa.

Era una ruta antigua, un ex camino indígena que las tropas del viejo fuerte francés, St. Jean de la Baptiste de Natchitoches, usaban para ir a otro centro de colonización sobre el lío Quachita, a unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros al norte, donde en la actualidad se hallaba ubicado el pueblo de Monroe. Destinada durante más de un siglo al paso de los militares, había servido a los españoles, a los confederados y también al Ejército de los Estados Unidos.

Por esa ruta que estaba siguiendo, el dinero federal para el pago de las tropas, después de subir por los ríos Mississippi y Rojo hasta Natchitoches, era transferido a las tropas estacionadas en Monroe y más hacia el este. Los funcionarios a cargo de esos caudales a menudo pedían escolta, por razones de seguridad. Sin embargo, en el pasado se creía que lo mejor era no llamar la atención sobre el oro y que era mucho más seguro que un hombre viajara solo, como si fuese un mensajero, con el dinero en las alforjas. Ese método, es claro, resultaba satisfactorio si nadie sabía lo que se llevaba.

El día en que el hermano de Serena fue asesinado, la formación de la escolta que debía viajar con él se había retrasado. Sam Tsukino no esperó y partió solo. Alguien lo vio, y también notó lo abultado de sus alforjas, o quizá se filtró la información sobre el movimiento de los caudales. El resultado fue que esperaron a Sam en el arroyo y lo mataron de un disparo.

No fue alguien cualquiera, sino La Púa. Sam Tsukino se había interesado en las actividades de ese hombre y le había escrito algo sobre ellas a Serena. Le habían encargado que investigara y sus acciones lo confundían, porque había descubierto que había en ellas más para admirar que para criticar. Gradualmente había construido un retrato escrito del hombre, aunque admitió que podía estar errado. Lo consideraba temerario, intrépido e increíblemente astuto; conocía tanto el campo como un leñador y tenía la suerte del demonio. Más aún, le había descubierto un gran sentido del humor en las situaciones más inverosímiles, pero también la más irracional crueldad cuando la ocasión lo exigía. Con interés y repulsión al mismo tiempo, Sam había observado a los hombres en el área de Natchitoches, tratando de encontrar a la persona que correspondiera al retrato que había construido.

Entonces halló una pista prometedora. Escribió a Serena sobre ella, excitado no sólo por haber descubierto el disfraz diurno de La Púa sino también por la posibilidad de hacerlo pagar sus crímenes. No escribiría su nombre en el papel, había dicho, hasta que estuviera seguro, pero en la próxima carta diría a Serena la identidad del hombre. Dos días después de haber despachado su última carta fue asesinado.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que La Púa había sacado a Sam del camino por dos motivos: robar el dinero y silenciar la amenaza.

El sol caía directamente sobre Serena. El suelo arenoso del camino parecía retener todo su calor y las ruedas del coche chirriaban al avanzar. Las moscas rondaban encima de la cabeza del caballo y alrededor de la cara de la joven. A medida que el día avanzaba las sombras desaparecían, incluso en los trechos donde había bosque, porque se replegaban alrededor de los troncos de los árboles. La pesadez del aire hacía difícil respirar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esas incomodidades Serena disfrutaba de la salida. Las flores silvestres crecían por doquier a la orilla del camino y entre los surcos marcados por las ruedas de los vehículos; margaritas amarillas, amapolas rosadas, bejines con capullos púrpura y blanco en los largos tallos de las zarzamoras. De vez en cuando, el caballo cruzaba algún angosto puente de madera, sin barandilla, sobre un arroyo, o chapoteaba en un vado, salpicando a Serena con agua fresca. Más de una vez, la joven disfrutó de la sombra de los árboles en medio de un arroyo, mientras el animal abrevaba antes de seguir trotando. Los pájaros cantaban melodiosamente, o emitían una increíble variedad de ruidos estridentes. Grillos y ranas hacían lo suyo mientras las liebres corrían despavoridas por el campo ante la visión del coche. Una vez un ciervo se detuvo silenciosamente para verla pasar. Al haber granjas cercanas, en más de una ocasión se vio obligada a detenerse hasta que las vacas que pastaban en el camino se hicieran a un lado, o las familias de cerdos, que disfrutaban embadurnándose con barro, le dejaran libre el paso.

Las únicas personas con las que se encontró fueron dos soldados de la Unión, que la saludaron al pasar y luego se dieron la vuelta en sus monturas para mirarla; una familia con dos perros, camino al pueblo en una calesa de cuatro ruedas grandes sin muelles, y un anciano de barba blanca pastoreando unas cuantas ovejas sucias.

Serena fue cubriendo imperceptiblemente los kilómetros. No se consideraba una experta en caballos, pero el animal, una yegua baya, le parecía extraordinario; de temperamento dulce, respondía instantáneamente al menor tirón de las riendas. Tenía una fusta a un costado del asiento, pero no necesitaba utilizarla. Se sabía responsable de devolver la yegua en buenas condiciones, porque adivinaba el valor que esta tenía para tía Luna.

Se sentía libre. Era extraño, pero nunca había tenido una sensación así. Quizá se debía a que estaba sola, lejos de su familia y sus amigos, en un lugar desconocido del país. Las mujeres estaban tan sobreprotegidas, tan enredadas en restricciones, prohibiciones y advertencias que rara vez tenían oportunidad de disfrutar esa sensación de libertad. Por todo lo que había oído, las sureñas tenían aun más limitaciones que las de su propia región, donde ya eran bastantes. Quizá también el coronel Ward estaba imbuido de ese sentimiento de alarma masculina frente a las excursiones femeninas y, por lo tanto, habría sentido que era su deber impedir que Serena fuese sola al arroyo donde habían matado a su hermano. Nadie más había creído necesario persuadirla de que renunciara al viaje. Por supuesto, nadie sabía qué era lo que ella pretendía hacer exactamente.

De todos modos, era bueno hacer algo en relación con la muerte de Sam. Había pensado tanto en ello y le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que había llegado a creer que jamás lograría hacerlo. No es que pensara que iba a descubrir algo muy especial yendo al escenario de su muerte, pero era una manera de comenzar. Le ayudaría a hacerse un cuadro mental de lo que había sucedido exactamente, lo que le permitiría reflexionar de forma constructiva.

Se detuvo en una casa de campo, una rústica vivienda de madera constituida por dos cabañas a las que conectaba un pasillo abierto conocido como el corredor de los perros, porque estos siempre se situaban allí; en esa casa había muchísimos, y salieron ladrando alarmados cuando Serena se detuvo en el patio. El ladrido atrajo a la esposa del granjero, que salió a hacer callar a los animales, limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

La mujer miró largamente el atuendo de Serena, un corpiño de popelina adornado con trencilla de terciopelo marrón y una falda de última moda sin polizón; al parecer le gustó lo que veía, porque sonrió amistosamente, cambiando su expresión adusta y suspicaz.

—Buenos días. ¿No quiere bajarse y descansar un rato? —dijo.

—No, gracias —contestó Serena, aunque al ver la obvia desilusión de la mujer lamentó no ser más amable—. Busco un arroyo en esta parte del campo. ¿Puede usted ayudarme?

—¿Un arroyo? Hay uno solo algunos kilómetros más allá, al otro lado de Saline Creek, donde mataron al soldado yanqui.

Serena tragó, sintiendo que se le apretaba la garganta.

—Debe de ser ese. ¿Está segura de que estoy en el camino correcto?

—Absolutamente segura. —Había curiosidad en los ojos cansados de la mujer, pero, aunque se acercó al coche para ver y oír mejor, no hizo ninguna pregunta, una cortesía típica de la gente del campo.

—Tengo una olla con verduras en la cocina y hay un lindo budín de pan, ¿no le gustaría compartir?

Serena le sonrió con real afabilidad mientras levantaba las riendas.

—Es muy amable de su parte, pero será mejor que siga.

La mujer asintió, meneando lentamente la cabeza.

—Cuídese ahora —dijo enfáticamente, y retrocedió. Se quedó mirando con la mano sobre los ojos como una visera, hasta que Serena se perdió de vista.

Pasada la granja, el camino entraba en el bosque virgen. Los troncos enormes de pinos, robles, fresnos y gomíferos parecían bloquear el cielo; debajo de ellos había árboles más pequeños, entre los que se encontraban cerezos silvestres y moreras. En los lados del camino, donde había mayor luz del sol, gruesas enredaderas cruzaban de un árbol a otro y se retorcían entre los arbustos, generando una masa verde casi impenetrable.

De pronto se vio frente al hito que marcaba el arroyo. Era un claro al lado de la ruta, en una curva. Había señales de fogatas de campamentos; muchas personas se habrían detenido a pasar la noche, o a tomar un café y cocinar aprovechando el agua dulce. Se decía que el arroyo era el mejor del área, un verdadero oasis para los que viajaban por la ruta militar, muchos de los cuales iban al oeste de Texas.

Serena detuvo el coche, ató el caballo, tomó su almuerzo envuelto en una servilleta y caminó a través de los árboles por un sendero pequeño que parecía llevar hasta el arroyo.

Hacía fresco bajo las altas copas de los árboles. El sendero, cubierto de hojas y agujas de pino, bajaba una pendiente hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño riachuelo con musgo crecido en los bancos. El aire olía a tierra mojada y a vegetación abundante. A orillas del sinuoso riachuelo había múltiples helechos cuyo claro y suave verde era paradisíaco. El arroyo no era más que un riachuelo que servía de desagüe a otros que, como piscinas pequeñas de agua clara, caían desde el banco más alto y reflejaban el verde de las hojas que se arqueaban sobre ellos.

Habían tratado de sacar más provecho del arroyo mayor, situado entre las raíces de los árboles altos, y habían hundido el tronco de un enorme ciprés para que sirviera de freno a los bancos de arena. En la rama rota del gran cerezo silvestre que se inclinaba encima de él, una cuchara de calabaza colgaba de una correa de cuero que pasaba por un agujero del mango. Algunas hojas verdes flotaban en el agua y sobre una de ellas se posaba una mariposa naranja y negra. El agua era pura y transparente.

Serena hizo a un lado las hojas, metió en el agua la taza que mamá Tass le había dado y bebió. Llenó la taza de nuevo y empapó el pañuelo para lavarse la cara y las manos, para quitarse el polvo del viaje. Luego, alejándose algunos pasos, colocó su almuerzo entre los helechos y se sentó a comer.

Estaba hambrienta; no recordaba haber tenido tanta hambre. Ya era pasado mediodía, pero no había querido parar antes de llegar a su destino. El aire fresco y la alegría de haber logrado lo que quería, con la sensación incluso de haber vencido algún peligro, le habían despertado un apetito voraz. Cuando terminó con todo, se lamió los dedos y, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, se los limpió con la servilleta que le habían dado.

Sonriendo un poco para sí, se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó a un lado, para acostarse entre los helechos. Un rayo de sol que se filtraba entre las copas tupidas de los árboles le iluminaba los ojos. Los cerró y tuvo conciencia de estar viviendo uno de esos momentos únicos en la vida, un instante glorioso con todos los sentidos alerta, y se quedó quieta, disfrutando maravillada.

El sol se ocultó detrás de una nube y el bosque se oscureció más. Serena sintió el cosquilleo irritante del pasto sobre el cuello. Volvió a sentarse y buscó la taza. Otro sorbo de agua sería muy bueno. El agua, dulce y deliciosa, le parecía mejor que el champán más fino.

Estaba de pie en el arroyo, bebiendo el agua y mirando a su alrededor, cuando vio la cruz. Era una cosa rústica hecha con dos piezas de pino ennegrecido unidas toscamente con un clavo. Estaba en la loma alta situada detrás del arroyo, en el lado contrario de donde Serena había dejado el coche. A su alrededor había un claro, como si alguien hubiese tratado de adecuar un lugar para que descansara un muerto.

La tumba de Sam. Serena sabía que estaba en algún lugar, pero no esperaba que fuese tan cerca. Le habían contado que un muchacho que buscaba unas vacas perdidas había visto los gallinazos rondando y había ido a investigar. Encontró el cuerpo de Sam casi en el agua, como si le hubiesen disparado mientras se arrodillaba para beber. El asesino se había apoderado de su ropa y sus documentos de identificación y lo dejó a los animales salvajes, así que Sam fue enterrado en el mismo lugar, como un desconocido. Sólo después lo identificaron como el oficial que transportaba los caudales desde Natchitoches.

Serena dejó con cuidado la taza en el suelo. Se recogió la parte delantera de la falda y, abriéndose paso entre los árboles grandes y los más pequeños, trepó la ladera de la loma. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la cruz.

La tumba, que quizás alguna vez había sido un montículo, tenía ahora una superficie lisa, cubierta de pasto, piñas y restos de hojas muertas. Solitaria, silenciosa, miraba hacia el arroyo y el claro umbroso de helechos.

Serena estiró la mano para tocar la cruz con suavidad. Miró fijamente a través de las lágrimas, viendo en su lugar al Sam que había visto por última vez, riendo, con tranquila excitación, por su designación a Luisiana. Cuando se despidieron en el tren él la abrazó (una muestra rara de profundo afecto entre ellos) y ella lo saludó, asomada a la ventanilla, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Le encantaban el pastel de manzana, los arces, los libros antiguos y las tormentas de truenos. Y ahora estaba muerto, asesinado. Había quedado solo en ese lugar olvidado de Dios.

No fue un sonido lo que escuchó; fue una especie de punzada en la columna, una fuerte tensión de sus nervios lo que la alertó. Levantó la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas con un movimiento rápido, casi furtivo. Una sensación de alarma se apoderó de ella mientras miraba hacia uno y otro lado, buscando entre los árboles.

Entonces lo vio, un hombre con un traje negro y raído, de pie tan quieto y alto en la sombra de un gran pino que casi parecía surgir del tronco del árbol. Llevaba un revólver en su estrecha cintura y un sombrero negro de ala ancha encima de los ojos. La cara apenas se veía, aunque sí le fue posible notar que tenía bigotes oscuros cuando se alejó del árbol contra el que se apoyaba.

—Yo no lo maté —dijo él.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Éxtasis**

**Hola chicas gracias por leernos, aquí os dejamos 4 capis mas ya que no actualizaremos hasta el miércoles nos iremos de vacaciones por carnaval jejej, saludos. Imágenes en Facebook Stephania Cardozo.**

**Déjennos Review.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

—¡Usted! —exclamó ella.

La Púa. Serena reconocería esa voz ronca en cualquier parte porque, aunque sólo había visto la alta silueta contra la luz de las estrellas, le resultaba demasiado familiar.

—¿A quién esperaba que ha viajado sola hasta aquí? ¿Debo estar alerta por el hombre con quien va a encontrarse?

—No voy a encontrarme con nadie. —La irritación alteró el tono de su voz volviéndolo más agudo, a pesar de que se daba cuenta de que tal vez era mejor que alegara algún encuentro, de modo que él presumiera que había algún hombre que la protegía.

—¿Totalmente sola, entonces? No me diga que nadie le advirtió lo arriesgado que es el lugar, en especial para una mujer sola. ¿O vino usted precisamente por ese riesgo? ¿Debo considerar su presencia aquí como una invitación?

Lo impulsaba la ira. Darien reconoció la verdad sin sorpresa. Ira porque ella era tan endiabladamente vulnerable y parecía no tener conciencia de ello; porque estaba bellísima, de pie allí, con la brisa meciendo su cabello que se enrulaba sobre las sienes y su falda pegada a las formas de su cuerpo; porque no tenía noción del efecto que tenía sobre los hombres, efecto que él trataba de combatir. Sería tan fácil poseerla allí sobre los helechos; tan fácil comportarse como el tipo de hombre que ella suponía que era.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Una invitación para qué?

—Pues para degustar una porción mayor de esos encantos que paladeé la otra noche.

—¡Usted debe de estar loco! —El color que tiñó sus mejillas no se debió sólo a la ira.— ¡Vine a visitar la tumba de mi hermano y nada más!

—¡Qué lástima! Yo podría animar lo que parece ser una tarde bastante aburrida.

La aceptación fácil de su rechazo no era muy halagüeña; Serena tembló al recordar el roce de sus bigotes y la suavidad de su boca.

—Siempre puede disfrazarse y asustar a los oriundos del lugar —dijo con tono áspero.

—¿Pero no a usted? —Las palabras eran peligrosamente calmadas.

—¿Parezco asustada?

—No podría decir que sí, lo que la convierte en una excelente actriz o en una estúpida.

—¿Estúpida? —repitió con tanta indignación que le costaba hablar.

—Digamos que carente de sentido de la previsión, si una más exacta la ofende. Primero, por negarse a reconocer el peligro y, segundo, por agravarlo planteando desafíos.

El hecho de que él tuviera razón no cambió su actitud.

—¿Está diciendo que si me mostrara muerta de miedo ante su presencia me libraría del daño, mientras que el desafío lo deja libre de hacer lo que quiere?

—En una palabra, sí.

El desdén curvó sus labios.

—No lo creo. Hará lo que desee, independientemente de mí.

—¿Quiere decir eso —preguntó con un tono que era como el filo de cuchillo— que se ha resignado?

—¡Definitivamente no!

—Debe indicar, entonces, que me niega toda intención maligna. No sabía que me tenía en tan buen concepto.

—¡No es así! Creo que es usted capaz de cualquier cosa, absolutamente de cualquiera.

—Usted, al igual que medio mundo, piensa eso. No tiene idea de lo halagador que resulta ser imputado de cuanto crimen se comete en los más diversos y distantes lugares, desde robar a un senador borracho, vestido de mujer y con peluca, hasta molestar a una anciana viuda de más de sesenta años, disfrazado con una piel de mula de ciento cincuenta kilos. Halagador, pero de muy poca ayuda.

—Me pregunto qué le habrá dado a la gente la idea de que eso es posible —dijo ella con inocencia fingida.

—Y yo, por qué todavía sigue usted soltera con una lengua tan seductora como la que tiene.

Ella le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Y también está la otra pregunta: ¿cómo es que no lo han colgado todavía, si se muestra a pleno día?

—Suerte y cobardía al mismo tiempo. Sólo me muestro ante víctimas desarmadas.

¿Sería ella una víctima, después de todo? La verdad era que no tenía idea de qué era lo que él pensaba hacer y, en su actual situación, importaba poco. En ese momento su mayor preocupación, impactante por su virulencia, era cómo encontrar la mejor manera de insultarlo.

—Muy inteligente —se mofó ella.

Él ignoró la provocación.

—Y el día que su hermano fue asesinado, jamás me vio.

—Él, por supuesto, estaba armado.

—Señorita Tsukino, le estoy diciendo de la manera más sencilla y directa que no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de su hermano.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, sin el menor cambio de expresión.

—¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—Tengo mis fuentes de información.

—Estoy segura de que es así.

—No ha escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho.

—No puedo imaginar por qué cree que lo haría.

—Un exceso de optimismo, supongo.

Serena notó la amargura de su voz y se sorprendió. Apartó la vista, bajando los ojos. Repentinamente ese intercambio de palabras frente a la tumba de Sam le pareció vulgar. Se volvió, alejándose unos pasos. Supo que La Púa la seguía, porque oyó el ruido seco de las hojas bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, él no se acercó.

—Si no fue usted, entonces ¿quién? —preguntó ella por encima de su hombro.

—Una suposición es que hayan sido los guerrilleros antiesclavistas en esta área. Andan tirándole el lazo a cualquiera en estos días.

—Y se convierten en buenos chivos expiatorios.

—Supongo que lo puede ver de ese modo.

Ella se dio media vuelta y lo miró furiosa.

—Mi hermano me escribió contándome que usted le estaba dando más problemas al ejército que los fugitivos y los Caballeros de la Camelia Blanca combinados. Estaba seguro de que usted era el cerebro, si bien no el ejecutor real, del robo a un correo, dos meses antes de que él muriera, y de la muerte de por lo menos tres vagones cargados de colonizadores rumbo al oeste, con su oro escondido entre sus pertenencias. Decía que usted era medio diablo y medio ángel vengador, que usted fingía ser un caballero decente y que, en realidad, podría haber sido algo bueno y positivo, una fuerza para el bien, pero que había canalizado su inteligencia en el asesinato y el robo, haciendo un juego de ello, y que eso era lo peor de todo.

—Nunca he pretendido ser un caballero con armadura ni ninguna clase de cruzado. Todo lo que hice y lo que estoy tratando de hacer es intentar que resulte dañada la menor cantidad de gente posible mientras dura esta locura llamada Reconstrucción, y arreglar las cosas de modo que, cuando termine, la gente sea capaz de recuperar su autorrespeto y puedan mirarse a los ojos unos a otros.

Ella apenas lo dejó terminar.

—Sam dijo algo más. Dijo que creía saber quién era usted realmente, y yo creo que es esa la razón por la que murió. No por el oro, aunque usted se lo quitó, sino por lo que sabía.

El no respondió, aunque bajo el ala de su sombrero sus ojos casi se cerraron. En medio del silencio se escuchó caer con estrépito una rama desde la alta copa de los árboles. El viento aumentaba y se estaba enfriando. Las nubes en el cielo se habían vuelto más espesas y oscuras.

Al final, Darien habló y el sonido de su voz fue áspero y bajo.

—¿Y usted, señorita Tsukino? ¿Cree usted saber quién soy? ¿Le reveló su hermano la idea que tenía al respecto?

—¿Cree usted que estaría libre en este momento si hubiese sido así?

Serena sostuvo con gran esfuerzo la dura mirada dirigida a ella, en parte por orgullo y en parte por saber que evitarla sería contribuir a la incredulidad y, por lo tanto, a su muerte. No había nada que indicara que él la dejaría ir aunque aceptara lo que ella había dicho; sin embargo, siempre hay una esperanza.

¡Si sólo tuviera una pistola! Sam le había enseñado a disparar hacía unos años. Un colt del ejército le daría alguna ventaja, le permitiría llevar a La Púa de regreso a Natchitoches y entregarlo a las autoridades. El no esperaba que ella fuese una amenaza; ese lugar se lo reservaba para sí.

Pensar en esas cosas no servía de nada. En su lugar, se concentró en la apariencia del hombre, tratando de imprimirla en su memoria. Era difícil hacerlo, a la distancia que mantenían. Sus ojos no se distinguían bien debajo del ala del sombrero, pero parecía que tenían ese color indefinido cercano al azul, lo que podía explicar los colores diferentes de ojos que le habían atribuido. El pelo, hasta donde se podía ver, era azabache oscuro, y su piel, más bien aceitunada. Las facciones quedaban casi ocultas por el bigote, que se extendía en una curva inclinada hacia las mejillas angulosas, aunque parecía bastante regular, con un aire cínico y duro. Era posible que hubiese sido alguna vez un hombre atractivo con un estilo vulgar, antes de que lo marcara la vida que había elegido.

Alertado por la inquisidora intensidad de su mirada, Darien retrocedió, haciendo al mismo tiempo un rápido gesto de despedida.

—Le aconsejo regresar a casa mientras todavía pueda. No sólo a la casa donde se aloja ahora sino a la del Norte, donde sabe lo que hace y puede mezclarse en asuntos locales con menor riesgo.

A ella se le ocurrió de inmediato una replica ácida, pero se contuvo y con voz suave, pero seca, dijo:

—Su preocupación es abrumadora. ¿Debo entender que me va a soltar?

—Nunca la he retenido —respondió él con igual suavidad—. Si hubiese sido así, habría sabido cuándo la dejaba ir.

Serena lo miró mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente y una curiosa languidez se movía lentamente por sus venas. Sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse y que el temor y la repulsión la invadían, pero debajo de ellos había algo que reconocía sólo vagamente y que, sin embargo, la dejaba perpleja. Era una respuesta definida en lo más profundo de su ser a la potencia masculina que reconocía en el hombre que tenía delante. Era una traición por la que se despreciaba, aunque no podía negarla.

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad apartó la vista de el, se dio la vuelta con un fuerte crujido de enaguas y se alejó.

El camino ascendente hacia la loma donde había dejado el coche le resultó el más largo de su vida. Podía sentir la mirada de La Púa sobre ella y estaba consciente de la satisfacción que él sentía por la forma en que se había dado el intercambio entre los dos. Casi esperaba que la siguiera, que le pusiera las manos encima, que dijera que había cambiado de opinión y que no podía irse; había habido un deje de amenaza en sus últimas palabras que hacían que eso fuera posible.

Una vez en el coche, se sentó con las manos apretadas sobre la falda mientras temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. No podía entender lo que acababa de ocurrirle, no podía creer que hubiera hablado como lo había hecho con el asesino de su hermano. En su mente resonaron las palabras que le había dicho y no entendía cómo todavía estaba viva. No es que se retractara de ninguna de sus expresiones; el placer de haber dicho a La Púa en su propia cara todo lo que pensaba de él bien valía ese precio; valía sólo por el autoconocimiento que había ganado.

El mantel con su almuerzo y su sombrero habían quedado a orillas del arroyo, pero no pensaba regresar. Tomando las riendas, golpeándolas contra las ancas de la yegua, dio la vuelta al coche y enfiló en dirección a Natchitoches.

El viento hacía vibrar la capota del coche y agitaba la tierra que levantaban los cascos del caballo, haciéndola volar por el aire y golpear la cara de Serena. El cielo se fue oscureciendo. De vez en cuando se oía el sonido distante de los truenos, pero no llovía.

El camino se estiraba infinitamente. El viaje de ida no le había parecido tan largo como el de vuelta. Se sentía empujada, como si los demonios fueran tras ella, y en algún momento sintió el eco de cascos de caballos, como si alguien la siguiera. _Imaginación_, se dijo, _o quizá no es más que un eco devuelto por el bosque;_ ¿por qué querría seguirla La Púa? A pesar de eso, aligeró lo más que pudo el paso del caballo y miró hacia atrás, con ansiedad, innumerables veces, mientras las nubes se reunían en el cielo.

Era extraño lo mucho que se parecían los caminos viajando en esa dirección; no daba la impresión de que hubiera una ruta militar principal. Serena se detuvo varias veces cuando el camino se bifurcaba, insegura de qué ruta o curva tomar. Siempre elegía la que le parecía ser la más transitada, pero, a medida que el tiempo transcurría, como nada de lo que veía era familiar y los hitos que esperaba ver no aparecían, se intensificó en ella el temor de haberse equivocado. Buscó su mapa. pero, sin tener el sol como guía o algún indicio de dónde estaba, resultó inútil. Pensó en preguntar a la primera persona que encontrara en el camino, pero hacía ya muchos kilómetros que no veía ninguna casa, poblado ni viajeros.

Le dolían los brazos y los hombros debido a la tensión inusual con que conducía el coche. Se descubrió con los dientes apretados e hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse. Delante había un vado de algún arroyo que no debería estar en la ruta por donde se suponía que viajaba. Con el ceño fruncido y la boca tensa, guió el caballo hasta la pendiente que llevaba al arroyo bajo los enormes cipreses cubiertos de musgo.

Dos hombres de pelo largo y desgreñado debajo de sombreros deformes, vestidos con andrajos y montando unos caballos mal alimentados, rodearon a Serena. Ella estaba tan sobreexcitada que sin detenerse a preguntar nada, tomó la fusta y, cuando ellos se pusieron a los lados del coche, los golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Gritaron y cayeron. Serena fustigó a la yegua y la obligó a salir del agua, arrastrando el coche con las ruedas pesadas de barro, y a subir el banco del otro lado. Podía oír los gritos e insultos de los hombres, así como el chapoteo de sus monturas mientras se apresuraban por ir tras ella.

Entonces oyó el ruido de un disparo, un sonido agudo, y un agujero atravesó el cuero brillante de la capota sobre su cabeza. Con una expresión sombría, volvió a pegar a la yegua con el látigo.

Luego desde más atrás provino el ruido sordo de un caballo cabalgando deprisa. Disparaban más tiros; uno de ellos rebotó a través de las copas de los árboles. Uno de sus atacantes vociferó insultos. Los dos hombres espoleaban duramente a sus animales y galopaban echados sobre los pescuezos, cuando pasaron de largo el coche con estruendo y chapateo de cascos en las fuentes de agua. Subieron la pendiente de la orilla del arroyo y bajaron al camino a todo galope.

Serena gritó a la yegua, tirando de las riendas para que el resollante animal se detuviera; como ella, necesitaba descansar. También era cortés agradecer a quienquiera que hubiera espantado a los dos hombres, alguien que cruzaba el vado detrás de ella y se iba acercando al coche.

La Púa se tocó ligeramente el sombrero, pero apenas detuvo su caballo. Brevemente preguntó:

—¿Está usted bien?

Incrédula y todavía asustada, ella no le había reconocido hasta ese instante.

—Sí, por cierto.

—Tomó una curva equivocada. Vaya derecho hasta el próximo cruce y ese camino la llevará al ferry que cruza el río. Estará debajo de Natchitoches, no en Grand Ecore. Tome la curva siguiente al otro lado para regresar al pueblo.

Antes de que Serena pudiera abrir la boca, espoleó a su caballo y se alejó. Lo miró partir sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Nunca, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mortificada ni tan indignada. No había otro ser humano que tuviera tanta capacidad de alterar sus emociones como ese hombre. Era incomprensible. Ella era, por lo general, bastante tranquila, racional y hasta juiciosa en sus acciones. La culpa era de La Púa por las cosas que hacía y decía por su falta total de respeto por los sentimientos de la gente.

¿Pero qué esperaba ella? El no era un hombre común. Era un jinete nocturno, un ladrón y un asesino. No tenía nada de antinatural que estuviera alterada, aunque debería controlarse. Haría simplemente eso. Regresaría a Splendora, muy cuidadosamente, y, si había alguna benignidad por parte de la Providencia, la próxima vez que viera a La Púa sería en la sala de la corte cuando fuera sometido a juicio por asesinato.

Serena puso el caballo en movimiento una vez más y no miró al cielo cuando estalló un trueno con su estrepitoso sonido.

Cuando llegó al río, el ciclo estaba tan oscuro que parecía el anochecer. El sonido de los truenos a distancia daba la impresión de un cañoneo permanente y los rayos centellaban por encima de su cabeza. Empezaba a llover sobre el río. La orilla lejana estaba casi oculta detrás de una cortina oscura de agua. El cable usado para tirar la plataforma de madera con barandilla del ferry hacia atrás y adelante se estiraba hasta el otro lado, pero el ferry mismo no era más que una silueta difusa de barandillas y soportes contra la alejada orilla. Un hombre protegido por un poncho de tela impermeable colocó su caballo al lado del canalón barroso que servía para desembarcar. Serena supo quién era, aun antes de detenerse a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un momento. El río torrentoso y el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el agua llenaron el silencio, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes.

La lluvia comenzó a caer por el ala del sombrero de La Púa. Sus hombros se movieron en un gesto que bien podría haber sido de resignación. Él dejó de mirar al río y se enfrentó a los ojos de ella.

—Hay un pequeño problema. Los hombres que le dispararon cruzaron por aquí antes que nosotros. Cuando llegué a la orilla del río, ya habían hecho más de tres cuartos del cruce y han retenido el ferry.

—¿Retenido el ferry? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Quiero decir que impiden al encargado del ferry que lo traiga de vuelta a esta orilla.

—¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Pensaron que usted los perseguiría? —Hablaba con voz chillona, pero no le importó.

—Lo sabían.

La fuerza del viento hizo que entrara agua debajo de la capota del coche. Serena resolló ante la fría humedad, limpiándose la cara con la mano. Miró a su alrededor buscando refugio. Había un enorme roble, cuyas ramas se extendían hasta un sendero barroso a la derecha. Más allá, pareció divisar la ventana iluminada de una casa pequeña. Levantó las riendas.

Los rayos iluminaron el cielo y delinearon las facciones de La Púa. El se echó hacia delante en la montura y estiró la mano para agarrar las riendas de ella.

—Por allí no. Los árboles, y todo lo que pueda haber debajo de ellos son un blanco perfecto para los rayos.

—La cabaña entonces…

—Pertenece al encargado del ferry, y no creo que a su mujer le guste la compañía ni tampoco que a usted le agrade quedarse allí. Tres de sus cinco hijos están con escarlatina y también están las dos abuelas, para ayudar.

¿Ocho personas en una cabaña de un ambiente, y escarlatina? ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? No veía ninguna razón para que mintiera. El coche se balanceaba con el viento. Había una cortina que podían correr para protegerse de la lluvia, pero era tan frágil debido al uso y a los años que, cuando Serena trató de soltarla con una mano, se convirtió en hilachas polvorientas. La rama de un árbol con hojas verdes aleteando corría por el camino, seguida de fragmentos de corteza. La yegua retrocedió y se quejó. La Púa giró sobre un flanco para llegar a la cabeza de la yegua antes de que pudiera desbocarse.

Serena tiró al suelo los restos de la cortina para poder sujetar las riendas con ambas manos. Volvió a mirar al árbol y a la silueta baja de la cabaña. Por encima del ruido del viento, gritó:

—¡Tal vez tengan un establo!

—¡Apenas un refugio! —fue la respuesta de él. La miró durante un momento. Con una imprecación en voz baja, se alejó y luego regresó.

—¡Venga; le mostraré un lugar! —Su rostro era serio.

Era una tonta al tomarle la palabra y seguirlo, pero parecía que no tenía alternativa. Ni ella ni el caballo podían continuar bajo la tormenta. Era tal vez más sensato que se pusiera al amparo del árbol con el riesgo de los rayos, pero tenía la clara sensación de que sería más peligroso dejar que La Púa supiera que ella pensaba eso. En todo caso, ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier objeción. El estaba guiando a la yegua en una curva en la misma dirección por la que habían venido.

El refugio prometido estaba al final de una huella, a algunos metros de distancia del camino principal. De madera, quizá la mitad de anchura que de longitud, era bastante pequeño, apenas algo más que una casucha. A un lado había un cobertizo combado por el peso de una enredadera de Virginia y fuera, a la derecha, un espacio de tierra negra con maderas que parecían provenir de alguna construcción incendiada.

La Púa se detuvo al lado del coche mientras Serena tiraba de las riendas para parar. Él estiró la mano y tomó las riendas.

—Entre. Yo me ocuparé del caballo.

Serena estaba encantaba de hacer lo que le indicaba. Tenía la falda mojada hasta las rodillas y el corpiño estaba tan húmedo y frío que cada ráfaga de viento parecía penetrar hasta los huesos. Parecía increíble que pudiera sentir tanto frío después de haber tenido tanto calor hacía apenas unas horas.

Le temblaban las manos mientras bajaba y se apuraba a abrir la puerta del refugio. El viento le arrancó el panel endeble de troncos y lo azotó contra la pared. Lo asió de nuevo y, una vez dentro, tuvo que luchar para cerrarlo y dejar fuera la cortina de lluvia que la había empapado. No había cerrojo interior, pero la puerta calzaba tan apretadamente que eso impedía que se abriera.

Serena se quedó de pie en medio de la oscuridad. No había ventanas ni tampoco otra entrada o salida, salvo aquella por la que había entrado. La única luz que recibía era la que se filtraba por las rendijas de los troncos.

A medida que sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad logró ver la forma pálida de su propia mano, pero nada más. Y todavía peor, el sórdido lugar estaba lleno de ruidos extraños que a su juicio debían ser producidos por el mismo viento, que se metía por las rendijas y golpeaba lo que parecía ser una pila de mazorcas de maíz que había contra la pared trasera. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que eso fuera todo. El lugar olía a maíz seco, moho y ratones.

Se quedó allí, quieta y de pie. Por encima de la tormenta, le pareció oír a La Púa hablando con la yegua en el cobertizo y al animal responder resoplando. ¿Qué era ese rasgueo como de uñas? No le tenía miedo a las ratas, no era de las que gritaban y se subían a las sillas, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de alguna corriendo debajo de su falda ni trepando por sus enaguas. Se tendrían que ir o lo haría ella.

Inhalando profundamente se agachó con lentitud y se tomó la falda empapada con las dos manos, levantándosela encima de las rodillas. Corriendo con rapidez dio un puntapié a la pila de mazorcas y las desparramó por el suelo. Un ratón chilló, otro salió corriendo y desapareció por un agujero de la madera. Otro se escabulló hacia un rincón y Serena vio cómo se metía por un hoyo entre dos troncos, justo en el momento en que se abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó La Púa.

El viento detrás de él golpeó el manto de tela impermeable e hizo que, al tocar algunas mazorcas, estas volaran por el aire. La lluvia entró en el lugar y mojó el suelo hasta la mitad de la casucha. La puerta abierta dejaba entrar una luz gris púrpura.

—Me libro de las ratas —dijo Serena—. ¿Qué es lo que parece? ¡Podría cerrar la puerta! —ordenó.

Darien lanzó una carcajada que convirtió rápidamente en una tos. Esperaba encontrarla atemorizada y dócil, incluso arrinconada. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, y también debió haber imaginado que Serena tenía unas piernas esbeltas y deliciosas. Se movió para cumplir con su ruego. No trató de ocultar su diversión cuando dijo:

—¿Necesita alguna ayuda?

¿Se atrevía a reírse de ella? Algo tarde, recordó bajarse la falda. Le tiraba de la cintura con la pesadez del agua.

—Gracias, no. ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Un granero para almacenar maíz. ¿Nunca antes había visto uno?

—No —dijo ella con cortesía glacial—, que yo sepa.

—Se usa para almacenar la cosecha de maíz hasta que se pueda pelar y desgranar para comer, o para llevar al molino y hacer harina. La gente que vivía aquí se quemó. No fueron los yanquis sino el fuego de una chimenea que se expandió por todo el granero y no dejó nada más que esto.

Se oyó el sonido de algo que se deslizaba mientras terminaba de hablar; sin duda se había quitado la tela impermeable y el sombrero y escurría el agua del ala.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó ella con voz aguda.

Él hizo una pausa.

—Me pongo cómodo.

—Pero yo creí que… es decir, que usted se iría.

—¿Por qué pensaba eso?

—Porque usted está equipado para el mal tiempo y supongo que tendrá otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

—No —dijo él, imitando la expresión anterior de ella—, que yo sepa.

Lo que hacía era peligroso y Darien tenía vivida conciencia del hecho. Prefería considerarlo algo predestinado, aunque no era tan tonto. Debería dejarla en ese refugio por siniestro que fuera y seguir su viaje; podría haber hecho eso si no hubiera sido porque se sentía culpable de que estuviera allí.

La había seguido antes porque ambos iban en la misma dirección, de regreso a Natchitoches, pero él le había permitido deliberadamente tomar la curva equivocada cuando podría haberla detenido. Quería saber si el desvío de la ruta era accidental o si había algún motivo para ello: había sentido curiosidad por saber qué haría ella cuando descubriera el error, si acaso lo había cometido. Le había parecido mejor que ella no supiera que él iba detrás. Mientras menos se supieran sus movimientos, mejor, aunque tampoco quería que ella sintiera que él era una amenaza.

Pero justamente porque se había mantenido alejado y en silencio, ella había sido atacada en el vado por ese par de truhanes. En lugar de estar segura en Splendora se hallaba ahí, y también él. No debía dejarla sola, no sólo porque eso era un campo muy desolado, sino porque los dos del otro lado podían regresar. Era responsable: se quedaría. Se comportaría como un guardián autodesignado, lo quisiera ella o no.

Serena tomó su decisión antes de que él terminara de hablar. Si él se quedaba, obviamente ella no lo haría. Fue hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos y decididos.

Él dejó el sombrero y el impermeable a un lado y se plantó delante de ella.

—¿Va a alguna parte?

—Sí. —Ella trató de esquivarlo.

Él le bloqueó el camino.

—No puedo permitirlo.

—No puede detenerme. —Dio un paso a un lado.

—Creo que puedo.

Él estiró la mano tratando de tomarla del brazo, pero ella retrocedió de un salto.

El hombre se acercó con movimientos rápidos y sigilosos. La joven no tuvo tiempo más que para levantar las manos cuando la apretó contra la pared, tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas a ambos lados de la cara.

Le dio un puntapié y él sintió la punta dura de su zapato abotinado golpear fuerte su canilla. Se quejó de dolor, pero no la soltó sino que giró ligeramente y se acercó aún más, tocándole las piernas con su muslo y pantorrilla.

—Corríjame si me equivoco —dijo él, fastidiado—, pero parece que hemos estado antes en esta posición o algo parecido.

—Suélteme. —Sentía la culata del revólver enfundado contra su abdomen. Era una advertencia amenazadora.

—Con gusto, si se queda sentada y quieta. No hay razón para que me tema.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

Él tardó un momento en contestar.

—Tiene mi palabra.

—Eso no es una garantía, particularmente desde mi punto de vista en este momento. —Tragó con dificultad. Había una fuerza tan implacable en la manera en que la sostenía, y algo más que ya había sentido antes y que no se atrevía a nombrar. El esfuerzo para mantener su enojo y voluntad era tan grande que sintió que la recorría un escalofrío, que luego se multiplicó.

Él la soltó bruscamente, apartándose y retrocediendo hasta que sus hombros se apoyaron en la pared contraria.

—Váyase entonces, si piensa que tiene mejores posibilidades con los dos hombres de allá afuera.

—Ellos… ellos están al otro lado del río. —Su tartamudeo era producido nada más que por su temblor.

—¿Están? —La risa apenas se oyó—. Sólo tiene mi palabra al respecto.

Era cierto. Bajó las manos y se las apretó mientras trataba de pensar.

—S… supongo… que lo de la escarlatina y… y lo del ferry eran mentiras.

—¿Lo eran? Me pregunto cuáles serían mis razones para eso. ¿Cree que su bello cuerpo me llena de lujuria? —Se burlaba de ella tanto como de él mismo. Efectivamente la deseaba. Esa era la razón por la que le había quitado las manos de encima con tanta rapidez, la razón por la que se hallaba a tanta distancia en ese momento.

Ella jadeó al respirar.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así?

—¿Por qué no decirlo cuando lo piensa?

—¡No pienso nada de esa naturaleza!

—¿Me absuelve del deseo de violarla? Ahora bien, yo podría haberla matado hace mucho si esa hubiese sido mi intención. Entonces, ¿no cabe pensar que tal vez no desee más que protegerla de la lluvia?

—¡Qué conmovedor! —devolvió ella con igual sarcasmo—. ¡El incomprendido con toda la gente en su contra!

—Usted no tiene idea. Parece que ofendo a todo el mundo y no agrado a nadie.

—¡Tal vez sean sus modales!

—Ese fue un golpe bajo. Permítame enmendarme ofreciéndole una frazada. Me parece que se está congelando. —Se inclinó sobre el pequeño montículo que formaba su manta impermeable y desenrolló una frazada que estaba bajo ella. Estirada, se la lanzó.

Estaba tan oscuro donde ella se hallaba que no alcanzó a ver la frazada y no tuvo tiempo para agarrarla. Esta le dio un golpe suave en el pecho y luego cayó al suelo. Ella se arrodilló rápidamente para recogerla. Tenía un fuerte olor a caballo, pero estaba seca, porque había estado debajo del poncho, y también cálida al tacto.

Debería rechazarla; sabía eso, pero el calor de la manta era tan agradable que le fue imposible hacerlo. Con dedos temblorosos, sacudió los pliegues y se envolvió con la frazada sujetándola fuerte por los hombros.

—Gra… gracias —dijo con un tono chillón que a ella misma le molestó.

—Encantado de servirla. ¿Nos sentamos o sería demasiado comprometedor?

Los rayos centellaban de tal manera fuera que iluminaban la pila de mazorcas con su fuego plateado. En ese instante de luminosidad, Serena pudo ver la mueca irónica en los labios del hombre.

—¡Usted está disfrutando con esto!

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué habría de ser así?

—Porque piensa que estoy atrapada aquí con usted y sabe que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, en cualquier otra parte.

—¿Usted cree que yo no?

Algo en su voz confundió a Serena. Se quedó en silencio mientras lo consideraba. Él esperó un momento la respuesta de ella. Como no llegaba, se dio la vuelta, tomó su poncho impermeable y le sacudió el agua y, aunque era difícil saber qué hacía debido a la oscuridad, Serena calculó que lo daba la vuelta para extenderlo sobre las perfollas de maíz.

—Señora —dijo él, con una inflexión que podría haber sido un gesto de presentación—, su sillón.

La tormenta no daba signos de amainar. La lluvia golpeaba el techo con fuerza y caía a raudales desde él. Golpeaba las paredes y mojaba los troncos al entrar por las rendijas. Los truenos rugían, el chiflón era gélido y armaba un remolino dentro de la casucha, metiéndose por debajo de las faldas mojadas de Serena y haciendo que su piel se erizara.

Parecía tonto seguir de pie e imprudente sentarse. Pero ¿no era lo más imprudente de todo seguir junto a La Púa, sola bajo el mismo techo? No podía entender cómo había llegado a esa situación ni qué significaba. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba terriblemente mojada y helada y que si seguía de pie era posible que comenzara a temblar descontroladamente y se cayera.

Se movió con toda la rigidez de la falta de convicción y caminó hacia el montón de mazorcas, cubierto con el poncho. Allí se arrodilló, para luego sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando el hombre se acercó a ella y, agachándose, se sentó a su lado. Serena se envolvió firmemente en la frazada, con los músculos tensos por la resistencia, aunque protestar parecía una vana pérdida de energía. Sin embargo, él no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse más.

—¿Qué pasará si no le permiten al encargado del ferry regresar por la mañana? —dijo ella después de un rato, por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

—Hay otros caminos, otros ferries. Yo la conduciré.

—La señora que me da alojamiento se preocupará. Tal vez envíe un grupo para que me venga a buscarme.

—¿Lo dice por usted o también en mi beneficio?

Su voz fue áspera, aunque había en ello un matiz que le era propio.

—¡Sin duda que no por usted!

¡Para beneficio de él! ¿Habría querido decir que ella querría alertarlo de que podrían venir hombres para capturarlo? Ella disfrutaría viéndolo arrestado, encadenado. ¿Era cierto? Sam lo había llamado ángel y demonio. Había asesinado a su hermano y la había salvado de la muerte, o quizá de otro destino casi inimaginable. La había tratado con una familiaridad impresionante, pero también había sido muy considerado. Su cercanía la asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía consciente, con culpa vergonzante, de que él era un hombre y ella una mujer.

—Ya le he dicho que usted no necesita protección.

Ella no respondió. Él era peligroso; no debía olvidarlo.

El hombre levantó una rodilla y apoyó una mano sobre ella. Serena volvió rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a él. La luz débil brilló un instante sobre el cuero de la funda del revólver, en su cintura. Ella aspiró profunda y silenciosamente, entrecerrando los ojos antes de apartar la vista.

¿Y si ella lo capturaba y lo obligaba a regresar con ella a Natchitoches, para entregarlo al coronel Ward? Su búsqueda podía terminar ahí, ahora. Las cartas de su hermano serían suficientes para permitir a las autoridades detenerlo, hasta que su culpa o inocencia fuese probada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era acercarse un poco más a él y quitarle el revólver que tenía tan a mano. Sería, desde luego, una reivindicación.

La recorrió un escalofrío de temor y se acurrucó en la frazada. La Púa volvió la cabeza para mirarla con detenimiento. Cuando habló, su voz era cuidadosamente neutra.

—Estaría más cómoda si se quitara la ropa mojada.

Serena abrió la boca para responder cáusticamente, luego la cerró. Mientras se desvistiera, algunos movimientos no parecerían extraños. ¡No es que pensara quitarse algo más que el corpiño y la falda bajo esas circunstancias! No habría demasiado peligro en hacer eso; la oscuridad del lugar impediría que él viera demasiado y, en todo caso, ella usaría la frazada para cubrirse.

—Tal vez tenga razón —dijo humedeciéndose los labios.

Darien frunció el ceño. No esperaba en absoluto que aceptara la sugerencia. La tensión en la voz de ella también llamaba a confusión. Luego, cuando la vio inclinar la cabeza y comenzar a desabotonarse el corpiño , sintió que se le apretaba el pecho, que se quedaba sin aire. El deseo que había despertado en él era tan fuerte que presionó la espalda contra la pared y apretó los puños, temeroso de traicionarse.

La frazada se deslizó de los hombros de Serena, pero ella la dejó por un momento. Qué extravagante se sentía preparándose para desvestirse delante de un hombre, independientemente del motivo que tenía. Estaba alelada ante su propia temeridad, pero no por ello menos decidida.

Cuando desabrochó el último botón, se inclinó para soltarse la prenda en los hombros y sacarse las mangas. Una vez que se la había quitado, la dobló y la puso a un lado. Después se dispuso a soltarse la falda. Se arrodilló para hacerlo, levantándosela y moviéndose para dejar libre el volante que estaba atrapado debajo de ella. Se sacó la falda, que cayó al suelo y cubrió, en parte, el regazo del hombre. Ella se disculpó y estiró el brazo para recogerla. A través del material húmedo, sus dedos rozaron el muslo de él, la funda del revólver. Comenzó a recoger la falda, pasando la mano bajo ella.

En ese momento buscó el revólver y sus dedos se cerraron sobre él. Se echó para atrás y se apartó velozmente.

Darien sintió que el revólver abandonaba la funda, pero estaba tan concentrado en el brillo pálido y satinado de la piel de Serena, en las formas bajo su camisola transparente y en el corsé que vislumbraba en la penumbra que le llevó un instante creer en lo que había hecho. Se levantó preparándose para abalanzarse sobre ella.

—¡Deténgase! —gritó ella—. ¡Deténgase o disparo!

Se quedó quieto y blasfemó en voz baja, renegando de sí mismo.

Ella lo oyó y tuvo una sensación de triunfo.

—Bruja yanqui —dijo él—. Nunca olvidaré esto.

—Espero que no. Páseme la frazada.

Él permaneció inmóvil algunos segundos, luego se movió lentamente para obedecer.

—Con cuidado —advirtió Serena.

La frazada navegó hacia ella, lanzada con fuerza, pero esta vez estaba preparada y la tomó con una mano. Luego la sacudió y se envolvió, sin quitar la vista de la silueta en sombras del hombre, en la pila de mazorcas. Retrocedió, se agachó y se sentó contra la pared.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo él con un bufido.

—Ahora —contestó ella dulcemente— esperaremos hasta mañana.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

El tiempo transcurría lentamente. La tormenta había cedido un poco y comenzado a desplazarse hacia el nordeste, pero la lluvia continuaba. El suelo de tablas parecía más duro, y Serena sentía que los ojos le quemaban de tanto mirar en la penumbra para captar cualquier movimiento de su prisionero. Comenzó a pensar qué haría una vez que la oscuridad fuera total y el sueño se apoderara de ella. Si tuviera una cuerda, lo ataría. Tal vez él tenía consigo el mismo tipo de cuerda de yute con que la había amarrado en Splendora, pero para encontrarla tendría que revisarlo y eso era demasiado arriesgado. Lo único que podía hacer era vigilarlo.

La Púa no contribuía tampoco a su tranquilidad. Se había deslizado por la pila de mazorca de maíz hasta usar como almohada el tronco más bajo de la pared. De vez en cuando se estiraba para relajarse, o bostezaba; parecía una persona preparándose para dormir. No esperaba que estuviera petrificado de terror, pero su falta de preocupación, una vez pasada la primera sorpresa, era fastidiosa. También la hacía entrar en sospecha, por lo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y mantenía el revólver tan apretado en la mano que le dolía.

Todo lo que veía era un movimiento borroso. Algo golpeó el suelo y rodó en el rincón, a la izquierda de La Púa. Los nervios de Serena estaban tan tensos que dio la vuelta al revólver y apretó el gatillo. El arma rugió, escupiendo fuego y humo. El objeto que había rodado estalló en fragmentos, y un trozo de él se deslizó en rápidos saltitos hasta detenerse en un rincón. Inmediatamente, ella se volvió para cubrir a La Púa.

El no se había movido. La miraba fijamente y dijo, con tono sorprendido:

—Sabe disparar.

—¿Qué fue lo que tiró? —Ella se dio cuenta de que, por la forma cilíndrica del objeto, podía haber sido una panoja de maíz.

—No tiré nada; debe de haber sido una rata.

La inocencia fingida de sus palabras fue demasiado, agregada a su elaborada sorpresa ante la destreza de Serena. Le apuntó a los pies.

—¡Oh sí, ya veo! Me parece que ahí hay otra.

Todo habría ido bien si él no se hubiese movido. Ella sólo tenía intenciones de asustarlo disparando al suelo lejos de su pie, como una revancha por la manera en que la había sobresaltado. En cambio, él se movió rodando lejos de ella. La bala le dio en el pie y emitió un gemido de dolor.

La explosión del disparo se extinguió. El humo, azul y acre, remolineaba en la penumbra. Serena se quitó la frazada, bajando el revólver mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

—¿Está herido?

Él hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse y se inclinó para examinarse el pie. Algo brillante, húmedo y rojo le atravesaba el empeine. Serena se arrodilló y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Darien se irguió con la rapidez y facilidad del desarrollo muscular de un gato cazador. Lo vio venir; trató de levantar el arma, pero fue demasiado tarde. Se estrelló contra ella, empujándola hacia atrás y haciéndola golpearse violentamente. Aterrizó con todo su peso, apretándole los pulmones y casi sin permitirle respirar. Estiró la mano para quitarle el revólver que, desesperada, Serena lanzó lejos. El arma golpeó contra las tablas, dio algunos saltos y se detuvo contra la pared más alejada. Mientras el hombre levantaba la cabeza para seguir su vuelo, ella le dio un empujón con ambas manos y lo hizo tambalear. Serena se retorció golpeándole, haciéndole rasguños y arañando el suelo, mientras se arrastraba para quitársele de encima y alcanzar el arma.

El hombre la tomó férreamente por la cintura y la sujetó contra él. Se sintió alzada y luego dada vueltas, mientras rodaba con él y quedaba de espaldas contra las mazorcas de maíz. Serena se quedó rígida, cegada por la ofuscación, mientras trataba con dificultad de respirar en medio de la presión de su corsé y el abrazo del hombre.

La ira que había impulsado a Darien —ira por la treta de la que Serena se había valido y por su propia credulidad— se desvaneció. En su lugar apareció un deseo frenético. La sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y la sensación de sus curvas cálidas debajo de él eran una tentación imposible de resistir. Bebió de sus labios con la misma ansiedad con que el ebrio bebe su vino. Era una locura; sin embargo, la noche húmeda y turbulenta se estaba cerrando, y la oscuridad los obligaba a una intimidad que nunca volvería.

Serena sintió su cambio de humor y, con ojos dilatados, miró esa figura ancha que tenía sobre ella. Quiso gritar, protestar, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Su corazón latía aceleradamente en su pecho y su respiración se hizo más profunda y silenciosa. Se sentía extrañamente privada de voluntad, paralizada por una señal de peligro, por una antigua curiosidad y por algo más, que tenía que ver con la enervante cercanía del hombre que la abrazaba. Estaba inmóvil, con las manos atrapadas entre los dos y apoyadas en la dureza del pecho masculino, debajo de la chaqueta de él. Sentía el crujido de la mazorca seca del maíz debajo de ellos, el tamborileo y chapoteo de la lluvia, y el olor a ropa limpia y almidonada combinado con la fragancia masculina de su cuerpo. Sintió también su inspiración repentina y el descenso lento, casi vacilante, de su cara en sombras antes de que la besara.

Era un asesino, pero su beso era cálido y seguro, seductor en su dulzura, incitador con la débil irritación de su bigote. Era un asesino, pero sus brazos eran acunadores, firmes y, sin embargo, suaves. Era un fugitivo y un rebelde, pero había algo dentro de él que una parte de ella reconocía y buscaba.

Nada la había preparado para esta traición de sus propios sentidos, para sus propias respuestas corporales. Era increíble. Ella despreciaba a ese hombre: quería verlo colgado. Sabía también que le haría frente y lucharía por librarse de él; que no permitiría que la confundiera ni avergonzara. De pronto descubrió que quedarse quieta podría ser su mejor arma. Su novio se distraía cuando la besaba; quizás a este hombre le pasara lo mismo. Un momento de falta de atención y ella podría librarse y alcanzar el revólver.

Los labios del hombre eran suavemente acariciadores cuando rozaban la superficie lisa y saboreaban esa línea húmeda donde se unían los de ella, tanteando las comisuras vulnerables. La sensación era exquisita y se despertó en ella una sensibilidad tan cálida y estimulante que sus labios se abrieron espontáneamente. Darien se aprovechó al instante de la invitación involuntaria, profundizando su exploración. Su lengua, áspera y aterciopelada al mismo tiempo, tocó la de ella, apareándose, quemando, seduciendo en su juego amoroso.

Él extendió la mano sobre la cintura de ella, acariciando el pesado satén y las ballenas de acero del corsé que cubrían esa reducida hendidura y que bajaban hasta su cadera. La acercó más contra su cuerpo hasta amoldarla a él. Ella sintió el rígido calor masculino, sintió en algún lugar recóndito de su mente la intensidad de la necesidad de él y la firmeza de su control sobre ella. La recorrió un temblor ante las libertades que él se estaba tomando e, involuntariamente, se apegó a él. Sentía los brazos y piernas pesados, mientras en la parte inferior de su cuerpo crecía un dolor quemante que parecía alimentar el delicioso adormecimiento que se había apoderado de ella. En cualquier momento se liberaría para alcanzar el revólver. Cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Él la besaba delicadamente recorriéndole las mejillas, bajando por la curva de la mandíbula, deteniéndose en el hueco de su oído, inhalando la fragancia fresca de su piel en la base del cuello. Sintió su aliento cálido sobre la curva de sus senos levantados por el corsé antes de que posara sus labios en el valle que existía entre ellos. Él subió la mano hasta abarcar uno de los senos cubiertos por la camisola y se detuvo allí, humedeciendo con su lengua el material transparente mientras acariciaba el pezón hasta hacerlo endurecerse.

Serena entró en pánico al sentir sus senos tensos por un inaceptable deseo. Todo era demasiado ajeno a su experiencia como para ser tratado ligeramente. Tenía que detenerlo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin incentivarlo a que eso se convirtiese en una violación? Antes de que se le ocurriera algo, volvió a sentir las manos en su cintura, y luego, que él le desabrochaba el corsé. El pequeño grito de protesta quedó ahogado en el suspiro de alivio que le produjo sentir sus pulmones llenos de aire nuevamente. Un instante después, él volvió a besarla, a recorrerla suavemente con sus manos.

Trataría de apartarlo de ella mientras se le ocurría decir algo que la protegiera. Movió las manos extendiendo los dedos mientras aumentaba su presión contra él. El movimiento le abrió la chaqueta y sintió debajo de sus dedos y de las palmas la banda musculosa que envolvía su torso. El descubrimiento fue fascinante e, inconscientemente, se permitió explorar con sus dedos los contornos y planos duros, las tetillas tensas y lisas. La tela de su camisa era una barrera. La necesidad repentina de que se la quitara, el deseo intenso de sentir su piel contra la suya era tan fuerte, tan sorprendente que sus manos agarraron el material casi con un espasmo y sintió que la invadía tal calor que su cuerpo pareció brillar con él.

En respuesta certera a ese movimiento compulsivo, Darien se desabrochó los botones de la camisa y se la quitó junto con la chaqueta. Fue sólo cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que los botones que cerraban su camisola estaban desprendidos y que estaba desnuda hasta la cintura. Los senos, exquisitamente sensibles, rozaron el colchón suave de vellos de su pecho. Ella recobró el aliento con ese placer que subía hasta su cabeza y le obnubilaba el cerebro.

Perdida; estaba perdida en la increíble dulzura de su boca, en la fascinación de las sensaciones que despertaba en ella y en la descontrolada y voluptuosa urgencia de la corriente de sangre que corría por sus venas. Jamás había sentido eso antes; ni siquiera había soñado que fuera posible. Era aterrador y, sin embargo, irresistiblemente mágico.

Él le aflojó las enaguas. Crujiendo suavemente con el almidón fueron desprendidas y dejadas de lado. Le siguió el pantalón, como también los de él y la ropa interior. El contacto de sus manos y boca era constante, invasor, penetrante. La hacía sentirse gloriosa, la incitaba a la imitación. Nunca, jamás había estado tan cerca de otro ser humano. Nunca había sido manejada con tanta seguridad ni con tanto cuidado.

Era virgen y, si él no lo sabía, pronto lo descubrió, y le facilitó el camino con infinito arte y paciencia, proporcionándole felicidad como un antídoto para el dolor. Como cura, era incomparable.

Caliente, fuerte y vital, él la penetró. Encima, debajo de ella, rivalizaron entre la mazorca del maíz. Unidos, macho y hembra, se movían en maravillosa pasión al ritmo primitivo y eterno que tensaba sus músculos y calentaba sus cuerpos, golpeaba en su sangre y hacía eco en sus corazones. Los transformó en un momento único y cegador, fusionando sus espíritus y dotándolos de una grandeza inefable. Pero no pudo convertirlos en uno.

Darien tardó un rato en moverse. Se levantó por fin, apoyado en una rodilla entre las mazorcas del maíz que formaban la cama y extendió una enagua sobre ellos. Encontró y estiró la frazada, luego se acostó y tendió las manos buscando a Serena.

Su voz fue absolutamente neutra cuando dijo:

—Ven, estarás más cómoda.

—Estoy cómoda aquí. —No hacía la menor diferencia que estuviera acostada en el suelo. Ella se liberó de la mano sobre su hombro y se apartó algunos centímetros.

Su pecho subió y bajó en silencioso suspiro.

—Si esperas una disculpa, no la obtendrás.

Era una actitud irracional y él lo sabía. Lo lamentaba, mucho más de lo que podía decir. Había querido considerar el hecho de que se quitara parte de la ropa había sido una abierta provocación que, sumada al engaño y al disparo, habían terminado de enfurecerlo y convencerlo de que tenía razón. Sin embargo, eso había durado poco, porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que no era así, que desde que la había abrazado por primera vez en Splendora no había deseado otra cosa. Lo adecuado, lo único honorable ahora, era ofrecerle la protección de su nombre, y eso era imposible. ¿Qué quedaba entonces, salvo jugar al perfecto bribón?

—Todo lo que quiero —dijo ella, con las palabras amortiguadas debido a que tenía la cara oculta en la curva de sus brazos mientras yacía boca abajo— es quedarme sola.

Era extraño lo mucho que le dolió esa simple declaración. La expresión de su rostro era de pesar cuando extendió la mano una vez más para tocarla.

—Es una lástima.

Serena percibió su tono de burla y también la misma confianza que la había hecho errar el camino tan fácilmente. Se movió rápidamente, apoyándose en las rodillas y las manos, y se apartó de él a gatas. Golpeó algo frío y metálico: el revólver. Lo recogió y, empuñándolo con ambas manos, lo martilló.

El doble sonido metálico retumbó en medio de la oscuridad del granero. Encima de su cabeza todavía la lluvia susurraba, quedamente, pero de modo continuo. Serena oyó su propia respiración y trató de controlarse.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo La Púa.

Serena lanzó una carcajada un poco histérica.

—Ahora se va.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vístase y váyase!

La situación tenía cierta comicidad. La boca de Darien se curvó antes de contestar.

—¿Mandarías a la intemperie en medio de la lluvia a un hombre herido?

—Tengo mis dudas de que esté lo bastante herido como para preocuparme.

—Eres una mujer dura, Serenity Tsukino.

—No lo bastante, o estaría muerto.

No podía negarlo.

—¿Eres lo bastante dura como para dispararle a un hombre?

—Pruébeme y verá.

La tentación de hacer precisamente eso era abrumadora, pero ella ya había sufrido demasiadas pruebas para un solo día. Lo mejor que podía hacer para reparar en algo su actitud era irse y dejarle, por lo menos, esa pequeña victoria. Con voz teñida de admiración dijo:

—En otra ocasión.

No confiaba en él, aunque lo oía moverse para juntar su ropa. Había sido demasiado fácil. Había esperado, temido que la obligara a tirar. Una vez que lo hubiera dicho, lo haría sin remordimiento. Esto era antes de que lo hubiera hecho sangrar. La idea de herirlo más la hacía sentirse enferma, aunque no parecía de ninguna manera incapacitado por la herida en el pie. En todo caso, no correría riesgos. Sosteniendo el nivel del revólver sobre la sombra de su silueta, retrocedió hasta la pared lateral del granero y se ubicó lo más lejos posible de él.

Le oyó ponerse los pantalones y la camisa y luego tirar de las botas para acomodar bien cada pie. Se inclinó una vez más, quizá para encontrar su chaqueta y su poncho de tela impermeable. Después sobrevino el ruido de pasos moviéndose hacia la puerta. Le escuchó detenerse.

—¿Me mandarás fuera entre los enemigos sin la protección de un arma?

Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que la perturbó, pero trató de hacer caso omiso de él.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Que renuncie a mi única defensa?

—No necesitas defenderte de mí, lo juro y, mientras estoy contigo, no necesitas ninguna otra protección.

—Si lo que acaba de suceder es una muestra de esa protección…

—Yo nunca dije que no te abrazaría, o que no me deleitaría con la dulzura de tus labios ni tocaría las dos colinas perfectas de tus…

—¡Fuera!

El sonido de su risa fue áspero. La puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de él. Se había ido.

Serena suspiró aliviada y bajó el arma; cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Levantó la mano y se limpió con el dorso, mientras contenía el sollozo y tragaba con dificultad.

¡Dios santo! Había sido una estúpida. Se lo merecía por haber entrado sola en el bosque de manera irresponsable. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, salvo que nunca creyó realmente en la existencia del peligro. Había muy pocos lugares en el Este donde las mujeres no estaban seguras. Lo único que la consolaba era pensar que nadie tenía por qué saber lo que había pasado. Si bien tenía derecho a alegar violación, no quería hacer pública su humillación.

No estaba segura de lo que le había pasado. Sentía como si hubiese deshonrado la memoria de su hermano, a su familia y, más que todo, a sí misma. Eso jamás debería ocurrir de nuevo; velaría porque fuera así. Es más, lucharía para que el único testigo de todo ese degradante episodio, que había comenzado en el arroyo y concluyera en el granero, no viviera para contarlo. La Púa no sólo era un asesino; era también un agresor de mujeres. No debería permitírsele que no pagara sus crímenes.

El aire frío y húmedo envolvió su cuerpo desnudo, y tembló violentamente. Tambaleándose un poco, fue hasta la pila de mazorcas de maíz y se arrodilló para buscar su ropa. Se vistió con dedos temblorosos, y se abotonó hasta la garganta. Después se envolvió con la frazada y se sentó, recta contra la pared de troncos. Los ojos le ardían mientras miraba en la oscuridad, esperando la llegada del alba.

Debió de haberse dormido, aunque sintió que había cerrado los ojos apenas un instante. Un ruido la sobresaltó de forma tan repentina que cada uno de sus nervios pareció sufrir un pinchazo. Buscó el revólver y se desprendió de la frazada.

Se irguió y fue hasta la puerta. La lluvia había cesado durante la noche. La luz gris del alba se metía por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y entre las tablas flojas de la puerta. Se inclinó para mirar a través de una rendija.

El coche estaba parado frente al granero, en línea directa a su visión. El ruido que había oído era el matraqueo de él cuando lo sacaron del cobertizo. Algo aleteaba más allá del vehículo, en la huella tapada por la maleza. Distinguió la silueta de un hombre que se alejaba a caballo, en medio del rocío matinal.

La Púa no había ido lejos cuando la dejó o, por lo menos, eso parecía. Debía de haber pasado el resto de la noche en el cobertizo de los caballos. Había enganchado el coche para ella antes de partir. "¡Qué caballeroso de su parte!", pensó con ácida ironía. Era una lástima que no hubiera mostrado antes esa cualidad.

Cuando se subió al coche encontró la langosta. Yacía sobre el asiento de cuero atravesada por una púa negra, y era de color castaño claro, seca y espinosa. La miró con el espanto y la repulsión que podría haber sentido por una serpiente enroscada. Su primera reacción fue aplastarla o, por lo menos, sacarla de allí. Estiró la mano y la recogió cautelosamente.

Era liviana y delicada como una pluma y se colgó de sus dedos con sus patitas pequeñas e intactas, como si nunca fuera a irse. La púa que la atravesaba estaba pulida a la perfección; era dura, negra e inmaculada. Los dos especimenes eran perfectos en su tipo y, por otra parte, recordatorios de la locura de que Serena había sido capaz, y de sus consecuencias. Le haría bien no olvidar. Sacando el pañuelo de su bolsillo, envolvió el símbolo de La Púa en él y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el asiento, a su lado.

Cuando llegó al río, el encargado del ferry vino desde la casa con una taza de café en la mano y un bollo en la otra. Era alto, huesudo y de facciones oscurecidas por un frondoso bigote y una barba que le llegaba casi hasta los ojos. Hizo una serie de preguntas y comentarios mientras cruzaba el río con el ferry.

Odiaba no haber podido cruzarlo la noche anterior, especialmente por la lluvia y todo eso, pero no había podido hacer nada. Por un momento, incluso, se había preguntado seriamente si él mismo tendría la suerte de volver a cruzar. La habría invitado a desayunar, pero el problema era que había enfermos en la casa. De todos modos se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado un lugar seco donde pasar la noche. No había vuelto a ver al hombre que había perseguido a esos dos rufianes que lo habían retenido a él; debería de haber tomado otro camino. Esperaba que lo que le había pasado no la ahuyentara de esa parte del país. De verdad necesitaban maestras.

El hombre tenía una locuacidad reconfortante. Parecía que no había nada insólito en verse retenido por la noche en esos parajes, que ella era, en realidad, una víctima, y no merecía censura. Era bueno darse cuenta de que la gente no sacaba instantáneamente las peores conclusiones de su escapada, aunque ella las mereciera.

Fue un alivio cuando Natchitoches quedó atrás y finalmente llegó a Splendora.

Tía Luna regañó y protestó, pero después de una larga mirada al rostro pálido de la joven, la mandó a su habitación con promesas de una bandeja con el desayuno y un baño, y con órdenes de que no se levantara hasta haber descansado bien. Mamá Tass fue la encargada de preparar el desayuno, y Zafiro, de manipular la larga bañera de zinc hasta la habitación y preparar un baño especial con hierbas aromáticas, que se consideraba muy eficaz para la recuperación después de una trasnochada. El chico trajo también las latas con agua caliente para llenar la tinaja. Dijo que no tenía otras obligaciones por el momento, porque el amo Dar todavía estaba dormido. Le había dado una de sus jaquecas justo después de que ella se hubiera ido el día anterior y se había encerrado en su habitación.

Serena no esperaba dormir; no, en mitad de la mañana con el sol brillando fuera; no, cuando era una mujer deshonrada, con el cuerpo y el alma doloridos. Pero la cama era blanda, las sábanas, suaves, y la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta y mecía las cortinas era fresca y con olor a magnolia. La tensión y la culpa de la noche parecían distantes. Se estiró y sonrió sin ninguna razón mientras miraba el dosel encima de ella. Cerró los ojos.

Cuando despertó era tarde. La habitación estaba silenciosa, tranquila y excesivamente calurosa. Fuera, el sol caía y lanzaba sombras sobre el balcón. Oyó un murmullo de voces. A través de la gasa de la cortina vio la silueta de un hombre, de pie contra la barandilla de la terraza. Por un instante, su corazón dio un vuelco, luego reconoció la voz tranquila, casi insegura de Dar, y los tonos más altos en la respuesta de Zafiro.

Qué perezosa se sentía. No había ninguna excusa para esa autoindulgencia; no sabía por qué había sucumbido tan fácilmente. No era ninguna beldad sureña admirada por los hombres y proclive a entregarse a la menor debilidad. En realidad, más allá del dolor, no sentía gran diferencia; tal vez estaba escasamente cambiada por los avatares de la noche pasada. Ocultarse para lamerse las heridas y sentir piedad de sí misma no remediaría nada. Debía controlarse y continuar con aquello para lo que había venido.

Sabía que no era posible ver desde fuera a través de las cortinas de muselina lo que ocurría en el dormitorio; aun así, se vistió en un rincón, totalmente alejada de la línea de visión de cualquiera desde la terraza. Se cepilló el pelo y lo recogió para refrescarse, y luego se lavó las manos y la cara en el lavatorio, porque tenía calor. Se miró al espejo mientras se secaba la cara y se notó colorada y sofocada. Dejó la toalla de lino e, impulsivamente, se soltó los puños de las mangas, enrollándolas hasta los codos. Luego se desabrochó los dos botones del cuello alto. Eso estaba mejor, pero debía comprar uno o dos vestidos más adecuados a ese clima.

Dar se volvió cuando Serena apareció en la terraza. Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro y sus ojos celestes brillaron. Durante un instante sus ojos se clavaron en el escote que formaba el cuello desabrochado y sintió un temblor en los labios.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Serena.

Serena sonrió a los dos hombres.

—Buenas tardes, Dar. Zafiro me dijo que no se había sentido bien. Espero que esté mejor de su jaqueca.

—Mucho mejor, ¿y usted?

La pregunta fue brusca, como si él tuviera vergüenza de preguntar o le preocupara mucho su respuesta, lo que era, por supuesto, improbable. Ella sonrió, tratando de ser natural.

—Si lo que me pregunta es si me he recuperado de mi salida, le diré que sí.

—Debería haberme dejado ir con usted.

El candor desapareció del rostro de la joven.

—Sí, quizá debería haberlo hecho.

Darien pensó que había sido un error por su parte preguntar. Iba a tener que recordar que esas sonrisas eran para Dar, para el hombre–niño que creía que él era, y no para quien era él de verdad.

—He estado pensando en lo que usted dijo —comentó para distraerla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre enseñarme. ¿Todavía quiere hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría hacerlo, si usted se preocupa por aprender.

—Sí también le enseña a Zafiro.

Zafiro, que había estado siguiendo la conversación con interés, dio un respingo.

—¡Pero amo Dar!

Dar le sonrió.

—No lo haré solo —dijo.

—¡No es justo!

—A tu papá le gustará.

El muchacho meneó la cabeza.

—A él no le importa.

—Sí le importa —dijo Dar suavemente—. Le importa.

Serena creyó entenderlos, aunque no estaba segura. El padre de Zafiro, el criado personal de Dar antes de la guerra, aparentemente había abandonado al muchacho, dejándolo al cuidado de su madre, mamá Tass, mientras se iba a disfrutar de su libertad. Hablaba bien de Dar el que tratara de dar a su joven amigo una buena opinión de su padre, la mereciera o no.

—Me sentiré muy contenta de enseñarle también a Zafiro —dijo Serena—. Será agradable tener compañía para ir a la escuela cada mañana, para no hablar de ver dos caras amigas en mi clase.

Dar la miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No —dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

—Pero yo creí que había dicho…

—Preferiría aprender aquí.

—Pero no sería el único adulto —dijo ella seriamente—. Habrá varios hombres y mujeres que han sido esclavos toda su vida o que han vivido tan aislados en el interior del campo que no han aprendido a leer.

—Aquí —repitió él—. Con Zafiro y los demás.

—¿Los demás? —preguntó ella, desorientada.

—Los de los barracones. Mi gente.

Se refería a la gente de Splendora, que todavía vivía en los barracones, detrás de la casa.

—Podrían venir a la escuela.

—Pero no lo harán. Tienen que trabajar para comer y algunos están demasiado asustados.

Ella arqueó una ceja interrogativamente. Él había planteado algo que a ella le gustaría discutir con los de la Agencia para los Libertos.

—Entiendo. Estoy segura de que podré enseñarles al atardecer.

—¿Podemos empezar ahora, los tres, aquí?

Su sonrisa era tan inocente, tan expectante que no tuvo corazón para negarse. En todo caso, le serviría para pensar en otras cosas.

Serena había traído consigo algunos silabarios y libros de lectura, porque le habían advertido que en la zona escaseaban. Tenía también un pequeño pizarrón y una caja de tiza. Trajo las cosas y las desparramó sobre una mesa en la terraza. Dar, Zafiro y ella pasaron una alegre media hora con las cabezas juntas, dibujando letras. Aparentemente Zafiro había recibido alguna instrucción, porque no sólo podía escribir las letras del alfabeto sino que también formaba palabras sencillas. Dar hacía un gran esfuerzo de concentración y, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua, escribía sobre el pizarrón con una caligrafía torpe y vacilante que hacía que Zafiro se burlara con risita nerviosa. Mientras más se esforzaba Dar, peor salía, y el trazo era ilegible y parecía caerse del pizarrón.

Serena, frunciendo el ceño, meneó levemente la cabeza en señal de reprimenda al muchacho, por su falta de compasión. Puso su mano sobre el puño fuerte y grande de Dar y lo guió en la escritura. Él permitió que le moviera la mano sin obstáculo mientras se volvía para mirarla. Estaban tan cerca que no los separaban más que escasos centímetros. El brillo de sus ojos la atrapó y descubrió un destello humorístico.

Recobró el aliento y le dio un empujón en la mano que lanzó lejos la tiza.

—¡Lo está haciendo a propósito!

Zafiro estalló en carcajadas y se cayó al suelo de la mecedora, donde rodó para uno y otro lado. Dar sonrió y asintió tímidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted quería enseñarme.

—¡Podía haberme dicho que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo!

—Podría haber algo que no recordara. Además…

—¿Además qué? —preguntó con gran suspicacia mientras él se detenía.

—Es usted muy hermosa cuando…

Fue Zafiro quien terminó la oración.

—Cuando se pone tan rígida y exigente como una maestra.

—¿De qué otra manera podría ser? —dijo ella, sin estar muy segura de si lo que le habían dicho era ofensivo o no.

Dar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y siguió examinándola.

—Muy, pero muy bonita.

Ella le dirigió su mirada más severa, aunque casi no pudo evitar el esbozo de una sonrisa.

—Veo que tendré que preparar un examen para evaluar cuánto sabe cada uno.

—¿Mañana? —dijo Dar—. ¿Puede leernos ahora?

—¿Leerles?

Zafiro se sentó y se puso las manos alrededor de las rodillas.

—Algunas veces la señorita Luna nos lee cuentos sobre caballeros y soldados, como _Ivanhoe._

—¿Lo hace? —Serena consideró la idea. Suponía que cualquier cosa que los estimulara a leer era buena, y en ese momento no tenía deseos de esforzarse mentalmente para hacerles una prueba.

—Creo que podría hacer lo mismo si tuviera un libro.

—¡Conseguiré uno! —gritó Zafiro. Dio un brinco y corrió a la casa. Volvió al instante con un volumen encuadernado en cuero, un cuento de Dickens. Se lo pasó a Serena y luego se sentó a los pies de ella. Dar se echó para atrás en su silla y estiró las piernas. Serena dejó a un lado el pizarrón y la tiza, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Ella sostenía el libro en su regazo, dando la vuelta a las páginas con una mano mientras la otra descansaba en el brazo del sillón. Sólo había leído algunos párrafos cuando Dar estiró una mano para tocarle los dedos. Acarició la piel fina en el doblez de las articulaciones, luego siguió la forma de sus uñas y le hizo girar la mano poniendo la palma para arriba, donde siguió con un dedo las líneas que la cruzaban, antes de investigar las venas azules que latían en su muñeca. Por fin dobló sus dedos alrededor de los de ella, apretándoselos con suavidad y firmeza.

Serena levantó la cara y él la miró a los ojos de forma directa. La terraza estaba sombría, pero la luz del sol todavía mandaba sus reflejos brillantes y dorados, dándole a Dar un aspecto bruñido. Sus facciones eran tan perfectamente regulares, el pelo tan vital y tan bronceada su piel que apenas parecía humano. La cicatriz, cruelmente realzada por la luz, aumentó su impresión. Había algo perturbador en él, una sensación de gran promesa perdida o, quizá, de una obra de arte maliciosamente dañada, estropeada para siempre. Sintió un dolor interior.

—¿Quiere que la suelte? —preguntó él.

—No, supongo que no.

Le dirigió una lenta sonrisa que hizo que el brillo de sus ojos se convirtiera en una llama continua.

—Bueno. Me hace sentir… mejor.

Ella respondió con una mueca antes de volver la vista al libro. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a leer con lento énfasis, sintió la fuerza cálida del apretón de su mano penetrando en ella, apoyándola.

Por supuesto que era el efecto del simple contacto humano, pero, por curioso que pareciera, había bastado para que ella se sintiera mejor.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 6

Los dos días siguientes en Splendora fueron plácidos. Serena, con poco que hacer y un innato desagrado hacia el ocio, ofreció a tía Luna su ayuda en las tareas domésticas, junto a la anciana y a Minako, que seguía de visita. Limpiaban los muebles, remendaban la ropa blanca, limpiaban la maleza de los lechos de flores del jardín y preparaban la interminable variedad de verduras que se servían en la mesa.

Aprendió a usar el azadón y a identificar los retoños de cultivos tan exóticos como el quimbombó, la calabaza, la batata, el tomate: también las berzas verdes y los caupí, que antes se cultivaban para los esclavos y que ahora se consideraban aceptables para todos. También le enseñaron a distinguir las plantas nuevas de maravillas y zinnias o "solteronas", como las llamaba tía Luna, que eran flores comunes que alegraban la huerta a mediados del verano y permitían hacer ramos para adornar la casa.

Entre las dependencias del lugar había una cabaña que contenía un torno de hilar a mano y un telar. En él, tía Luna cardaba lana y algodón e hilaba; luego teñía el hilo con colorantes vegetales de fabricación casera. Por ejemplo, obtenía el marrón de las cáscaras de nogal negro y el azul del añil que ella misma había hecho crecer. Después tejía sus propias telas para cortinas y colchas. Contaba que había hecho muchas camisas y pantalones para los soldados de la Confederación, y todo era producto absoluto de Splendora. Era fascinante observar a la anciana trabajando en el telar, y Serena logró tejer sola un trocito de tela, a pesar de que Minako le advirtió, entre sonrisas, que no lo hiciera demasiado perfecto porque, de ser así, se encontraría a diario con una lanzadera en cada mano.

Otro foco de interés de tía Luna era el gallinero. Allí criaba toda clase de aves, desde gallos Bantam, con el aspecto sofisticado de adornos para sombreros y la conducta de gallos de riña callejeros, hasta pavos, tan refinados y de una constitución tan delicada que debían ser atendidos y protegidos en cada minuto de su vida; desde gallinas Leghorn a gansos franceses y patos chinos poco comunes. La anciana también mantenía una pareja de pavos reales que se gritaban el uno al otro como airados esposos y que hacían decir a tía Luna que no entendía qué diablos habrían encontrado los persas de particular y exquisito en el sabor de su carne, porque tolerarlos resultaba insoportable.

Teóricamente las aves debían permanecer en el gallinero, que no era más que una vieja empalizada que hacía que vivieran más fuera que adentro de él. Pernoctaban en las higueras y melocotones debajo del edificio de la cocina y anidaban en la espesura del brezo que había crecido alrededor de las cabañas de los esclavos. Una de las gallinas, más inteligente y emprendedora que el resto, había hallado una cabaña con la puerta abierta e hizo su nido en la chimenea vacía y ennegrecida.

Era necesario recorrer a diario los diversos nidos para juntar los huevos; de otro modo, las gallinas ponían unos cuantos y después se echaban a empollar. Mientras no se llenaran los nidos, las gallinas ponían durante casi todo el año y los huevos que tía Luna vendía en la ciudad le daban dinero para imprevistos. La prueba de que las gallinas, al igual que los patos, gansos y pavos, eran mejores para esconder sus huevos que los humanos para encontrarlos, estaba dada por la innumerable cantidad de pollitos y patitos que andaban sueltos por todas partes, picoteando entre las flores y tentando a los gatos, halcones y zorros que merodeaban por la noche.

Otro uso del gallinero era proporcionar plumas para almohadas y colchones. La tercera mañana después de la visita de Serena al arroyo, ella, Tía Luna y Minako se habían instalado en la terraza para rehacer las almohadas; cosían fundas nuevas a los cotís en malas condiciones, esponjando las plumas viejas y agregando nuevas para luego acomodarlas, tensar la funda y coserla en las puntas. Estaba muy agradable; la brisa fresca de la mañana les traía el aroma de las flores, y Serena, que nunca había sentido que era el tipo de persona que necesitaba compañía constante, disfrutaba del trato y de la posibilidad de llegar a conocer a las dos mujeres.

Mientras se frotaba la nariz, que le picaba a causa de las plumas que volaban por el aire, y al mismo tiempo trataba de coser la punta de la almohada evitando que se salieran las plumas por el agujero, Serena miró con curiosidad a la anciana.

—¡Qué persona tan ocupada es usted, tía Luna! ¡Siempre haciendo algo! Casi lamento tener algo que ver con que le hayan quitado los esclavos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, niña? Hago menos ahora que lo que hice jamás antes de la guerra.

"Antes de la guerra." Era una frase que se oía una y otra vez. Aunque había habido otras guerras en el pasado, como la guerra de los indios seminolas, la de la independencia de Texas y la de México, nunca nadie preguntaba a qué guerra se refería.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Serena, dejando de coser.

—Pero es la verdad. Siempre había entre cuarenta y cincuenta personas que atender, alimentar y vestir, por no hablar de cuidar que estuvieran sanas.

—¡Pero había criados para hacer el trabajo!

—¿Mientras yo bebía limonada y me abanicaba? Dime, querida, ¿tu madre ha contratado servidumbre en la casa de Boston?

—Sí, una cocinera, una mucama y a veces alguien más para la limpieza de la primavera.

—¿Y hacen bien el trabajo sin que nadie esté detrás de ellas supervisando?

Minako levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿O sin que se les muestre cómo hacer la tarea una y otra vez? —añadió.

—Entiendo lo que quieren decir —dijo Serena, con una sonrisa irónica.

—En una ciudad como Nueva Orleáns, puede haber sido un poco más fácil —dijo tía Luna—. Mucho de lo que nosotros teníamos que sacar de la nada en Splendora allá se conseguía en las tiendas y a menor precio, porque no había que pagar transporte río arriba. Pero aquí en el campo era muy diferente.

—Más agradable —dijo Minako.

—Más tranquilo; menos enfermedad, menos chismes y escándalos —agregó tía Luna. Luego rió fuerte—. A veces era mortalmente aburrido, pero siempre podíamos organizar un baile, una reunión de mujeres para coser edredones o una cena al aire libre con pescado a orillas del río. Venían los parientes y se quedaban varios días, algunas veces semanas, y siempre había bodas y nacimientos. No, no habría cambiado de lugar con esas damas de ciudad por nada en el mundo. Me gustaban mis plantas y mis gallinas, y ver el cambio de estaciones antes de la guerra, y me gusta todavía ahora.

—Hace que parezca casi… no primitivo, pero muy similar a la época de los primeros colonizadores.

—¿Y por qué no? Cuando llegué aquí hace treinta y cinco años era una niña, y eso es lo que era; esta era la frontera. Vinimos por barco a Nueva Orleáns desde Georgia y luego remontamos el río en buque de vapor. Desde allí pusimos todo lo que poseíamos en una carreta tirada por bueyes, incluyendo el gran aparador de mamá y su cama con dosel que le había regalado su abuela, y nos metimos campo adentro. Mi padre había comprado un lugar al norte de aquí, con tierras bajas y fértiles que él mismo se encargó de limpiar, y luego construyó una casa con los troncos de los árboles, aunque después edificó una muy grande, de madera. Entonces había lobos, osos y panteras, y el médico más cercano estaba a sesenta kilómetros. Cuando me casé con Armando Chiba y nos mudamos a Grand Ecore yo pensaba que había ido a vivir a la ciudad, pero la verdad es que no era demasiado distinto.

El marido de tía Luna se había ahogado tratando de que su caballo cruzara el río Rojo durante una inundación. Serena ya sabía eso. La madre de Dar había muerto de tuberculosis cuando él era pequeño y. en lugar de volver a la casa paterna al enviudar, tía Luna se mudó para cuidar a Dar y permitió que los bienes de su esposo se repartieran entre los dos hermanos que le quedaban. Luego el padre de Dar murió de un infarto durante una discusión acalorada sobre la secesión, el año que estalló la guerra y, con Dar en el ejército y luego incapacitado, la responsabilidad de administrar Splendora recayó sobre tía Luna.

—Me parece que es maravilloso cómo ha conseguido mantener entero este lugar, haciendo que produzca para la subsistencia —dijo Serena.

—No dejes que Dar le oiga decir eso, por favor. El ayuda todo lo que puede, pero lamenta terriblemente no poder hacer más. Se preocupa tanto por la manera en que debo vivir, por cómo se ven las rejas y los campos y también por el estado de la casa. A veces lo sorprendo absorto mirando todo, como si recordara lo que fue, y me parte el corazón.

—Hace bastante. Ayer lo vi arando con una mula en los campos de atrás.

Minako retiró con cuidado una pluma que se le había adherido al labio antes de intervenir en la conversación.

—Sí, y anoche tuvo otra de sus jaquecas.

—No se le puede decir nada —dijo tía Luna con un suspiro—. Simplemente no escucha. —Se volvió hacia Serena.— Te presta bastante atención en las clases y quería decirte que te estoy sumamente agradecida por dedicarle tiempo, y también a Zafiro.

—Y Peter —añadió Minako. Su hijo se había reunido a las clases cuando descubrió que Serena las dictaba.

—Realmente ha sido divertido, aunque no estoy muy segura de cuánto aprende cada uno. ¡Son tan traviesos!

—Ha sido bueno para Dar; no sólo por lo que aprende sino por el hecho de que lo trates con tanta naturalidad. Mucha gente no sabe cómo comportarse con él, especialmente las jóvenes.

—Se quedan mudas —dijo Minako— o hablan hasta por los codos, como si así lo salvaran. Y eso es sólo si no encuentran una excusa para apartarse de él.

La anciana meneó la cabeza con pesar.

—No era así antes.

—¡Por Dios que no! —dijo Minako sonriendo, aunque la expresión de sus ojos era distante—. La mitad de las bellezas del lugar estaban locas por Dar antes de la guerra, y tenías que haber visto cómo revoloteaban a su alrededor cuando Bradley lo trajo, cuando todavía estaba inconsciente. La cama estaba llena de almohadones y sábanas bordadas, y Zafiro y Peter enfermaron de la cantidad de galletitas y golosinas que él no podía comer. Alguien tenía que sacudir el polvo de la casa todos los días debido a la cantidad de coches que entraban y salían constantemente, con muchachas que rogaban verlo aunque fuera sólo un instante. Pero todo eso terminó tan pronto supieron que no estaba del todo cuerdo.

—Desearía que no lo plantearas de ese modo. Minako —dijo tía Luna, con molestia en el tono de su voz—. Él es sólo un poco lento.

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento, pero por la forma en que se le trata podría ser un perfecto imbécil.

—Está muy lejos de eso —dijo Serena dando otra puntada, antes de dirigir una mirada rápida a la prima de Dar. La oleada de furia había enrojecido sus mejillas, y el color en su rostro pálido la hacía verse hermosa. Era muy atractiva y tenía menos de treinta años todavía. Era extraño que no se hubiera vuelto a casar, aunque quizá no tanto, porque muchos hombres de su edad no habían vuelto de la guerra y, además, había una tendencia en el Sur —según Serena había oído— a que las viudas enterraran su corazón y su juventud junto a sus maridos, sobre todo si estos eran héroes de guerra que habían sacrificado sus vidas por la causa perdida. También era posible que los afectos de Minako fueran para su primo, a quien defendía tan ardientemente.

Tía Luna se quedó mirando hacia afuera por encima de la barandilla de la terraza, con las manos quietas.

—Me causa dolor pensar que Dar nunca se casará ni tendrá hijos. Era tan bueno con los bebés; no tenía miedo de tomarlos en brazos, como algunos hombres. Y está también Splendora. ¿Qué pasará con ella y con él cuando yo muera?

Por supuesto que no había ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta.

—Todavía es muy bueno para los chicos, como con Peter.

Volvieron a coser en silencio. Serena pensaba en Dar, en Peter y también en Zafiro, ya que los tres habían partido juntos hacía un rato. Llevaban las cañas de pescar y una lata con gusanos que habían desenterrado en la parte de atrás de la cocina, para usar de carnada. Probarían suerte en Dink's Pond y posiblemente también en el río. Los dos chicos iban casi corriendo para seguir el paso largo y rápido de Dar y conversaban con él como si tuviera la edad de ellos, lo que en cierto modo era cierto. Era, en verdad, muy conmovedora la idea de que jamás disfrutaría de los derechos y placeres de un hombre normal. Sin embargo, la piedad no parecía el sentimiento adecuado: había en él una cierta dignidad que no la permitía.

—Alguien viene —dijo Minako.

La voz de la joven sonó un poco ahogada. Serena no se sorprendió de ver un uniforme azul cuando levantó la vista, pero pensó que era extraño que el hombre que lo vestía condujera un reluciente coche negro, con ruedas amarillas y accesorios plateados. El que se bajó frente a la puerta de entrada fue el coronel Ward, quien, quitándose el sombrero de campaña, subió por el sendero hasta la terraza.

Saludó espontánea y naturalmente. Tía Luna, como para paliar el silencio de Minako, fue de lo más afable y le ofreció café o té y torta.

—Gracias, señora, es muy amable de su parte, pero ahora no. Tenía algunas horas libres y pensé en venir a visitar a miss Tsukino y ver si deseaba salir a dar un paseo.

Hablaba a tía Luna, pero las palabras y su sonrisa eran para Serena.

—¡Qué gentil es usted! Pero, como verá, estamos en medio de una tarea delicada —dijo la joven.

—Que no tiene ninguna importancia —declaró tía Luna—. Vete con él. Minako y yo podemos terminar aquí. Será agradable que conozcas un poco más el lugar y no tendrás muchas oportunidades, una vez que empieces a enseñar.

—No. Realmente odio dejar una tarea a medio hacer.

—Tonterías. Vete.

—Bueno, si está tan segura…

Serena habría protestado más, pero parecía que Minako se sentía más cómoda sin la presencia del coronel. Dejando de lado la almohada, se puso de pie y fue hasta su dormitorio a peinarse, a buscar su sombrero y sus guantes, y también a cepillarse las plumas que podían haberle quedado. Pocos minutos después, ella y el oficial de azul se alejaban de la casa.

—Es usted muy amable —reiteró Serena.

—Es un placer para mí. Además, los yanquis debemos mantenernos unidos en territorio enemigo.

Ella le echó una mirada rápida.

—¿Todavía lo ve de ese modo?

—Algunas veces, como ahora con la joven viuda. Las mujeres son las peores. Los hombres sureños son capaces de perdonar, pero las mujeres jamás. Si el Congreso no termina con este enredo lo antes posible, creo que jamás nos sobrepondremos a todo el rencor y la amargura. Pero no era de esto de lo que quería hablarle cuando le pedí que saliera conmigo. Deseaba saber si la trataban bien y si estaba conforme con su hospedaje.

—Sí, absolutamente —respondió ella de forma categórica, y luego continuaron charlando de diversos temas.

Él le preguntó si había ido hasta el arroyo tal como planeaba y ella le contestó que sí, pero le dio a entender que no había sacado nada en limpio. No le había dicho nada diferente a nadie desde que había vuelto; no había mencionado a los dos tipos que la habían atacado, porque hacerlo habría significado tenerle que explicar cómo había escapado y, como no quería situarse en el papel de heroína ni tampoco tenía intenciones de traer a colación el nombre de La Púa como su salvador ni nada parecido, pensó que lo mejor era quedarse callada. Eso no impidió que preguntara al soldado si se había sabido algo de él en los últimos días.

El rostro del coronel adquirió una expresión sombría.

—Se puede decir que sí. Anoche detuvo a un destacamento de mis hombres que escoltaban a un prisionero hasta la ciudad. El hombre era Jim Hathnell, un viejo rufián y sinvergüenza que el día anterior había disparado a las tropas que lo notificaban de la orden de desalojo por impago de impuestos. La Púa alegó que el hombre estaba casi ciego debido a las cataratas y no podía distinguir entre las tropas y los guerrilleros antiesclavistas. Incluso se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado con el derecho que tiene todo hombre a defender su casa, y tuvo la gentileza de advertirnos que no nos molestáramos por buscar a nuestro prisionero, porque iría a Texas para quedarse con su nieta.

—¿Qué hay de cierto en lo de la ceguera del hombre?

—No sé. Probablemente sea verdad.

—¿Y usted está seguro de que era La Púa?

—Dejó su tarjeta de visita, aunque las tropas juran que era más alto, fuerte como un buey y hablaba con acento alemán. Es probable que hayan dicho eso para justificar el que un solo hombre hubiera podido reducir a seis tan fácilmente, no sólo arrebatándoles al prisionero sino dejándolos descalzos y a quince kilómetros de Natchitoches.

—Parece increíble.

—¡Es absolutamente insoportable! No entiendo qué es lo que él cree que está haciendo. Las cosas que ha llevado a cabo son tan distintas que no tiene sentido. Pareciera que se empeña al máximo en confundirnos, o que está loco. Le juro que da la impresión de que está llevando adelante, absolutamente solo, una campaña para enderezar todos los entuertos del mundo.

—Ángel y demonio —murmuró Serena.

—Exactamente.

Durante un momento la joven quedó en silencio, perdida en los recuerdos de un granero oscuro y la magia terrible que podía haber en una sola caricia. Cerró los ojos, tratando de eludir esas imágenes.

—Supongo que habrá enviado hombres por todas las rutas que van a Texas —dijo bruscamente.

Él asintió.

—No es que espere que capturen a La Púa o al viejo Hathnell. Aunque hubiese sido una triquiñuela para distraernos y enviarnos en la dirección equivocada, hubo tiempo suficiente como para que cualquiera llegara a la frontera con Texas, dado que mis hombres tardaron bastante en llegar de vuelta a la ciudad. No hay más de 80 ó 100 kilómetros por cualquier lado que se vaya.

Como ella estaba interesada, el coronel le mostró las rutas que llevaban al sur y al oeste de Texas, mientras las cruzaban por la ciudad. Viajaron rumbo al sudeste a lo largo del río, atravesando los campos de algodón que formaban hileras verdes paralelas al horizonte, y pasaron por casuchas donde jugaban niños negros y por enormes casas antiguas en ruinas. Sólo muy de vez en cuando se veía alguna casa bien mantenida, que parecía habitada por gente más bien próspera. Cuando el camino comenzó a dejar el río, tomaron un sendero angosto que serpenteaba hacia el agua, y al final se detuvieron para descansar los caballos en un banco con visitas al canal.

—Desearía tener más tiempo —dijo Malachite Ward—. Hay muchos lugares que me gustaría mostrarle. A escasos kilómetros de aquí está la comunidad de Isla Brevelle, donde viven varias familias emparentadas entre sí y a quienes se conoce en el Estado como _gens de couleur libre_, gente de color libre. Son gente fascinante, mezcla de sangre francesa y africana, entre cuyos antecesores se encuentra un monsieur Metoyer, uno de los primeros soldados–comerciantes que se instalaron en Natchitoches durante el régimen francés.

—Sí. Sam me escribió sobre ellos.

—Se consideran a sí mismos como una tercera casta, no blancos, pero tampoco definidamente negros. En otra época fueron muy ricos, propietarios de cientos de esclavos y con una educación esmerada, ya que a muchos se les enviaba a París para que adquirieran mayor refinamiento. Ese estilo de vida ha desaparecido.

—Creo que era de uno de ellos el funeral que hubo a principios de la semana.

—Cierto. Era un hombre que había perdido todo lo que valoraba, el único tipo de vida que conocía y para el que estaba preparado.

Las fortunas amasadas por esa gente estaban ligadas con la economía esclavista y, por lo tanto, habían sido confiscadas. La liberación de los negros había tendido también a disminuir la diferencia social entre la gente de color libre y los ex esclavos, de modo que gradualmente habían ido perdiendo el estatus especial del que habían gozado en otra época.

—Realmente es terrible. Hay que tenerles lástima.

El coronel asintió.

—Se han vuelto muy huraños, evitan a los extraños que no entienden quiénes son. Es más difícil para los jóvenes, en especial para los que están en edad de casarse. En otra época era costumbre ofrecer grandes dotes para las hijas casamenteras, de modo que pudieran encontrarles maridos blancos. El dinero para eso ya no existe y lo único que marca la diferencia con los libertos es su ascendencia africana pura. Ahora sólo se casan entre ellos.

—¡Qué complicado es todo! —dijo Serena, confundida—. No tiene nada que ver con lo que yo esperaba.

—Sé lo que quiere decir. ¿Le contó Sam algo sobre la plantación McAlpin?

—Me parece que no.

—Se supone que es el escenario de _La cabaña del tío Tom,_ de la señora Stowe. Robert McAlpin era un soltero de Nueva Inglaterra; algunos dicen que amigo de la familia de los Stowe. Tenía la reputación de ser un amo muy cruel con sus esclavos y, aparentemente, es el inspirador del villano Simon Legree.

—Nunca he leído el libro. —Sintió que admitirlo era condenatorio.

—Yo traté de hacerlo una vez, pero me resultó pesado. Por lo que recuerdo, no me parece que la señora Stowe haya estado en Luisiana alguna vez, o, por lo menos, en esta parte del Estado. Eso es casi cómico, cuando uno analiza la influencia que ha tenido ese libro.

—Sabe, coronel —dijo Serena con cierta aspereza—, usted parece más sureño que todos los sureños juntos.

Él rió a carcajadas; profundas arrugas rodearon sus ojos y se levantaron los extremos de sus bigotes.

—A veces nos pasa eso a los soldados; realmente es así. Pero, si me va a regañar de esa manera, será mejor que me llame Malachite.

—Lo haré, siempre y cuando usted consienta en llamarme Serena.

Se conocían demasiado poco para tal informalidad, pero también las circunstancias eran inusuales, y parecía no haber ningún daño en eso. El coronel era un hombre atractivo y una buena compañía. A Serena le agradaba, no sólo porque ambos eran una especie de compatriotas sino porque era directo, sencillo y sin pretensión. La hacía sentirse mucho mejor saber que era él quien estaba a cargo de Natchitoches, aunque no aprobara lo que ella trataba de hacer.

De una manera estrictamente superficial, le recordaba a La Púa. Sin duda, eran el bigote y la altura. Hombres hirsutos parecía haber por donde mirara. El pelo facial estaba de moda. Aunque no le gustaba la barba, le parecía que los bigotes eran bastante masculinos en todos los estilos, desde los muy finos hasta los grandes y con patillas. Esa prevalencia no le ayudaba a determinar el aspecto real de La Púa. Sólo lo había visto en sombras o en la oscuridad. Realmente parecía difícil de describir. Era alto, pero no más que muchos de los hombres que había conocido últimamente, como el coronel, Andrew Furuhama o el propio Dar. Por supuesto que era muy posible que la imagen que ella tenía de él no tuviera nada que ver con la realidad, porque todo indicaba que era muy bueno con sus disfraces.

Era hora de regresar a Splendora. El coronel hizo que el coche diera la vuelta, y comenzaron a retornar por el camino que habían venido. Serena se quedó largo rato en silencio y después dijo:

—Hay algo que me preocupa respecto de Sam y el dinero de los salarios. Mi hermano era un hombre muy precavido y sospechaba que La Púa podía tener algún conocimiento respecto de los movimientos del oro. Parece muy impropio de él haberse internado solo, con la recaudación del oro en sus alforjas. No puedo creer que no haya esperado la escolta.

Los ojos de Malachite Ward se habían oscurecido cuando se volvió para mirarla.

—¿A qué quiere llegar?

—¿Por que lo hizo? ¿Había recibido órdenes, tal vez?

—Que yo sepa, Sam actuó por propia iniciativa.

El hombre más posible de haber ordenado una cosa así a su hermano se hallaba sentado a su lado. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido que él negara haberlo hecho, de ser así, ¿O sí lo tenía? El coronel Ward era también uno de los pocos hombres que conocía los movimientos de los caudales: cuándo llegarían a Natchitoches, dónde se guardarían, cuándo, cómo y por quién serían transportados a Monroe.

Era estúpida. El coronel Ward era un soldado del Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Jamás cometería tan alta traición.

Y, sin embargo, podía resultar duro para él contemplar cómo otros hombres se enriquecían a costa del derrotado Sur. Había dado a entender que se sentía usado por los especuladores y aventureros y era obvio que carecía del celo patriótico que se esperaría de un hombre empeñado en la tarea de la Reconstrucción, que vestía el uniforme de la Unión.

—Todavía no lo entiendo —dijo ella, tratando con esfuerzo de que su voz no tuviera un velado tono acusatorio—. ¿Había mucha gente que sabía cuándo saldrían los caudales?

—Tres o cuatro personas, lo que tampoco significa nada, porque si alguien estaba vigilando el peso de las alforjas era suficiente para llamar su atención.

—Lo que hace aun mayor la necesidad de esperar la escolta.

—Parecería que sí. No sé si hay alguna explicación satisfactoria. Fue sólo una de esas cosas que pasan. Es difícil prevenirlas cuando está rondando La Púa o tipos de esa calaña, que están dispuestos a todo para obtener lo que desean.

Serena desvió la conversación hacia el tema más mundano de los libros, mencionando que les leía a Dar y a los dos chicos; después, naturalmente, habló de la enseñanza. La conversación resultaba fácil y entretenida; parecía haber entendimiento entre ambos. En cierto modo, quizá por el uniforme del coronel y su formación militar, era como hablar con Sam. Cuando llegaron a Splendora, sus dudas con respecto a él parecían remotas y se sintió casi tentada de pedirle disculpas. No lo hizo, pero, cuando él le preguntó si podía visitarla de nuevo, su respuesta fue más cálida de lo que hubiese sido de no pensar ya de ese modo.

Estaban de pie, en la entrada, desde donde había caminado con ella después de ayudarla a bajar del coche. No había nadie en la terraza y el olor que provenía de la cocina indicaba que era probable que los demás estuvieran preparándose para almorzar. El coronel le tomó la mano y pasó su pulgar por la piel suave del dorso.

—Es usted una joven poco común, señorita Serena, al viajar sola tan lejos y dedicar su tiempo y sus conocimientos para tratar de ayudar aquí en el Sur.

Ella meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Mi familia piensa que soy obcecada, por no decir terca como una mula de Missouri.

—Creo que es usted una maravilla. Me gustaría protegerla de viajes como el que hizo al arroyo, y también de la competencia que tendré que hacer frente para conseguir su atención. Los hombres han descubierto que hay una chica en la vecindad que no sólo habla como ellos sino que es muy atractiva como compañera. Muy pronto tía Luna tendrá que usar un palo para espantar de la terraza a los jóvenes de uniforme azul, igual que como hace con las gallinas.

—Debe de ser muy buena en eso.

—Cree que bromeo, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, creo que exagera.

—Espere y verá. Y será mejor que vaya repasando esa frase que estoy seguro de que su madre le ha enseñado: "¡Pero esto es tan repentino!"

—Más tarde —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes—, ya que no la necesito ahora.

—No le prometo nada para el futuro. —Le apretó la mano y luego se la soltó. Después le tomó el mentón—. Quédese quieta un minuto. Hay algo que he estado deseando hacer hace una hora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con repentina cautela.

Lanzó una carcajada.

—No lo que usted piensa, aunque tengo más que deseos de eso. Sólo se trata de desprenderle una pluma que tiene en las pestañas.

—¿Qué?

—Casi una pelusa.

Un momento después sintió que le tocaba los ojos cerrados y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, él tenía en la mano una pelusa blanca.

—Aquí está la prueba. —Sopló la pluma, luego tomó el sombrero que llevaba bajo el brazo y se lo puso—. La visitaré de nuevo muy pronto.

—Hágalo y traiga a sus amigos —le gritó ella mientras él se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

—Esa fue una observación mordaz —contestó él por encima del hombro, pero sonreía cuando se subió al coche.

Serena saludó con la mano y entró en la casa.

Debajo del magnolio, en el lateral de la casa, Darien se levantó; había estado apoyado contra el tronco del árbol, oculto en la sombra. Miró fijamente el coche; sus ojos mostraban con transparencia sus sentimientos, a pesar de que la expresión de su boca era de resignación. No tenía derecho a sentirse celoso, ninguno en absoluto.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 7

El incentivo era comer huevos frescos, recién sacados del nido y todavía calientes para el desayuno. Desde la salida del sol se oía el cacareo orgulloso de las gallinas después de ponerlos. Serena se despertó muy temprano y salió al rocío a buscarlos. Cuando llenó el delantal, que ya acostumbraba a usar para las distintas tareas que realizaba, volvió a la cocina.

El ruido de voces airadas la detuvo en la mitad del camino. Reconoció la de mamá Tass mezclada con el tono más profundo de una voz masculina de raza negra. Lo último que quería era inmiscuirse en una disputa privada; sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí con su carga durante demasiado tiempo.

Tía Luna, con su sensatez, habría sabido de inmediato cómo resolver el altercado, pero, aunque Serena miró ansiosamente en dirección a la casa, no la divisó por ninguna parte. Incluso la presencia de Dar habría venido bien, dado que mamá Tass tenía una tendencia notoria a dedicarle toda su atención cuando lo tenía cerca. Serena sabía que estaba despierto, porque había oído movimientos en su habitación antes de dejar la casa, pero en ese momento no se le veía por ninguna parte. Lo único visible era el gato, que caminó en su dirección y se le enredó entre los tobillos, y una media docena de gallinas que picoteaban con empeño la tierra.

Los gritos cesaron y, como no volvió a oírlos de inmediato, suspiró aliviada y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero otra vez la detuvo la voz desesperada de mamá Tass.

—Vas a conseguir que te maten. Eso es lo que va a pasar.

—Tengo que ayudar a mi gente.

—¿Dejando que los especuladores te utilicen?

—Si ellos me utilizan, yo también a ellos. Nuestras razones son diferentes, pero queremos lo mismo: una voz para los libertos.

—¡No podrás decir mucho si estás muerto! Si quieres ayudar a alguien, ayuda a tu muchacho, a Zafiro, ayúdame a mí, ayuda a la gente aquí en Splendora. ¡Todos te necesitamos y es aquí donde debes estar!

—¡No soy dueño de nada en Splendora!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo mamá Tass con fuerte ironía—. Sólo de la vida que el señor Dar te salvó más de una vez, sólo la educación que te hace creer que puedes ser senador…

—Diputado.

—¡No me corrijas, nene! ¡Y tampoco te olvides de que la ropa que tienes encima te la compró la señorita Luna; ¡por no mencionar cada bocado que entra en la boca de tu hijo y en la mía!

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarme si tú jamás me dejas?

—No te dejaré, porque sé lo que significa ser agradecida, porque la cuestión de la libertad es saber hacernos cargo de nosotros mismos; de eso se trata. Y también sé que los blancos están hartos de que los yanquis y un montón de basura negra les digan qué hacer. No tienes por que mezclarte con esa gente, porque lo único que vas a conseguir es que una noche los tipos de las sábanas blancas te cuelguen de la rama de un árbol.

—No les tengo miedo.

—Está bien, pero eso no te librará de que te estiren el pescuezo y ¡no te he criado para que te cuelguen!

Hablaba con su hijo Bradley, el ex criado personal de Dar. Aparentemente, este la visitaba muy temprano o bien había pasado allí la noche con su madre y su hijo, como hacía de vez en cuando, porque vivía en el pueblo. Sería muy embarazoso que la sorprendieran escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no podía pasar la cocina sin que la vieran desde la puerta abierta, pero tal vez podría dar la vuelta hasta la parte de atrás y dejar su delantal lleno de huevos en el comedor.

Retrocedió y se tropezó con el gato, que le clavó las uñas en el tobillo. Tres gallinas, que seguían picoteando, se asustaron al verlo, salieron cacareando y en su carrera se llevaron a Serena por delante, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Hubo un ominoso ruido de cosas rotas.

Desde la terraza superior de la gran casa le llegó la risa divertida de un niño. Levantó la vista y vio a Zafiro inclinado sobre la barandilla y señalando con el dedo, mientras Dar, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, bajó corriendo los escalones.

El rubor le llegaba hasta la raíz del cabello y sentía el líquido pegajoso empapando la parte delantera de su falda. Nunca, pero nunca en toda su vida, le habían pasado tantas cosas ignominiosas como las que le estaban ocurriendo desde su llegada a Luisiana. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a ellas. Su vida hasta entonces había sido tranquila y corriente; tal vez un poco aburrida, pero también decorosa y tranquilizadoramente segura. Sentía que había perdido esa seguridad, junto con el autorrespeto. Cómo podía haber ocurrido, no lo sabía con certeza. Una cosa parecía haber llevado a la otra. Había cometido errores y pagado por ellos. Mientras estaba sentada en el suelo luchando contra el fuerte deseo de llorar, descubrió que el precio era más alto de lo que había creído.

Dar se detuvo delante de ella y se agachó, apoyándose en una rodilla. Estiró una mano para tomar las puntas del delantal y con la otra asió la parte superior, cerca de la pretina.

—Desátese el delantal.

Ella hizo como le indicaba y le pasó el delantal. Él lo tomó con la mano izquierda formando una especie de bolsa y luego estiró la derecha para ayudarla a levantarse. Serena aceptó la ayuda con sonrisa trémula. Tenía una fuerza inesperada, y el impulso hizo que al levantarse se fuera contra su cuerpo y se quedara allí un instante, antes de retroceder.

Darien se quedó de pie tomándola de la mano, sintiendo la presión de sus pechos firmes contra su brazo, mirando el tinte rosa de sus mejillas, la humedad que hacía sus ojos más brillantes. Sintió que lo inundaba una ola de deseo que lo volvía tan estúpido e inmaduro como esperaba parecerlo.

—Amo Dar, ¿qué pasa? Vengan los dos para acá, así término de una vez con el desayuno.

"Bendita mamá Tass". pensó Darien. Era una mujer ruda, pero sabía. Soltó a Serena y retrocedió, dejándola pasar antes de seguirla hacia la cocina.

Bradley, el hijo de mamá Tass, que se había puesto el apellido de Lincoln, era de estatura mediana, macizo y bien formado. Extraordinariamente parecido a su madre, su piel era marrón y sus facciones, bien delineadas, con ojos de expresión inteligente. Saludó a Dar con afecto espontáneo, aunque pareció cauteloso frente a Serena, tratándola con su mejor inglés y un interés más bien forzado.

—¿Así que usted es la nueva maestra? ¿Qué le ha parecido el Sur hasta ahora?

—Es difícil contestar —respondió Serena, un tanto desconcertada por lo directo de la pregunta.

—¿No exactamente lo que esperaba que sería?

—No precisamente, no.

—¿Nada de castillos con torres, ni carruajes dorados, ni ex esclavos serviles cantando alabanzas por haber sido liberados de sus cadenas? Lo que queda no son más que ruinas y trabajo duro. La aristocracia del azadón, a menos que usted desee contar a los caballeros de sábanas blancas en lugar de armadura.

—¡Bradley! —Mamá Tass meneó la cabeza mientras miraba a su hijo.

—Estoy aquí para trabajar —dijo Serena con dignidad.

—Pensé que estaba aquí por lo de su hermano, y que la enseñanza era una cuestión secundaria.

—¡Bradley!

La advertencia de mamá Tass fue esta vez mucho más fuerte. Estaba de pie, al lado de la mesa donde los demás se habían sentado. Frente a ella había dos fuentes, una con los huevos rotos todavía envueltos en el delantal y la otra para recibir los huevos sanos que iba seleccionando.

Serena sintió que el fastidio se apoderaba de ella, en parte por el tono con que el hombre le hablaba y también porque lo que decía era cierto.

—¿Está usted sugiriendo, señor Lincoln, que no necesitan ayuda?

—Estoy diciendo que estoy cansado de gente que viene y declara que lo hace para ayudarnos, cuando, en realidad, lo hace para su propio beneficio.

—¡Cállate, Bradley! —dijo mamá Tass. Pero fue Dar, más que su hijo, quien volvió su atención a ella.

Serena ignoró esa escena.

—¡Le aseguro que no tengo nada que ganar! Pero, mientras ustedes reciban la ayuda que necesitan, ¿importan realmente las razones?

—Importan, debido a algunos hechos que gente como usted y los de su clase jamás entienden, señorita Tsukino. Somos ex esclavos, pero tenemos nuestro orgullo, y. por encima de todo también somos sureños.

Serena lo miró durante un instante y luego sonrió con afabilidad.

—Sí, creo que entiendo. Dígame, ¿cuando usted estuvo con Dar en la guerra, disparó alguna vez contra el enemigo?

—Se suponía que no debía hacerlo, pero, cuando uno se encuentra en el medio de un ejército con un mosquete cargado en la mano y dos mil hombres de azul que salen a montones de las colinas con clara intención de matarlo, uno no piensa por qué vienen; no piensa nada más que en seguir viviendo.

Dar, que estaba al final de la mesa al lado de mamá Tass, extendió la mano, tomó un huevo del bol más cercano y lo hizo girar.

—Tengo entendido que usted salvó la vida de su amo cuando fue herido y pasó algún tiempo con él en el campo de prisioneros —continuó Serena.

—Si lo que trata de decir es que soy diferente, está equivocada. Había miles como yo. Si salvé a Darien, él hizo lo mismo por mí decenas de veces. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando estaba herido? ¿Abandonarlo? Fui su criado personal desde que nació; crecimos juntos. Éramos Don Quijote y Sancho Panza, siempre en alguna loca búsqueda que, mientras más desesperada, mejor.

—Oh, Bradley —dijo Dar con voz suave y triste mientras jugaba con el huevo, lanzándolo al aire y tomándolo con toda precisión—, hablas demasiado.

Parecía, casi una amenaza. Serena no supo si Bradley la percibió de esa manera o no.

El hombre de color miró a Dar y al huevo, y sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de un brillo que denotaba aprecio y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que lamento es que las circunstancias eliminaron la necesidad de mis servicios, y que por eso me vi obligado a convertirme en criado de republicanos radicales.

Dar volvió a poner el huevo en el bol y miró a los ojos al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—Todavía soy tu amigo.

—Sí, todavía.

Bradley Lincoln extendió la mano y Dar se la tomó. Mamá Tass, sorbiéndose la nariz, recogió los boles con los huevos y se volvió hacia la cocina. Serena observó la mirada que intercambiaron los dos hombres y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Tuvo, al mismo tiempo, la sensación perturbadora de que se había perdido algo. No era la primera vez que notaba eso; había corrientes cruzadas entre estas personas que sólo ellos interpretaban mediante un instinto que ella no poseía. Eso la hacía sentir extraña a ellos, y era obvio que lo era, pero le desagradaba que se lo recordaran constantemente. No era intención de ellos hacerlo; lo sabía y los absolvía de ese cargo. Sólo que era un hecho que no podía pasar por alto. Se preguntaba si existía la posibilidad de que alguien como ella adquiriera alguna vez sentido de pertenencia a ese lugar. Parecía improbable.

El baile que se celebraba en la terraza de Splendora esa tarde provenía solamente de unas alforjas llenas de limones que el coronel Ward había traído directamente de Nueva Orleáns. Había venido después de la cena, acompañado por tres compañeros oficiales.

—Es una invasión —dijo Minako en voz baja, mientras los hombres subían por el sendero hacia la casa.

De los tres soldados adicionales, uno era de Nueva York, otro de Maine y el tercero de Tennessee. Subieron los escalones con expresión cauta pero esperanzada en sus rostros con los sombreros bajo el brazo y el cabello cuidadosamente peinado.

—Pero si no son más que unos muchachos —dijo tía Luna, y se levantó con esfuerzo de su mecedora para saludarlos.

Lo que había dicho era cierto y no tanto. No tenían demasiados años, pero eran muy maduros. Hablaban con soltura y sonreían a menudo cuando comenzaron a relajarse. Tenían modales tranquilos que denotaban confianza y decisión.

Serena había tenido temor de que los trataran con arrogancia e incluso de que los rechazaran. Después pensó que tendría que haber comprendido que la hospitalidad y una cortesía innata requerían una recepción cortés, aunque no cálida. Los hombres habían llegado a través del coronel Ward y ahora dependía nada más que de ellos asegurar su bienvenida futura.

Intentaban hacerlo con pequeños regalos, comenzando con los limones. De las alforjas salieron unos frutos grandes, como globos amarillos, que se desparramaron sobre la terraza. Otro de los hombres ofreció un cono de azúcar envuelto en papel marrón y una caja de lata con mazapán, mientras el tercero traía un violín en un estuche de cuero. Los limones y el azúcar fueron recibidos con adecuado entusiasmo y expresiones de gratitud, y luego Zafiro y Peter los llevaron a la cocina, con instrucciones para una limonada. Muy pronto todos disfrutaban de la bebida agridulce, y hablaban con nostalgia de lo deliciosa que resultaba con hielo, como en tiempos pasados.

Alguien tocaba el violín, cuyo sonido dulce y melancólico flotaba en la terraza en medio de la luz tenue del atardecer que caía.

La siguiente visita recibió una bienvenida cálida de todos los presentes. Rubeus Reeden, bajándose del caballo a la entrada de la casa, sacó una armónica del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras subía en dirección al grupo. Dar, al ver el instrumento, emitió un gruñido teatral que fue imitado de inmediato por Zafiro, que estaba a su lado.

Rubeus rebosaba de alegría y de un placer casi perverso.

—Sabía que estarían felices. Estaba solo, muy melancólico, cuando de pronto me pregunté con cuál de mis amigos elegiría compartir mis penas. Viajaba en esta dirección y oí el sonido del violín; supe de inmediato que ahí estaba mi respuesta. Algunas cosas son manejadas por un poder superior.

—No muchas —dijo Dar.

—Eres un pesimista —contestó Rubeus. Con ira fingida, se sentó sobre un escalón, le dio la espalda y se llevó la armónica a la boca.

Serena esperaba que le hirieran los oídos y se sorprendió gratamente cuando el sonido de la armónica se acopló al del violín, agregando gran riqueza. Había una emoción conmovedora y cierto dramatismo en el estilo con que Johnny tocaba, lo que resultaba inesperado en alguien tan risueño.

Rubeus y el hombre de Tennessee les ofrecieron _Lorena, Roca de siglos, Viejos en casa y Mecidos en la cuna del profundo Sur_. Cuando ya casi todos estaban al borde de las lágrimas con ese repertorio tan triste, tocaron _Oh Susana_ de una manera tan alegre y divertida que hizo que tía Luna comenzara a marcar el ritmo con el pie, y que las mariposas nocturnas, que revoloteaban alrededor de las lámparas de aceite que habían traído a la terraza, volaran al compás de la música.

En medio de esa alegría apareció Andrew Furuhama acompañado por una joven bastante vivaz, hija de un vecino cercano, llamada Amy Mizuno, su madre, la señora Mizuno, y una amiga de nombre Lita La Cour. Dijeron que habían salido a tomar el aire y, al ver las luces y oír la música, la curiosidad les había llevado a buscar de dónde provenían.

Se hicieron las presentaciones y se sirvió más limonada, que se acompañó con mazapán. La música siguió y la atmósfera de la velada se hizo cada vez más alegre.

Amy Mizuno coqueteaba con tanta naturalidad como respiraba. Estaba interesada en todos y en todo, hacía toda clase de preguntas y sus ojos castaños brillaban con deleite. La señora Mizuno, cómodamente instalada al lado de tía Luna y mordisqueando mazapán, se comportaba con bastante indulgencia. La amiga Lita estaba menos animada, pero hablaba con prontitud cuando Amy se dirigía a ella para incluirla en la conversación.

Sería difícil precisar quién empezó el baile. En un determinado momento todos estaban sentados, charlando, balanceando los pies y tratando de librarse de algún mosquito inoportuno, y de pronto se levantaron, empujaron hacia atrás las sillas y pusieron las mesas con las lámparas contra la pared. A nadie le pareció extraño; lo tomaron como una oportunidad natural que debía ser aprovechada.

Serena bailó primero con Malachite Ward y luego con cada uno de los hombres de uniforme, en una sucesión tan rápida que muy pronto estuvo casi sin aliento, sintiendo una puntada en el costado. Amy y su amiga eran tan requeridas como ella, e igual de complacientes. Hasta tía Luna se movía al ritmo de la música con pasos cortitos, alzando la parte delantera de sus faldas y llevando el compás con la cabeza. Minako alegó estar fatigada y se negó a entrar en la pista. Nada conseguía que la joven viuda cambiara de opinión, hasta que Dar se alejó de la pared donde estaba apoyado y se inclinó delante de ella.

La música era lenta, un tiempo de vals, y la pareja se desplazó por la larga terraza con movimientos armoniosos y elegantes. Dar inclinaba su cabeza azabache hacia Minako, y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa que expresaba un placer algo nostálgico. Parecían habitar en un mundo propio, privado del ruido y las risas qué lo rodeaban, más suave, más amable y coloreado que aquel en que estaban obligados a habitar el común de los mortales. Serena, en brazos del coronel, los observó y, sin darse cuenta, meneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Malachite Ward—. ¿Sorprendida?

Ella sonrió brevemente.

—Sí, un poco, para ser honesta. Esperaba que él fuese más bien torpe.

—Supongo que hay cosas que no se olvidan, a menos que haya daño físico, por supuesto.

—Sí —concordó ella—. También pensaba que ambos son, a su manera, víctimas de la guerra.

—¿Lo son? Chiba es posible, pero, si la joven viuda lo es, es por decisión propia.

—¿Porque se niega a bailar con el Ejército de la Unión? —preguntó Serena, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con ironía.

—Porque se oculta detrás de esos atuendos de viuda que siempre lleva.

—Quizá no tenga otra cosa.

—Tal vez así se sienta más segura.

—¿Quién dice que no merece toda la seguridad que pueda encontrar?

—¿Cómo casarse con Chiba y jugar a la mamá con él, igual que con su hijo? Sería un terrible desperdicio.

Serena no dijo nada más, pero su mirada sobre Dar y la mujer de luto se volvió más detallista y especulativa.

El número de visitantes aumentó. El señor Diamante BlackMoon, el recaudador de impuestos, arribó en busca del coronel Ward. El irlandés dijo que se había enterado de que el comandante estaba de visita en casa de los Chiba. Esperaba no ser inoportuno. Era lo último que desearía ser.

El hombre fue invitado a unírseles, si bien con bastante poco entusiasmo, y se le ofreció un refresco. Aceptó y sonrió ante el sabor agridulce de la limonada, aunque pareció que esperaba algo más fuerte. Luego se apartó un momento con el coronel.

Una vez terminadas las cuestiones de negocios, los dos hombres miraron a Serena, que, de pie contra la barandilla, se abanicaba el rostro. El coronel comenzó a caminar hacia ella y el otro lo siguió. Cuando se acercaban, Serena oyó que BlackMoon, un hombre bajo, regordete y cuya ropa era demasiado colorida y ajustada, decía en un tono que evidentemente creía muy bajo:

—Entre paréntesis, ¿qué hace aquí la chica alta y de amarillo?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó el oficial, deteniéndose para mirar al otro hombre.

—Allá. La mulata de la Isla Brevelle.

Indicaba a Lita, que en ese momento bailaba con Andrew Furuhama. Serena miró a la chica. ¿Podía ser cierto? Su piel era de un color cremoso y tenía el pelo ensortijado y muy oscuro. Era muy exótica, pero había pensado que tal vez fuera mezcla de sangre española o mexicana, herencia del puesto español que durante décadas había compartido la frontera Texas–Luisiana con Natchitoches, durante los regímenes franceses e hispánicos. Aparentemente, los Chiba conocían bastante a Lita, y la aceptaban como una lejana relación familiar de sus vecinos Mizuno.

—¿Está seguro? —El tono del coronel era indiferente.

—Por completo. La vi en la casa de su viejo hace apenas una semana. Una pieza escogida, que yo ni siquiera miraría al cabo de algunas semanas. —Dio un codazo en las costillas al coronel.

Malachite no respondió. Los dos hombres se detuvieron delante de Serena y el coronel hizo las presentaciones. Antes de que hubiera tiempo para intercambiar algo más que un breve saludo, otro de los oficiales se llevó a Serena a la pista. Ella no lo lamentó en absoluto, porque BlackMoon era de esos tipos que le resultaban inaguantables: grosero, codicioso, pretencioso y mal educado. Era a él a quien hacía poco La Púa había atado al poste con un letrero alrededor del cuello. Quizás en este caso habría tenido razón.

Alegando estar exhausto, Rubeus Reeden dejó a un lado la armónica y buscó la jarra de limonada. Los bailarines se desplomaron en sus sillas o se sentaron sobre la barandilla para sentir la brisa. Minako, que estaba cerca de la limonada, sirvió un vaso a Rubeus con mano temblorosa. El se apartó y se colocó entre la mecedora que Serena había reclamado para sí y la silla donde se hallaba Dar, con las piernas estiradas.

—Para un hombre hundido en la melancolía —dijo Serena a Rubeus— hace usted una música hermosísima.

—Una mujer de raro discernimiento. —Brindó por ella con limonada—. Pero es imposible que vea usted el negro dolor en mi corazón.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Es causado, sospecho, por tristezas también negras.

—¿Cree que finjo? ¡Estoy herido en lo más vivo!

—¿Sí? Pronto veremos la verdad de esa afirmación.

—¡Despiadada! —Se volvió a Dar—. Apelo a ti, amigo mío, ¿viste alguna vez una mujer más despiadada?

Dar levantó los brazos como cuidándose de un puñetazo.

—No me preguntes a mí, Rubeus.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Miserable cobarde, abandonas a tus amigos al menor indicio de problemas!

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Dar era el retrato de la inocencia.

—Ciertamente tú, estúpido Adonis. ¡Qué cosa es que uno no pueda ni siquiera insultar a un amigo y hacer que él se entere!

—¿Quieres insultarme? Me doy por insultado, entonces.

Rubeus dio un gruñido y se puso la cabeza pelirroja entre las manos.

—No; no te des por insultado.

—Sí, me doy.

—No, no te des.

—Sí, me doy.

—Bueno, está bien, y yo soy entonces un idiota redomado.

BlackMoon, todavía en la barandilla al lado del coronel, bufó y dijo:

—Eso hace que sean dos, entonces.

Hubo un silencio. El intercambio entre Rbueus y Darien Chiba había sido un mero juego inocente y bien intencionado entre amigos de muchos años; una expresión de intimidad, más que un insulto.

Estaba claro que todos los presentes conocían la situación de Darien Chiba, porque, aunque era oficialmente el anfitrión, casi sólo los miembros de su familia hablaban con él directamente. Ya sea por incomodidad o indiferencia, los demás tendían a ignorarlo o a ser complacientes con él. El agravio gratuito de BlackMoon le pareció a Serena una de las observaciones más estúpidamente malignas y mal intencionadas que había oído jamás. Aunque Dar miró al hombre de manera inexpresiva y no se le movió un solo músculo, fue evidente que había comprendido muy bien. Ella sintió que la ira bullía en su interior.

—¿Dos qué, señor BlackMoon? —Alzó la voz, sonriendo. Su timbre fue claro, y el tono, cortante y frío.

—Pues, dos… es decir… —el hombre tartamudeó y la cara se le puso roja como la grana, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando apoyo—. No entiendo bien qué es lo que quiere decir.

—¿De verdad? Me pareció que era usted el que quería decir algo.

—No, señora, en absoluto. Me he olvidado por completo de lo que estaba diciendo.

El hombre gordo y pequeño le dirigió una despectiva mirada. Serena se la devolvió con una sonrisa helada y luego apartó la vista de él, con notoria displicencia. La conversación se reanudó con rapidez, como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para tapar ese momento tan desagradable. Serena se reclinó en la mecedora y dejó que los demás siguieran conversando. Estaba asombrada de sí misma. No sabía qué la había llevado a defender al dueño de Splendora. Apenas se reconocía en esos últimos días.

—¡Bravo, señorita Serena! —dijo Rubeus Reeden en voz baja—. Déjeme estrechar su mano.

Ella se la dio, porque habría sido descortés no hacerlo. Con cierta confusión, comentó:

—¡Qué modales tan groseros! No podía dejárselo pasar.

—No; lo comprendo. Fue por Dar.

—No realmente… no debe pensar que es nada personal. Simplemente me fastidió.

—La mejor clase de defensora, una enojada.

—No puedo explicarlo.

—No es necesario. Lo hizo y eso es suficiente. Los principios son cosas maravillosas.

Él sonrió y ese movimiento de sus labios no tocó sus ojos. Serena los contempló un instante y repentinamente se le ocurrió que tal vez su melancolía era real y grande su infortunio. No había razón que fuera visible para ella, pero estaba allí. Era perturbador, no sólo por su presencia en la risa del hombre, sino por su propia sensibilidad ante eso.

El soldado del violín volvió a tomarlo y a interpretar algunas melodías nuevas. Dar sacó la armónica del bolsillo de Rubeus y se la puso sobre los labios. Tocaba muy bien, aunque con menos entusiasmo que el que había desplegado su amigo, y tenía que ahuyentar a este con el codo, puesto que intentaba recuperar su propiedad.

Fue un alivio para Serena que Andrew Furuhama la invitara a bailar. Pudo dejar sus incómodas introspecciones mientras recibía los cumplidos del hombre, que se volvía más locuaz y exagerado mientras menos respondía ella. Andrew era galante y apuesto, un hombre castaño y de sonrisa encantadora; era perverso de su parte permanecer indiferente, pero, aunque disfrutaba de su compañía, después de un rato su atención comenzó a vagabundear.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Zafiro y Peter, después de bajar y subir interminablemente las escaleras, de tratar de caminar por la barandilla como si fuese una cuerda tensa y de robarse dos mazapanes para cada uno, se instalaron contra la pared. El más pequeño estaba casi en estado de coma a causa del cansancio y miraba a todos los concurrentes con ojos vidriosos por el sueño. Serena observó que Dar le devolvía la armónica a Rubeus y caminaba en dirección a Peter. Levantó al muchachito y lo cargó hasta el interior de la casa, presumiblemente hasta la carriola que se hallaba debajo de la cama de su madre, en la habitación contigua a la de Serena. Después de algunos minutos regresó y se sentó contra la pared, al lado de Zafiro, con quien conversó en voz baja.

La relación de Dar con Zafiro y Peter era interesante.

A veces los dejaba que lo llevaran de la mano, con tanta docilidad que parecía un perro grande y amistoso. Otras, era él quien los dirigía, usando la persuasión y las lisonjas y, cuando eso no resultaba, también un poco de prepotencia, como haría un buen hermano mayor. Hasta donde Serena se daba cuenta, ninguno oponía resistencia real a sus sugerencias; ella se preguntaba qué haría él si no fuese así. Había una gran fuerza en ese cuerpo magnífico —la había visto una o dos veces—, pero ¿había fuerza de voluntad? Por supuesto que importaba muy poco, pero le hubiera gustado saberlo.

—¿Cómo lo hace?

Serena prestó atención a su compañero.

—Perdón, ¿qué me decía?

—Nuestro Darien no hace nada, nunca lo hizo, pero las damas no pueden quitarle los ojos de encima. Incluso ahora se las ve observándolo.

—¿Envidioso, señor Furuhama?

Él le dirigió una mirada confiada y meneó la cabeza, con un movimiento que hizo que el rizo que le caía sobre la frente bajara aun más.

—Difícilmente. Pero es uno de esos fenómenos, como la luna llena o la caída de un meteorito, que la gente no puede dejar de mirar, particularmente las mujeres.

—¿Hace mucho que lo conoce?

—Crecimos juntos, Darien, Rubeus y yo. Salíamos a pescar, cortejábamos a las chicas y peleábamos. Diría que lo conozco tan bien como los demás, y tal vez mejor que todos.

—No lo llama Dar, como los otros.

—Ese es un diminutivo de los últimos años, que a mí particularmente no me gusta. Siempre fue Darien. Antes de que volviera de la guerra, y no es una razón para cambiar que no sea el mismo que antes.

—¿Es… muy distinto?

El se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa irónica levantó un lado de su bigote.

—Sí y no. A veces me sorprendo observándolo como el resto de la gente, tratando de decidir. Diría que lo más extraño es su agudeza mental, su ingenio; había ocasiones en que lo ponía a uno contra la pared sólo con una palabra. Extraño eso, y la diversión, ¡Dios cómo nos reíamos! Era capaz de las cosas más locas, más hilarantes, sin sonreír siquiera. Realmente lo extraño.

—Tengo entendido que ha recuperado la mayoría de sus facultades, desde que recobró la conciencia en Splendora. ¿Hay que presumir que no tiene posibilidades de…?

—¿Después de todos estos años? Es muy improbable, pero si usted ve alguna señal distinta, hágamelo saber. ¡Le debía veinte dólares en oro, no en documentos confederados, cuando explotó esa granada!

Serena sonrió ante la humorada. Girando al ritmo de la música, pasaron por donde Dar estaba sentado. La falda de Serena le rozó las botas, en la angosta pista de baile. El hombre moreno recogió aun más las piernas, como si temiera ensuciarla, pero no levantó la vista.

Serena, volviendo su atención a su compañero, dirigió una mirada especulativa al apuesto sureño. Otro hombre alto de bigotes. Cierta ansiedad se apoderó de ella, pero pronto se desvaneció. Seguramente si hubiese intimado con él, si él fuese La Púa, lo reconocería. Habría algo en su manera de entregarse, algún indicio de familiaridad, de triunfo. Tenía que creer eso, de lo contrario la tensión de estar en compañía de hombres, de preguntarse si cada uno que conocía no podía ser aquel con quien había hecho el amor en la oscuridad, se volvería intolerable.

Quizá fue su irritación nerviosa lo que bruscamente la hizo desear salirse de las normas y sacar un poco de quicio al hombre que la abrazaba.

—Usted peleó en el Sur, señor Furuhama, pero ahora coopera con los que están en el poder. Dígame, ¿es usted un simpatizante de la Unión o nada más que un oportunista?

El se puso tan tenso que perdió el compás, mientras la ira se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos. Se recuperó con rapidez y murmuró una disculpa.

—Es usted muy directa, ¿no es así? —dijo con expresión irónica.

—¿Le molesta el término "oportunista"?

—¡Desde luego que sí!

—Me parece recordar que también le fastidia que lo llamen republicano del Sur.

—Así es, pero prefiero eso a ser llamado "simpatizante de la Unión". Eso, por lo menos, no es.

—Pero de todos modos coopera.

—Nosotros perdimos la guerra. Fue una lucha sucia, dura y gloriosa, pero perdimos y tenemos que vivir con esa realidad. Me parece que podemos quedarnos con nuestro orgullo y hacernos polvo, o podemos cooperar y lentamente reconstruir nuestras fortunas y nuestro futuro. Me considero un hombre razonable: otros dicen que soy un republicano del Sur y se niegan a estrecharme la mano. Dejemos que sea así.

No era de sorprender que su tono fuese defensivo. Sin embargo, para Serena la posición era de lo más realista. Se lo dijo y, cuando vio el alivio en su rostro, sintió vergüenza del impulso que la había llevado a provocarlo.

La fiesta iba llegando a su fin. Diamante BlackMoon, después de un baile con Lita, se despidió y se fue. Si le dijo algo impropio a la muchacha, ella no dio muestras de ello, aunque después se sentó al lado de la señora Mizuno y durante un rato observó a los demás, particularmente a Andrew Furuhama, a pesar de que él le prestaba escasa atención. Poco después la señora Mizuno comenzó a bostezar y llamó a su hija para partir. Rubeus y el soldado de Tennessee, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, anunciaron su último vals.

Serena estaba de pie el lado de Minako, charlando con ella y Andrew Furuhama, mientras Dar escuchaba la conversación repantigado cerca de ellos, cuando vio que el coronel Ward se le acercaba. Ya se había dado la vuelta, lista para sonreírle y darle la mano para el baile final, cuando el comandante se inclinó ante la otra mujer.

—¿Me permite? —preguntó, con expresión seria y posición rígida, mientras estiraba el brazo, invitándola.

Minako se puso pálida, pero habló sin vacilar.

—Es usted muy amable, pero estoy bastante cansada. Excúseme esta vez, por favor.

—Puede que no haya otra.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Malachite Ward no cedió.

—¿Es este uniforme, el acento o yo mismo?

Andrew se adelantó hacia el coronel y expresó, con el entrecejo fruncido:

—Usted oyó lo que la dama dijo.

—Por favor, Andrew —dijo Minako, apoyando suavemente su mano sobre el brazo del sureño.

—Desgraciadamente —dijo Malachite— no escuché la respuesta a mi última pregunta. Me gustaría que permitiera que la señora hablara por sí misma.

—Esta es una casa particular y usted es un invitado. No puede obligar a una mujer a aceptar, a pesar de su jurisdicción militar —Andrew apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Malachite ignoró la observación.

—Señora Winston, todo lo que pido…

—¿Me oyó? —exigió Andrew, estirando el brazo y empujando el hombro de Ward.

—Demasiado bien —gruñó el coronel, poniéndose en guardia contra él.

—Entonces, ¡retírese!

—¡Veremos!

Andrew Furuhama volvió a empujar a Malachite. El hombre de azul acusó el golpe, pero, con un movimiento rápido y violento, arrastró a Malachite hacia él, lo montó sobre su cadera y lo arrojó al suelo.

La terraza se sacudió con el estrépito de la caída. Minako gritó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Serena retrocedió con repentina aprensión, tomando el brazo de la mujer para acercarla hacia ella. Andrew se irguió un poco, hurgó en el interior de su chaqueta y una mortífera pistola de bolsillo centelló en su mano bajo la luz de la lámpara.

El coronel se quedó quieto, inclinado sobre la silueta encogida del otro hombre. Los demás hombres de uniforme, que ya se movían hacia el lugar del altercado, se quedaron petrificados. Tía Luna y el resto de las mujeres apretaban los labios, con los ojos dilatados. Zafiro, apoyado contra la pared, parecía listo para salir corriendo. La música se detuvo y la tensión era tan grande como la del arco en la mano de! violinista.

Entonces, como el ataque de un águila. Darien se movió y su bota golpeó la muñeca de Andrew. La pistola voló, descargando un bramido explosivo en el techo antes de caer al suelo. Andrew blasfemó y se agarró la mano. El coronel soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones de un modo audible. Minako gritó, luego se refugió en Serena y comenzó a llorar. Darien se inclinó para recoger el arma y luego se quedó parado sosteniéndola, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella.

—¡Válgame Dios! —exclamó tía Luna—. Dar, deja esa cosa y ayuda a Andrew a levantarse. Coronel Ward, le agradeceré que le dé una mano. Y tú, Andrew, recuerda quién eres y dónde estás. Minako, deja de hacer tanto ruido y que esto te sirva de lección. Y será mejor que todos se presten a arreglarme el techo o les quitaré tan rápido los galones del uniforme que hará que la cabeza les dé vueltas.

Era precisamente lo que se necesitaba: la voz de la autoridad, un matiz de buen humor. Andrew, ya de pie, se frotó el codo, sacudió la cabeza y le tendió la mano al coronel.

—No sé lo que me pasó. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

—Es posible que yo me haya extralimitado —contestó rápidamente Ward, mientras se estrechaban la mano. Miró a Minako—. No tenía intenciones de causar daño.

La tragedia se había evitado gracias a la acción rápida, el sentido común y los buenos modales. Serena reconoció el hecho, pero no pudo entender la respuesta rápida y precisa del movimiento de Dar. ¿Instinto, tal vez? ¿Resabios de su antiguo entrenamiento y experiencia militar? Cualquiera que fuese la causa, la manera en que había golpeado a Andrew por un instante le recordó a La Púa. La fuerza sobre la que se había preguntado hacía un rato ciertamente había estado allí, en ese breve espacio de tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que eso no le gustaba.

No podía esperarse que en tales circunstancias los visitantes se quedaran, así que todos partieron con expresiones de agradecimiento y fingiendo que nada había sucedido. Al poco rato, no quedaba más que polvareda en el camino cercano a la casa.

Serena y tía Luna juntaron los vasos pegajosos y los colocaron en una bandeja, mientras Dar y Zafiro volvían las sillas y mesas a sus lugares correspondientes. Mamá Tass, que sin duda había observado todo desde algún lugar, vino presurosa a limpiar las cubiertas de las mesas con un trapo húmedo y a llevarse la bandeja con vasos a la cocina.

Tía Luna se dirigió hacia las puertas abiertas que llevaban al gran corredor central. Serena había comenzado a seguirla cuando la anciana se dio la vuelta y, mirando a Dar apoyado contra una columna, con las manos en los bolsillos, dijo:

—¿Vamos, Dar?

Él dejó su absorta contemplación de la noche para mirar a su tía y luego a Zafiro, que se le acercó y le puso una manita sobre el brazo. Sólo entonces Dar clavó sus ojos en Serena. Con una fuerza inesperada sintió que había veces que despreciaba el papel que se le había asignado. Si no hubiese estado encerrado en ese papel de idiota, podría haberse parado delante de Serena esa noche y haberla invitado a bailar; podría haberla tenido en sus brazos, respirar su aroma, hacerla reír de esa manera espontánea en que lo hacía, y quizás hasta persuadirla de que caminaran debajo de los magnolios.

Pero no había hecho nada de eso. Sólo la había observado bailar y sonreír con otros hombres fingiendo que no le importaba, mientras sentía una explosión interior. El resultado era que había hecho algo estúpido; había atacado a Andrew cuando sacó la pistola, en lugar de simplemente interponerse entre su amigo y el coronel Ward. ¿Cuánto se había debido al peligro del momento y cuánto a la necesidad de jugar algún papel heroico frente a la mujer? Eso era algo que, en realidad, no le interesaba analizar.

—Voy —contestó a su tía con voz muy suave, y le dio la mano a Zafiro.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Hola chicas tenemos una elección de personajes, vamos a adaptar una novela con Manege a trois así que a quien proponen que sea el otro hombre para el trio. Ya que Darien es el rimero solo falta uno. Voy con los nombres.**

**-Diamante**

**-Seiya**

**-Rubeus**

**-Zafiro**

**-Malachite**

**-Armando**

**-Endymion**

**-Yaten**

**-Taiki**

**-Andrew**

**-Nicolás**

**Esperamos su elección en los Review saludos y felices fiestas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Éxtasis**

**Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero es que las vacaciones nos agotaron al llegar jajajaj y ya no pudimos subir nada el miércoles, pero como recompensa 5 capis mas, déjennos Rew y con lo de la encuesta sigan votando por su favorito que muy pronto subiremos la adaptación, saludos y hasta mañana chicas.**

**Ahora verán a un Darien muy pícaro y audaz y sobre todo endemoniadamente sexy, sin olvidar lo astuto que es para conseguir que Serena flaquee en frente del pobre e indefenso niño Dar. Jajajajaj ahora podrán ver confusión y pasiones envueltas un trio amoroso por así decirlo entre Serena, La Pua y Darien.**

**Sin mas nada que decirles a leer amigas.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 8

La luz de la luna era perturbadora. Serena se había acostado y desde su cama contemplaba el haz de luz a través de las cortinas de muselina, que hacía que estas parecieran paneles de gasa de oro blanco. El aire de la habitación era pesado y caluroso, casi difícil de respirar. Se sentía cansada, pero no tenía sueño. Estaba particularmente inquieta, aunque se negaba a indagar porqué.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta para permitir que el aire circulara por la casa. También servía para transmitir todos los sonidos. Oía con claridad el tic tac del reloj en la sala de recibir, el ronquido suave de tía Luna y el crujido y chasquido ocasional de tablas en el ático. A esos ruidos se agregaba el coro de los insectos nocturnos, cuya cacofonía le ponía los nervios de punta y le daba ganas de sentarse en la cama y gritar. Era intolerable.

Se sentó y buscó a tientas su bata. Luego se levantó, haciendo a un lado el mosquitero que colgaba del dosel, mientras enfundaba los brazos en las mangas de la bata. Descalza, se acercó a la ventana, abrió las puertas y salió a la terraza. Se detuvo, sintiendo que la recorría un leve temblor al recordar la última vez que se había aventurado a salir así; después, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, caminó hacia la barandilla. Ese incidente con La Púa había sido mera coincidencia, sólo un incidente, como también el encuentro con él en el arroyo. No podía volver a suceder.

Contempló la noche cálida y fragante, inclinándose hacia delante con las manos sobre la barandilla y los codos rígidos. La oscuridad parecía viva; tenía una presencia propia que invitaba, que casi la incitaba a internarse en sus sombras. La cara serena de la luna, en medio de la bóveda aterciopelada del cielo, era un faro que guardaba una promesa benigna.

Serena se apartó de la barandilla y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Cerró los ojos y se sacudió el pelo hacia atrás, mientras respiraba hondo. Fantasías. Estaba llena de fantasías durante esos días. El aire era fresco y le gustaba sentirse libre del confinamiento de su habitación. Eso era todo. La noche era simplemente un tiempo sin la luz del sol; no había nada especial en ella.

Las puertas dobles de la entrada a la casa estaban abiertas para que el aire circulara y refrescara. Mirándolas, Serena pensó que jamás se acostumbraría a eso, aunque se daba cuenta de que, en ese clima, puertas y ventanas cerradas volverían asfixiantes los ambientes. Sin embargo, indicaban un nivel de confianza que parecía estupidez, en las actuales circunstancias. No podía decidir si esa confianza se debía a la creencia de los sureños en sus compatriotas, o simplemente a la convicción que tenían sobre su capacidad de protegerse. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, la perturbaba.

En varias ocasiones se había despertado cerca de la medianoche, cuando refrescaba, y se había levantado a cerrar su puerta. Había observado que la de la habitación de Dar a menudo estaba también cerrada; era posible que él tuviera su misma necesidad de resguardo.

El ancho pasillo era un túnel oscuro que atravesaba la casa, y la puerta abierta del fondo era un rectángulo débilmente iluminado que daba a la terraza posterior. El espacio abierto creaba una corriente de aire que hacía que las puntas de una carpeta tejida, que colgaban a los lados de una pequeña mesa, se movieran de un modo suave y fantasmal en la penumbra.

Serena sintió una fuerte necesidad de sentir el fresco, por momentáneo que fuera, y caminó hacia esa puerta, entrando de nuevo en la casa. Lo hizo muy despacio sobre el suelo de madera, pasó la sala de recibir a la izquierda y la habitación opuesta a la suya, luego el comedor, en mitad de la casa, el dormitorio ocupado por Minako y Peter, y llegó a los últimos cuartos del fondo, aquellos que daban a la terraza posterior. Desde la habitación de la derecha, la de tía Luna, llegaban sonidos propios del sueño profundo. El débil resplandor sobre el panel de caoba de la izquierda indicaba que la puerta de Dar estaba cerrada.

Serena se detuvo bruscamente. Había un bulto extraño en el suelo, afuera de la puerta del dormitorio del dueño de la casa. Ella se acercó más. El bulto se movió y suspiró.

Serena rió suavemente. Era Zafiro, que dormía profundamente sobre una alfombra. ¡Qué medieval!

Obviamente no creía que el chico estuviera allí por órdenes de Dar. Este se había ido a la cama inmediatamente después de que terminara la fiesta. Quizá sufría otra de sus jaquecas, después de tanta excitación, y Zafiro estaba cerca por si llamaba durante la noche. Era un compañero sumamente leal, con un verdadero sentido de responsabilidad en su trabajo.

Serena continuó su camino tratando de no hacer ruido, para no despertar al chico. Al salir a la terraza posterior, cruzó en diagonal hasta el extremo derecho, donde daba de lleno la luz de la luna, y se detuvo ante la barandilla, apoyándose contra la columna de la esquina. A su izquierda estaba la cocina, con su techo de chapa brillando bajo la luna, y más allá una hilera de cabañas, al final del campo. En un lado, detrás de la cocina, se hallaba la huerta y, casi fusionado con ella, un sendero de arrayanes entremezclados con una densa maraña de rosas trepadoras.

Algo se agitó entre los arrayanes. Serena, captando el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se puso tensa. Un momento después un pájaro remontó vuelo con un chillido soñoliento y el gato de la cocina salió de entre la maleza moviendo la cola, ante la perdida de su banquete de medianoche.

Serena se reprendió severamente por el sobresalto, mientras se relajaba. Levantó la vista para contemplar la luna y sintió la luz sobre la cara como una caricia. Le dio una enorme sensación de placer y se entregó a ella durante un instante.

La refulgencia se desparramó sobre ella, dándole a su piel el brillo de las perlas e instalándose en las ondas de su cabello como un fuego descolorido. Recortó su silueta, haciendo que su bata adquiriera un brillo plateado, y formó una aureola resplandeciente alrededor de su cuerpo que la hacía parecer etérea e irreal.

Darien se quedó paralizado bajo la sombra oscura de un frondoso nogal pacanero, donde se había visto obligado a retroceder y a ocultarse de prisa. Con el pecho agitado, apoyó las manos contra el tronco del árbol, hasta que las irregularidades de la corteza le quedaron impresas en las palmas. No se movió durante un largo rato, luego, la tensión comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. La tentación de acercarse una vez más a Serena con su disfraz actual fue casi irresistible, pero era una concesión que no se podía permitir.

Esa profesora yanqui era más que un impedimento menor para él; se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza importante. Esta era la segunda vez que se interponía entre él y su refugio. No era intencional, de eso estaba casi seguro, pero aun así la decisión de tía Luna de tomar una inquilina había complicado sus actividades más allá de lo que podía controlar. Lo peor era que esa presencia tenía un extraño efecto en su capacidad de raciocinio. Era peligrosa y tal vez fuera necesario que hiciera algo respecto de ella.

No se le ocurría qué podía ser. Había esperado que huyera horrorizada de Luisiana, después del incidente en el granero. Que no lo hubiera hecho le había dejado con una mezcla de confusión y una extraña y debilitadora ternura, combinadas con la seguridad de que tenía un problema.

La propia tía Luna —Dios la bendiga— jamás había sido motivo de preocupación para él. Aunque tenía la tendencia a decir que apenas cerraba los ojos de noche, una vez que se acostaba se dormía con un sueño tan apacible y profundo, como todos los seres de corazón generoso y conciencia tranquila. Con una pequeña ayuda por parte de Zafiro y mamá Tass, había podido entrar y salir a voluntad.

La decisión de mantener a su tía en la ignorancia era algo que a menudo le preocupaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Era encantadora, pero absolutamente incapaz del menor disimulo. Seguramente se aturdiría ante un interrogatorio, o se olvidaría y lo trataría airadamente, en lugar de hacerlo con la paciencia y compasión debidas a alguien con su supuesta enfermedad. No, la manera en que estaba tratando a su tía era la mejor. Que no pudiera decir lo mismo con respecto a Serenity Tsukino era, sabía muy bien, absoluta culpa suya.

Darien, con expresión sombría, retrocedió un paso, luego otro y, dando media vuelta, enfiló hacia la cocina con bastante sigilo.

Serena oyó un sonido débil de agua chapoteando. Se enderezó tratando de encontrarlo y finalmente se dirigió al edificio de la cocina. La alarma le había acelerado el pulso, para después dar paso a una creciente curiosidad. Los ruidos que oía no tenían nada de furtivo ni secreto.

Un hombre salió hacia el sendero por la puerta de la cocina. Serena hizo un movimiento rápido hacia el pasillo de la casa, pero enseguida se detuvo. ¡Qué tonta era! Se trataba de Dar.

Él caminó hacia ella con movimientos pausados y una gracia natural. Sólo vestía un par de pantalones y le colgaba una toalla del cuello. Tenía el pelo mojado y brillante y se pasaba los dedos echándolo para atrás y desparramando en el aire algunas gotas como de lluvia plateada. En el torso desnudo, el agua brillaba sobre el vello negro. Tarareaba despacio mientras se acercaba a la casa.

Serena caminó hasta la parte superior de la escalera.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo? —preguntó con voz suave.

El se detuvo justo debajo de ella y, levantando la vista, dejó de canturrear. Le sonrió amistosamente.

—Señorita Serena.

—Le hice una pregunta —le recordó ella. No era la sospecha lo que la inspiraba sino una sensación clara de que no era normal que él saliera por la noche.

Darien rió.

—Nadaba.

—¿Solo?

—Hacía calor. Zafiro estaba dormido. —Un chorro delgado de agua le corría por el pecho, y lo limpió rápidamente.

—¿Lo hace a menudo?

—No. Sólo algunas veces.

—¿En el río?

Darien calculó rápidamente. En el río no, porque tía Luna se molestaría si se enterara de sus supuestas brazadas a medianoche, a causa del riesgo que ofrecían las peligrosas corrientes. Sólo le quedaba un lugar.

—En Dink's Pond.

—¿Y a nadie le importa?

—No se lo digo. Usted no lo hará, ¿no es cierto?

En lugar de responder, Serena suspiró.

—Me encantaría haber ido con usted.

La sugerencia era tan inesperada que dejó a Darien sin aliento. Tuvo una visión fugaz de lo que sería eso: los dos jugueteando desnudos en el agua barrosa del dique, sus carnes mojadas brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Por supuesto que ella no sabía lo que decía, o quizá sí, sólo que era a Dar a quien se lo decía, alguien a quien consideraba seguro, alguien que era menos que un hombre. El fastidio, tan irracional como real, fue lo que le motivó a decir:

—Vamos ahora. Iré de nuevo.

Serena no sabía por qué se le había ocurrido decir algo así. La idea de llevarlo a cabo era tentadora y temible al mismo tiempo. Miró a Dar. La luz de la luna iluminaba los planos de su cara y pecho, realzando la soberbia musculatura de su cuerpo, mientras dejaba sus ojos en sombras, el cabello tomaba el brillo del mar y las gotas de agua sobre su piel, el fulgor del diamante. Una sensación peculiar invadió el centro de su ser. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la garganta y se cerró el escote de la bata de noche.

Era bochornoso que tuviera tanta conciencia de Dar como hombre. Dudaba que él la viera como algo más que una compañera ocasional, como a Zafiro. No deseaba que fuera de otro modo y, sin embargo, sentía que la capacidad de él para no ver en absoluto su feminidad era casi insultante. Parecía ridículo, pero la embargó un fuerte deseo de probar si él respondería a una sonrisa cariñosa de la misma manera que los otros hombres. El impulso dentro de ella era horroroso, tanto que se alejó de él.

—No se vaya. —Darien se afligió al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de ella. Empezó a subir la escalera.

—Es… es tarde.

—Sí; quédese. Hábleme. —Hizo una pausa y con voz seria preguntó—: ¿Tiene miedo?

Sí, lo tenía. Tenía miedo de sí misma, de esa faceta nueva y sensual de su naturaleza que le había sido revelada.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, se oyó el ruido de pasos en el corredor detrás de ella. Zafiro, con la voz enronquecida por el sueño y, sin embargo, con un claro matiz de preocupación, gritó:

—Amo Dar, ¿estás bien?

—Le hablaré por la mañana —dijo Serena apresuradamente al hombre en la escalera y, dando media vuelta, huyó al interior de la casa.

De vuelta en su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó la bata, metiéndose en la cama. Se quedó de espaldas con las manos en los lados y apretó tanto los ojos que las pestañas se le enredaron.

No sirvió. Las imágenes que había tratado de evitar durante tres días se apoderaron de ella. La Púa, la lluvia, el granero. Su increíble falta de control.

¿Qué le había pasado que permitió que un asesino vil como La Púa se tomara libertades que ella había negado a Seiya, el hombre que la había amado y querido desposarla? Era cierto que La Púa se hallaba en una posición favorable para tomarse esas libertades, se lo permitiera ella o no, pero no era menos cierto que no lo imaginaba forzándola si ella hubiese luchado. Lo que era terriblemente censurable en ella era que no había opuesto resistencia, que no había protestado en lo más mínimo.

Se decía que la pasión física era una fuerza avasalladora y ella jamás lo había creído. Había pensado, en cambio, que no debía de ser más que un impulso controlable por el intelecto. Nunca había sospechado que fuera capaz de verse afectada por él, porque creía, con buena razón, que su naturaleza era moderada, incluso un tanto fría. No podía entender qué le había sucedido; no podía aceptar haberse equivocado tanto con respecto a sí misma.

¿Era posible que la diferencia estuviera en el hombre que la había poseído? Eso no tenía sentido. Despreciaba al hombre que se hacía llamar La Púa, lo odiaba y también todo lo que hacía. Tenía intenciones serias de llevarlo ante la justicia. Si llegaba la oportunidad, lo destruiría, al igual que al mosquito que revoloteaba fuera del mosquitero que en ese instante la protegía.

¿Lo haría? Podría haberlo matado, pero no lo había hecho.

La verdad era que había algo dentro de ella que respondía al contacto con La Púa como jamás había respondido a ningún hombre. Que eso fuera contra su voluntad y contra sus principios no tenía importancia. No podía negarlo. La cuestión era si esa debilidad era una indicación de otras tendencias perversas en ella, como por ejemplo el deseo de conseguir que Dar reconociera que ella era una mujer. Rogó porque no fuese así o que, si lo era, tuviera la fuerza para continuar reprimiéndolo y no tener así que admitirlo.

La mañana trajo la noticia de que la viuda de Clements, cuya casa y tierras se subastarían esa tarde, había despertado la noche anterior ante un ruido extraño y encontró una bolsa con oro sobre la mesa, al lado de su cama. La bolsa estaba atada con cinta amarilla, a la que se hallaban adheridos un caparazón de langosta y una púa.

La historia fue motivo de comentario de todos los que visitaron Splendora durante tres días. BlackMoon, el recaudador de impuestos, había pataleado y amenazado prediciendo que los dos mil quinientos dólares que había añadido a los cinco mil sobre la cabeza de La Púa harían que pudiera verlo capturado y colgado.

La viuda mantuvo su propiedad. No había forma de probar que el dinero que había usado para comprarla de nuevo en la subasta tenía alguna conexión con la suma que le habían quitado a BlackMoon. Con gran presencia de ánimo, la mujer había destruido los símbolos que le dejaron, aunque habló de ello sólo con sus amistades en el mayor de los secretos.

El coronel Ward tenía un punto de vista filosófico sobre los acontecimientos. En tanto y en cuanto La Púa quisiera arriesgar su vida por una causa tan quijotesca, era muy poco lo que él y sus hombres podían hacer para detenerlo. Todo esto si La Púa no intentaba robar de nuevo al recaudador de impuestos, porque BlackMoon había conseguido un permiso para mantener un escuadrón de soldados con órdenes de matar, mientras lo acompañaban en su trabajo por el campo. El ejército no había tenido otra alternativa que cumplir con el requerimiento.

La falta de vehemencia de Malachite era quizá característica de su personalidad, pero también podía deberse a que le había expresado a Minako sus opiniones en un paseo vespertino. Después de conseguir que ella aceptara su compañía, no quería ofenderla mostrándose excesivamente ansioso por capturar a alguien que se estaba convirtiendo en un héroe entre los campesinos.

El comandante había llegado con una caja de chocolates y una botellita de esencia de rosas para la sobrina viuda de tía Luna. Una vez más le había rogado a Minako que lo disculpara por el incidente de la tarde anterior, solicitándole que aceptara salir a dar un paseo con él como demostración de que no le guardaba rencor. Minako no sabía a donde mirar ni mucho menos qué decir, particularmente porque Peter miraba con una expresión de manifiesta avidez en sus ojos grandes y azules.

El coronel, inspirado, incluyó en la invitación a Peter, y este insistió en llevar consigo a Zafiro. Minako, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos ante la idea de los dos chicos embadurnados de chocolate entre ambos, aceptó, con la condición de que llevaran también los chocolates.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó tía Luna cuando el cuarteto se fue—. Espero que Minako mejore sus modales.

—¿Teme que Malachite use su posición para tomar represalias, si ella lo insulta? —preguntó Serena—. Si cree eso, me parece que lo ha juzgado mal.

—¡Por Dios que no! Pero Minako, a pesar de lo tranquila y callada que es, puede convertir el paseo en algo muy desagradable para él.

—El se recuperará.

—Fue muy amable de su parte tratar de enmendar, pero de verdad creo que debería haberte llevado a ti en lugar de a Peter.

Serena no pudo evitar una risita ahogada.

—¿Como chaperona? Me parece que los dos que lleva Minako serán mucho más eficaces.

—Sin duda —concordó tía Luna, devolviéndole la sonrisa con afabilidad—, pero el coronel vino primero a verte a ti.

—Me parece muy agradable, pero no reclamo derecho alguno sobre él.

—No tiene que tomarlo así, Serena. Es una lástima: el coronel es un hombre tan agradable…

Dar, sentado en los peldaños de la escalera rompió en pedacitos una rama y los lanzó al patio. Luego levantó la vista para mirarlas.

—Es una lástima —repitió con tono inocente.

Serena le echó una mirada rápida, pero era imposible decir si se estaba burlando de ella y de su tía o si, en verdad, el comentario había sido totalmente inocuo.

A medida que el verano avanzaba y los días se hacían más largos, cada vez más viajeros atravesaban el área de Natchitoches. Se les podía ver en las tiendas de la ciudad comprando provisiones, pidiendo información sobre las rutas, consultando al médico, asistiendo a los servicios religiosos los domingos. Serena, de compras con tía Luna, veía en las calles hombres y mujeres decaídos, con niños rendidos por el cansancio o bien excitados por ese apearse del trayecto monótono y polvoriento del camino. Tía Luna sentía una simpatía espontánea por estos viajeros, y a menudo se ponía a charlar con ellos y se enteraba de dónde venían y por qué; muchas veces los invitaba a cenar a su casa.

Algunos habían vendido sus casas en Arkansas, Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama o Georgia; otros simplemente las habían abandonado, dejando un letrero en la puerta con la sigla V.A.T., que quería decir, "Viajo a Texas". En algunos casos la tierra se había gastado después de años de explotación sin ningún tipo de fertilizantes, los cultivos eran tan escasos y el precio que se obtenía por ellos tan bajo que no alcanzaba para vivir. En otros, los recaudadores de impuestos, que se habían vuelto aun más ávidos después de la guerra, se habían tragado absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, para la mayoría el traslado se debía al miedo a la creciente violencia nocturna, causada por grupos de hombres que luchaban contra el gobierno impuesto. Otros, finalmente, habían decidido que no podían vivir con honor en donde estaban y, por lo tanto, se mudaban a México o América Central para reunirse con amigos y familiares que ya habían emigrado.

La mayoría viajaba con todo lo que poseían en este mundo, en una carreta cubierta con lona, tirada por bueyes o mulas, con jaulas con gallinas y una vaca y un perro atados a la parte de atrás. Era una muestra clara de la clase de pequeños agricultores —hombres que habían sido propietarios de cuatro o cinco esclavos, como máximo— que habían sido y todavía eran los principales propietarios de las tierras de los estados al sur de la línea Tsukino–Dixon. Sin embargo, algunas familias necesitaban una fila de carretas para transportar sus bienes, y se veían, por la abertura trasera de las capotas de lona, los marcos dorados de los espejos o los muebles de palo de rosa brillantes y, cuando las ruedas caían en un pozo, se oía el sonido discordante de un piano o el ruido de cristales.

Por lo general, ese último tipo de viajero llevaba guardias, hombres avezados que cargaban rifles en sus monturas. Las carretas solas no estaban tan bien protegidas. De vez en cuando alguien viajaba a la ciudad preguntando por una familia que podía ser rastreada hasta el río Rojo, pero que después de allí parecía haber desaparecido.

Se sospechaba de los guerrilleros, pero nada se podía probar. Era fácil quemar las carretas o cruzar las fronteras del Estado hasta Texas y venderlas. Había un mercado presto a adquirir caballos, bueyes y otro ganado en Arkansas, al igual que en Texas. Las cosas de valor se podían reducir en tiendas de poco escrupulosos; los cuerpos podían ser sepultados en cualquier lugar tierra adentro u ocultados en el pozo más cercano, si eso era lo más conveniente. Las familias de las regiones distantes y poco civilizadas, hurañas y autosuficientes en su aislamiento, no incentivaban a nadie para que hiciera preguntas, y husmear alrededor de sus graneros o dependencias podía ser muy peligroso.

Sin embargo, no todos eran tan poco sociables. Parecía que tía Luna estaba relacionada, por el lado materno de su familia, con muchas de las personas que vivían a orillas de los riachuelos y canalillos de las áreas apartadas tierra adentro. Un primo que vivía a uno kilómetros de Grand Ecore, al otro lado del río Rojo, casaba a la menor de sus cinco hijas, y ofrecía una fiesta para celebrar el acontecimiento. Tía Luna estaba obligada a ir, aunque no tuviese ganas, lo que no era el caso. Llegarían parientes desde lejos; las noticias, al igual que los chismes, viajarían junto con el whisky y el vino casero de uva y mora. Era una buena oportunidad para enterarse de cómo le iba a cada uno. Minako y Peter asistirían y, por supuesto, todo el mundo quería ver a Dar. Serena debía ir también; sería una buena ocasión para que conociera gente y se familiarizase.

Finalmente Dar no fue. Había amanecido con una jaqueca tan fuerte que casi no podía ver; Serena viajó al pueblo para que tía Luna repusiera su provisión de láudano y se encontró allí con Rubeus Reeden. Como no tenía nada que hacer, el amigo de Dar volvió con ella a Splendora para el almuerzo y, cuando se enteró de la boda, ofreció sus servicios como acompañante. Dijo que ese era el tipo de fiestas que le encantaban y que se había estado preguntando qué haría de su vida por la tarde.

La boda se celebraba en una casa construida con ciprés ahumado, compuesta de dos alas unidas por un corredor. A cada lado de este había una habitación muy amplia, un desván para dormir y un porche delante y detrás. No había sala de recibo formal, dado que, las camas ocupaban una de las habitaciones principales, dejando sólo un área alrededor de la chimenea donde los invitados podían sentarse. La otra sala había sido despejada por completo para la ceremonia de casamiento y el baile que seguiría. Habían alineado sillas en el pasillo y contra las paredes de los porches, para permitir la circulación.

La ceremonia, que era protestante, fue simple. La novia lucía un vestido de linón azul y llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en un soporte plateado. El novio vestía su mejor traje, con un chaleco de satén blanco y un lazo del mismo material prendido en la solapa. El sacerdote, ministro itinerante de frac negro y botas empolvadas, los declaró marido y mujer. Hubo pocas lágrimas, muchos abrazos y besos y luego una desbandada general hacia la mesa con el refrigerio.

El ponche de frutas no contenía alcohol, como una deferencia al sacerdote y a las mujeres, que eran abstemias. Quienes deseaban licor podían hallarlo en la cocina o en el patio delantero, donde hombres y niños se reunían alrededor de coches y carretas. Había también pollo frito, tarta de pollo y ensalada, jamón, frituras de maíz, tarta de manzanas, de coco y de limón, flan de huevos y, por supuesto, torta de bodas decorada con merengue y coco.

La comida era servida en platos que luego cada uno llevaba donde hubiera lugar para sentarse, desde la mesa de la cocina hasta los peldaños de la escalera de la entrada. Durante un rato no se oyó más que el ruido de cuchillos y tenedores chocando contra los platos. Cuando los hombres terminaron, dejaron la vajilla en el mismo lugar donde habían comido, y una cuadrilla de mujeres se encargó de recolectarla de los lugares más insólitos y llevarla a la cocina. Después algunos hombres y ancianas cortaron tabaco para masticar o bebieron alguna infusión, mientras las chicas y muchachos sin pareja llamaban a los músicos para empezar el baile.

Después del primer vals de los novios, la música se volvió más rápida y alegre, con una polca o algún baile escocés muy alegre de vez en cuando. Los vestidos de las mujeres eran de percal con algo de seda o satén, aunque la mayoría eran de telas caseras. Las fragancias que usaban eran principalmente esencias frescas y aromáticas de rosa, lila y manzana. Los hombres olían a ron y whisky, y al alcanfor con que habían preservado los trajes que no usaban desde hacía meses. Los olores se mezclaban en la noche cálida con los aromas de la comida. Las caras se veían sonrosadas y las voces eran alegres y festivas. Las tablas del suelo subían y bajaban al ritmo de la música, y las paredes parecían sacudirse cuando las hileras de bailarines se desplazaban por el pasillo.

Los niños fueron enviados a dormir al desván con algunas mujeres mayores que vigilaban que no se cayeran por las escaleras. Los hombres de más edad, patriarcas de barba, escapando del ruido se reunieron en el porche trasero para escupir su jugo de tabaco en el patio y hablar de cultivos, caballos y política y, en voz muy baja, de los caballeros de la noche.

Serena, que había salido a caminar para tomar un poco de aire, oyó algo de la conversación, suficiente como para identificar el tema, aunque no lo que se decía. Cuando los hombres la vieron, se quedaron en silencio, lo que no la sorprendió, pero le produjo cierto grado de frustración.

Finalmente, los novios abandonaron la fiesta en un coche adornado con cintas blancas atadas a los puntales, que llevaba a la rastra una colección de zapatos viejos. Se sabía que pasarían la noche no muy lejos de allí, en la casa de la hermana mayor de la novia, y se hablaba de ir a darles una serenata nupcial, pero la madre de la novia se opuso de modo terminante y a los músicos no les quedó otra que tocar otra pieza para los asistentes.

Tía Luna bailó con el padre de la novia mientras Serena lo hacía con Rubeus Reeden, pero no se quedaron mucho después de eso. Las jaquecas de Dar se habían vuelto demasiado frecuentes en esos días; tía Luna estaba preocupada por él y quería regresar. Estuvieron entre los primeros en partir; el coro de adioses y de presiones para que volvieran pronto fue abundante y les siguió por todo el camino de acceso a la casa.

Como el coche no era lo bastante grande como para contenerlos a todos, habían arreglado una carreta con mecedoras para la excursión. Llevaban un farol para iluminar el camino, aunque la luna brillaba tanto que no resultaba necesario. La huella de las ruedas sobre la arena del camino era como las cintas blancas de satén de los novios. Rubeus, en el asiento del conductor, guiaba la carreta a un ritmo regular que hacía que la brisa les golpeara suavemente la cara. Relajados, satisfechos con la buena comida y agradablemente cansados, viajaban todos en silencio.

Tía Luna, con tendencias casamenteras, según había descubierto Serena, insistió en que esta viajara al lado de Johnny mientras ella y Minako se sentaban detrás con Peter. Rubeus conducía atentamente en la carreta, y Serena dejó que su mente vagara por los temas más diversos, pensando en lo amistosa y de buen humor que había resultado la gente que había conocido esa tarde, en la vida dura que tenían y que, sin embargo, sin duda disfrutaban. En apariencia, no se requería demasiado para ser feliz. ¿Por qué ella no podía alcanzar ese estado?

Pero no todo era como aparentaba ser. Eso le había quedado claro de la conversación que había oído casualmente. Algunos de los hombres que había conocido en la boda eran de los que se cubrían de noche con las sábanas blancas y salían a cabalgar, aterrorizando a los libertos y a los funcionarios del gobierno republicano.

—Dígame algo —le dijo al hombre que tenía a su lado, después de un rato—. ¿Hay tanto secreto en torno de los caballeros de la noche o los hombres se cerraron como tumbas cuando yo aparecí nada más que porque soy mujer?

Rubeus se dio la vuelta con rapidez para mirarla y clavó los ojos en ella durante un momento.

—Depende de a qué caballeros de la noche se refiera usted.

—¿Qué?

—Algunos llaman de ese modo a los Caballeros de la Camelia Blanca, otros a los guerrilleros antiesclavistas.

—Supongo que me refiero a los primeros, a los de las sábanas blancas.

—Los guerrilleros también usan sábanas blancas cuando les conviene.

—Eso debe de crear bastante confusión.

—La intención es esa.

—Sí, comprendo —contestó Serena con lentitud.

—En cuanto a por qué callaron frente a usted, se debe en parte a que es usted mujer y también a que es una extraña.

—¿Y yanqui?

—Eso también, aunque lo otro es lo más importante.

—Gracias —dijo ella con tono seco, en respuesta al humor en la voz de él—. Es fácil comprender detrás de qué andan los guerrilleros, pero ¿no se dan cuenta los Caballeros de que la violencia que emplean no sirve?

—¿Qué otra cosa sugiere?

—El sistema político, por supuesto.

—Sólo pueden votar si se deshonran y, aunque lo hagan, las elecciones son controladas por los republicanos radicalizados, que están respaldados por los militares. Además, el Congreso, esto es el resto de los Estados Unidos, se negó a reconocer a los representantes demócratas elegidos antes de que las leyes de Reconstrucción entraran en vigencia, y hay muy pocas esperanzas de que los reconozca ahora. ¿Qué queda entonces?

—¿Reuniones, peticiones?

—Las reuniones están prohibidas, las peticiones son ignoradas, si es que alguna vez llegan a Washington.

—¿Pero de qué manera puede ayudar ahorcar o maltratar a los negros?

Rubeus meneó la cabeza.

—Los pobres diablos están atrapados en el medio. Los republicanos los están utilizando; los Caballeros consideran necesario mostrarles las consecuencias de permitir ser usados. Los negros, debemos admitirlo, se han convertido en el chivo expiatorio de la frustración y sed de sangre de quienes pasaron cinco años matando hombres y ahora no pueden aceptar el hecho de que la guerra ha terminado y han sido derrotados.

—Es horrible.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero también es sólo humano.

—Me estremece pensar eso.

—Los seres humanos somos capaces de gran bondad, pero también de las mayores perversidades.

—Hagan lo que sea, es su decisión —dijo Serena con firmeza.

—¿Lo es? A veces me pregunto si es tan así.

Parecía no haber respuesta para eso. Serena reflexionó sobre lo que él había dicho. Ahora los motivos de los Caballeros le parecían más comprensibles, pero sentía instintivamente que de ninguna manera estaba bien lo que hacían.

Oyó un ronquido suave proveniente de atrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio a tía Luna profundamente dormida, pero Minako seguía despierta y miraba fijamente los bosques por los que pasaban. Serena intercambió una sonrisa con ella y se volvió de nuevo hacia delante.

Había un fuerte olor a humo en el aire, pero ninguna casa alrededor que lo justificara. Entonces, al subir una loma, divisaron a la vuelta de la siguiente curva un resplandor naranja que parecía una fogata de campamento. Quedó fuera de la vista durante un momento mientras rodeaban la curva y se acercaban. El camino se enderezó y bruscamente llegaron a ella.

Serena tuvo la confusa impresión de ver una carreta desenganchada con la cubierta de lona rajada a jirones, de un hombre acurrucado al lado de una mujer con un niño en los brazos, de dos hombres con sábanas, con las capuchas echadas para atrás y las caras al descubierto, y de un sacerdote gordo y torpe en un burro tan bajo que los pies casi tocaban el suelo. El sacerdote tenía un revólver en la mano.

—¡Qué diablos pasa! —dijo Rubeus en voz baja y comenzó a tirar de las riendas para detener el carro.

La aparición de ellos en la curva pareció haber detenido la escena, porque en ese momento uno de los hombres con la sábana se volvió, saltando sobre su caballo, mientras el otro buscó su revólver que yacía en el suelo.

—¡Deténgase! —gritó el sacerdote. Se oyó el estampido de su arma una, dos veces.

El hombre que buscaba el revólver quedó inerme en el suelo. El otro gritó e insultó, mientras se tambaleaba sobre la montura, pero tenía el pie en el estribo y el caballo retrocedió, protegiéndolo del fuego, antes de internarse desenfrenadamente en la noche, con el hombre agarrado a la perilla de la montura. La mujer gritaba y se quejaba, acunando al bebé, que lloraba entre ella y su marido, mientras él los abrazaba y los cubría con su cuerpo. La mula pateaba y rebuznaba. El sacerdote levantó una pierna y se bajó, aterrizando con una liviandad sorprendente para su volumen.

Rubeus detuvo la carreta y, pasando las riendas a Serena, se bajó, pero se quedó inmóvil, con una mano en el asiento. En la parte trasera, tía Luna se había despertado y estaba fuertemente agarrada a los brazos de su mecedora, mientras Minako, inclinada de rodillas, abrazaba a Peter, que lloraba asustado.

Todo estaba silencioso; sólo se oían los llantos de los niños y el galopar del caballo del hombre que huía. El sacerdote se acercó al hombre caído. Se inclinó, lo dio la vuelta, hizo una piadosa señal de la cruz e inclinó la cabeza para decir una breve plegaria. Después se irguió y se acercó a la familia en la carreta. Estiró la mano para acariciar a la criatura, una niña pequeña de pelo rubio rizado, y le habló suavemente mientras le tomaba las manitas. La pequeña dejó de llorar y sólo se la oía sorber la nariz, mientras miraba fijamente al ministro.

Serena sintió un dolor que era como un golpe en el pecho. No podía respirar ni hablar, aunque miraba con tanta fijeza al sacerdote que los ojos le quemaban. No podía ser. No con ese enorme estómago y esa cara redonda. Pero la voz, la voz.

El sacerdote, con la cabeza inclinada, se acercó al caballo del hombre muerto y se subió a la montura.

—Perdonen mi prisa —dijo a todos—, pero tengo asuntos urgentes en otra parte. Informaré a las autoridades de este lamentable accidente; no teman. Te bendigo, mi pequeña. Recuerda: _"Bona mors est homini, vitae qui extinguit mala"._

Hizo girar el caballo.

—¡Deténgalo! —gritó Serena. Miró a Rubeus, pero él estaba con los ojos clavados en el sacerdote; el rostro blanco y las manos sobre el asiento le temblaban incontrolablemente.

El sacerdote la saludó, sonrió y se alejó. Nadie se movió hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¡Por Dios, dulzura! ¿Qué tienes ahí, algún desagradable insecto?

La voz de la mujer era fuerte y sonaba irritada mientras tomaba lo que la niña tenía en la mano. El caparazón de la langosta cayó al suelo y rodó, llevada por el viento. No había ninguna púa.

Tía Luna emitió un sonido estrangulado. El hombre de al lado de la carreta tocó el caparazón del insecto con la punta de la bota.

—Una extraña clase de sacerdote —dijo—, pero Dios sabe dónde estaríamos ahora si él no hubiese intervenido.

—¡Estaríamos muertos; allí es donde estaríamos! —dijo su esposa.

Minako preguntó entonces:

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo en latín?

—Es buena la muerte de un hombre si destruye los demonios de la vida.

Fue Serena quien le respondió. Ella nunca había visto morir a un hombre. Nunca.

El sonido de su voz pareció liberar a Rubeus. Rió con una risa forzada, mientras se acercaba a la pareja a ofrecer su ayuda.

—Eso es lo que dijo el buen padre ¿no es cierto? Benditos seamos todos nosotros. También dijo eso.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 9

Dar salió de la casa con paso tranquilo llevando una lámpara para alumbrar el camino, mientras ellos subían dispersos las escaleras de Splendora. Tía Luna le había traído un trozo de torta de bodas envuelto en una servilleta, y cuando estuvieron instalados en las sillas del pasillo, él se sentó a disfrutarlo compartiendo uno que otro bocado con Peter, que se apoyaba en sus rodillas, mientras oía toda la historia del tiroteo. No demostraba un interés excesivo, o quizás era sólo que los efectos del láudano que había tomado temprano todavía no se habían disipado, porque bostezaba ante el relato confuso de tía Luna al que Minako, Rubeus y Serena agregaban algunos detalles. Su atención estaba dedicada principalmente a Peter, que todavía estaba pálido y alicaído y tendía a depender de su compañero de juegos.

Tía Luna se persignó unas seis veces mientras describía sus palpitaciones cardíacas durante el breve incidente. Estaba segura de que el hombre disfrazado de sacerdote había pensado atar a los dos supuestos asaltantes y dejarlos en manos de las autoridades cuando la carreta de ellos había aparecido en la curva, pero no podía evitar un estremecimiento de temor ante la idea de que él mismo podría haber robado fácilmente a los viajeros, o disparado a los dos hombres que había capturado, en un acto de justicia sumaria. Su fe en la bondad de La Púa, después de ver la rapidez con la que se había movido para matar, parecía tambalear. Se preguntaba en voz alta quién podría ser, mencionando a varios hombres que se le iban ocurriendo. Hubo una gran discusión acerca de la estatura, experiencia y destreza con las armas de los distintos sujetos que nombraba, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión. Había demasiados cuya estatura y contextura física podían coincidir y casi todos los hombres del área, después de tantos años de cacería, tenían una destreza considerable con las armas y un muy buen conocimiento del campo.

El tiempo que pasaron en describir y comentar su horror e incredulidad durante el incidente les sirvió a todos para calmarse. Tía Luna, después de contar por tercera o cuarta vez que había querido que los viajeros vinieran con ellos hasta Splendora para pasar la noche, finalmente se quedó callada. Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente recordó sus deberes de anfitriona y sugirió hacer café, a pesar de que le habría gustado beber algo más fuerte.

—No para mí —dijo Rubeus, levantándose de su silla—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—No querrás viajar tan tarde —dijo la anciana—. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? En el dormitorio de Dar está preparado el catre, como siempre.

—Mamá se preguntará dónde estoy.

—Esta vez no se preocupará.

—No conoce a mamá…

—Por lo menos bebe algo de café, así no te quedarás dormido en el camino.

—De verdad que no tengo ganas, aunque me vendría bien un vaso de agua.

—¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!

—No se levante —dijo Rubeus rápidamente, empujándola para impedírselo—. Yo iré por él a la cocina.

Serena se levantó de donde estaba.

—Yo lo traeré; también desearía un poco.

—Iré con usted —dijo Rubeus de inmediato.

Serena, que estaba comenzando a adquirir cierta comprensión de la naturaleza de esa gente, no protestó. Se daba cuenta de que el ofrecimiento de Rubeus era no sólo porque el trayecto hacia la cocina estaba oscuro y ella era una mujer que presumiblemente necesitaba protección, sino también porque quería evitarle la molestia de servirlo, aunque ese era un aspecto que estaba de más. La cortesía era innata, no sólo se basaba en los buenos modales, sino que se aprendía con el ejemplo constante. Era un fenómeno con el que se había topado permanentemente desde su llegada a Splendora; no era únicamente privativo de Rubeus. Cada vez que estaba frente a él, sentía una simpatía interior que le agradaba y, cuando llegara el momento de partir, lo extrañaría.

—Supongo que debe de haber algo de bicarbonato —dijo Rubeus mirando a su alrededor, después de dejar la lámpara sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Seguro que debe de haber.

Lo encontraron en uno de los estantes de la pared. Rubeus mezcló una cucharada llena en una cantidad pequeña de agua y se lo bebió; luego se apretó la barriga con ambas manos en espera de que el remedio aliviara sus trastornos estomacales. Serena se sirvió un vaso de agua del balde que había sobre la mesa de trabajo, llenó otro para Rubeus y se lo pasó. El humo negro y los gases que emanaban de la lámpara que habían llevado hasta la cocina eran bastante molestos en el aire pesado, y Serena fue hasta la puerta para escapar de ellos. Se apoyó en el marco, respiró profundamente el aire suave de la noche, mientras bebía el agua y contemplaba la oscuridad. Después de un momento se volvió hacia Rubeus.

—Usted sabe quién es La Púa, ¿no es cierto?

El agua del vaso que estaba llevándose a la boca se desparramó por el borde y le mojó toda la parte delantera de la camisa y el chaleco.

—¡Dios santo, señorita, las cosas que me hace hacer!

—¿Lo sabe?

El no la miró sino que fijó la vista con desaliento en su ropa mojada, mientras se pasaba la mano.

—¿Qué le hace creer eso?

—Esta noche lo miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer cuando matan a un hombre delante de mí? ¿Ignorarlo?

—Oh, vamos, usted se enfrentó a hombres en el campo de batalla y probablemente ha matado su cuota. No pudo haber nada de insólito en eso. Lo que le sobresaltó fue el hombre detrás de ese disfraz.

—Está equivocada.

—¿Lo estoy? Sabe, parece más que lógico que La Púa sea un soldado de la Confederación. Un hombre con esa fuerza, ese temple y habilidades tan peculiares debe de haber estado en mitad de la lucha. Concuerda con la lógica; por lo tanto, ha de ser un hombre de la misma edad suya, de la de Dar y Andrew Furuhama. Si ahora crea tanta conmoción, es seguro que la comunidad lo conocía bien antes de la guerra. ¿Cómo puede usted no conocerlo entonces?

—Fácilmente. Puede ser cualquiera, de cualquier parte; algún extraño que pasa por aquí camino a Texas, un norteño con simpatías sureñas, un desertor del ejército de la Unión, un miembro de la guerrilla antiesclavista, cualquiera.

—Si ese fuera el caso, usted no lo habría reconocido y no habría estado tan perturbado.

—Usted no comprende.

—¿No?

Rubeus la miró, luego bebió toda el agua y puso el vaso sobre la mesa.

—No fue La Púa, fue la niñita. Sigo pensando en ella. Era tan pequeña y dulce, de la misma edad de mi hermanita muerta hace algunos pocos años, antes de la guerra. Si el sacerdote, La Púa, quienquiera que sea, no hubiese intervenido en el momento justo, ¿qué le habría pasado? Sus padres habrían sido asesinados y ese par de rufianes se la habrían llevado y… no puedo soportar pensar en eso, pero tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo.

El sonido de su voz era áspero y había horror en sus ojos. Serena no dudada que decía la verdad, pero ¿servía eso para explicar del todo lo que ella había visto? No estaba segura, pero tampoco podía seguir interrogándolo en ese estado de dolor. La preocupación por los otros no era algo privativo sólo del Sur.

La causa por la que Serena necesitaba conocer la identidad de La Púa seguía siendo la misma, pero añadido a eso había algo más. Necesitaba algunos medios para relacionar en su propia mente al hombre que había asesinado a su hermano con fría premeditación y le hizo el amor en la oscuridad del granero, con el que la salvó de los guerrilleros y apareció, como el sacerdote vengador, evitando la muerte de los viajeros. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser asesino, ladrón y, al mismo tiempo, el campeón de la justicia y defensor de aquellos en peligro? No tenía sentido. Y, sin embargo, no podía creer que la evidencia reunida por su hermano estuviera equivocada. Casi parecía que eran dos los hombres que cabalgaban por la noche: ángel y demonio.

No obstante, esa explicación era demasiado simple. Debía de haber otra. Quizá La Púa quería precisamente confundir con esas buenas acciones. Tal vez había en él un cierto espíritu caballeresco o, como Rubeus, tenía un afecto especial por las niñas pequeñas y también por las más grandes, como ella misma. O posiblemente detestaba el copamiento del territorio por los guerrilleros y buscaba convencerlos de que lo abandonaran, o destruirlos. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, ella la conocería. Debía hacerlo. Había decidido, después de largas horas de meditación, que la manera de explicar las motivaciones de La Púa y también de detenerlo era descubriendo su identidad. Ese sería también el modo en que ella podría recuperar su autocontrol.

El verano avanzaba, pero los días de calor más insoportable parecían haber pasado ya. El coronel y sus hombres se habían convertido en visitantes habituales. Se sentaban en la terraza para abanicarse con sus sombreros de campaña y a hacerse desafíos sobre quién cazaba más rápido dos de las moscas que zumbaban alrededor de ellos. Tía Luna llevaba la delantera con un matamoscas con un mango de más de veinte centímetros, con el que golpeaba rápida y ruidosamente a las molestas criaturas y a cualquiera que se volviera demasiado impetuoso. Atraídas por la limonada, las moscas eran ineludibles. Traer los ingredientes para el refresco se había convertido en una costumbre de los soldados de la Unión.

Minako permanecía aún en Splendora. Varias veces había tratado de regresar a su casa, pero un coro de protestas hacía que abandonara la idea de mudarse.

La mayor queja provenía de su hijo Peter, que disfrutaba enormemente de sus lecciones con Dar y Zafiro. Tía Luna le prohibía irse, con el argumento de que, si Minako se mudaba, su anciana tía se vería obligada a bailar en esos bailes improvisados. Serena le rogaba que se quedara, para así no tener que asumir sola todas las partes de soprano durante las clases de canto ni entretener a todos los enamorados nostálgicos que quedarían tras su partida. malachite Ward declaró que se sentiría perdido sin su sonrisa, y sus hombres juraron, con distintos grados de fervor, sobre objetos diversos que iban desde estrellas a lápidas, que morirían de infarto si los apartaba de su rubia y serena belleza. Dar no dio razones. Simplemente dijo: "No te vayas", y Minako se quedó.

Minako comenzó a moderar su luto, a causa del tiempo cálido, la alegría espiritual de la grata compañía o por alguna otra razón no muy precisa. Primero, algunas flores de seda aparecieron debajo del ala de su sombrero de paja oscura; luego el adorno en forma de corazón hecho con pelo de su marido fue reemplazado por un prendedor de oro, que colgaba de una cinta de seda azul. Un chaleco de lino blanco, que le había regalado tía Luna, empezó a hacer juego con una de sus faldas negras, y algo de color apareció en el talle con un cinto de seda azul. Finalmente llegó el día en que la joven pidió a tía Luna que la acompañara a la ciudad, para comprar algo de tela para un vestido de verano.

Tía Luna insistió en que Serena fuera con ellas y, entre las dos, convencieron a Minako para que adquiriera no sólo algunos metros de linón color lavanda, adecuado para un medio luto, sino también algo de algodón con cordoncillos blancos y bordado con ramitos de violeta.

El último fue un regalo de tía Luna o, como ella misma había dicho, de sus gallinas, cuyos huevos permitían que se diera esos pequeños gustos.

Serena tomó conciencia de la pesadez de su propia ropa al apreciar la textura suave y liviana de las telas que habían comprado. En un estallido de entusiasmo adquirió para ella algo de algodón, aunque bordado con rosas, una pieza de _voile_ en un color llamado vainilla francés con los bordes festoneados en brocado inglés, más una tafeta blanca para forro. También una pieza de percal, de un coral delicioso con rayas verdes.

Fue algo extraño, pero las nuevas galas, una vez confeccionadas, hicieron que Serena se sintiera no sólo más fresca y liviana físicamente sino también de espíritu. Daba la impresión de que a Minako le había producido exactamente el mismo efecto, porque sonreía con mayor frecuencia y su risa se oía con mayor asiduidad en el aire cálido. No había peligro de que Serena no comprendiera que gran parte de los cumplidos recibidos con los nuevos atuendos eran producto de la soledad y la cercanía, como también de que indudablemente se encontraba mejor; aun así, no había duda de que el esfuerzo que Minako y ella habían hecho era generalmente apreciado.

El coronel Ward, en particular, aplaudió el cambio en la joven viuda. La obsequió con flores y con cumplidos igualmente floridos, con libros y bombones, e incluso con algunos versos de su propia creación, hasta que la pobre mujer tartamudeó y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. Más tarde, se valió de incontables excusas para no salir de paseo con él, pero terminó haciéndolo para que dejara de pedirlo.

Las clases que tanto encantaban a Peter absorbían también a Serena. Se habían mudado de la terraza a una de las cabañas de los esclavos, que recibía en un lateral la sombra del enorme follaje de una lila de la China y, en el otro, las ramas nudosas de un viejo roble. La habitación era pequeña pero útil, y quizás uno de los lugares más frescos de la plantación.

Serena, ayudada por Dar y mamá Tass, había barrido los desechos acumulados, había limpiado el lugar con agua caliente y jabón de lejía mezclado con ácido fénico. Dar, con la colaboración de uno de los vecinos y, por otro lado, la obstaculización y ayuda al mismo tiempo de Peter y Zafiro, cortó las enredaderas, zarzamoras, malezas y arbustos que habían ido cercando el lugar. Luego blanquearon la casita dentro y fuera y fabricaron cuatro bancos rústicos, con tablas puestas sobre barriles invertidos. Trajeron pizarrones, tiza del pueblo y después empezaron las clases.

Cada mañana Serena pasaba dos horas con Dar y los chicos y por la tarde dedicaba algo más de esa cantidad de tiempo a cualquiera de los ex esclavos de Splendora que quisiera aprender a leer, escribir y sumar. Era un trabajo absorbente, que a veces la fascinaba y otras la hacía frustrarse, pero que siempre era gratificante.

Poco a poco, sus clases su fueron volviendo más numerosas, atrayendo no sólo a gente de Splendora, la mayoría sobrinos, sobrinas, hermanos y hermanas de mamá Tass, sino también habitantes de la vecindad. Hubo que construir más bancos y comprar más pizarrones, y no siempre todos los que querían aprender —ancianas de cabezas grises con sus pañuelos atados, mujeres jóvenes con los niños pegados a sus faldas, muchachos pequeños y no tanto, ancianos con las espaldas encorvadas y las uñas sucias— encontraban un lugar donde sentarse.

Todos y cada uno tenían una gran ansiedad de mejorar y aligerar la carga de su ignorancia. Muchos de ellos jamás habían tenido contacto con la palabra escrita, ni con la plétora de ideas e imágenes contenidas en los libros. Nunca habían intentado formar una letra, ni siquiera dibujar o escribir con un palo sobre la tierra. No les faltaba capacidad de comprensión ni habilidad para captar los conceptos; algunos lo hacían con rapidez, otros más lentamente, pero con seguridad. No faltaban aquellos para quienes parecía existir una gran barrera interior que les impedía acercarse al conocimiento, como si la posibilidad de esa experiencia fuese un puente imposible de franquear. El primer grupo le daba casi una visión mítica de sí misma haciéndola sentirse como una diosa iluminadora, mientras que el último la hacía verse torpe y estúpida, como si el no poder transferir sus conocimientos fuese una incapacidad y un fallo personal.

Enseñar a Dar y a los chicos tenía los mismos altibajos. Las horas que pasaba con ellos contenían bastante satisfacción y una gran alegría, pero también más de una presión. El nivel de inteligencia de Peter era perfectamente normal para su edad, mientras que Zafiro y Dar estaban tan equiparados, de acuerdo con sus pruebas, que por lo general elaboraba para ambos la misma lección. Había intentado una o dos veces persuadirlos de que se unieran a las clases vespertinas, pero, cada vez que estaban cerca de aceptar, Dar sufría otra de sus jaquecas. Como por las mañanas parecía estar bien, Serena dejó de mencionar el cambio.

Dar era el que causaba los problemas. Su progreso era errático. Sus avances y retrocesos parecían depender de su estado de salud o ánimo, del clima e, incluso, de si Serena lo tenía de la mano o no. A veces le parecía que, mientras más se esforzaba por apurar el ritmo, más lento se volvía, y en ocasiones daba muestras de una inteligencia tan sorprendente que a ella se le encogía el corazón de sólo pensar en lo que había perdido.

Uno de tales incidentes tuvo lugar no en la sala de clases sino en el antejardín de tía Luna. Serena había estado cortando algunos capullos de rosa para ponerlos en un hermoso florero de cristal que había en su mesita de noche y, atraída por la fragancia de un lecho de tabaco en flor, caminó en su dirección. Su proximidad hizo que algunas mariposas volaran con un aleteo suave pero perceptible. Se agitaron rodeándola, y el sonido que hacían era casi melodioso. Su color era pardo y aterciopelado, con los bordes de las alas dorados y moteados de azul. Una se posó durante un instante en la curva de su seno, y otra sobre su falda. Ella se quedó quieta, conteniendo la respiración con encantamiento.

No sabía que Dar se hallaba allí hasta que apareció detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, luego, con expresión absorta, estiró la mano para tomar la mariposa de su escote. No había amenaza ni aprensión en sus movimientos. Tocó su seno con la yema de los dedos y con infinita suavidad la desprendió, de modo que el hermoso insecto trepó confiadamente sobre su índice.

—_Nymphalis antiopa _—dijo suavemente y con una nota de maravillada sorpresa en la voz—, la mariposa pardo azulada.

Con la misma suavidad, Serena preguntó:

—¿Colecciona mariposas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca podría clavarles un alfiler.

—El nombre que dijo es en latín y es el correcto.

Él levantó la vista con una mirada clara y sorprendida, que se fue opacando lentamente como si cayera una cortina.

—¿Lo era?

—¿Sabe el nombre de otras? —Había cierta urgencia en la voz de ella al preguntar.

El momento había pasado.

—No —respondió él.

Más tarde, ya de noche, Serena comenzó a pensar. Mariposas y langostas. Nombres y citas en latín. La noche que había visto a La Púa disfrazado de sacerdote, Dar había estado en Splendora acompañado de Zafiro y afectado por una de sus jaquecas. ¿Era eso cierto?

Estaba siendo ridícula. Era cierto que ese hombre sentado frente a ella en la mesa de la cena, que aceptaba dócilmente sus críticas severas sobre la escasez de sus tareas, que alimentaba a las gallinas en el patio trasero —algunas veces, con cuidado, llevaba algún pollo envuelto en su camisa para salvarlo del gato hasta poder restituirlo a la madre—, no podía ser el mismo hombre que había disparado a un guerrillero asesino, robado al prisionero de un escuadrón de soldados a los que dejó descalzos y convertido a BlackMoon, el recaudador de impuestos, en el hazmerreír del pueblo. El dulce, bien afeitado y moreno Dar de ningún modo podía ser el gigante de bigotes que la había poseído en el granero. Estaba segura de que lo sabría si fuera así; tendría alguna manera de darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, Dar era un hombre extraño, y, como era alto, macizo y fuerte, debía estar segura de poder eliminarlo antes de continuar considerando qué otro hombre podía ser La Púa.

Las jaquecas serían su excusa. Después de las semanas que llevaba en Splendora y del tiempo que hacía que le enseñaba, a nadie le sorprendería que ella mostrara preocupación por él. A decir verdad, le inquietaba la frecuencia de esos dolores de cabeza. No era normal, a pesar de la lesión. Posiblemente era el síntoma de que algo no andaba bien, de alguna presión contra el cerebro causada por líquido o por alguna astilla del hueso del cráneo que debería ser extraída. Alguien debía incentivarlo para que viera a un médico. Parecía que, como el problema duraba ya tanto tiempo, todos lo aceptaban como incurable.

Sospechaba que no debía de haber dinero como para ir de médico en médico, pero eso no justificaba que se ignorara la situación. Se podrían encontrar los medios, si era necesario. Las lesiones cerebrales no eran algo que pudiera tomarse con ligereza; podían provocar parálisis, locura e incluso la muerte. ¡Qué terrible sería que cualquiera de esas cosas le ocurriera al amable y apuesto Dar! No siquiera soportaba pensar en ello.

Lo que necesitaba para probarlo era simplemente que otra noche se retirara temprano, después de pedir su láudano. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque esa misma noche Dar se mostró particularmente silencioso y respondía apenas con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacían, sosteniéndose a menudo la cabeza con la mano. No dijo que le doliera nada, porque jamás lo hacía, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión absorta y vidriosa, y al poco rato se excusó ante ellos y se retiró.

Esa tarde no habían tenido compañía. Las tres damas y Peter se trasladaron desde el comedor a la sala de estar. Tía Luna sacó una sábana para remendar, Minako tomó su bordado y Peter se tiró en el suelo a jugar con un trompo y una cuerda. Serena, sentada en un extremo del sofá, se puso a leer algunas páginas más de un libro de Thackeray que había encontrado en la biblioteca.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y el reloj de la sala de recibir fue marcando el cuarto, la media y la hora. Capas de humo provenientes de la chimenea del quinqué colgaban en el aire quieto. Desde fuera se oía el canto constante de los grillos y de las ranas. El gato entró y salió varias veces por las puertas abiertas, se frotó contra los tobillos de tía Luna hasta que ella lo espantó, se entretuvo con el trompo de Peter y luego saltó al regazo de Minako.

Serena levantó la vista, bostezó, leyó otra página y volvió a bostezar. Tía Luna la imitó con un bostezo tremendo y luego rió, meneando la cabeza. La joven sonrió y minutos después volvió a bostezar. Dejó el libro de lado y dio las buenas noches.

Tal como había esperado, tía Luna no tardó en seguir su ejemplo. Minako, con un sentido innato de adaptación, buscó también sus aposentos. Hubo ruido de movimientos en la habitación contigua cuando acostó a Peter en la cama. Finalmente todo quedó en silencio.

Parecía bastante seguro suponer que, si Dar era La Púa, no abandonaría la casa hasta que todos se hubieran ido a dormir. Era difícil esperar, pero Serena contuvo su impaciencia hasta oír los ronquidos suaves de tía Luna durante por lo menos una hora.

Sin embargo, cuando dejó su habitación no hizo un esfuerzo especial para que no se la oyera y llevaba, además, una lámpara. Su paseo aparentemente no tenía carácter clandestino; sería estúpido andar de puntillas. Tampoco quería despertar a toda la casa, así que no hizo ruidos innecesarios. Sus pasos no alteraron el sueño de Zafiro, en la alfombra, frente a la habitación de Dar. Tuvo que inclinarse sobre él para tocar la puerta.

Él despertó entonces y al verla encima suyo emitió un gemido ahogado y se puso rápidamente de pie.

—Señorita Serena, ¿qué está haciendo? No va a despertar al amo Dar, ¿no es cierto?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sólo quiero ver cómo está.

—¡Pero está durmiendo!

—No lo despertaré.

—¡No puede entrar ahí! —Los ojos de Zafiro brillaban y parecían más oscuros con el estado de alarma en que se hallaba, aunque no levantaba la voz al hablar—. Usted es una dama y el amo Dar un caballero. No está bien.

—Sólo quiero ayudar.

—El amo Dar se enojará si la dejo entrar.

Serena lamentaba perturbar al muchacho, pero no podía evitarlo. No esperó una respuesta sino que puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, la hizo girar y empujó hacia el interior del dormitorio. Zafiro estiró la mano como para tomarla de la falda, pero luego la retiró sin tocarla.

La luz que llevaba apenas alumbraba la amplia habitación y se acercó con ella a la cama, convirtiendo las cortinas de las ventanas en oscilantes columnas amarillo pálido, haciendo que la cama alta con el mosquitero pareciera un catafalco. La sábana de arriba estaba arrugada. No había nadie.

Serena se acercó a los pies de la cama, luego la bordeó, tocando las sábanas con su mano izquierda, hasta detenerse al lado de la almohada.

No había querido tener razón. No había pensado que pudiera tenerla. Durante un breve instante lamentó su descubrimiento, deseó incluso poder hacer algo para deshacer lo hecho. Pensar que Dar, con su sensibilidad y humor travieso, era un fraude le dolía mucho más de lo que había podido imaginar. El conocimiento era como un veneno; se sentía alelada, adormecida y como insensible. Se quedó de pie, respirando profunda y lentamente, tratando de controlar la presión que hacían las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una voz profunda, tranquila e infinitamente apaciguadora le llegó desde la ventana detrás de ella.

—¿Quería algo, señorita Serena?

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente con un crujido de enaguas, el corazón palpitándole fuerte y los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

—¡Dar! ¿De dónde viene? Pensé que…

—No podía dormir y salí.

Los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaron y sintió las rodillas débiles por el alivio. Tuvo unos deseos intensos de reírse a carcajadas. En cambio, se puso las manos en el pecho e inhaló profundamente. Casi de modo tardío se dio cuenta de que él no llevaba más que unos pantalones, como si durmiera sin ropa de noche y hubiese hecho lo imprescindible para no salir al exterior desnudo. Apartó la vista, confundida. Sintió que el rubor le coloreaba las mejillas mientras pensaba qué decir.

—¿No podía dormir? Pero si tomó láudano.

—No siempre funciona. No para mí.

El láudano pierde su poder si se usa durante periodos largos, a menos que se aumente la dosis, e incluso así hay límites con respecto a la cantidad que se puede utilizar. Aparentemente Dar había llegado a ese límite, lo que no era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el largo tiempo que lo había necesitado.

—Lo siento —dijo ella y era sincera—. Sólo vine… vine a ver si había algo que pudiera hacer.

Si Darien no hubiese oído su voz mientras hablaba con Zafiro cuando se hallaba en la mitad de la escalera, ya habría transcurrido mucho rato desde que se hubiera ido. Serena lo iba a volver más loco de lo que ella misma creía que era. Se estaba acostumbrando a quitarse y ponerse precipitadamente la ropa por su culpa, aunque quizás habría disminuido su preocupación si él hubiese aparecido totalmente desnudo. Dado que se había visto obligado a volver, muy bien podría obtener algún beneficio de eso.

Miró a Zafiro, quien desde el vano de la puerta sonreía apesadumbrado, tratando de demostrar su falta de culpa.

—Está bien —dijo Dar—. Vuelve a dormir.

Cuando el muchacho se retiró y cerró la puerta, él se volvió una vez más hacia Serena.

—Hábleme. Eso me ayudará.

Era de lo menos convencional estar a solas a esa hora de la noche en el dormitorio de un hombre, pero era obvio que no había ningún mal en eso.

—Puedo hacerlo por algunos minutos —aceptó ella con cautela—, pero ¿puedo traerle algo antes, tal vez un vaso de agua?

—No, gracias.

—Quizá sea mejor… más agradable y fresco que salgamos a la terraza.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor. Dar retrocedió y corrió la cortina. Cuando ella se acercó y pasó a través de la ventana abierta, él tomó la vela de su mano y la apagó con un soplido.

Serena se detuvo.

—¿Porqué hizo eso?

—Atrae a los mosquitos. La luz.

—Oh, sí. Supongo que sí. —Él estiró la mano para colocar el candelabro sobre una mesa mientras continuaba sosteniendo la cortina. Serena avanzó a tientas en la oscuridad, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a ella.

Había bancos de nubes ocultando la luna y una sensación sofocante en el aire. Tal vez lloviera por la mañana. Ambos estaban tensos y, si bien no era un tema interesante de conversación, ella lo mencionó en un esfuerzo por recuperar la normalidad.

—Es posible —replicó él, con tono serio.

Ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Cree que ayudaría si le masajeara las sienes y la parte de atrás del cuello? Hago eso a mi madre algunas veces, cuando le duele la cabeza.

—Si quiere. —Podía hacer lo que quisiera si eso implicaba tocarlo, pensó él con cierto conocimiento de sí mismo al respecto.

—Si se sienta, probare.

—¿Mientras usted está de pie? No, siéntese usted.

—Pero no puedo alcanzar…

—De este modo podrá —interrumpió él, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sentaba en una silla. Cuando ya estuvo instalada, él se sentó a su pies en el suelo, dándole la espalda y abrazándose las rodillas. Esperó.

Incluso en la oscuridad ella podía ver que su espalda era ancha y musculosa; podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma tenue de alguna fragancia masculina. Estiró involuntariamente la mano y luego la retiró. Se sentía un poco mareada; sin duda era el resultado de la impresión. ¡Qué extraño!

Su cabeza. Tenía dolor de cabeza. Esa era la razón por la que ella estaba allí en la terraza. No debía olvidarlo. Levantando las manos, trató de recuperar toda su fuerza de voluntad y las extendió hasta tocarlo.

Su pelo era sedoso y espeso debajo de su dedos, el cráneo bien formado y simétrico. La cicatriz en la sien era una saliente sinuosa alrededor de una depresión, aunque el sólido hueso debajo de ella parecía sólido, intacto.

Serena trató de ubicar el dolor imaginando su propio cerebro, tratando de pensar con qué movimiento podía aliviarlo. Masajeó las sienes en círculos lentos, firmes, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran hacia el pelo y bajaran hacia las orejas.

Él suspiró suavemente y ella redobló sus esfuerzos, trasladando su atención a la parte de atrás del cuello. Masajeó allí los músculos y tendones. Su piel era suave y flexible bajo sus manos. Sus palmas, aplastadas contra él mientras seguía la línea de su cuello con los pulgares, se estremecían con una extraña vibración.

Dar se inclinaba con sus movimientos, absorbiéndolos. A los comentarios que ella hacía, él fue respondiendo cada vez más brevemente a medida que los minutos pasaban. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la hizo girar hacia uno y otro lado para relajarse. Después ella volvió a centrar su atención en las sienes. Justo cuando creyó que estaba cercano a la somnolencia, él levantó la mano para tomar la de ella y, dándola la vuelta, le dio un beso en la palma.

—Dedos milagrosos. Está mejor, mucho mejor.

A Serena le dolían los hombros, debido a los movimientos sostenidos y a la posición en que había estado. No lo lamentaba, mientras hubiera servido para algo.

—Me alegro.

Darien no estaba, en absoluto, lo aletargado que fingía estar. Simplemente le había parecido que lo mejor era detenerla ahora, antes de convertirse en adicto a su ayuda. ¡Había disfrutado tanto de su contacto! Generaba en él toda clase de impulsos, la mayoría de los cuales la impresionarían y enojarían si se enteraba. Sin embargo, había uno que le parecía lo bastante inocente como para mencionarlo y también creía que podría servir para distraer la atención de ella, ya que era más que evidente que sospechaba de él.

—¿Señorita Serena?

—¿Sí, Dar?

Tenía la pantorrilla apretada contra el costado de él y podía sentir el movimiento de su respiración y los contornos firmes de los músculos que cubrían sus costillas. Debería alejarse, pero en ese momento no conseguía hacer el esfuerzo.

—¿Le gusto?

—¡Qué pregunta! Por supuesto que sí.

—A Minako le gusta el coronel.

—Supongo que es posible que sea así.

Había algo en la voz de él que la puso en guardia, pero no distinguía bien qué. Deseaba poder verle la cara, buscar ese destello de humor en sus ojos que había descubierto que precedía alguna de sus bromas. Todavía estaba sentado de espaldas a ella y miraba hacia afuera, por encima de la barandilla de la terraza.

—La vi besarlo.

—¿En serio? —dijo ella con cierta severidad—. No debería espiarlos.

—No lo hice. Sólo los vi debajo del magnolio.

—En todo caso, no es algo que nos incumba.

—No, pero tía Luna dice que es malo beber del mismo vaso de otra gente. Besarse parece peor.

La voz de Serena vibró con diversión.

—No dudo de que parece así.

—¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez?

—Realmente, no me parece que…

—¿Lo hizo?

—Quizás una o dos veces.

—¿Le gustó?

Tardó un momento en contestar y luego su tono fue terminante, poco expresivo.

—Fue… soportable.

El se sobresaltó en la oscuridad, pero se negó a abandonar el camino que había emprendido.

—¿Me gustaría?

—¡Dar! No tengo la menor idea.

—¿Me besaría? ¿Para ver?

El ruego era tan humilde que no podía sentirse insultada. Pensaba que el interés de él era más académico que lascivo. Ella había generado la situación y no era de extrañar que fuese a ella a quien se lo pidiera. No había nadie más a quien echarle la culpa.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere hacerlo? —preguntó ella.

—Muy seguro —contestó él, volviéndose hacia ella e irguiéndose, apoyado en una rodilla—. ¿Usted no quiere?

La voz de él tenía un timbre que era inconscientemente seductor. Serena sintió que sus nervios se tensaban y la garganta se le apretaba. ¿Qué podía tener de malo?

—En realidad, no me importa.

Darien se irguió del todo con una sensación interior de triunfo. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento brusco sino que estiró la mano para tomar la de ella y ayudarla a alzarse y a ponerse delante de él. No la soltó sino que la puso sobre su hombro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. No sintió resistencia ni tensión. Casi gimió al pensar en la diferencia entre esta vez y aquella en el granero. No podría borrar aquello, pero tal vez enmendarlo en parte. Y, aunque no pudiera conseguir tampoco eso, era bueno saber que no había destruido por completo su confianza y, por otra parte, que el pobre Dar no generaba en ella terror ni disgusto.

Él estaba tan cerca; su abrazo era suave y firme a la vez. La fuerza del hombro debajo de su mano hacía pensar que sería muy difícil evadir lo que estaba por venir, si acaso ella cambiaba de opinión. No deseaba hacerlo; había dentro de ella un deseo inesperado. Su corazón se aceleró, tenía los ojos ocultos por la sombra y los labios abiertos.

Él inclinó la cabeza y su boca tocó la de ella, amoldándose suavemente a los contornos de sus labios. Era cálida y excitante en su dulzura. Movía apenas los labios sobre los de ella, como si temiera una extrema fragilidad. El contacto era tentador, sin fuerza, pero firme.

Serena se acercó, deseando, esperando que él profundizara su beso, pero él se mantuvo pasivo, sin perder el contacto, como extasiado por la sensación. A ella le pareció que él no sabía qué hacer; levantó la mano para tomarle la cabeza por detrás y, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello espeso, lo besó ardientemente, dejando que su lengua recorriera la superficie de los labios de Dar. Al principio, el pareció tensarse con la sorpresa, pero luego, como obedeciendo a un impulso natural, la siguió, tocando con su lengua la de ella, avanzando, retrocediendo, invitándola.

La sensación de llevar el control, de ser la instigadora, era cautivadora y embriagante. La hacía sentir gratificada y con una deliciosa maldad. Un deseo turbulento y arrollador corría por sus venas, invadía su mente, sus sentidos y le destruía el pensamiento. Con un suave murmullo en su garganta, se apretó contra él. Sus senos frotaron su pecho con los pezones erectos, mientras invadía su boca y lo estimulaba para que hiciera lo mismo.

La abrazó con firmeza y enredó sus dedos en el cabello que tenía recogido en la nuca, luego le acarició la espalda y la estrecha cintura, hasta asirla de las caderas y apretarla contra la parte inferior de su cuerpo. A través de las capas de tela de su falda, sintió la firmeza de su erección.

Recuperó abruptamente el control. Era Dar. Con una leve exclamación se apartó de el y con las manos sobre el pecho se quedó de pie, inmóvil. Sus labios temblaban y en su cerebro no oía más que una frase: "¿Cómo había podido?"

—¿Señorita Serena? —dijo él, en ahogado susurro.

—Por favor… Por favor, no se preocupe —dijo ella, recuperando en el segundo intento, algo del control de su voz temblorosa—. Está bien, realmente. Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora.

—¿Debe hacerlo?

—Sería mejor.

Mejor para él, necesario para ella. Se apartó y apenas había caminado algunos pasos cuando él la llamó.

—¿Señorita Serena?

Se detuvo sin volver la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Podría beber de su mismo vaso.

La despreocupación en la voz de él fue un bálsamo bien recibido. No había sido herido. Rió, a pesar de las lágrimas incipientes.

—Gracias, Dar.

—No, señorita Serena —contestó él—. Gracias a usted.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 10

El pasillo parecía tener kilómetros. Cuando Serena llegó a su dormitorio apenas consiguió ahogar los sollozos. Corrió hasta su cama y, tirada sobre el colchón, escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Las lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus mejillas y mojaban la colcha, mientras la invadía una fuerte sensación de vergüenza.

Hacer el amor a un hombre como Dar era igual que seducir a un niño. Aprovecharse de él, excitar sus deseos masculinos básicos poniéndolo en contacto con algo que no podría controlar del todo, era el acto de un ser perverso y desalmado. Que él hubiera comenzado no era ninguna excusa. La responsabilidad por la forma como había terminado era exclusivamente de ella.

Perversa. Ramera. Jezabel.

Merecía todos esos calificativos y muchos más. Le habría gustado que el reloj retrocediera y que esa última media hora no hubiese transcurrido. No se traicionaría de esa manera si tuviera una nueva oportunidad, aunque tal vez era mejor que se conociera con honestidad, que supiera realmente cómo era. Así podría estar en guardia.

Era mucho peor de lo que jamás había conseguido imaginar. Se había llamado depravada por haber gozado carnalmente con un ladrón y asesino como La Púa, y hacía instantes, en el breve intercambio de besos con Dar, había experimentado casi idénticas emociones. Eso la colocaba, sin duda, más allá de cualquier redención posible.

Nunca lo habría sospechado si no hubiese dejado Boston; debía guardar muy bien su secreto. Nadie debía saber lo fácil que era hacerla descarriarse. Que Dios la ayudara.

Sin embargo, había alguien que lo sabía, una persona a quien no podría ocultarle su naturaleza: La Púa, el hombre de los mil disfraces, que tal vez anduviera entre ellos a diario, que quizá la habría mirado cientos de veces y habría sonreído pensando cómo ella había respondido, porque sabía cómo era en realidad. Se retorció de dolor sólo ante la idea.

Debía tener cuidado. Nadie tendría la oportunidad de señalarla con el dedo: sería tan modesta y circunspecta como le habían enseñado a ser. Y no debería quedarse a solas con un hombre, ni siquiera con Dar. Especialmente con Dar.

Ese voto no parecía fácil de cumplir, porque Splendora estaba llena de hombres. Como un ejército invasor habían avanzado desde la terraza a la sala de estar, luego a la de recibir y de allí al comedor, donde mamá Tass los alimentaba con pollo frito, bollos, jamón cocido, cuapí y tarta de limón. El número aumentaba como las hordas de Tartaria, pero siempre estaban los habituales: Rubeus Reeden y Andrew Furuhama y, por supuesto, Malachite Ward. No podía evitar a los hombres y descubrió que hacerlo no hacía más que atraer la atención hacia ella. Todo lo que quedaba era ser agradable pero distante; aislarse mediante la frialdad.

Hubo un domingo en que, además de Minako, Peter y los de siempre, se hallaba de visita BlackMoon, que había llegado no muy temprano. La tarde estaba calurosa y sofocante, y hacía tres semanas que no llovía, desde aquel diluvio del día en que Serena descubrió la tumba de su hermano. El sol abrasador había eliminado la humedad, que, por lo general, era alta, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles colgaran lacias, las flores del jardín de tía Luna languidecieran y el pasto y las malezas adquirieran una apariencia reseca. Las últimas magnolias se pusieron de color café cobrizo y los pétalos de las rosas de la entrada se desprendieron, cubriendo el suelo como una nieve pálida. Podrían haber creado la ilusión de frescura, pero hacían que el calor pareciera aun peor.

Se sentaron en la terraza con la esperanza de tener un poco de brisa. Las damas se abanicaban e invitaban a los caballeros no sólo a que se quitaran las chaquetas y corbatas sino a que se abrieran los cuellos de las camisas y se subieran las mangas; pero aun así se les veía secarse la transpiración y taparse la cara con lo que fuera, desde pañuelos hasta hojas de diario.

—¿Es muy frecuente este calor? —preguntó el coronel Ward con un suspiro.

Rubeus resopló.

—¿Esto le parece caluroso? Espere a que llegue realmente el verano.

—¿Se pone peor?

—Diría que sí. Comparado con agosto, esta es apenas una temporada algo cálida.

Andrew miró a Rubeus con disgusto.

—Está más caluroso que las puertas del infierno, como solía decir mi abuelo. No deje que lo engañe.

Era un día agobiante de verdad. El suelo de la terraza, aun con su cubierta de lona, estaba tan caliente donde daba el sol que no era posible pararse allí descalzo. Todos sabían eso, porque Zafiro y Peter lo habían intentado, saltando y brincando hasta desistir. Quisieron ver si era posible freír allí un huevo, después de que Rubeus fue lo bastante insensato como para repetir el viejo refrán. Minako vetó la sugerencia con un fastidio tal, debido al calor, que los dos chicos se retiraron a la sombra del magnolio, donde dieron todas las muestras de prepararse para una regia siesta. Serena deseó poder hacer lo mismo, ya que allí parecía estar más fresco. Igual que Malachite, sentía el calor mucho más que los que habían crecido con él.

Malachite se secó una gota de sudor que le corría por la nariz.

—¿Cómo pueden todos ustedes soportar esto durante tres meses?

Tía Luna lo miró con simpatía en sus ojos celestes, a pesar de su tono burlón cuando habló.

—¿Todos ustedes?

Él le sonrió, humilde.

—¿No me expresé bien?

—No, de verdad que no. Si va a tratar de hablar como sureño, por lo menos diga "ustees toos".

—Sí, señora. ¿Cómo lo soportan ustees toos?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, el clima! Bueno, yo le pregunto, ¿cómo aguantan "ustees" la nieve y el hielo tres o cuatro meses al año?

—Estamos acostumbrados.

—Es lo mismo. —Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—. También se acostumbrará al calor al cabo de algunos años.

—¿Años? —Había una nota de desesperación en la pregunta.

—Cuando su sangre adelgace y corra más rápido.

Desde lejos se oyó el sonido de un trueno, y callaron para escuchar. El ruido distante se había hecho sentir una o dos veces antes. Esta vez parecía más fuerte, como si se hubiese acercado.

BlackMoon fue quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Con este tiempo, calculo que enterrarán a los viajeros esta tarde.

—¿Qué viajeros? —preguntó tía Luna con voz chillona.

—¿No se ha enterado? Ayer por la tarde un par de chicos que buscaban moras encontraron a una anciana y a un anciano muertos. Les robaron, los mataron y los arrastraron hasta los bosques. En el camino había señales de lucha y algunas huellas de un coche alejándose. Parece ser que se mudaban a Texas y que estaban de paso por aquí, quizás iban camino a Natchitoches a visitar a algunos parientes.

Minako se estremeció.

—¡Qué terrible!

—Lo es. Quien lo hizo era un loco. Degolló a la mujer, pero se paró detrás del hombre y le torció la cabeza hasta romperle el cuello.

—¡Señor BlackMoon, por favor! —exclamó tía Luna.

—No lo cuente ante las damas, señor, si no le importa —dijo al mismo tiempo Andrew con manifiesto desagrado.

Rubeus emitió un sonido de desaliento y su rostro palideció, para luego ponerse rojo de furia. Dar, que había mostrado escaso interés en la historia, asió a su amigo por el brazo.

Minako fue la que llenó el desagradable silencio que se produjo.

—Parece que el que está haciendo estas cosas horribles se vuelve cada vez más audaz.

—O más descuidado —dijo Malachite—. Quienes no recibieron castigo por sus crímenes creen que nunca lo recibirán.

—Monstruos —dijo tía Luna—. ¿No se puede hacer nada al respecto?

—La situación es un poco sombría —dijo el coronel, limpiándose una vez más las cejas—. Mi trabajo aquí es prevenir los disturbios políticos, no interferir en asuntos locales. Mi oficial de inteligencia ha hecho algunas investigaciones sobre las actividades de carácter criminal, especialmente cuando se relacionan con las fuerzas armadas, pero no tengo mandato de mis superiores para indagar y combatir a quienes están detrás de estos crímenes. Por otra parte, el comisario parece pensar que es un problema militar, parte de las actividades de los Caballeros de la Camelia Blanca; quizá su miedo le hace pensar eso.

—¿Cree usted eso, también?

—Puede ser o no. Pero el resultado es que, mientras nosotros discutimos quién tiene autoridad para actuar, estos ataques continúan.

—¡Mi Dios! —dijo tía Luna con tono pensativo—. ¿Qué va a resultar de todo esto?

Seguía tronando a distancia. Una ráfaga de brisa meneó las hojas de los árboles haciéndolas crujir y llegó hasta la terraza. El zumbido constante y ensordecedor de las chicharras se hizo aun más fuerte, luego hubo un breve silencio y comenzó de nuevo. Una rana croó en contrapunto y un par de palomas ulularon un sonido desesperanzado y afligido en los campos detrás de la casa. Una vez más se oyó el ruido sordo de los truenos.

La conversación empezó a escasear y se convirtió en una que otra observación aislada. Dar dejó su silla y se tendió en el suelo, entre las de Serena y su tía. Al cabo de unos segundos su rostro se veía tranquilo y plácido por el sueño.

Serena lo observó con preocupación, como también con una sensación de placer vaga y casi no admitida. Vestía otra de sus camisas de batista azul, de las que parecía tener una cantidad inagotable. Su suavidad parecía realzar el bronce de su piel y la fortaleza de su cuerpo, pero también acentuar sus ojeras azules. A menudo se dormía de ese modo, en la mitad del día; era capaz de echar una cabezada casi en cualquier parte. Lo que a ella le molestaba era que no lo consideraba normal, si tomaba en cuenta que en general se acostaba muy temprano. Temía que su necesidad anormal de descanso tuviera el mismo origen que sus dolores de cabeza.

La tormenta de verano avanzaba, levantándose en lenta majestad al sudoeste. Las nubes negras se elevaban cada vez más, ocultando el sol. Afuera, en la reja, el caballo del coche de BlackMoon sacudía las crines de vez en cuando, acusando recibo del cambio de clima. Tía Luna sugirió que lo llevaran al establo junto con los otros animales, pero el recaudador de impuestos rechazó el ofrecimiento, por considerarlo demasiada molestia.

Empezó a soplar un fuerte ventarrón que todos los rostros buscaron para refrescarse, mientras se formaban remolinos de polvo en el camino y las ramas de los árboles se mecían con violencia. Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer espaciadamente, armando pequeños charcos en el suelo polvoriento, entre los lechos de flores. El olor a tierra húmeda tuvo en toda la concurrencia un efecto refrescante.

A los truenos siguieron rayos y relámpagos. Peter y Zafiro, perturbados en su siesta, salieron de su refugio del magnolio para hacer travesuras debajo del agua y corretear por la terraza, brincando y chillando. Dar despertó y, bostezando, se sentó, tomándose las rodillas con las manos entrelazadas.

Vieron acercarse la tormenta en pleno, como una cortina gris y sólida que caía sobre las copas de los árboles. La lluvia era copiosa y se convirtió en una matraca ensordecedora. Caía golpeando cada vez con más fuerza sobre los techos y se derramaba a chorros desde los aleros.

Serena estaba fascinada con la fuerza primaria de la tormenta y sus increíbles torrentes de agua. Los truenos y relámpagos eran los más imponentes que había visto en toda su vida. No soportaría entrar y dejar de contemplar ese espectáculo. Los demás parecían sentir lo mismo y se quedaron en la terraza.

Después el fogonazo cortante de un relámpago partió el cielo como una espada enfurecida, y enseguida rugió un trueno. Minako dio un pequeño grito y se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Tía Luna se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Voy a entrar de inmediato! Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y convertirse en cenizas, si quieren.

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta riendo y, limpiándose la lluvia de los brazos y rostros, entraron en la casa.

El pasillo servía de canal a la fuerte corriente de aire que se había formado, y que había enfriado la casa casi por completo. Tía Luna mandó cerrar las ventanas, alertada por el aleteo de las cortinas en todos los dormitorios. Sin embargo, no cerraron el corredor y el viento remolineaba por él haciendo chocar los candelabros y agitarse los manteles sobre las mesas.

En el largo corredor había un clima agradable. La lluvia no mostraba señales de escampar y se encendieron lámparas contra la semioscuridad creada por la tormenta. Todos se sentaron cerca de las puertas principales, para disfrutar del fresco inesperado.

Tenían una larga velada por delante, así que trajeron cartas, juegos de dominó y tableros de ajedrez para entretenerse. Cuando los juegos se tornaron aburridos, Minako propuso acertijos; eso los mantuvo ocupados alrededor de una hora, hasta que los nombres y claves se volvieron tan tontos que incluso Peter se tiró disgustado en el suelo, tapándose los ojos y los oídos.

—Ya sé —dijo Serena—, podemos inventar un juego. ¿No me dijo, tía Luna, que había un baúl con vestuario de teatro en el ático? Vi un libro de obras de teatro la semana pasada en la biblioteca.

—Una gran idea —dijo Rubeus—. Apuesto que es el mismo libro que solíamos usar.

—Sí, en realidad —concordó tía Luna—. Dar, Rubeus, ¿por qué no suben y…?

—No —dijo Dar, sin levantar la vista del ajedrez que jugaba con Zafiro.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—La ropa ya no está. Se la diste a mamá Tass.

—Pues, yo nunca… por lo menos, creo que nunca lo hice.

—Le dijiste que hiciera edredones.

—¿Lo hice? ¡Qué fastidio! Pero supongo que en ese momento habrán sido necesarios.

Vestuario de teatro y disfraces. Serena miró a Dar durante un momento largo y reflexivo. No; él ya había pasado su prueba y su indiferencia por el tema era completa, porque siguió absolutamente concentrado en su juego. Miró al coronel Ward, quien también observaba al dueño de Splendora. Era una lástima que no pudiera decirle que sus sospechas eran infundadas, pero supuso que él se enteraría.

La quejumbrosa tía Luna y Minako comenzaron otro juego de ajedrez contra Malachite y BlackMoon. Andrew Furuhama se puso de pie detrás de la silla de Minako y se inclinó sobre su hombro para indicarle algunos puntos, con gran fastidio del coronel. Rubeus, pasándose la mano por los rizos, caminaba hacia las puertas traseras y se apoyó contra el marco de una, mirando caer la lluvia. Serena observó el juego durante unos minutos, pero luego, cuando el amigo de Dar no regresó para unirse de nuevo al grupo, ella se le acercó.

Rubeus se volvió y le brindó una de sus sonrisas atribuladas, pero no dijo nada. Su rostro se veía contraído, como si hubiese envejecido diez años en la última hora. No podía decir que lo conociera bien, pero lo había visto tan seguido en las últimas semanas que le parecía conocerlo de antes. En todo caso, hay gente que a uno simplemente le gusta a primera vista, personas a las que uno siente más cerca en minutos que lo que le ocurre con otras en años. Rubeus era una de ellas.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Serena con suavidad.

Él pareció serenarse, después de un gran esfuerzo.

—¿Algo malo? ¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

—Me pareció que estaba perturbado. Todavía pienso lo mismo.

Él la miró fijamente durante un momento.

—Nunca he servido para ocultar las cosas —dijo él, apartando la vista.

—¿Hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Aprecio el ofrecimiento, pero nadie puede hacer nada. No se preocupe. Me he embrollado solo, y solo he de salir.

La expresión de sus ojos no se condecía con la indiferencia de sus palabras.

—Este embrollo, ¿tiene algo que ver con el hombre y la mujer que encontraron muertos?

La sangre pareció escurrirse de su cara.

—¡Dios! ¡Bien decía Dar que era usted muy inteligente!

Serena se negó a dejarse distraer.

—Usted los conocía.

Él enderezó los hombros.

—Déjelo pasar, por favor. No es… no es algo de lo que pueda hablar.

—En ese caso —dijo ella, comprensiva—, debe de tener alguna idea de quién lo hizo.

El se alejó hacia la terraza, apartado de la vista de los demás. Serena vaciló, pero después lo siguió y le tomó el brazo, haciendo que se sobresaltara con el contacto. Lo sintió temblar.

—No sabía. Juro que no sabía —dijo él con voz estrangulada.

La joven miró por encima del hombro y lo llevó muy lejos del vano de la puerta, donde el sonido de la lluvia taparía el de sus voces.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Está mezclado con La Púa?

—¿La Púa? ¡Dios, no! Si fuera sólo él.

—¿Entonces quién?

Por un tenso momento, ella creyó que no iba a contestar, pero después las palabras le salieron a borbotones.

—Son los guerrilleros; sólo que ese es un nombre agradable para forajidos asesinos. Solía conocer a algunos de ellos. Acostumbrábamos a salir de caza antes de la guerra. Una noche salí con ellos para divertirme, sólo para llevar unos caballos a Arkansas para vender. Resultó que los animales eran robados. Dividieron el dinero conmigo y yo lo tomé porque lo necesitaba, lo juro por mi madre. Luego me vi metido en eso, sin poder salir. Me amenazaron con contárselo a mamá. Sabía que eso la mataría. Llevaba mensajes acerca del movimiento del dinero y de la gente, pero creí que los guerrilleros no eran más que ladrones. No sabía que torturaban y mataban.

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro lleno de dolor y culpa.

—Debería ir a ver al comisario o al coronel.

—Me arrestarían y la historia se sabría. Hasta podrían colgarme por cómplice. Mamá se avergonzaría mucho y, si no me colgaran, los guerrilleros me matarían.

—No puede continuar de esta manera.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—Tal vez podría alejarse de aquí; irse a Texas, como tantos otros.

—Ellos me capturarían antes de que llegara a la frontera. Están en todas partes, siempre vigilando.

—Pero seguramente se puede hacer alguna otra cosa.

—Nada. He pensado hasta sentir que el cerebro me estallaba, pero no se puede hacer nada.

—No creeré eso. Tiene que haber algo.

Él movió los hombros como aligerándose de un gran peso.

—Siempre puedo suicidarme y terminar con todo.

—No hable así —dijo Serena con voz cortante, perturbada por la resignación que había en sus palabras—. Haremos que nuestros cerebros trabajen juntos.

Pero las palabras no eran más que bravata, porque no se le ocurría solución alguna. Volvió a pensar en lo que le había contado, sopesando cada palabra.

—¿Mensajes de quién? —preguntó bruscamente.

Él rió con rudeza.

—Usted no quiere saber eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Decirlo sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte, y también la suya.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Quienquiera que sea, parece inhumano.

—Es una palabra tan adecuada como cualquiera. Le gusta su posición y no dejará que nada ni nadie la ponga en peligro. Solía llevar él mismo los mensajes, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando le pareció que lo descubrirían.

—¿Por qué vía llega esa información?

—Se reúne aquí y allá. No es difícil. Sólo que nunca supe lo que hacía con ella. No tenía idea de lo perverso que podía ser. Todavía casi no puedo creerlo. No parece posible, y me siento tan estúpido que no…

Rubeus se interrumpió al oír que alguien se acercaba, y Minako apareció en el vano de la puerta.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos, con las cabezas juntas aquí fuera?

—Sólo miramos la lluvia.

Serena contestó con tono conscientemente despreocupado, mientras la mujer se acercaba a ellos con Andrew y Malachite, siguiéndola muy de cerca. Todos salieron a la terraza y se apoyaron contra la barandilla a respirar aire fresco.

La tormenta se había alejado. La lluvia empezaba a ceder y el sol ya se divisaba entre las nubes. En pocos minutos dejó de llover del todo, y al este empezó a verse un fragmento del arco iris. Estaban cerca del atardecer y la luz tenía matices rosados y verdosos, causados por la puesta del sol. El canto de un sinsonte posado sobre la chimenea de la cocina tenía un sonido nítido y melancólico.

Cuando por fin se pudo llegar a la cocina, prepararon café, sirvieron torta y vasos del whisky que había traído BlackMoon. Fue el trago del estribo, en realidad, porque todos comenzaron a despedirse después de beberlo y Zafiro fue enviado al establo a buscar los caballos y traerlos hasta el frente de la casa.

BlackMoon se despidió con su modo brusco y marcó la salida a los demás. Tenía la mano en el cerrojo cuando se volvió y dijo:

—Oh, entre paréntesis, señora Chiba. Usted es pariente de Armando Chiba, de Elm Grove, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —La voz de tía Luna era tensa. El recaudador, dado su acceso a los registros y sus frecuentes visitas, tenía que conocer la exacta relación familiar y también la de Minako.

—Su casa saldrá a la venta judicial por impago de impuestos.

—¡No me diga! —dijo tía Luna ahogadamente. Minako se llevó la mano a la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

BlackMoon miró brevemente a la joven, pero si sentía alguna simpatía por ella, su expresión no lo demostró. Con un movimiento de cabeza, que podía interpretarse como despedida, se calzó el sombrero y abrió la puerta, dejando que se cerrara detrás de él sobre su pesada cadena. Se trepó al coche y partió al trote.

Minako se volvió hacia la anciana. Había una tranquila dignidad en el tono de su voz cuando dijo:

—Ha sido una agradable visita, tía Luna, pero creo que es tiempo de que regrese a casa. —Miró a los demás—. Si me perdona, iré a empaquetar mis cosas.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. Malachite Ward la siguió con rapidez.

—¿Minako?

La mujer rubia no miró para atrás ni se despidió.

Serena golpeó la puerta de tía Luna. No podía saber qué diría la ética con respecto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque estaba segura de que Rubeus pensaba que respetaría su confidencia. Ella no había prometido guardar el secreto.

Había luchado internamente con la confesión de Rubeus.

Sus acciones habían provocado la muerte de gente inocente, y había sabido que trataba con delincuentes. Sin embargo, lo habían obligado a desempeñar ese papel; era culpable de estupidez por haberse enredado con hombres tan diabólicos, pero no más.

El amigo de Dar necesitaba ayuda y no sabía dónde buscarla. Tía Luna, con su modo tranquilo y su sentido común, a pesar de su hábito de proferir exclamaciones variadas, era una de las pocas personas que Serena creía que podría dar un consejo sin condenar a Rubeus ni entrar en pánico. Que la anciana considerara que lo mejor que se podía hacer por él era hablar con el comisario era un riesgo que Serena tenía que correr. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, permitiendo que él continuara en esa situación. Si no lo atrapaban con un mensaje y lo colgaban por su vinculación con los forajidos, inevitablemente se vería envuelto en crímenes mayores. No; debía actuar.

La anciana estaba vestida para acostarse e invitó a Serena con la mayor cordialidad: luego cerró la puerta y volvió a su asiento delante del tocador.

—Siéntate, mi niña, y dime qué puedo hacer por ti. —Serena no vaciló y le contó los detalles de los tratos de Johnny con los delincuentes como él se los había narrado a ella, y las posibles soluciones que ambos habían considerado y descartado.

—La cosa es —dijo— que no se me ocurre nada que pueda ayudar.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó tía Luna con dolor y desaliento—. Pensar que todo esto ha ocurrido delante de mis narices. Pobre Rubeus.

—¿Cree que tiene razón en cuanto a su madre? ¿Que verlo en la cárcel podría matarla?

—Supongo que es posible. Siempre ha sido muy enfermiza.

La anciana se mordió los labios.

—Se me ocurre una sola posibilidad.

—¿Cuál? —la urgió Serena…

—No te gustará.

—¿Cómo puede no gustarme si funciona?

Cuando tía Luna la miró con una expresión reflexiva en los ojos, Serena sintió que la golpeaba una duda violenta. No, ella no podía referirse a eso. No; no era posible.

—La Púa. —Tía Luna levantó la mano y continuó, antes de que Serena pudiera abrir la boca.— Ahora escúchame antes de empezar. Sé que tú piensas que él es Satán en persona, pero ha ayudado a mucha gente. Liberó a Hathnell de los soldados y lo ayudó a cruzar la frontera hasta Texas. Lo que hizo por él lo puede hacer también por Rubeus. No está tan lejos, y Rubeus puede mandar a buscar a su madre una vez que las cosas se hayan calmado. La Púa no sólo conoce los caminos más recónditos para llegar a la frontera sino que tal vez pueda dar a Rubeus un disfraz que facilite las cosas.

—¡También puede cortarle el cuello, si es el jefe de los forajidos!

—¡Vamos! —dijo tía Luna con vigor—. Ellos me parecen nada más que una tropa de delincuentes. No existe una sola historia de La Púa que lo relacione con otros hombres. Siempre anda solo.

—Todo está muy bien, pero ¿cómo se supone que se enterará La Púa de que Rubeus necesita ayuda?

—Hablé el otro día en el pueblo con la viuda Clements, la mujer que consiguió el dinero para sus impuestos, ¿te acuerdas? Me contó un cuento, sólo algo que se dice, porque nosotros vivimos cerca de Dink's Pond. Parece que hay allí un hueco en un árbol donde la gente puede dejar mensajes. No sé cómo lo supo, a menos que La Púa le haya dicho que podía llegar a él de ese modo en caso de necesidad. Pero se supone que funciona.

—¿Sugiere usted que simplemente… le escribamos una nota diciendo que Rubeus necesita ayuda, y que eso basta?

—No me parece que sería una buena idea mencionar a Rubues. La nota podría ser hallada por otra persona, ¿sabes?. Simplemente podríamos decirle que queremos encontrarnos con él en un lugar y hora determinados.

—¡Encontrarnos con él!

—¿De qué otro modo se lo explicaríamos?

—Quizás usted pueda hacerlo, entonces.

—No creo que eso funcione. Tendría que ser de noche y mi visión no es muy buena cuando oscurece. Además, el lugar de reunión tendría que estar a cierta distancia, en alguna parte que fuera segura para él.

—¡Para él! ¿Y qué me dice de nosotras?

—Sé que puede ser un poco peligroso. Eso es lo que quiero decir precisamente, que sería mejor si fuéramos dos.

—O tres, o cuatro, o quizá cien.

—Tendríamos a Rubeus con nosotras en el camino de ida. De regreso, no sé.

—Rubeus podría ir solo.

—Sí, ¿pero lo haría? Tengo la sensación de que se pondría a pensar en su madre y se olvidaría de todo el asunto. Eso no ayudaría.

—No —dijo Serena con un suspiro de derrota. No quería pensar en lo que diría cuando estuviera otra vez cara a cara con La Púa. Tal vez no necesitaría decir nada. Tal vez podría quedarse en la carreta y dejar que tía Luna hablara—. Muy bien. ¿Qué vamos a poner en la nota?

Cuando terminaron de escribir el mensaje, quedaba poco aceite en la lámpara de tía Luna, y la llama era muy tenue. El mensaje era simple; daba hora y lugar para la reunión y comunicaba que el asunto era urgente. Estuvieron de acuerdo, después de alguna discusión, en que el lugar del encuentro debía ser indicado de un modo sólo comprensible para La Púa. Había gran cantidad de sitios que tía Luna conocía y que estaban relacionados con algunas de sus acciones anteriores, pero el problema era que otra gente también los conocía. Serena se atrevió a sugerir el arroyo, pero quedaba demasiado lejos y era difícil de mencionar sin revelarlo claramente.

Cuando tía Luna sugirió el granero que se había incendiado, el mismo donde ella había pasado la noche, Serena casi entró en pánico. ¿Cómo podía saber la anciana que La Púa conocía el lugar, si ella jamás había mencionado a nadie su encuentro con él allí? Sin embargo, se rumoreaba que allí él a veces guardaba un caballo de reserva. Tía Luna creía que ese era "el" lugar y que podrían individualizarlo como "el lugar del maíz". Serena no encontró explicación plausible para oponerse, y no le quedó más que aceptar.

A la tarde siguiente, cuando a causa del calor era muy poco probable que alguien anduviera merodeando, Serena se dirigió a Dink's Pond con el mensaje en el bolsillo de su delantal. Seguramente La Púa no revisaría el hueco antes de la caída de la noche. Mientras menos tiempo estuviera la nota en su escondite, mejor.

Había recorrido la mitad del camino al dique y, a medida que avanzaba, se sentía cada vez más acalorada y con menos seguridad respecto de lo que hacía. Sentía un fuerte impulso de volver, pero el recuerdo de Rubeus y la expresión de sus ojos la hicieron continuar. Conocer los secretos de la gente significaba asumir obligaciones, convertirse en rehén de la compasión.

Tan concentrada estaba en el problema que no oyó nada, hasta que sintió unos pasos directamente detrás de sí. Reprimió un grito y se dio la vuelta.

Era Dar.

—¡No haga eso! —gritó ella, todavía más molesta por la sonrisa que él exhibía en su rostro.

—¿Adónde va?

—A caminar.

—¿Puedo ir?

—No creo.

—¿Por qué no?

La pregunta era completamente lógica y a veces resultaba molesta la forma en que Dar iba directamente al grano, con su lenguaje escueto.

—Preferiría estar sola.

—¿Se va a encontrar con alguien?

—¡No!

—¿Tiene miedo de mí?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué se le ocurre una cosa así?

—Ya no me habla. Se levanta y se va.

Serena no había esperado que él se diera cuenta de su intención de retirarse. Eso le causó dolor y culpa, y se preguntó si había tenido intención de hacerlo. Después desechó la idea por absurda.

—Lo siento.

Darien la miró estudiando su rostro. Estaba demasiado pálida, y la rigidez y tensión de sus facciones, que habían desaparecido en las pasadas semanas, volvieron la noche en que él la besó en la terraza. Dar se debatía entre un impulso por provocarla y la necesidad de descubrir por qué estaba caminando con tanta decisión en dirección al dique, con un papel pequeño que parecía una nota y se veía a través de la tela del bolsillo de su delantal. La curiosidad ganó.

—Podemos conversar y caminar ahora.

Ella sonrió ante su simpleza. Siempre podría mandarlo a hacer algo mientras encontraba el hueco en el árbol y cumplía con el propósito que la había llevado hasta allí.

Fue Dar el que lo encontró.

Serena, insegura respecto de lo que buscaba, vagaba sin rumbo en círculos inspeccionando árbol tras árbol. De alguna manera, se había imaginado un tronco muerto y sin hojas, algún viejo centinela imposible de perder, pero no había nada de ese tipo en toda el área, nada alrededor del dique que se pareciera en algo a eso.

Miró a Dar preguntándose si él conocería el árbol, pero evitando preguntárselo de manera directa. La inspiración se la dio un conejo que saltaba por el bosque en la otra orilla del dique.

—¿Dónde se esconden los conejos en invierno? ¿Hibernan acá en el sur?

—¿Hibernan?

—Duermen en el invierno.

—Oh. ¿No sabe?

Había una cierta nota de humor en su voz y ella presumió que se debía a su ignorancia urbana.

—Pregunté, ¿no es así?

—Duermen un poco y a veces salen en los días soleados. Usan la espesura del brezo, matorrales, cosas así.

Sintió exasperación, pero la controló.

—¿Huecos en los troncos?

—Algunas veces.

—¿Hay alguno por aquí?

—Uno —respondió él con prontitud—. Está allí. Solía esconder cosas ahí.

Ella lo miró con agudeza.

—¿Cosas?

—Carnadas. A veces tabaco para masticar. Una vez enfermé y lo mismo le ocurrió a Rubeus y a Andrew.

La guió hacia el árbol que parecía perfectamente sólido, con una copa enorme. Sin embargo, en su base había una cavidad que podía servir de albergue a algún animal pequeño y, algunos centímetros más arriba, un hueco donde podía entrar la mano de un hombre. Serena metió la mano en su bolsillo tomando la nota.

—¿Cree que haya una serpiente allí dentro? —Cuando él negó con la cabeza, ella dijo—: A mí me parece un buen lugar para una.

—No, ¿ve? —Metió la mano en el agujero y la sacó de inmediato.

—¿Es profundo?

—Pruebe.

Con la nota cuidadosamente en su palma, ella metió la mano en el agujero y la sacó de nuevo, pero vacía.

—Tiene razón. Gracias por mostrármelo.

—Es un placer. —Su voz era suave y la expresión de sus ojos infinitamente cálida.

Serena le sonrió curvando apenas la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Volvemos a Splendora ahora?

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

Serena tenía una sensación que no era buena con respecto al encuentro con La Púa. Decidió decenas de veces que no iría, pero cambiaba de opinión al recordar la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Rubeus, cuando ella y tía Luna le contaron lo que habían hecho. La confianza que tanto Rubeus como tía Luna tenían en La Púa le resultaba algo extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta las historias que circulaban sobre él. Era como si voluntariamente ignoraran las acciones que lo desacreditaban. Ella, en cambio, no podía olvidarlas, y mucho menos la noche en el granero. Casi no podía creer que regresaría a él por voluntad propia. No podía imaginar que saliera algo bueno de todo eso; algo mal concebido tenía que tener mal fin. ¿Cómo podía ser otra cosa más que un desastre ese loco proyecto?

No se sorprendió cuando las cosas comenzaron a salir mal la mañana del día previo a la cita.

Tía Luna, cuando daba de comer a las aves en el gallinero, escogió un pollo gordo para preparar una buena sopa y una tarta para la cena y, a pesar de toda su experiencia, cuando trataba de atraparlo recibió un fuerte picotón de un gallo belicoso que había salido en defensa de su compañero.

La herida sangraba abundantemente, pero no era profunda. Serena, siguiendo las instrucciones de la anciana, la lavó y la vendó. Tía Luna continuó con sus labores. El pollo fue puesto en la olla ese mismo día, pero al atardecer el brazo de la anciana se había hinchado mucho y le dolía, lo que no le impidió disfrutar de su sabrosa tarta.

Al día siguiente, la anciana amaneció desganada, con náuseas, y un aro blanco le rodeaba la boca. Tenía mucha fiebre, y el brazo estaba rojo e inflamado. Fueron en busca del médico, que recomendó sumergirlo en agua caliente con solución carbónica. Tía Luna obedeció las instrucciones, y también puso el brazo en salmuera caliente. La inflamación y rojez fueron cediendo, pero la fiebre e infección habían debilitado a la anciana y era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de andar vagando por el campo de noche.

De modo que Serena y Rubeus se fueron solos. Decidieron no viajar en coche sino a caballo, no sólo porque sería más silencioso y rápido sino porque les daría mayor libertad de movimiento, en caso necesario. La silla de amazona que encontraron para Serena era vieja y casi sin relleno, y sin duda su cuerpo lo notaría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, sus ventajas pesaban más que sus carencias.

El traje de montar que había traído al Sur era de _crêpe_ de lana muy pesado, así que, en su lugar, sacó del armario una falda lisa de popelina con elástico negro en la cintura, que completó con una blusa de linón con alforzas. Le importaba poco que el movimiento del volante de la falda mostrara de vez en cuando sus enaguas y el cuero de su bota de montar. Lo fundamental de la excursión de esa tarde era que los viera la menor cantidad de gente posible.

De acuerdo con ese principio, cruzaron el río en Grand Ecore evitando una ruta más directa y más corta que atravesaba Natchitoches. Una vez al otro lado, Rubeus hizo de guía, llevándola por senderos muy apartados. Serena trataba de fijarse en las diferentes curvas que tomaban y en las bifurcaciones campo adentro, pero al cabo de un rato la oscuridad volvió todo extremadamente confuso. Su único recurso en el viaje de regreso sería tomar de nuevo el camino del ferry debajo de Natchitoches, el mismo que había tomado la vez anterior. Una vez que estuviera sola, eso sería lo más seguro para ella.

Cabalgaron a medio galope de modo parejo, lo que hacía que avanzaran con rapidez y que los caballos no se agotaran ni llamaran demasiado la atención a su paso. Los pensamientos de Serena no seguían ese ritmo parejo. Alternaban entre lo que le diría a La Púa para persuadirlo de que ayudara a Rubeus y la duda de si aparecería; entre lo que el hombre diría cuando la viera y las lamentaciones por no haber avisado a Malachite Ward de la reunión.

La confundía que, sabiendo cómo ponerse en contacto con La Púa, nadie hubiera informado a los militares para que le tendieran una trampa. Era obvio que un hombre de su experiencia sería extremadamente cauteloso y tendría conciencia de esa posibilidad. Sería muy improbable que él se acercara a cualquier cita sin un cuidadoso reconocimiento previo. Podía ser cualquier cosa menos estúpido.

El granero estaba tal como lo recordaba, chato y oscuro, casi cubierto de maleza, juncos y retoños de zumaque. Se acercaron al cobertizo y ataron los caballos en su refugio oculto. No entraron, sino que se quedaron con los animales, en parte para mantenerlos tranquilos y también porque Serena lo prefirió así.

Hablaban poco, muy de vez en cuando, más para oír una voz humana en medio de ese silencio que porque tuvieran algo que decir. Serena estaba silenciosa y pensativa, luchando contra las imágenes de lo que le había ocurrido dentro de la cabaña. No tenía sentido revolver las brasas: ya se había quemado bastante. No podía excusar su conducta, pero tampoco veía ningún beneficio en analizarla de nuevo. Rubeus también estaba arisco, con una tendencia a sobresaltarse al menor ruido. Permanecieron en silencio durante largos períodos, cada uno absorto en sus propios problemas. Al mismo tiempo, mantenían una estricta vigilancia.

Después de una eternidad oyeron el ruido de una carreta. Se fue acercando cada vez más, matraqueando, crujiendo y golpeando como si estuviera a punto de caerse en pedazos, antes de doblar la curva y quedar en el ángulo de visión de ellos. Por encima del ruido se oía el tono trémulo pero alegre de la voz de una anciana, que cantaba un himno a voz en cuello.

La carreta apareció en la curva. Un farol que colgaba de un gancho sobre el lecho del vehículo iluminó el camino, mostró su zangoloteo, arrojó sombras sobre los árboles y reveló al coche más destartalado que parecía haber pisado jamás esa ruta. Las tablas del techo chocaban entre sí, las ruedas se bamboleaban en sus ejes y la mula entre las lanzas tenía el lomo hundido y parecía caminar pesadamente con los ojos cerrados. El carruaje, la mujer que lo conducía y el corcel eran un espectáculo digno de contemplar.

La carreta se metió en la huella hacia el granero y se desvió bruscamente a un costado, deteniéndose con tal violencia que la mula casi se cayó sentada sobre sus temblorosos cuartos traseros. La anciana, todavía canturreando, se bajó y caminó con trancos largos a través del brezo.

—¡Hola! ¡Eh, hola! ¿Están ahí?

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Rubeus en voz baja.

—Sí, estamos aquí —contestó Serena con voz tensa y baja, tratando de silenciar de ese modo las llamadas. Indicando a Rubeus que se quedara atrás, salió del cobertizo hacia la luz movediza del farol—. ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó.

—Me han mandado para que los lleve hasta el hombre que quieren ver. Vengan y suban a la carreta.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco?

—No hay manera, pero si se les ocurre otra forma de descubrirlo aparte de venir conmigo, queridita, pues inténtenlo.

—Por favor, no me llame "queridita".

La mujer cacareó de modo jovial.

—Como gustes, cariño. ¿Vienen? Tú y el caballero que tienes ahí atrás escondido.

Rubeus avanzó y le dirigió a la mujer una mirada dura; luego pasó a su lado y subió a la carreta. Serena lo siguió con tensa renuencia. Sólo La Púa podía haber enviado a esa anciana tonta y ruidosa. Usarla como correo era el acto de un genio o de un redomado idiota. La única manera de averiguarlo era poner sus vidas en las manos de ella y acompañarla.

—En el lecho de la carreta hay un edredón que yo misma cosí. Les agradecería que ambos se acostaran y se cubrieran con él.

Obedecieron. ¿Qué otra cosa les quedaba? Serena esperaba que el edredón estuviera gastado y maloliente, pero en cambio estaba nuevo y limpio, con olor a fragancias herbáceas. Se instaló lo mejor que pudo sobre las tablas duras, acostándose al lado de Rubeus. La carreta retrocedió y luego avanzó con un traqueteo constante que molía los huesos. La anciana volvió a entonar un himno a voz en cuello. Serena, tratando de ignorar el canto, levantó una punta del edredón y miró hacia el camino, para saber adonde se dirigían. Podía ser bueno tener esa información.

A su debido tiempo llegaron hasta una cabaña de madera ubicada bien lejos del camino, bajo un par de robles de profundo ramaje. Cuando se acercaron, dos perros amarillos salieron corriendo y ladrando fuerte. Una sola orden de la anciana los hizo callar de inmediato, como si hubiesen reconocido la voz del dueño. La mujer estiró la mano dentro del lecho de la carreta y echó hacia atrás el edredón.

—Vamos, entren en la casa ahora. Rápido. Así, como una nena y un nene buenitos.

Un momento después estaban dentro y con la puerta cerrada. La anciana arrastró los pies hasta una lámpara que colgaba de la ventana y la llevó hasta la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación. Era un lugar pequeño, con un par de mecedoras, una chimenea, un aparador para vajilla y la mesa, que servía de comedor, sala de estar y cocina. A través de una puerta se veía otro cuarto, que parecía apenas un cobertizo y que seguramente sería para dormir. El interior de la habitación era de una sobriedad espartana, pero de una limpieza y pulcritud asombrosas.

Bajo la luz de la lámpara, el rostro de la mujer era redondo y con surcos profundos muy bien marcados. Su nariz prominente soportaba unos lentes de marco dorado, y las cejas eran espesas y grises. Tenía un lunar grande en el mentón y el pelo canoso metido debajo de una desteñida papalina gris que todavía tenía puesta. Era bastante alta, a pesar de la espalda encorvada, pero el cuerpo era redondo y carente de forma dentro del descolorido vestido gris.

Mientras la miraban, ella les sonrió con simpatía.

—Tengo café hecho. Seguro que querrán un poco para mantenerse despiertos durante la noche.

El café estaba caliente y era fuerte y amargo. La anciana lo sirvió en unas tazas enlozadas, sobre la mesa rústica de fabricación casera, y después se sentó también.

Mientras Serena bebía su café, consideró su ubicación. Estaban a unos seis u ocho kilómetros del granero y había sólo una curva para llegar allí. Creía que no tendría dificultades para regresar hasta los caballos ni para encontrar de nuevo la cabaña, si eso fuera necesario. Sopesó la vinculación de La Púa con la anciana. Era posible que él usara su casa como lugar de descanso, como escondite o como un espacio para cambiar disfraces. Miró a la mujer y la anciana le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?, si me permite preguntar —inquirió Serena.

—Puedes llamarme abuela. No creo que necesitemos más que eso.

—¿Vive sola?

Recibió la pregunta con una risita nerviosa.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¿Está usted relacionada con… con el hombre que buscamos?

—Estás llena de preguntas, ¿no es así, cariño?

La voz de la anciana expresaba cierta áspera diversión que hizo que resonara en la mente de Serena y la recorriera un escalofrío. Alzó la taza para beber su trago final de café, mientras miraba fijamente a la criatura que tenía en frente.

Rubeus dejó la taza en la mesa.

—Dejémonos de tácticas evasivas. ¿Cuándo vendrá La Púa?

Fue Serena quien respondió con mesura a sus palabras.

—No creo que venga.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —demandó Rubeus.

—Creo que ya está aquí.

La mujer sonrió y luego, con una voz que se hizo más áspera y masculina con cada palabra, dijo:

—Muy inteligente, cariño, muy inteligente.

Rubeus blasfemó y sus ojos se dilataron con la sorpresa.

—Debería haberlo sabido —comentó con voz atragantada.

—Habría estado desolado si hubiese sido así. Dígame, señorita Tsukino, ¿qué fue lo que me delató?

—No estoy segura —contestó Serena, con la vista fija en el rostro de La Púa maquillado como una vieja bruja. Disfrazado de sacerdote, su nariz había sido recta y fina. Ahora era particularmente ancha, quizá debido al uso de goma de caucho o algún otro truco, todo tan falso como sus senos caídos—. Algo en la voz, quizás. O tal vez fue la forma en que me miró.

—La próxima vez tendré que ser más cuidadoso.

—Confío en que no habrá una próxima vez. Estoy aquí nada más que por Rubeus.

La Púa apenas lo miró.

—¿Su interés es estrictamente humanitario?

—Mi interés no le incumbe a usted en absoluto —dijo ella inexpresivamente—. Me dijeron que puede ayudarlo, si decide tomarse la molestia. Me permito dudar que lo haga, pero usted puede demostrarme que me equivoco.

—¡Serena! —protestó Rubeus. Su expresión era ansiosa y todavía un poco confusa, mientras miraba a la joven y a La Púa en su disfraz absurdo.

—Su confianza me llena de coraje —dijo La Púa arrastrando las palabras—. De todas maneras, déjenme enterarme en qué puedo serles útil y las razones por las que debo esforzarme para ello.

Serena dejó de lado la taza de café y bajó la vista. Había sido un error permitir que aflorara su animosidad, porque no ayudaría a Johnny discrepar con ese hombre. Respiró profunda y tranquilamente y, cuando empezó a hablar contando una vez más la historia de Rubeus, su tono era conciliador.

Rubeus dejó que Serena explicara a su manera, interrumpiendo sólo una o dos veces con algunas aclaraciones. Estaba sentado con la mirada fija en la taza de loza con la que jugaba y, de vez en cuando, levantaba la vista, inquieto, para mirar a La Púa.

Cuando Serena terminó el relato. La Púa se volvió hacia Rubeus.

—¿Es decisión suya ir a Texas?

—No exactamente. Me preocupa mi madre, pero no sé qué otra cosa hacer.

—¿Le dijo que se iba?

Rubeus meneó lentamente la cabeza.

—Si se lo dijera, haría preguntas, y no me atrevería a contarle la verdad.

—Me siento inclinado a creer que Texas es lo mejor. Puede escribir una nota a su madre y yo conseguiré que la reciba.

—Es muy gentil de su parte.

La Púa deslizó los anteojos sobre la nariz como si algo le molestara.

—No puede irse sin contarle algún cuento. No sólo la perturbaría más de lo que puede resistir, sino que seguramente recurriría al comisario. El resultado sería, tengo todos los motivos para creerlo, que me culparían a mí de su desaparición.

Una expresión de timidez mezclada con preocupación apareció en el rostro de Johnny.

—No pensé en eso.

—Hay lápiz y papel en la otra habitación, también otro vestido y gorra. Sugiero que haga uso de ellos.

Rubeus echó hacia atrás la silla y se levantó. Luego, como si acabara de comprender, exclamó:

—¡Eh, un minuto! ¿Que me vista de mujer? ¿Yo?

—Sólo por una hora o dos esta noche, hasta que le encuentre un escondite mejor, mientras se hacen los arreglos para su partida definitiva.

—Pensé que podríamos galopar rápido hasta la frontera ahora mismo.

La Púa lo miró con tranquilidad.

—Esa es la mejor forma que se me ocurre para llamar la atención, si eso es lo que quiere.

—No, no. Estoy seguro de que usted sabe qué es lo mejor. —Rubeus se acercó a la puerta rústica que llevaba hacia el otro cuarto. Estaba por llegar a ella cuando se volvió y dijo:

—¿Sabe? La manera en que se ve vestido de vieja me recuerda a…

—La mayoría de las ancianas se parecen —dijo La Púa con tranquilidad.

—No, pero la ropa, esa nariz…

—Me puede hablar de eso después.

—Podría jurar…

—Después.

La palabra fue dicha con un tono autoritario que hizo que Rubeus obedeciera instintivamente, aunque dirigió una última mirada al otro hombre antes de entrar en la habitación contigua. La Púa esperó que se cerrara la puerta detrás de Rubeus para volverse hacia Serena.

—Ahora —dijo con tono no menos suave—, dígame, ¿cuál es la recompensa que puedo esperar por ser tan servicial?

—¿Recompensa? —Serena repitió la palabra como si nunca antes la hubiera oído.

—¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que lo hiciera por caridad o por su linda sonrisa, la que, entre paréntesis, no he visto todavía?

—Tendría que haber sabido que no se podía esperar de usted otra cosa que una conducta rufianesca.

Había tal desprecio en el rostro de ella que Darien sintió el intenso deseo de saber qué sería necesario para modificarlo.

—Así es.

—No tengo dinero conmigo, pero, si usted me dice su precio…

—¿En oro? ¡Qué mercenaria es usted! ¡La típica hija de un tendero yanqui! Tenía _in mente_ un precio más dulce y exquisito.

Ella lo miró fijamente hasta que se le nubló la vista, hasta que el temor y el deseo histérico de reír por la naturaleza de farsa de su sugerencia amenazó con hacerla perder el equilibrio. Haber escuchado esas palabras de un hombre con la apariencia inofensiva de una anciana sólo volvía más grotesca la situación.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con esfuerzo:

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Oh, señorita Tsukino —dijo él con tono burlón—, su coqueteo es triste.

—Y la suya una broma cruel —exclamó ella, levantándose—. Usted no puede trocar la vida de un hombre por… por…

—¿Sus encantos? Pero por supuesto que sí.

—¡Es primitivo e insultante!

—¿Insultante? Por el contrario, me parece que es tenerlos en alta estima.

—¡No pretenderá que concuerde con usted! —Se apartó de él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No creo que sea usted la clase de mujer que considere que los escasos minutos que yo pido valgan más que una vida humana.

Darien no sólo buscaba sustituir por temor el desdén que ella sentía por él, sino usar algo como distracción. El, Andrew y Rubeus una vez habían representado una sátira de las tres brujas de Macbeth. Algo de su disfraz de vieja debía de haber traído esa imagen a la memoria de Rubeus. Era importante que Serena no advirtiera que casi no le había permitido hablar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, más importante para él era la manera en que ella respondería a su extravagante proposición, para tener una idea de cómo sentía, para saber si los momentos que habían compartido en el granero la perseguían a ella tanto como a él. Necesitaba saber si, con una excusa suficiente, ella iría con él de nuevo, a pesar de las convenciones que lo prohibían, a pesar de sus temores, a pesar de las historias terribles que hacían de él una bestia sedienta de sangre. En síntesis, quería saber si ella lo deseaba como él a ella.

A Serena se le ocurrió una idea en medio del ominoso silencio que había crecido entre ellos. La rechazó, pero después volvió a hacer presa de ella.

—Usted estaba bromeando… estaba sólo tratando de fastidiarme, ¿no es así?

Miró la rigidez de sus hombros, oyó la desesperación en su voz y estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero había algo en sus palabras que aceleró su pulso, avasallando sus mejores instintos.

—Usted no cree eso, en realidad.

Ella inhaló profundamente.

—¿Qué puedo decir entonces? Como usted señaló, sería insensible de mi parte rehusar.

Era un acuerdo hecho bajo coacción, que ella no tenía intención de cumplir. No encontraría una conquista fácil, no una segunda vez. Podía estar equivocada, pero no creía que la iba a poseer delante de Rubeus. Había dicho que trasladaría a Rubeus a otro escondite. Eso le daría a ella tiempo para escapar.

Tendría que haber imaginado que él exigiría un precio por su ayuda. En realidad, había esperado algo de ese tipo. Ciertamente supo que habría algún problema. Dadas las características del hombre, ¿cómo podía ser de otro modo?

—Serena…

—Señorita Tsukino para usted.

La corrección sonó excesivamente severa incluso a sus propios oídos, pero no soportaba oír su nombre en los labios de él. No le sorprendió que lo supiera: parecía saber todo. Se volvió para echarle una mirada desafiante, luego levantó la mano con rapidez para ocultar una chispa de humor. El deseo reprimido en sus ojos no calzaba con su disfraz.

—Es ridículo, ¿no es cierto? Tendré que cambiarme antes de regresar.

—¿Y este cambio será con o sin el bigote?

La luz de la lámpara dejó ver a Serena el color azul de sus ojos, un color que es mezcla de muchos otros, pero que tenía matices grises por el reflejo de la ropa que vestía.

—¿Cuál preferiría?

Ella encogió los hombros.

—No importa en absoluto.

—Quizá la sorprenda entonces.

—O tal vez se sorprenda usted —dijo ella con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero, antes de que pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta de la otra habitación y Rubeus apareció. Al verlo, se notaba el actor excelente que era La Púa. Mientras Rubeus caminaba con un aleteo de faldas, La Púa se había desplazado con el andar típico de una mujer de edad, con los huesos pélvicos ensanchados por los embarazos, adiposidades desigualmente distribuidas y las articulaciones débiles. El encorvamiento de su espalda había parecido natural, hasta que abandonó esa postura. Cuando Serena pensó en ello le pareció desconcertante, casi aterrador. Significaba que podía ser cualquiera, que podía estar observándola, riendo con ella en cualquier momento sin que ella se enterase. No era una idea nueva ni agradable, pero no podía eliminarla de su mente.

Rubeus se acercó a Serena y tomó su mano. Su expresión era ansiosa y el tono de su voz ronco y desagradable cuando dijo:

—Odio las despedidas, pero supongo que no volveré a verla. Nunca la olvidaré, ni tampoco lo que junto a tía Luna han hecho por mí.

—Oh, por favor. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

—Nadie lo hizo —dijo él con simpleza—, salvo usted.

—Yo… yo espero que olvide todo esto y que sea feliz.

Rubeus sonrió, a pesar del dolor que había en sus ojos.

—Trataré, le juro que trataré. —Levantó la mano de ella y la llevó a los labios, luego la soltó con suavidad en un lado y se alejó.

La Púa se movió hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Rubeus caminó hacia él. Con su pelo colorado y su contextura robusta, no se parecía en nada a Sam y, sin embargo, le recordaba a su hermano.

—Cuídese —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

El se volvió, sonriendo.

—Lo haré.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él y de La Púa. Serena se acercó a la ventana y observó que la carreta salía del patio llevando a los dos acurrucados en el asiento, con los sombreros echados sobre la cara como dos ancianas. Se oyó el ruido como una matraca de los arneses, el chirrido de las ruedas y el ruido de los cascos que se alejaban, hasta finalmente desaparecer por completo.

Serena abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar y la cerró cuidadosamente detrás de sí. Con pasos ligeros y movimientos ágiles cruzó el patio hacia el angosto sendero y, levantándose las faldas, comenzó a correr.

Corrió hasta que sintió una puntada en un lado y caminó hasta que se le pasó; entonces corrió de nuevo. El rodete en la nuca se le había desprendido, sembrando horquillas por el camino, y el pelo le caía suelto sobre los hombros. Las botas, que no estaban hechas para ese esfuerzo, le pesaban terriblemente, y le hicieron ampollas en los talones. Se detuvo para quitárselas y caminó en medias, con las botas bajo el brazo. El polvo se filtraba por el algodón y formaba una arenilla fina entre los dedos. Lo ignoró.

Lo que no podía ignorar eran los sonidos que la perseguían, el grito de las criaturas de la noche y el crujido de las hojas que formaban un colchón bajo sus pies. Una docena de veces sintió que el corazón se le encogía de aprensión cuando le parecía oír el ruido de cascos detrás de ella, pero eran sólo los ecos de sus propias pisadas.

Cuando se oyó el sonido de cascos verdaderos, los descartó durante unos momentos. Estaba casi en la curva del camino hacia el granero y sabía que tenía que estar muy cerca. Había un trecho de bosque tupido, tan silencioso que oía el sonido de la arena debajo de sus pies mientras caminaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los cascos venían más rápido que lo que ella podía llegar a viajar.

Se apartó del camino y se ocultó en una mata de zumaque. Arrodillada, se escondió entre las hojas. Un grupo de cinco jinetes pasó a todo galope. Percibió un destello de sábanas blancas. Rubeus, La Púa y ella no eran los únicos en medio de la noche. Se agacho más, temblando. No se detuvieron, sino que se perdieron de vista por completo.

Pasó un rato antes de que Serena pudiera moverse. Estaba apoyándose en una mata de zumaque para levantarse cuando oyó que se acercaba otro jinete. Se quedó quieta, con los dientes apretados por el tirón de un calambre en la pierna derecha. El jinete pasó con galope tranquilo, el sombrero bajo y la cabeza inclinada, como tratando de escuchar algo. Parecía esforzarse por mantener una distancia segura con los que le precedían.

El hombre se perdió en la oscuridad, el silencio volvió y el polvo se asentó nuevamente. Serena regresó al camino y comenzó a correr otra vez, aunque miraba a menudo por encima del hombro.

Cuando llegó al granero respiraba con dificultad y el pelo estaba húmedo de transpiración alrededor de su cara. Se quedó un rato largo con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los postes del cobertizo, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Finalmente, todavía un poco ahogada, se agachó para ponerse las botas. Tenía los pies hinchados, lastimados y completamente sucios. Unió las botas con un pedazo de cuerda deshilachada que colgaba de un gancho y las colocó, atravesadas, en la perilla de la montura.

El tiempo fue pasando. Controló la cincha, ajustándola, y habló suavemente al caballo cuando este la esquivó en la oscuridad. Cuando el animal se tranquilizó, Serena trepó hasta la silla de montar. Durante un momento pensó qué haría con el caballo de Rubeus, que había quedado en el cobertizo junto con el de ella. Se dijo que La Púa también sabía dónde estaba y que se ocuparía de él. Podría llevárselo a la madre de Rubeus, con la nota que este le había escrito. Agachándose para no golpearse con el techo inclinado, salió de allí y se internó en la noche.

No había nadie en el camino hacia el ferry y divisó con alivio el brillo del agua, la bajada hasta el vado, la cabaña del encargado entre los árboles. Cuando se acercó, unos perros salieron a ladrar frenéticamente y un hombre apareció con un farol en la mano y se detuvo al verla. Luego caminó hacia ella con paso desgarbado y falto de energía.

—Espero no haberlo despertado —dijo ella cuando el hombre se acercó—. Es importante que cruce esta noche.

—No, señora. Tengo un caballo enfermo en el establo.

Arrastraba tanto las palabras al hablar y el tono era tan poco claro que sospechó que había estado bebiendo mientras asistía al animal. No importaba, mientras estuviera lo bastante sobrio como para hacerla cruzar el rió.

Serena desmontó y guió el caballo hacia el ferry. El hombre la siguió, iluminando el camino con el farol, pero la luz era muy débil y el artefacto estaba viejo y desvencijado.

Al abordar, el ferry se meció como una barcaza con barandillas. Llevó al animal hasta el borde y ató las riendas a la barandilla, luego regresó al lado opuesto, para hacer contrapeso. El encargado colgó la linterna, soltó las amarras, desatracó de la orilla con un empujón y subió a bordo de un salto.

Serena miró al hombre mientras el vehículo se hundía con su peso. No era tan delgado como le había parecido, o, al menos, como lo recordaba, aunque su barba era tan espesa como entonces. Se preguntó si había dejado el farol a propósito, o si lo había olvidado. El no le prestó atención, sino que puso las manos en las cuerdas que controlaban el ferry y comenzó a tirar, mano sobre mano, como extrayendo agua de un pozo.

El ferry se puso en movimiento, alejándose de la orilla. La luz del farol disminuyó y fue desapareciendo, hasta que se convirtió en una abandonada mancha amarilla. La oscuridad se cerró alrededor de ellos. El sonido del río, gorgoteando, fluyendo precipitadamente alrededor del barco, se hizo cada vez más fuerte. El agua formaba remolinos a los lados, atrapando y reflejando los débiles rayos de luz de las estrellas, que le daban un tono gris plateado debajo del cielo casi negro. Estaban casi en el medio del río y la sensación de aislamiento era muy grande, como si durante ese breve momento que flotaban entre las dos orillas estuvieran completamente solos, varados y sin recursos, en el rápido fluir del río y del tiempo.

El ferry se detuvo.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre. El se enderezó, alejándose de la cuerda, y se acercó a ella. Se detuvo a pocos metros y habló, con esa voz enronquecida que por sí sola era capaz de hacer que un estremecimiento de degradada excitación, recorriera su columna vertebral.

—¡Sorpresa!

No había premio por la virtud, por tratar de hacer lo correcto; Serena había sabido eso durante años. De todos modos, no parecía justo que hubiera luchado tanto para huir de lo que este hombre quería de ella, sólo para correr a toda velocidad hasta su trampa.

—No —susurró ella.

—Tengo su palabra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto?

—Porque debo.

Era cierto. Sabía que ella no estaría cuando regresara a la cabaña y había estado casi seguro de que la encontraría donde la había encontrado. No pudo evitar correr hasta interceptarla; era como si le pidieran que dejara de respirar. Era una debilidad y lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de la noche que habían compartido quemaban su sangre, y su belleza inalcanzable lo perseguía en sueños. Admiraba su inteligencia y su coraje. Hubiera deseado ganar su respeto, su afecto, pero, como eso era imposible, quería saborear su boca y oír su sangre cantar en sus oídos. El riesgo era grande, pero lo aceptaba porque la recompensa prometía ser mayor.

Sus palabras provocaron en Serena un doloroso estremecimiento. Había en ellas una nota de fatalidad que le decía, más certeramente que sus propios sentidos, cuan completa era la trampa. No podía esperar ayuda del encargado del ferry, quien debería de haber sido sobornado para quedarse en la cama. Por otra parte, era improbable que a esa hora alguien pidiera el ferry, y el río era ancho y profundo, con corrientes traicioneras y, de todos modos, Serena no sabía nadar.

Había quienes decían que una mujer debía ahogarse antes de aceptar cierta clase de deshonra, pero no creía que los que afirmaban eso se hubiesen hallado nunca en su posición. Además, sospechaba que La Púa se sumergiría con ella.

Su vacilación no tenía nada que ver con el hombre en sí. Por supuesto que no. La debilidad de sus piernas y las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón eran causadas por su esfuerzo y miedo natural. Tuvo conciencia de su tamaño y fuerza cuando él se acerco más, y percibió algo intrépido y despiadado en sus modales, que despertaba en ella sensaciones que prefería olvidar.

Con una repugnancia en su voz que no estaba del todo dirigida a él, ella dijo:

—Realmente es usted un rufián.

—¿La asusto, Serena? No es esa mi intención.

—¿Cuál es, entonces? ¿Simplemente aparecer y esperar que yo corra a sus brazos?

—Eso sería agradable, pero no. Esperaba verme obligado a perseguirla y alcanzarla.

La voz tenía algo de risueño, pero no podía ver su sonrisa a causa de la oscuridad y de esa maldita barba falsa que desdibujaba sus facciones.

—Todo resulta de lo más divertido para usted, ¿no es así? ; Discúlpeme si no veo el humor!

—Serena…

Él levantó una mano como si fuera a tocarla. Ella retrocedió y buscó en su mente algo más que decir para distraerlo, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

—¿Rubeus está a salvo? ¿Bien escondido?

—Oh, sí —dijo él, mientras se acercaba más—. Cumplo mis tratos.

—¿Está queriendo decir que yo no? No fue un trato; fue chantaje.

—Sólo un intercambio de favores.

—Si es algo tan sin importancia, ¿porqué molestarse tanto? ¿Por qué no me deja ir?

—Porque usted aceptó —dijo él, y continuó, con la voz convertida en un sonido ronco—: y porque pensar en usted, en su suavidad en mis brazos, me está volviendo loco. Porque la deseo como jamás he deseado nada en mi vida, y no hay otro modo de que pueda tenerla.

No había tenido intención de decir tales cosas, ni de trocar la vida de Rubeus por sus favores, cuando salió esa tarde para la cita. Había sucedido; una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que el resultado fue ese, los dos frente a frente en un ferry mojado por el baño del río. Debía detenerse ahí, en ese momento, y llevarla de regreso a Splendora. Todos los instintos caballerescos que le habían enseñado desde niño lo exigían, pero había otros aun más insistentes y arrolladores. Ella había hecho una promesa: él la oyó, la vio en sus ojos. No le permitiría que no la cumpliera. No podía hacerlo.

Extendió las manos y la tomó cálidamente por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Serena, tomada de sorpresa por su declaración inesperada y la desesperación que había en su voz, no pudo impedir el abrazo y se quedó con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del hombre.

—¡No!

—Por la seguridad de Rubeus, Serena, y también por mi cordura…

El ruego fue apenas un susurro. Inclinó la cabeza y con sus labios rozó los de ella, haciéndole cosquillas como una pluma.

—No.

Su voz casi no se oyó. No tenía fuerza en los brazos. Su voluntad peleó contra esa debilidad. Y perdió.

La boca de él descendió sobre sus labios con la barba cosquilleando y acariciando sus comisuras sensibles. En alguna parte, muy dentro de sí, tuvo una sensación extraña, movilizadora. El deseo se apoderó de ella como la infiltración de alguna droga poderosa. El miedo, el orgullo y la conciencia pelearon en su interior durante un momento, junto con una aguda preocupación por lo que el hombre iba a pensar de ella; luego, con un suave sonido de desaliento, los dejó ir, inclinándose y amoldando su cuerpo al de él.

El pecho de Darien se hinchó, su abrazo se estrechó con júbilo feroz y protector, mientras aceptaba su rendición. Lenta y cuidadosamente se preparó para recompensarla.

¿Qué había en este hombre que anulaba su iniciativa y hacía arder sus sentidos? Serena no podía decirlo; lo único que sabía era que sus labios quemaban, seducían y alimentaban su gozo desesperado; que no tenía voluntad ni fuerza. Temblando, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sintió la quemadura de sus labios sobre sus párpados, sus mejillas, la curva de su mandíbula, el hueco de su cuello. Extendió sus manos sobre la espalda de él, sobre los tendones y los músculos tensos, y supo que, aunque hubiera querido negarlo y a pesar de su ira sincera e intento de huida, había deseado eso, había estado esperándolo. Que Dios la perdonara.

La espera no duró. Él retrocedió un paso y la tomó de la mano, volviéndose con ella hacia la barandilla. Se agachó sobre la cubierta de madera con la espalda contra un soporte y la colocó entre su pecho y las rodillas levantadas, acunándola. Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó a un lado. Había calma y deliberación en sus movimientos, como si nadie lo detuviera ni lo apurara, como si quisiera obtener el máximo goce del momento.

Serena sentía latir aceleradamente el corazón de él contra su cuerpo; percibía el deseo en su mirada aunque no lo veía bien, como seguro él tampoco a ella. Era mejor de esa manera, infinitamente mejor. Cuando le levantó el mentón con los dedos, lo besó con entera libertad y, una vez más, la barba le hizo cosquillas. Con repulsión y arrobo simultáneos no quiso pedirle que se la quitara; parecía adherida firmemente con alguna clase de goma. Era mejor dejar el disfraz en su lugar, tanto para la seguridad de ella como para la de él. No estaba segura de querer saber en ese momento quién era.

Él desparramó el pelo sedoso sobre su hombro y lo alisó suavemente con la yema de los dedos. Con extremo cuidado le abrió la camisola y luego se la quitó. Cubrió uno de sus senos con la mano, rodeándolo blandamente, tocando la piel de alabastro como si su textura y firmeza le diera gran placer; frotó el pezón con el pulgar generando sensaciones exquisitas, haciéndolo contraerse y tomar la forma de una baya que llevó a su boca.

—Delicioso —susurró—, delicioso.

Despreocupadamente, como si su movimiento fuera accidental, ella tocó con sus dedos la columna fuerte de su cuello y bajó hasta la abertura de la camisa, donde los deslizó por debajo de la tela hasta sentir los latidos de su corazón. Poco a poco, desabrochó uno a uno los botones. Él permitió la familiaridad en una muestra de elaborada despreocupación, mientras encontraba la banda clástica de la falda y, soltándola, dejaba que el material pesado y las enaguas empezaran a bajar por sus caderas.

Absortos, cada uno fingiendo no notar lo que el otro hacía, se desvistieron mutuamente. Ella jugueteó con los vellos rizados de su pecho y siguió el triángulo descendente, hasta el vientre chato y musculoso. Él le besó el valle entre los senos y con el cosquilleo de su barba produjo en ella insospechadas sensaciones, antes de acariciarle el ombligo con la lengua. Ella presionó su palma contra su miembro viril, asiéndolo lentamente. Él recorrió con su lengua la piel sensible del interior de sus rodillas, una después de la otra, sin dejar que las juntara. Con la punta de un dedo, ella recorrió la superficie aterciopelada de su miembro y él, en ese juego de caricias recíprocas, buscó el sendero caliente y húmedo e, ignorando sus protestas ahogadas, probó la esencia dulce de ella, sondeando, hasta dejarla en un éxtasis de temblor y silencio.

Ese galanteo medio juguetón fue primero una broma compartida. El tiempo era elástico, algo que parecía prolongarse interminablemente. Ese placer los mantenía fuertemente unidos, ardientes y húmedos, sin límite alguno. Pero, poco a poco, el humor se fue perdiendo, convirtiéndose en músculos y nervios tensos, en cuerpos calientes, en corazones que latían aceleradamente, en una respiración agitada y entrecortada.

Darien, todavía con Serena en sus brazos, extendió la falda y se la puso a ella en la espalda. Serena se juntó a él por un instante, como si tuviera pánico, aunque podría haber sido en un paroxismo de deseo reprimido. Como fuera, tenía remedio. Él la abrazó más fuerte y rodó en el suelo, de modo que quedó de espaldas, y ella, acostada sobre él.

—Mi obsequio —dijo él, y se movió lentamente para que su suavidad fuese recibida por ella.

Serena sintió que la invadía una curiosa sensación de gratitud, mezclada con la presión dolorosa y vibrante del deseo. Conteniendo el aliento, retrocedió un poco para permitir la penetración y luego lo recibió con goce pleno, sintiendo que la llenaba, la completaba y se convertía en una parte de ella, aparentemente inseparable. Comenzó a moverse tomándolo de los hombros con el pelo oscilando entre ellos como una cortina azabache. Él la ayudó encontrando su ritmo, sosteniéndola con un vigor infinito. El placer creció como una espiral y se elevó desde sus cuerpos fusionados hasta estallar en su cerebro. Serena se sentía derretida interiormente, su cuerpo incandescente, transformado.

Estalló sobre ella la erupción curadora de fuego líquido, y con un gemido de placer se quedó quieta. En ese instante, él se elevó y bajó en movimientos alternativos dentro de ella, haciendo que las olas turbulentas de su goce se retiraran y llevaran consigo los últimos vestigios de su tensión. Ella sollozó con un alivio infinito, doloroso e inesperado, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su pelo.

Darien la abrazó, acunándola dulcemente con los movimientos del ferry, mirando la oscuridad con ojos ardientes.

La broma, al parecer, continuaba en ellos. Era exquisita, pero cruel, aunque no inesperada.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 12

La brisa que soplaba sobre el agua secó la película de transpiración que los cubría y enfrió los cuerpos acalorados. Un mosquito zumbó encima de sus cabezas. Darien estiró la mano para tomar la enagua blanca de Serena y cubrirla con ella.

La alcanzó y, al tirar, descubrió que Serena la sujetaba firmemente con el puño apretado. La oyó tragar con dificultad y se dio cuenta de que lloraba y se limpiaba el rostro con un movimiento furtivo, mientras giraba para darle la espalda. Sintió que se le oprimía el pecho; le tocó el hombro y enseguida retiró la mano. Abrió la boca para decir algo, y con el desaliento que tenía no supo cómo sonaría su voz a causa de su angustia. Se alarmó, y eso aclaró su mente, como siempre ocurría.

—Lo siento —dijo tranquilamente.

Serena percibió el dolor en la voz del hombre y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo único que hizo fue menear negativamente la cabeza.

—No sucederá de nuevo: tienes mi palabra. Por favor…

Ella inhaló profundamente y habló de forma casi ininteligible.

—No eres tú.

—¿No? ¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. Soy… soy yo.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir. Explícame —pidió con voz apremiante y la tomó del hombro para volverla hacia él.

—Me siento… me siento como una prostituta. —No fue tan difícil de decir como había creído. Ese hombre no fingía ser probo ni temeroso de Dios; no la juzgaría.

El cuerpo de él se tensó contra el de ella y sintió que le dolía el pecho.

—No te echo la culpa —dijo ella rápidamente, restregándose la cara con la enagua y tratando de controlarse para poder expresarse mejor—. Es sólo que… que debería luchar contra ti y no lo hago, debería odiarte y no puedo, y no debería… no debería…

—¿No deberías gozar del amor físico, porque las mujeres decentes no lo hacen?

—Sí —dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

Darien blasfemó, y ella se detuvo para mirarlo atentamente en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó él.

—Todo el mundo dice que…

—¡Están equivocados! El hecho de que sientas placer cuando le acaricio no significa más que respondes del modo natural en que debe responder el cuerpo femenino, o el masculino, si es a la inversa. Es el regalo más maravilloso que un ser humano puede dar a otro, nuestra única recompensa por haber nacido. Algo no andaría bien si fueras incapaz de sentirlo.

—Entonces ¿por qué…?

—¿Por qué dicen lo que dicen? Por ignorancia y estupidez. O quizá sólo porque conviene a padres temerosos y a maridos egoístas, los que, según habrás notado, no piensan lo mismo respecto de sus propios placeres.

—Pero…

—Eres como el buen Dios te ha hecho. ¿Puede eso estar mal?

Cuando él lo afirmaba con tanta convicción parecía que no. Ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para incluso sentirse resentida por haber sido catalogada entre los ignorantes y estúpidos. Sabía, sin embargo, que él no había tenido intenciones de hacer eso.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ello? —preguntó con cierta aspereza.

—Una voluminosa viuda que conocí durante la guerra. Me hallaba en tareas de reconocimiento cuando cambiaron las líneas de batalla y fui atrapado en territorio enemigo. La dama me ocultó en su granero durante tres semanas. Estaba verde como una sandía cuando entré, pero considerablemente más maduro cuando salí.

—¿Tres semanas?

—Bueno, tenía una herida insignificante en una pierna. Ella decía que necesitaba ejercicio y tal vez tenía razón.

Hablaba con demasiada liviandad.

—Tus piernas y pies parecen proclives a las lesiones y sirven como una buena excusa para hacer el amor. ¿Cómo va tu herida de bala?

—¿Que?

—Tu pie, donde yo te disparé.

—Hace mucho que se curó —dijo él—, aunque a veces está un poco tenso, como ahora —añadió con rapidez.

—No creo una sola palabra. —Lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Ningún ofrecimiento de ejercicios? —Estiró la mano para quitarle la enagua y después le acarició un seno con la palma con deliciosa suavidad. Se acercó más y le presionó el muslo.

Los ojos de ella se dilataron cuando sintió una vez más su turgente rigidez.

—¡No de nuevo!

—Te aseguro que es posible.

—¡Pero no necesario! —La voz era menos firme que lo que habría querido, porque los efectos de las caricias se le desparramaban por todo el cuerpo. Quería sentirse culpable y desgraciada, pero esa necesidad iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Eso es una cuestión de opiniones.

—Tu pie…

—Está bien, pero hay otra parte de mí que no. ¿No sientes la menor necesidad de ayudarme?

El tono lisonjero de su voz hizo que Serena se mordiera el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa. Se inclinó para besarla y jugueteó con la lengua entre sus dientes. La joven suspiró.

—Quizá… sólo un poquito —susurró.

Había un caballo esperando a La Púa en la otra orilla del río. Serena no preguntó de dónde provenía y él no explicó. Prefería no pensar que había planeado desde el principio que la noche terminara de esa forma, pero, de no ser así, la única explicación posible era que había llegado al río mucho antes que ella y había cruzado el caballo.

Casi no tenía dudas de que había sido él quien había pasado detrás de los jinetes cuando estaba oculta entre los arbustos; la única manera en que podía haber estado listo en el ferry era que supiera exactamente lo que ella pensaba hacer. Era incómodo pensar que era tan transparente, y él, tan calculador. Más que calculador, el término adecuado sería decidido, decidido a cobrar lo que se le debía.

Cabalgando a su lado en la noche, comenzó a pensar en que tal vez tía Luna tuviera razón con respecto a él, porque nada de lo que ella había conocido daba motivos para creer que era un asesino.

Sam debía de haberse equivocado. Tal vez la evidencia circunstancial lo había engañado. El delincuente que buscaba, el asesino suelto en el campo, debía de ser uno o más de los forajidos de quienes Johnny había hablado; un hombre que a veces se ocultaba detrás de una sábana como los Caballeros de la Camelia Blanca, pero que también podía atacar a su víctima a plena luz del día si la recompensa, como los caudales para el salario del ejército, justificaba el riesgo. Tenía sentido.

Tenía sentido, porque ella quería que lo tuviera, porque, si La Púa no había derramado la sangre de su hermano, lo que había hecho no sería tan reprobable. Eso era todo.

Miró la silueta alta del hombre a su lado. Si realmente estuviera convencida de que su hermano estaba equivocado, tendría que pedirle que se quitara el disfraz. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No sabía si era por algún fallo suyo o por algo que tenía que ver con él; le resultaba imposible. La curiosidad la quemaba y, no obstante… no obstante, saber podría ser terriblemente bochornoso: podría significar, también, que su conciencia la obligara a informar a las autoridades. O, si no lo hacía, se sentina responsable, absolutamente responsable de todo lo que hiciera él a partir de ese momento. Aunque la verdad era que su incapacidad para preguntar la volvía responsable igual.

Finalmente llegaron a Dink's Pond. Él tiró de las riendas y ella también se detuvo.

—Qué silenciosa —dijo él en voz baja—. ¿Más culpa?

Era sorprendente la capacidad que tenía para comprenderla, aunque apenas la conocía.

—Estoy hecha de este modo. No puedo evitarlo.

—No hay necesidad de enorgullecerse.

—¡Enorgullecerme!

—Aceptar la culpa por lo que hace otra gente es una forma de arrogancia tan grande como la de atribuirse el mérito.

—Tenemos responsabilidad hacia otros seres humanos.

—Déjame hablar claramente, amor. No eres responsable por nada de lo que yo haya hecho hasta ahora ni pueda hacer en el futuro.

—Pero… ¿si pudiera detenerte?

—Hazlo, si puedes.

—¿Quién es el arrogante ahora?

Él estiró la mano para tomar la de ella, cubriendo el espacio que los separaba.

—¿Lo soy? ¿Sirve eso de algo?

—No estoy segura —respondió ella con sinceridad, sintiendo que su fastidio había desaparecido para dar paso al dolor.

Él lo percibió de inmediato y anheló tener derecho a calmarlo o, al menos, a tener el autocontrol suficiente para no dejar que eso fuera tan importante para él. Sus mejores intenciones desaparecían cuando estaba con ella; saberlo no ayudaba ni le daba confianza.

—Me despediré aquí. Si no te veo de nuevo…

El sonido ahogado que emitió Serena fue tan bajo que no creyó que él pudiera oírlo y, sin embargo, Darien se detuvo por un momento tan largo que ella se ruborizó, temerosa de que estuviera tratando de encontrar una manera de dejarla sin herirla.

—Sí, ¿si no me vuelves a ver, qué? —preguntó, tratando de hablar con naturalidad, después de un gran esfuerzo.

—Olvida —dijo él con voz áspera—. Olvida lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Nunca lo recuerdes. Haz como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

—¿Es eso lo que harás tú?

Le apretó la mano con más fuerza, la llevó a sus labios y le besó la palma, después la puso sobre la rodilla de la joven y la soltó.

—No, pero yo no tengo conciencia —contestó con humor cáustico.

Era mentira: lo supo mientras lo observaba alejarse galopando. Esa seguridad la fue perdiendo camino a los establos de Splendora y, ya en su dormitorio, no sabía qué pensar. Había creído por un momento que se preocupaba por ella, pero lo más factible era que su mayor preocupación fuera él mismo. Le había pedido que olvidara, ¿porque sería mejor para ella o porque tendría menos que decirles a las autoridades?

Estaba a salvo con ella. No se le ocurría cómo podía hablar del tema al coronel Ward o al comisario sin tener que confesar, al mismo tiempo, de qué modo había conseguido la información, o por qué podía describir a La Púa mucho más certeramente, en cuanto a estatura y estructura física, que la mayoría de las personas. Eso era algo que no soportaría revelar a nadie.

El remate de la casa de los Chiba, el hogar de Minako, se celebraba una mañana calurosa y soleada de fines de junio. El procedimiento empezaría a las diez, pero la gente estaba llegando desde la salida del sol. Cuando Tía Luna, Serena, Dar y Zafiro llegaron, debieron dejar el coche a más de un kilómetro de distancia y caminar todo el trayecto hasta la casa.

Se reunieron en la terraza con la familia: Armando Chiba y su esposa, Minako, Peter y la hermana y el cuñado de Minako, con sus dos hijos. Todas las mujeres vestían de negro. El padre de la joven viuda estaba sentado con la mirada perdida y las manos agarrotadas en los brazos del sillón; cuando el grupo apareció, trató de sacudirse el letargo, se levantó para saludar a las damas y estrechar cálidamente la mano de Dar, mientras lo tomaba por el hombro. Era un hombre de abundante pelo canoso y cejas grises espesas, que habría tenido un aspecto aleonado si no hubiese sido por su extrema delgadez. La señora Chiba, pequeña y robusta con el pelo rubio canoso, abrazó fuerte a tía Luna y, sonriendo amablemente entre lágrimas, le dio las gracias por venir. Todos hablaban en voz baja y las mujeres tenían sus pañuelos en la mano. Parecía una visita de condolencias y, en realidad, tenía el mismo propósito: apoyar al afligido.

Alguien trajo una botella de cherry.

—¡Esas malditas langostas por lo menos no se llevarán esto! —dijo el señor Chiba, mientras servía y distribuía a todos. Se sentaron a beber el dorado vino añejo y a hablar del tiempo, fingiendo no oír a los que vagaban por la casa detrás de ellos, ni a los que atiborraban el camino de entrada.

Los especuladores habían caído sobre la casa igual que una plaga de langosta. El nombre les calzaba a la perfección. Eran los que tenían dinero, los que entraban y salían de todos lados con sus mujeres no muy virtuosas colgadas del brazo. Los que levantaban desdeñosamente la nariz ante los caballos por no considerarlos de pura sangre, los que se reían burlonamente de los asientos desvencijados de los carruajes y hacían bromas sobre los distintos usos que le podían dar a varios cientos de azadones. Se sentaban uno tras otro en las sillas Sheraton, revisaban la base de los floreros buscando marcas y hacían sonar el cristal de los vasos con un golpecito suave de las uñas. Se preguntaban cómo se calentaban en invierno habitaciones de techos tan altos, aunque admitían que se sentían más cómodos de lo que esperaban con el actual estado del tiempo; discutían acerca de lo que costaría contratar suficientes criadas negras para mantener el lugar decentemente limpio. Hacían comentarios despectivos sobre el mobiliario; acerca del estado de las cortinas de seda decían: "¡Están tan destrozadas y tan descoloridas que no se puede imaginar de qué color han sido!"; sobre la mesa y sillas reina Ana: "¡Qué cosas patizambas tan horribles!, ¿no es cierto?" y sobre el juego de té de plata: "Casi sin ninguna voluta, demasiado liso para que valga algo". Con anotadores y lápices en mano, haciendo cálculos, salían de la casa nuevamente hasta la escalera delantera, donde se celebraría el procedimiento.

Serena, al oír los variados y duros acentos del nordeste, se sintió avergonzada, no sólo de la demostración de ignorancia sino de la falta total de consideración. Cualquiera que llegara hasta la entrada tenía que darse cuenta de que la familia todavía vivía en el lugar. La única conclusión que se podía sacar era que lo sabían y que les importaba un bledo. Para ellos, alguien tan pobre o tan poco astuto como para haber llegado a perder su techo era alguien que no valía la pena.

—Ahora no tienes que preocuparte por nada —decía tía Luna a su cuñada, la madre de Minako—; ya todo está preparado en Splendora. Samuel y tú podéis instalaros en el dormitorio del medio, Minako y Peter, conmigo, y los otros pueden reservarse el desván para ellos solos. Estaremos perfectamente y piensa sólo en lo mucho que nos divertiremos todos juntos.

—Eres tan buena, Luna. Es terrible que tengamos que causarte tanta molestia.

—¡Absurdo! No es molestia en absoluto.

Era un intercambio familiar, que había sido repetido decenas de veces en los últimos días. Serena le prestó poca atención y por eso tuvo tiempo para notar el repentino silencio de Minako mientras clavaba la vista en la entrada. Serena volvió rápidamente la cabeza en esa dirección y vio a un hombre a caballo, vestido con uniforme azul. Era Malachite Ward.

Miró de nuevo a Minako. La mujer le sonrió desganadamente.

—Nunca lo esperé de él. Supongo que debería haberlo hecho, pero no fue así.

El coronel levantó la vista mientras se acercaba a la casa. Se quitó el sombrero y saludó, haciendo una venia desde la silla de montar. Minako fingió no verlo y Serena levantó la mano para contestar al saludo. Entendía cómo debía sentirse Minako, pero tenía ganas de sacudir a la mujer para hacerle entender que si Malachite Ward estaba allí no era para sacar provecho de la desgracia de los Chiba. ¿O sí?

El subastador, martillo en mano y alzando la voz, empezó su tarea puntualmente. Lote tras lote de diversos artículos cayeron bajo su martillo, comenzando con barriles de sogas, herramientas de las dependencias de la casa, siguiendo con los animales y los muebles y terminando con la porcelana y los libros. Cada lote, cada artículo fue comprado por el coronel Malachite Ward, a quien no le molestaban las miradas ni los comentarios ácidos de los pujadores a su alrededor. No miraba a Minako ni a su familia, ni parecía prestar demasiada atención a lo que compraba ni cuánto pagaba por ello.

Nadie superó sus ofertas, aunque algunos lo intentaron. Cuando la gente vio lo que estaba ocurriendo comenzó a irse, y al mediodía la entrada y el patio delantero se hallaban ya libres de carruajes, carretas y caballos, al igual que el prado que rodeaba la casa. El martillero también se había ido, llevando sus ayudantes y el cuantioso cheque del coronel. Malachite Ward quedó en posesión de los bienes.

Subió la escalera hacia la terraza, donde todavía estaba sentada la familia. Se quitó el sombrero e hizo una venia de cortesía, luego se quedó con él debajo del brazo y se tomó la muñeca con la otra mano. Miró a Serena y pareció tomar coraje al ver que ella al menos acusaba recibo de su presencia, mirándolo.

—Pido disculpas —dijo él— por esa exhibición tan vulgar. No sabía de qué otra manera controlarlo.

El padre de Minako se levantó finalmente y muy rígido dijo:

—Está en su derecho, señor. Lo felicito por una excelente compra y le aseguro que saldremos de la casa antes de que caiga la noche.

—Por mí no, se lo ruego. Espero que todos se queden como mis invitados.

Consiguió la atención inmediata de todos los presentes.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dijo? —preguntó Samuel Chiba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirándose la nariz con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No tengo la menor intención de echarlo de su casa. Sólo le pido que me permita visitar a… su hija, de vez en cuando.

Minako se irguió súbitamente con sus ojos azules, generalmente serenos, brillantes de ira.

—¡Coronel Ward, déjeme informarle que aunque usted haya comprado nuestra casa no me ha comprado a mí!

Malachite la miró confundido y sus ojos también dieron muestras de indignación.

—Jamás lo pensé.

—¿No? Me parece bastante extraño que esta sea la primera vez que me entero de su gran deseo de visitarme, cuando hace semanas que no lo veo.

—Hubo que hacer algunos arreglos para obtener los fondos, y no quise entrometerme y dar la impresión de que estaba evaluando la propiedad.

—Si por eso se refiere a mí…

—¡No dije eso!

—¿Está seguro de que no quiere dejar de lado las formalidades y simplemente mudarse aquí? ¿Para qué fingir cuando está tan seguro de mí?

—No lo estoy.

Minako no lo dejó terminar, a pesar de que todos los presentes se daban cuenta de que había tanto dolor como enojo en su diatriba.

—¿Para qué tomarse toda la molestia del cortejo cuando con el dinero basta? ¿Por qué no darme simplemente un fajo de billetes y llevarme directamente a la cama? Esa es la manera como los hombres como usted consiguen las cosas, ¿no es así?

—Lo que me gustaría hacer —comenzó a decir el coronel, poniéndose las manos en las caderas— es llevarla al leñero…

—¡Basta!

Fue Dar quien habló, poniéndose de pie con el impulso suave de esa única palabra. Habló despacio, pero había algo en su voz que cortó la disputa como el filo de una espada. Miró a Malachite y a Minako alternativamente.

—Esto es estúpido —dijo de modo terminante. Luego, sin mirar para atrás, caminó por la terraza y bajó la escalera.

Hubo un silencio absoluto durante unos diez segundos después de que se hubiera ido. El coronel se pasó la mano por el cabello y por la nuca, dirigió a Minako una mirada rápida y después miró al suelo.

—Lo lamento si la ofendí de algún modo. Solo tenía intención de ayudar.

Minako no dijo nada. Serena, observando el movimiento del cuello delgado de la mujer y el brillo en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar. El señor Chiba suspiró fuerte.

—Estoy seguro, coronel —dijo el anciano—, de que mi hija lamenta todo lo que ha dicho y que puede haber sido inapropiado. Independientemente de eso, usted debe comprender que lo que nos propone es imposible. No podemos aceptar su caridad.

—No es caridad —dijo Malachite con obcecación, después de enderezar los hombros.

—Cualquiera que sea el término que usted elija, no sería adecuado que viviéramos aquí bajo las circunstancias que usted ha descrito. Se trata de algo que ha causado mucho daño en esta parte del mundo, y probablemente cause más, pero es algo a lo que nos aferramos ahora más que nunca. Eso, señor, es nuestro orgullo.

Había una sugerencia —carente de intención, de eso Serena estaba segura— de que el orgullo era algo con lo que el coronel no debía estar familiarizado. Malachite Ward no se ofendió. Miró un momento al padre de Minako y dijo, con tono vacilante:

—Como usted quiera, señor. Pero hay una alternativa. ¿Se adecuaría a sus principios que me aceptara como el dueño de su hipoteca?

—¿Con la misma cláusula anterior?

Malachite no miró a Minako.

—De ninguna manera.

—Entiendo. —Hubo un cierto pesar en la expresión del anciano antes de que apretara los labios, reflexionando.

—Sin embargo —dijo Malachite—, me encariñé profundamente con esta zona y me gustaría vivir en mi propia tierra algún día. No sé nada sobre métodos de labranza y eso es algo que quisiera remediar. Me haría un gran servicio, señor, si me permitiera de vez en cuando ver los campos con usted.

Los dos hombres se miraron ampliamente hasta que una sonrisa comenzó a marcar los surcos de la cara de Samuel Chiba. Su risa fue burlona y un poco áspera cuando se levantó de la silla y palmeó el hombro del coronel.

—Creo que, si mi mujer no lo ha metido en el fondo del baúl, podría tomarme un buen trago de whisky. Vamos, entremos en la casa y discutamos esto, mientras bebemos algo.

Era una conspiración masculina. Serena desvió la vista de los hombres y clavó sus ojos en el entrecejo fruncido de Minako, y tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír. No sabía si resultaría o no, pero, al menos, existía la posibilidad. Dar, con su intervención simple y decisiva, la había proporcionado.

También tenía otra para Serena.

A la mañana siguiente. Dar, Zafiro y Serena se hallaban, como de costumbre, en la sala de clases. Peter estaba ausente; no por lo que había sucedido el día anterior sino —según comunicaba una nota que enviaron de la casa— porque se había lastimado un pie. El clima era inestable, con mucho movimiento de nubes que iban y venían tapando el sol. Debido a la luz fluctuante, Serena acercó su silla a la ventana para poder ver mejor el libro que estaba leyendo. Dar estaba sentado a sus pies con un hombro apoyado contra la pata de la silla, mientras le sostenía la mano y jugaba con sus dedos, como era su costumbre. Zafiro estaba a su lado, acostado en el suelo mirando el techo, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos.

Serena llegó al final del capítulo y cerró el libro. Miró su reloj de solapa.

—Es casi mediodía. Esto es todo por hoy.

Zafiro volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—Por favor, un capítulo más, ¿quiere?

—Si todavía no te has cansado de la escuela, hay algunas sumas…

—¡Creo que oí a mamá Tass llamándome para almorzar! —exclamó él con repentina energía y, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, salió corriendo.

Ella lo dejó ir. No culpaba al muchacho por no tener ganas de trabajar. Era un día perezoso. Echó para atrás la cabeza, la apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró a Dar.

Él estaba observándola. Siempre lo hacía, pero últimamente había algo inquietante en la concentración que le dedicaba. Por un instante, quedó atrapada en el azul de sus ojos.

Repentinamente, al mirarlo más de cerca, Serena se dio cuenta de que el color que ella creía ver en su iris era falso. En realidad, era una mezcla de azul, verde y marrón, con un círculo exterior gris. Sólo parecían azules por el reflejo de la camisa de popelina que llevaba, una de las tantas de su guardarropa. ¡Qué extraño que no lo hubiese notado antes! Supuso que se había quedado con la impresión de su primer encuentro, de la que no tenía razones para dudar.

celestes. Color cielo. No era un color inusual. En absoluto.

—Señorita Serena, ¿se casaría conmigo?

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Dije…

—Perdón, Dar. Está bien, sé lo que dijo. Es sólo que… que me tomó por sorpresa. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué lo dijo. —Sentía que decía tonterías, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para descubrir si no era otra de sus bromas.

—Me gustaría estar casado con usted.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Porque el coronel quiere casarse con Minako?

—No.

La palabra dura, tajante. Bajó la vista, ocultando sus ojos bajo sus pestañas largas y rizadas, como si estuviera herido u ofendido.

—¿Por qué, entonces? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

Él volvió a levantar la vista y la miró abiertamente a los ojos, totalmente vulnerable.

—Porque quiero cuidar de usted, porque quiero que viva conmigo, porque quiero estar con usted toda mi vida.

Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Por un momento, tuvo el deseo de aceptar. Era tan dulce, tan conmovedoramente hermoso en su incapacidad. Había tanta bondad en él y una clase extraña de fuerza que iba más allá de lo físico. Sería tan fácil aceptarlo, cuidar de él, enseñarle los placeres del amor que ella había conocido, permitirle amarla. Sus hijos serían tan bellos.

¡Dios mío! ¡Qué cosas pensaba!

Darien, con el corazón en suspenso, observó su rostro, la humedad en sus ojos y la curva trémula de su boca. Percibió el rubor leve de sus mejillas y sintió una esperanza débil de que resultara ese juego, ideado con cuidado en esos días interminables que habían seguido al encuentro en el ferry. Luego vino la impresión que la hizo palidecer y que ennegreció sus ojos. Él le apretó la mano más fuerte.

—No me mire así —dijo él con voz áspera.

Ella jadeó y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Dar!

Tenía que ayudarla.

—No tiene que hacerlo. Está bien.

—Desearía… realmente desearía poder hacerlo. —Estiró la mano para acariciar su pelo, enredando sus dedos en esa suavidad sedosa.— Deberías haberte casado hace mucho tiempo, cuando todos lo hacían antes de empezar la guerra, cuando todas las chicas andaban detrás de ti.

El se quedó quieto bajo sus caricias. Hacía tanto que no le tocaba, tanto.

—No las quería.

—Tampoco me quieres a mí. No estaría bien.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy lo bastante buena para ti —dijo ella con un tono ácido en la voz.

Comprendió lo que le había hecho, lo vio claramente y lo sintió como una herida cortante, profunda. Quiso explicar, eliminar el dolor que ella tenía, echarse toda la culpa y hacer que las cosas volvieran a estar bien para ella. Tenía la mente en blanco y lo único que pudo decir fue:

—La quiero.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh, Dar. Es extraño, pero creo que en cierto modo yo también te quiero.

—Entonces, tome mi nombre.

Su nombre, la posesión más valiosa de un hombre. Podría haber sucumbido a su promesa el día anterior, cuando durante casi una semana había temido llevar al hijo de La Púa en sus entrañas. Esa posibilidad ya no existía, y si estaba desanimada y un poco inclinada al llanto se debía, probablemente, a ese momento del mes, pero no tenía nada que ver con Dar. Sonrió.

—No puedo hacer eso, sabes. A tu tía no le gustaría. La gente podría decir incluso que lo hice por Splendora.

—Puede tener Splendora.

Era obcecado y lleno de astucia. Serena probó otra táctica.

—¿Crees que yo me casaría contigo por dinero más que lo que Minako lo haría con el coronel? —preguntó, fingiendo fastidio.

—No me importa por qué.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Me quiere un poquito. Podría quererme más.

Decir esas palabras le dio a él tanta intranquilidad que importaba ya poco lo que ella contestara. Había aceptado el hecho de que no iba a decir lo que él quería oír. Hubo una posibilidad, una muy leve, pero las ojeras negras que habían aparecido esa mañana bajo sus ojos le indicaron que tal vez su necesidad ya había pasado. Ahora lo único que quería era saber qué contestaría ella a sus ruegos ingenuos, observar su rostro y juzgar cómo era realmente, cómo sentía de verdad. Y no traicionarse arrancándola de la silla y tomándola en sus brazos, aunque eso exigiera de él la mayor fuerza de voluntad de que era poseedor. Recordó, sin saber de dónde, el fragmento de un poema:

_Oh, viento del oeste, ¿cuándo soplarás_

_para que la lluvia pueda caer?_

—Podría, pero no importaría.

—A mí sí me importaría.

_Y mi amor pueda estar en mis brazos_

_y en mi cama también._

Pero, en verdad, ella nunca había estado en su cama. ¿Lo estaría alguna vez?

—Por favor —imploró ella—. No digas más.

Él la miró un momento largo y reflexivo. Lo que para él era un placer, para ella era un tormento. Debería haberlo reconocido. Asintió bruscamente.

—No lo haré entonces, por ahora.

Su comprensión fue tan inesperada que ella se sintió llena de gratitud. Impulsivamente se inclinó hacia él y le besó la frente. La curva de su seno presionó levemente su hombro y su rodilla le tocó el pecho. Ese contacto, aunque breve, generó en ella una oleada de deseo. Se apartó como de una estufa encendida. Lo miró a los ojos con desesperación y vio en los de él una enorme quietud y tranquilidad.

Oyeron pasos en la puerta.

—Bueno, bueno, profesora —dijo Andrew Furuhama con humor—, si esta es su conducta en clase, ¿cuándo puedo empezar con las lecciones?

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Éxtasis**

**Hola mil disculpa por no haber actualizada pero es que como nos llegaron nuevos libros nos los leímos pero todos y cuando digo todos es todos fueron 8 libros en total que nos leímos entre viernes hasta el domingo y se nos olvido adaptar y subirles sus capítulos, aceptamos tomatazos jajaj por favor no nos acribillen gente jajaj, ya voy a subir otro libro de nuestra maravillosa autora y nuestra favorita LAURRAN DOHNER la creadora de los Guerreros Zorn :D. Sin mas que decir les dejo los últimos capis de la historia, déjennos Review chicas y no se olviden de votar.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 13

_Cuídate del calor, mi querida, no sólo por el bien_

_de tu salud sino también porque los climas cálidos_

_son conocidos por debilitar el temple moral._

Serena dejó la carta de su madre sobre la mesa y apoyó el codo sobre ella, frotándose la frente con la yema de los dedos. Últimamente algunos comentarios en las cartas de su familia la impactaban, no sólo porque le parecían poco informados sino también ridículos. Parecían creer que todo el Estado de Luisiana era una especie de ciénaga habitada por hombres crueles y arrebatados que merecían estar bajo tierra en castigo por sus crímenes contra la humanidad. Era absurdo pensar eso de Dar, Samuel Chiba o cualquiera de los hombres con quienes se cruzaba en las calles de Natchitoches. Eran hombres simples, que habían utilizado un sistema feudal aprobado durante siglos para construir un modo de vida. No era culpa de ellos que las sociedades industriales hubiesen decretado, repentinamente, que ese sistema era explotación vil y debía terminar. Ningún hombre razonable podía negar la verdad de esa afirmación: de igual modo, nadie sensato podía pretender que gente que había invertido millones en la esclavitud terminara con esa práctica de un día para otro. La guerra había sido una tragedia, pero lo que estaba pasando ahora era un atropello. Veía eso con tanta claridad que se preguntaba cómo era posible que antes pensara de otro modo. Supuso que eso era una medida de lo mucho que había cambiado.

Tenía plena conciencia de que había cambiado mucho. Ya no sustentaba, como antes, la idea sobre el clima que su madre expresaba en la carta. No había visto ninguna laxitud moral durante su estancia. El clima cálido quizás ayudaba a estimular una mayor interacción entre la gente y le permitiría escapar de la vigilancia estricta, pero lo que ocurriera dependía exclusivamente de las personas, no del calor. Ella sabía muy bien eso.

Sin embargo, debía partir; volver a Boston, a su lugar de pertenencia. No estaba haciendo nada bien: no hacía ningún progreso en cuanto a descubrir al asesino de su hermano Sam. Todas las cosas que había pensado que haría —y sobre las que su hermana y cuñado continuamente insistían—, como acosar al comisario y exhortarlo a que hiciera mayores esfuerzos, ahora le parecían inútiles. No sabía qué otra podía hacer a cambio de eso. Durante algún tiempo no había hecho esfuerzo alguno; no, desde la noche del ferry. Lo único útil hasta ahora era enseñar, y a menudo se preguntaba si no había otros que pudieran hacerlo incluso mejor que ella, con más paciencia y concentración que la que había demostrado últimamente.

Empujó la carta a un lado y se reclinó en la silla. En las últimas semanas había recibido noticias de su madre, su hermana, uno o dos primos y su mejor amiga, pero no llegó la carta prometida por Rubeus. Tía Em había dicho que no se preocupara, que seguramente él estaba instalándose, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer con su vida y haciendo los arreglos para llevarse a su madre. No obstante, era preocupante. Pensaba continuamente en la rapidez con que La Púa había vuelto después de ocultarlo, en la velocidad con que se había cambiado el disfraz de anciana. Tampoco podía olvidar los riesgos que Rubeus habría corrido hasta llegar a la frontera estatal. No era, en realidad, que dudara de La Púa. Sólo estaba preocupada, y no se aliviaría hasta recibir algún indicio de que Rubeus estaba bien. Sabía que a tía Luna le pasaba lo mismo, a pesar de su aire confiado.

La anciana superó la infección provocada por el picotazo del gallo. La herida todavía estaba purpúrea, pero había cicatrizado perfectamente. Tía Luna retomó sus tareas habituales, y preparaba conservas, mermeladas y jaleas con las frutas que los chicos del lugar recolectaban en Splendora. Hacía manteca con la leche de una vaca que había parido y la vendía a la gente del pueblo que venía a buscarla, como también el suero que quedaba de ese proceso y los huevos frescos, por los que tía Luna era famosa. Su ganancia, declaraba, se esfumaba con Zafiro y Dar, que insistían en tomar todas las mañanas unos desayunos monstruosos con bollos, manteca, huevos con jamón, leche y mermelada recién hecha. Sin embargo, no había enojo en lo que decía, porque siempre rebosaba de alegría cuando los observaba comer.

Planificar la comida, cocinar y luego disfrutar de lo hecho formaba parte de la vida rutinaria de tía Luna, de tal modo que nadie se sorprendió cuando dijo que el 4 de Julio sería celebrado con "fritanga de pescado". Lo que asombró a Serena, sin embargo, fue que hubiera celebración, hasta que tía Luna puntualizó con cierta acidez que muchos de los antepasados de los habitantes del Sur también habían peleado por independizarse de los ingleses y que los norteños no tenían el monopolio del Día de la Independencia.

Se reunieron temprano a orillas del río, cuando todavía reinaba la frescura del alba y el sol apenas aparecía en el horizonte. La salida temprana confundió a Serena, hasta que comprendió que cada uno debía pescar su propio alimento para la fiesta.

Además de los habitantes de Splendora, incluyendo a mamá Tass y Zafiro, estaban el resto de los Chiba, de Elm Grove, más Andrew Furuhama, que parecía ser el acompañante de Minako para la ocasión, un contingente completo de militares, con el coronel entre ellos, e incluso BlackMoon, el recaudador de impuestos.

Serena sentía un poco de lástima por el irlandés. Nadie parecía haberlo invitado ni gustar de su compañía; apareció justo cuando estaban por salir. Un hombre más sensible se habría retirado, pero parecía que Splendora era uno de los pocos lugares donde se toleraba a BlackMoon y, por eso, él mismo se había invitado.

Era bastante patético ver que se acercaba a uno u otro grupo a hacer algún comentario, sin conseguir jamás que se le incorporara a la conversación. Era rechazado abiertamente por Samuel Chiba, que se mantenía alejado de él, y una vez Minako se apartó cuando pasaba, como si temiera contaminarse. Pero los soldados intercambiaron sarcasmos con él, y Dar le sonrió al darle una caña de pescar. BlackMoon la tomó con evidente gratitud, aunque dio las gracias entre gruñidos.

El río Rojo debía su nombre al color de sus aguas, que se teñían con el suelo de los campos de los alrededores; el hierro de las montañas del norte, además, lo enturbiaba durante los aflujos del invierno y primavera. Siempre tenía un matiz rojizo, aunque era menos evidente en verano.

Pescar en el Rojo no era fácil. Los pescadores iban río arriba, lejos de Grand Ecore y de las barrancas que lo rodeaban, desde donde, según se contaba, se había suicidado una india abandonada por su amante. Pero no era esa historia lo que los había apartado del lugar, sino la dificultad para llegar hasta el agua. Finalmente se habían situado en una sección baja del río, con algunos bancos de arena. Las ramas cubiertas de musgo de los sauces llorones, liquidámbares y cerezos silvestres, mezcladas con las de árboles de madera dura, daban algo de sombra, pero también hacían dificultoso subir y bajar, y eran un obstáculo para meter y sacar el anzuelo del agua.

La madre de Minako decidió no pescar, extendió un edredón para sus dos nietos pequeños, que aún gateaban, y se sentó al lado de ellos, a espantar jejenes y mosquitos. El resto se desparramó por la orilla del río, buscando el lugar más adecuado para lanzar su anzuelo. El mejor siempre era el más inaccesible, porque estaba lleno de árboles o detrás de un banco barroso, con mucho declive.

Peter y Zafiro, muy concentrados, se instalaron con una lata de gusanos y una rama con forma de horquilla, para recibir el producto de sus esfuerzos. Se enojaban y hacían callar a todo el que osara acercárseles, temerosos de que el monstruo que buscaban pudiera ser ahuyentado por el ruido.

Tía Luna y mamá Tass, veteranas en el arte de pescar en el río, habían traído baldes de madera para sentarse y, después de ponerlos boca abajo, se instalaron sobre ellos con decisión rápida. Samuel Chiba vagaba por el río hablando solo, huyendo del sol y buscando la sombra de los árboles.

Los hombres vestidos de azul —o, mejor dicho, con partes del uniforme y ropa de civil— acarrearon hasta el río un bote de madera. Tres o cuatro de ellos se metieron en él y remaron, enredando los cordeles de pesca, enganchándose los sombreros con el anzuelo y, en general, divirtiéndose mucho.

Serena, con Dar justo en la orilla debajo de ella y Andrew, BlackMoon y Minako arriba, se instalaron cerca de un árbol que, con las raíces expuestas, echaba al agua sus ramas todavía verdes. Dar le mostró cómo preparar el anzuelo, deslizando, sin remordimientos, un gusano inquieto en la macabra lengüeta. Tenía un cordel de seda negra, y una caña cortada de un auténtico bosque de bambú, detrás del taller de herrería de Splendora. A unos 80 centímetros del anzuelo había un corcho flotante, con forma de esfera. Se lo había dado el coronel Ward, y era otra de las contribuciones que había hecho el ejército a esa salida, además del bote, los limones y un par de trozos de tela de goma que se convertirían en mesas cuando llegara la hora de comer. Serena, sin saber bien qué hacer con su instrumento de pesca, observó a Dar lanzar al agua su anzuelo e hizo lo posible por imitarlo.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo y el día era cada vez más caluroso. Las moscas zumbaban alrededor de ellos y el ruido de los mosquitos era irritante, aunque más aún lo era su silencio, porque indicaba que los malévolos insectos habían encontrado un buen lugar para probar la sangre de sus víctimas.

De vez en cuando se oía un grito que indicaba que el corcho de alguien se había hundido, o que tiraban de algo. Minako pescó una pieza de unos 60 centímetros de largo y varios kilos de peso y se mostró contenta, aunque dijo que no valía la pena perder la carnada por un pez tan lleno de espinas como el que había conseguido. Andrew y el coronel casi se pelean tratando de decidir quién de los dos lo sacaría del anzuelo, y fue Andrew quien ganó el honor, aunque tal vez el coronel se lo cedió gentilmente después de ver que una criatura de aspecto prehistórico y dientes como una sierra se balanceaba en el cordel de pescar de Minako, haciendo ruidos extraños. Cuando Andrew terminó estaba acalorado, nervioso y de mal humor, y lanzó al pez muerto entre los arbustos.

Un rato después, desde el lugar donde había arrojado al pez se oyó un ruido fuerte y chillón.

Serena se volvió para mirar a Dar.

—No es el pez. —No levantó la vista de su corcho.

—¿Qué, entonces?

—Cerdos.

—¿Cerdos?

—Se encargan de limpiar la basura. Les gusta el pescado o lo que sea.

—¡Puaj!

El se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Es mejor que dejarlo que se pudra y hieda.

Tenía razón. Cualquier pez fuera del agua se pudre rápidamente.

Los cerdos salieron corriendo y el silencio volvió. Dar sacó un pez con brillos azules, verdes y grises. Serena tiró de su cordel y miró su gusano. Todavía estaba allí. Dar volvió a pescar otra perca.

Serena lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué consigues que piquen y yo no?

—Ahogó el señuelo.

Parecía una cosa terrible de hacer, pero no debería de tener mucha importancia, dado que el destino del gusano era, de todos modos, ser comido por el pez.

—¿Y?

—Y tiene que poner otro.

—Este me parece que todavía está bien.

—Usted —dijo él con seriedad— no es un pescado. Él necesita que se mueva.

Ella puso una cara asqueada.

—Suena como una tortura.

—Así son las cosas. ¿No había pescado nunca?

—No —contestó ella, a la defensiva.

Él le sonrió lentamente.

—¿Por qué no lo dijo? Ponga un gusano nuevo.

Serena, con un gesto de disgusto en los labios, sacó la carnada muerta y cuidadosamente puso una nueva, que se agitaba desesperadamente. Sosteniendo el anzuelo, miró a su maestro.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Póngalo en el agua.

—Está bien. —Lanzó al río el hilo con el anzuelo.

—Dele un poco de aire de vez en cuando. Mueva el anzuelo.

Ella obedeció esas instrucciones y las que siguieron, pero no le ayudó. Después de un rato se trasladó a otro sector de la orilla, más cerca de Andrew. BlackMoon parecía tener la misma suerte que ella, porque también se cambió de lugar y tiró el anzuelo entre ella y Andrew.

Serena se volvió al oír el grito de triunfo de tía Luna, que sacaba un enorme pez plateado y resbaladizo, que parecía tener patillas.

La anciana seguía sentada en su balde de madera y tenía la falda subida hasta las rodillas. Debajo de ella llevaba lo que parecían ser unos viejos pantalones de hombre, y se había cubierto la cabeza con un sombrero también masculino. El equipo era sumamente práctico, y se veía muy cómoda.

Serena se había puesto la falda y la camisola más viejas que tenía, pero se sentía elegante, comparada con las demás. Hasta Minako llevaba un vestido desteñido y remendado, que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Serena se subió las mangas y se abrió el cuello de la camisa, después de mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que nadie la observaba. Se desabrochó los botines y se los soltó lo suficiente como para quitarse las medias y guardarlas, enrolladas, en un bolsillo. Después volvió a calzarse.

El río corría bajo el sol y su superficie brillaba como millones de pequeños espejos. A veces formaba remolinos de distintas formas y producía armoniosos sonidos. Arrastraba fragmentos de madera, hojas y capullos de flores que caían de los árboles. En la punta de la caña de Serena se posó una libélula, un hermoso insecto azul iridiscente con delgadísimas alas negras. Una grulla enorme aleteó sobre su cabeza, con golpes lentos y majestuosos. Los pájaros iban y veían de un árbol a otro, cantando sonoramente. ¡Todo era tan hermoso y tranquilo…! Era tan sedante estar allí, sin otra cosa que hacer que contemplar el corcho flotando en el río.

¡Su corcho! Había desaparecido. Trató de agarrar con fuerza la caña y la levantó. El hilo se tensó por un instante y luego, cuando el pez se liberó del anzuelo, salió violentamente del agua y voló muy alto. La punta del cordel golpeó la rama de un árbol, con el anzuelo dando vueltas. Se enganchó y quedó colgando.

No parecía ser insólito que el anzuelo se enganchara en algún lado, porque Serena había visto a todos, incluso a Peter y Zafiro, sacarlo de las copas de los árboles. Tiró de la caña, roja de fastidio y pesar, pero no pasó nada. La sacudió con violencia y el hilo también se movió, haciendo vibrar la rama del árbol como un ventarrón, pero el anzuelo no se soltó. Fragmentos de hojas y corteza llovieron sobre BlackMoon, quien tuvo el mal gusto de reírse al descubrir lo que ocurría.

—Señorita Tsukino, buscarnos peces, no pájaros —dijo.

Serena miró por encima del hombro a Dar que, lejos, estaba muy concentrado sacando otro pescado de su anzuelo. No podía contar con su ayuda por el momento. Se dio la vuelta, tomó la caña con ambas manos y le dio un fuerte tirón.

La rama del árbol se dobló y se soltó el anzuelo con un crujido repentino. La rama voló de regreso y el pequeño árbol se estremeció. Algo largo y grueso cayó contorsionándose desde una rama más alta, golpeó a BlackMoon en el hombro, dio tumbos sobre la parte delantera de su camisa y golpeó contra el suelo con estrépito. El recaudador de impuestos dio un grito ahogado.

—¡Una víbora!

BlackMoon retrocedió, se tambaleó, blasfemó y dejó caer su caña. La víbora se deslizó hacia el agua, con un sonido suave. BlackMoon se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Serena.

El peligro había pasado, aunque en algún momento Serena estuvo por salir corriendo. Cuando vio el rostro pálido del recaudador y pensó en su huida escandalosa, no pudo evitar una risita burlona, a pesar de que se cubrió la boca con la mano.

El rostro de BlackMoon pasó de la más absoluta palidez a un tono escarlata, producto de la furia.

—¿Qué diablos cree que hace? —gritó.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía que estaba allí —contestó Serena, realmente afligida.

—Era una serpiente venenosa de agua; las he visto antes y podría haberme muerto si me hubiese picado.

BlackMoon se le acercó con los ojos brillantes y gotas de sudor sobre el labio superior. Estiró la mano y la agarró del antebrazo. Serena sintió los temblores que todavía le sacudían el cuerpo.

Repentinamente Dar estuvo a su lado. Tomó con fuerza la muñeca de BlackMoon y quitó su mano del brazo de Serena, apartándolo con violencia.

Andrew también llegó a grandes zancadas, con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de seriedad en su apuesto rostro.

—¡Maldición, BlackMoon! ¡Fue un accidente! ¿Por qué está tan furioso?

BlackMoon los miró.

—No soporto las víboras —rezongó.

—Si de eso se trata, yo tampoco —dijo Andrew con tono áspero.

—Está usted insinuando…

—No hago más que establecer un hecho. —A pesar de sus palabras, los ojos de Andrew daban a entender que no retrocedería ante el desafío, si BlackMoon pretendía hacer uno.

—Por favor, lo siento —dijo Serena, con un esfuerzo por suavizar la situación que se había caldeado tan repentinamente.

BlackMoon dejó de mirar a Andrew y clavó sus ojos en Serena.

—Tengo entendido que a la señorita Tsukino le gustan esas compañías. Me enteré de que la vieron hace pocas noches con un hombre cuya descripción se ajusta bastante a La Púa, nuestro noble Robin Hood.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Sintió la tensa atención de los otros dos hombres, mientras miraban al recaudador.

—¿Quién dice tal cosa? —preguntó Andrew.

—Yo no la digo, pero sería interesante saber si hay algo de verdad en la afirmación.

Andrew dirigió a Serena una mirada rápida, antes de volver a su acusador.

—¡Por Dios, hombre! La Púa mató a su hermano. Si sigo escuchando tales calumnias, creo que alguien lo va a lamentar.

—¿Me está amenazando?

—¿Es usted el que se supone que la ha visto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —La respuesta fue rápida, tajante.

—Entonces, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Creo, sin embargo, que sería mejor que se olvidara de la pesca por hoy. Es posible que su compañía ya no sea del agrado de la señorita Tsukino.

La despedida fue más que un poco altanera; la cara de BlackMoon se puso tensa.

—Creo que he perdido el gusto por ambas, de todos modos.

Dar hizo un sonido suave al avanzar. BlackMoon retrocedió rápidamente cuando vio la expresión de su rostro. Miró a los tres y sus gruesos labios hicieron una mueca desagradable.

—No olvidaré esto.

Andrew le mostró los puños y acotó:

—Confío en que no.

Fue lo último que se dijeron. BlackMoon los miró con odio y se alejó, caminando pesadamente hasta donde había dejado su coche. Los tres lo observaron irse y, cuando se perdió entre los árboles, Serena se volvió hacia Andrew.

—Pido disculpas por mi lenguaje ante una dama —dijo él, antes de que ella alcanzara a decir nada.

—Le aseguro que no presté atención a eso en absoluto. Gracias por salir en mi defensa.

—Ha sido un placer, pero Dar estuvo allí antes que yo.

—Sí —concordó Serena, sonriendo y girando para hablarle; pero él le había dado la espalda y ya caminaba hacia su lugar de pesca.

El incidente no tuvo trascendencia. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de algo más que la mera partida de BlackMoon. Alguien hizo una o dos preguntas a los gritos, pero Andrew respondió que el recaudador de impuestos tenía mucho calor y había decidido irse. Nadie lamentó la decisión.

El anzuelo de Serena se enderezó con la rama del árbol y perdió la carnada. Lo contempló dudosa, luego lo puso entre los dientes y lo dobló, tal como había visto hacer a tía Em. Eso sirvió, porque de nuevo el anzuelo tuvo aspecto de tal. Volvió a poner un gusano y lo echó al agua.

Fingir gran interés en la pesca no le sirvió para distraerla del problema al que se enfrentaba. La habían visto con La Púa. Era cierto que había cierta imprecisión en lo que se decía, pero el hecho era cierto. Su nombre andaba circulando entre los hombres de la ciudad. Fue una tonta al pensar que podía viajar por Natchitoches sin ser vista por nadie, por tarde que fuera. Había tratado de disuadir a La Púa de acompañarla, pero él estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Habría sido divertido, si no fuese tan perturbador.

Tenía razón en lo que había pensado antes: debía regresar a casa.

El corcho que se hundía nuevamente sirvió para sacarla de su ensueño. Dejó que el pez lo tomara durante uno o dos segundos. Se dirigía hacia un tronco y, si nadaba debajo de él, era posible que no pudiera salir más. Serena caminó de lado y tiró fuerte del hilo. Pisó la rama caída de un árbol y, aunque sabía lo que era, la asoció con la víbora que se había metido en el río muy cerca de allí. Cuando apresó el pez, Serena se movió rápidamente y, de pronto, lo único que quedó debajo de ella fue el banco resbaladizo y lodoso. Se deslizó, levantó las manos y cayó al río con un grito ahogado.

El agua no le llegaba allí más arriba de las rodillas. Durante un instante caminó torpemente con los brazos estirados, pero los pies estaban muy metidos en el barro del fondo como para que se cayera. Levantó un pie del fango y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la orilla, blasfemando despacio y arrastrando con dificultad la pesada falda, empapada hasta los muslos. Se le salió un zapato y, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se agachó para buscarlo.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Era Dar, que hablaba de modo lacónico y resignado. Estaba arrodillado a la orilla con una mano extendida hacia ella y con la otra se sujetaba del tronco de un árbol.

—Nunca —anunció con tono lastimoso— seré pescador.

—Pescadora.

—Lo que sea.

Ella estiró el brazo para tomarlo de la mano, pero él la retiró bruscamente para señalar.

—Está perdiendo su caña.

El pez todavía estaba en el hilo y arrastraba la caña flotante hacia la mitad del río. Ella se hundió en el agua hasta la cintura en su afán de atraparla y consiguió asir la punta y atraerla en su dirección. Se puso a gritar cuando, al levantar la caña, vio una enorme perca roja meneándose del anzuelo. La hizo girar hacia ella y, dándose la vuelta, miró a Dar y rió.

—¡Mira! ¡Atrapé uno!

Estaba sin aliento y sonrosada; tenía barro en la cara y las horquillas se le habían soltado, de modo que el pelo le caía desordenadamente, pero estaba feliz y hermosa y no había ninguna tensión en su sonrisa. Darien sintió que se le oprimía el corazón y que el cuchillo que tenía clavado en el pecho se hundía de modo más lacerante aún. Había experimentado tantos celos cuando ella había dado las gracias a Andrew hacía unos momentos que había tenido ganas de tirarlo al río. Debía mantenerse distante para no sacar a Serena del agua y hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el barro. Estaba perdiendo el control; en realidad, ya no tenía mucho desde que la había conocido. Tendría que hacer algo, pero no sabía bien qué.

—Sí, pescó uno —dijo, con voz cuidadosamente neutra, y sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar cuando vio que la alegría desaparecía de la cara de ella.

Limpiaron todo lo que habían pescado y lo cocinaron al lado del río. Mamá Tass encendió el fuego y dejó que los leños se quemaran hasta convertirse en brasas, luego colgó de un soporte una gran olla de hierro llena de mantequilla, que al ratito sonaba como si estuviera hirviendo.

Primero frieron tortas de maíz rellenas con cebolla cortada, ajíes picantes y granos frescos de choclo de la huerta. Subían infladas a la superficie y eran crujientes por fuera y muy condimentadas y jugosas en su interior. Siguieron con los pescados rebozados en harina de maíz, para concluir con las patatas, que habían cortado como galletitas redondas y que en la mantequilla hirviendo se cocinaron y doraron con suma rapidez.

La familia Mizuno llegó mientras se freían las patatas. Venían madre, padre, la hija Amy y su amiga Lita La Cour. Traían, para ser bien recibidos, un juego de croquet y dos sandías, enormes como barriles de cerveza y con rayas de un verde tan oscuro que parecía negro. Sin embargo, eso no era necesario, ya que la compañía era siempre bienvenida y jamás faltaba algo para comer. Todos agradecieron a los recién llegados, y las sandías fueron puestas en una cuba con agua en el río, para que se enfriaran.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, colocaron las telas de goma bajo la sombra de una arboleda de fresnos y robles. La comida se colocó sobre ellas en grandes fuentes, junto a una provisión de platos enlozados, tenedores y servilletas viejas. Desparramaron edredones en los bordes para detener a las hormigas y para que sirvieran de cómodos asientos. Peter y Zafiro se ocuparon de pasar la limonada para que Serena y Minako la sirvieran. Sirvieron pickles, tomates en conserva y torrejas de cebolla.

El olor a humo de leña, los deliciosos aromas que salían de la olla negra y el ejercicio que habían realizado por la mañana les abrieron el apetito. Cada uno se sirvió lo que deseaba y, haciendo equilibrio con el plato sobre la falda, se sentaron a comer. La mayoría dejó de lado los cubiertos, para sacar con las manos las espinas del pescado y degustar las sabrosas tortas de maíz. Las servilletas limpiaban los dedos y las bocas engrasadas, pero nadie se quejaba. Por el contrario, todos, especialmente los soldados de la Unión, elogiaban a mamá Tass y declaraban con extravagancia que no sabían que pudiera existir una comida tan deliciosa.

Llegó el momento en que las fuentes quedaron vacías y se ofrecieron panecillos de postre, pero pocos aceptaron. Hubo acuerdo general en esperar una o dos horas antes de cortar las sandías. No había apuro; todavía faltaba mucho para que oscureciera.

Limpiaron con arena la vajilla sucia y la enjuagaron en el río, luego envolvieron los manteles de goma y los llevaron hasta la carreta, para evitar que se llenaran de moscas. Las mujeres mayores salieron a dar un paseo para "bajar" la comida, llevando consigo a los dos niños más pequeños. Minako y su hermana, con Amy Mizuno, Lita, el coronel, Andrew y un teniente de Maine, limpiaron las hojas y la basura de un claro y se instalaron con el juego de croquet. El resto de los hombres y chicos se acostaron sobre los edredones, quejándose de lo mucho que habían comido, hasta que poco a poco empezaron a roncar.

Realmente era difícil mantenerse despierto después de un almuerzo tan pantagruélico, en un día tan caluroso. Era agradable estar a la sombra y disfrutar de la leve brisa que soplaba y mecía las hojas, mientras el sol creaba formas dispares de luz sobre los edredones. Serena se sentó en el borde de uno de ellos con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran fresno. Con los ojos entrecerrados observaba a los demás, demasiado satisfecha y soñolienta como para tomar una posición más cómoda.

Dar estaba cerca, acostado de espaldas, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Más allá de él, Peter y Zafiro estaban en igual posición. Serena sonrió al ver cómo los chicos lo imitaban.

Su mirada volvió a Dar. ¿Estaba dormido? Era imposible saberlo. Su pecho se movía con un ritmo regular y los párpados estaban quietos, pero algunas veces, cuando se acostaba así en la terraza, repentinamente abría los ojos y le sonreía, como advirtiendo que lo observaba. Últimamente sus jaquecas no eran tan frecuentes, así que tal vez dormía mejor.

Una mancha de sol sobre la parte inferior de su rostro hacía que el bronceado de su piel se viera traslúcido, y en él pudo ver la sombra de barba de su mandíbula recién afeitada. Era más oscura que su pelo, casi café. Era extraño ver que los bigotes y barbas de los hombres eran a menudo distintos del color del cabello e incluso diferían entre sí.

Su mente se vio arrastrada inexorablemente a la noche en el ferry, y la falsa barba que llevaba La Púa. No entendía por qué no se la había arrancado; no lo había comprendido desde entonces. Las excusas que se había dado carecían de peso. La verdad era, por más que tratara de ocultarlo, que era una cobarde y que en lo más profundo de sí tenía miedo de saber quién era él, miedo de lo que eso podía significar para ella.

Bigotes. En eso había estado pensando.

La mayoría de los hombres a su alrededor los tenían y casi todos eran de color castaño, aunque el de Andrew Furuhama tenía un viso rojizo. ¿Por qué antes no había notado eso?

Por supuesto que, disfrazado de sacerdote y de anciana, La Púa no había usado bigotes, pero desde entonces podían haberle crecido. Quizás en ese mismo momento llevaba uno falso, mientras esperaba que el verdadero se convirtiera en un bigote frondoso. ¿O tal vez, nunca lo había usado, para tener mayor diversidad? Probablemente ella tendría que buscar a un hombre pulcramente afeitado, o con un bigote falso.

Estaba tan adormecida que nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido. Seguramente un bigote falso sería igualmente peligroso, demasiado obvio a la luz del día. ¿O era eso lo que todo el mundo pensaba? ¿Entonces La Púa haría exactamente lo opuesto? Era pelado, inteligente y temerario. Quizá.

¡Dios santo! ¡Era pelado!

No. No pensaría en eso.

Se le había ido el sueño por completo.

Se levantó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se alejó de los edredones. El brillo del río la atraía, y caminó hacia él con la cabeza inclinada y las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Su paso largo le hacía crujir la falda y las enaguas, que se habían secado rápidamente y tenían una arrugada rigidez alrededor de sus tobillos, que la hacía sentirse almidonada. Al acercarse al agua levantó la vista y vio el bote del soldado en la orilla arenosa, inclinado hacia el agua. Cambió de dirección y se acercó a él.

El bote, construido con la casi indestructible madera de ciprés, era pesado y difícil de manejar fuera del agua, aunque bastante fácil de hacerlo ya a flote. Tenía una caña en el fondo, junto con un remo de mango corto. Sin embargo, Serena no confiaba en las corrientes del río como para guiarlo sola, así que no hizo ningún movimiento para subir. Sólo puso el pie con el zapato lleno de barro en la regala y meció el bote.

—Súbase —dijo Andrew Furuhama, detrás de ella—. Seré su botero.

Ella se volvió para sonreírle.

—¿De veras?

Él hizo una leve reverencia.

—Sería un privilegio.

El caballero sureño consumado, siempre dispuesto a servir. Estaba encantada, como se suponía que debía estarlo. La galantería y la respuesta coqueta eran, había descubierto, casi como un juego, una especie de ritual semihumorístico entre un hombre y una mujer. Mientras más reconocida era una dama, más galante se volvía el caballero, y el brillo en los ojos mientras se desarrollaba el juego era, también lo había comprendido, parte de la parodia.

Subió y se sentó en el travesaño de la proa. Andrew le dio un empujón al bote y, cuando este llegó al agua, se metió adentro de un salto.

El balanceo del bote trajo consigo de modo inexorable el recuerdo de otro balanceo, de otro momento en el río, con otro hombre. ¿O era el mismo? Andrew no pareció darse cuenta de la tensión repentina en el rostro y en el cuerpo de la joven, sino que le sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba el remo y comenzaba a desplazarse contra la corriente.

—Está diferente de cuando llegó los primeros días, ¿sabe?

—¿Lo estoy? —Se obligó a relajarse y se inclinó para meter los dedos en el agua, como una excusa para no mirarlo.

—Lejos de la distancia y rigidez de entonces.

—¡Mi Dios! —exclamó ella—. ¿Es bueno eso?

—Desde luego, y esa respuesta prueba lo que digo. Hace algún tiempo usted se habría erguido muy tensa y habría dicho de modo glacial: "Seguramente".

—Espero que tenga razón, porque tal vez es eso lo que debería decir ahora.

—No, no, es demasiado desalentador y un hombre debe tener estímulo.

—¿Debe? ¿Para qué?

El sol estaba caliente sobre el agua y tan brillante que apenas podía ver. Ya se había quemado y tenía miedo de que al día siguiente su nariz estuviese llena de pecas. No le importaba demasiado, pero no quería tener una insolación. Notó que tenía la cabeza caliente cuando se pasó la mano.

—Debería haber traído un sombrero o un quitasol —dijo Andrew, abandonando el flirteo.

—Me lo dice ahora…

—Hay un poco de sombra debajo de aquel árbol. Iremos hasta allí.

Era un árbol al que se le habían aflojado las raíces, así que estaba inclinado sobre el agua. Andrew hundió el remo y pronto se hallaron en el sendero sombrío.

—Cuidado con las víboras —dijo Serena riendo.

—Y con las arañas —agregó Andrew, y usó el remo para colocar lentamente el bote contra el tronco colgante del árbol. El bote se golpeó pesadamente contra las raíces, mientras se balanceaba en la corriente.

El sol seguía fuerte y el agua todavía reverberaba, pero, al menos, no sentía la cabeza como si se le fuera a incendiar en cualquier momento. Había tenido tiempo para calmarse.

—Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta —dijo— de que dejó al coronel el terreno libre con Minako.

—Ward exageró la nota en la subasta. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

—¿De modo que no está usted preocupado? Él parece decidido a reparar lo hecho.

—Me parece bien que lo intente.

—¿No le importa?

El no respondió directamente.

—Sería muy impropio de mi parte decir algo respecto de eso en mi actual compañía. Un caballero no habla a una dama de otra.

—¿Quién le enseñó eso? ¿Su madre?

—Una dama amiga —admitió él, con una risa burlona que levantó las puntas de sus bigotes.

—Y, además, yo soy casi una extraña y usted conoce a Minako de toda la vida. Es una respuesta que me muestra el camino de la debida disciplina y buenos modales.

—De alguna manera, dudo de eso —dijo él—. Hay profundidades en usted que nunca habría esperado. Cuénteme algo sobre su viaje de medianoche con La Púa.

—No hay nada que contar —protestó ella—. Es un error tonto.

—¿Lo es? Entonces ¿por qué se ruboriza?

No fue difícil indignarse.

—No me preocupan las insinuaciones de BlackMoon. ¡Y está extremadamente caluroso!

—Usted olvida que también la vi besando a Dar. No recuerdo que mi maestra me haya besado, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Y Dar, a pesar de las circunstancias, no es un niño.

—Fue… fue sólo un impulso. Puede ser muy dulce.

—Yo también —dijo él—, con el estímulo adecuado o no tanto.

Dejó el remo, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en mitad del bote. Le tomó la mano para acercarla. El bote, liberado de su amarra, comenzó a deslizarse corriente abajo nuevamente.

Podría haber resistido, haber dicho algo divertido o bien frío y cortante para detenerlo. Sin embargo, tenía la vista fija en el brillo castaño de sus bigotes. Él la acercó y había satisfacción en sus ojos. Color castaño, no avellana.

El bigote era auténtico, cada uno de los pelos nacía de la piel. Estaba cuidadosamente cortado y peinado, con las puntas levantadas hacia arriba. Sus labios debajo eran firmes y estaban prestos. Tocaron los suyos.

Ella le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó. Él perdió el equilibrio, tambaleó, se inclinó a un lado y cayó al agua, salpicando en todas direcciones y golpeando ligeramente el bote. Se sumergió y luego salió a flote, pataleando y farfullando mientras trataba de nadar.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —le gritó, mientras ella se alejaba con la corriente.

—¡Pregunte a esa dama amiga suya!

—¡Dudo que pueda hablarme de usted!

La implicación era obvia.

—Sí, ¡y usted tampoco tiene mucho de caballero!

Nadaba ahora con brazadas tranquilas. Había que dejarlo nadar. Sería una estupidez intentar recogerlo con el bote. Llegaría a la orilla sin ayuda. Buscó el remo y, retomando su asiento, lo hundió en el agua. Inclinada y con la fuerza de la ira logró guiar el bote hacia la línea de árboles. Sin embargo, cuando miró con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que estaba casi de regreso. Dar estaba en la orilla, esperando.

Cuando estuvo cerca de él, dio un último golpe de remo y la parte delantera del bote chocó con la arena. Dar estiró los brazos y lo llevó hacia la playa. Sin decir una palabra, lo afirmó, mientras Serena seguía de pie, le puso las manos en la cintura y la alzó para que saliera.

—Gracias —dijo ella, con voz obediente.

Él la miró, con un brillo notorio en los ojos y las manos en las caderas.

—Dígame una cosa —dijo—, ¿besa usted a todos los hombres?

Ella sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado.

—¡Por Dios, no! —exclamó, copiando una de las expresiones características de tía Luna—. ¡Sólo a los que son apuestos!

Se tomó la falda y se alejó con la cabeza erguida. Darien la miró irse y supo con certeza que se merecía esa respuesta. Había sido demasiado tentador usar la licencia que se otorgaba a Dar para decir exactamente lo que pensaba. No volvería a hacerlo.

Se dio media vuelta, empujó con violencia el bote dentro del agua, se subió a él y, tomando el remo, enfiló en dirección a Andrew, que protestaba y chapoteaba en el río.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 14

El gallo era joven y orgulloso. Estaba algo confundido, porque empezaba a cantar a las diez de la noche y no paraba durante horas, hasta que se enronquecía tanto que sonaba como el crujido de una puerta. Luego empezaba otra vez a las cinco de la mañana, lo que no era malo, salvo porque se posaba en un magnolio cercano a la ventana de Serena. La joven soportó el canto las dos primeras noches, pero en la tercera estaba sobresaltada escuchando y se preguntaba cómo era posible que tía Luna consiguiera dormir con tanto alboroto. Después de dos horas ya no aguantaba más.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata de noche, echándose el cabello sobre los hombros antes de atarse el cinturón. Metió los pies en unas chinelas y salió de la habitación sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido. Si había alguien que no estuviera ya despierto, ningún ruido que ella pudiera hacer lo despertaría.

A mitad del pasillo le remordió la conciencia y comenzó a caminar en puntillas. No había señales de Zafiro frente a la puerta de Dar. Eso no significaba que Dar estuviera libre de sus jaquecas esa noche y descansara sin su láudano, sino más bien que el padre de Zafiro, Bradley, había cenado con mamá Tass. Habían dicho que se quedaría a pasar la noche, como lo había hecho varias veces en las últimas semanas cuando había visitado a su madre y a su hijo.

Serena salió de la casa y bajó las escaleras de atrás. Pensaba abastecerse de una buena cantidad de ladrillos para lanzarle al gallo, pero no creía que los iba a encontrar allí. Había, en cambio, un balde de pepinos en la puerta de la cocina. Eran tan grandes que esa misma tarde mamá Tass los había apartado, antes de cortar el resto para preparar pickles. Le pidieron a Zafiro que los llevara al chiquero, pero Peter lo distrajo de la tarea porque Minako abandonó su juego con él para salir a dar un paseo con el coronel Ward.

La luz de la luna era brillante. Serena podía ver perfectamente, mientras bordeaba el final de la casa acarreando el balde con los pepinos, en dirección al magnolio. El gallo dejó de cantar y comenzó a cloquear con un sonido débil y preocupado, mientras la veía acercarse. Serena dejó el balde y eligió un pepino. Estaba más oscuro debajo de la sombra densa del magnolio cargado de hojas. Localizando al gallo por el sonido que hacía, lanzó el pepino en su dirección.

El misil planeó a través de las ramas con un ruido imponente, antes de caer al suelo. El gallo chilló y cambió de posición, pero no fue desalojado. Serena tomó otro pepino. El gallo se había quedado en absoluto silencio. Creyó ver su sombra a través de las hojas. Echó el brazo hacia atrás, para volver a hacerlo.

Algo en el silencio del gallo y de la noche, o quizás un leve sonido de cascos en medio de la noche tranquila, detuvo sus movimientos. Todavía con el pepino en la mano, se volvió hacia el camino frente a la casa.

Primero vio la luz, como un ojo rojo, de la antorcha; se fue acercando y haciéndose más brillante a medida que el sonido tenebroso de los cascos se convertía en un trueno ensordecedor. La luz de la luna se derramó implacablemente sobre las sábanas blancas, que se levantaban y aleteaban en el viento con el paso de los Caballeros de la Camelia Blanca, y reveló las capuchas con agujeros en los ojos, dándoles un aspecto sepulcral de apariciones del infierno. Que el efecto fuera deliberado no lo volvía menos terrorífico.

¿Adónde iban? ¿Cuál era su propósito?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Los jinetes tomaron la entrada a Splendora. Detuvieron el trote al acercarse a la casa y se pusieron en fila para traspasar el portón de entrada. La antorcha lanzaba chispas sobre sus cabezas e iluminaba al grupo, haciendo que se les pudiera contar. Eran cinco y no se detuvieron, sino que continuaron por el sendero que rodeaba la casa y llevaba hacia las dependencias de los esclavos.

Serena los vio perderse de vista, luego dejó el pepino que tenía en la mano y se levantó la falda para caminar con rapidez. Casi sin aliento debido al miedo y a la ira que sentía crecer en su interior, al ver que los hombres se atrevían a invadir la propiedad sin miramiento alguno, corrió hasta la esquina de la casa, abrió rápidamente el portón y siguió más allá del edificio de la cocina por el sendero que llevaba también hacia los barracones.

Podía ver claramente la antorcha que la precedía, flotando, danzando en el aire por el movimiento del que la llevaba. Era una guía y ella la siguió, tropezando en los desniveles del pasto, moviéndose con torpeza entre las telarañas húmedas de rocío.

Se detuvo delante de la cabaña que pertenecía a mamá Tass y oyó gritar con aspereza:

—¡Bradley Lincoln! ¡Sal de allí!

Los hombres se abrieron como un abanico delante de la casa. Serena, semioculta detrás de una higuera, vio una sombra en una de las ventanas y pensó que era Zafiro. No esperó más, sino que se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a la casa.

Se zambulló en el sendero en medio de la oscuridad, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, sujetando la falda por encima de las rodillas con una mano mientras apretaba la otra. Su único pensamiento era tía Luna y su buen sentido común. La anciana sabría qué hacer; sabría cómo detener lo que Serena sentía que estaba a punto de pasar. Podría razonar con los hombres, usar su autoridad y el peso de sus años para obligarlos a abandonar la propiedad.

Una sombra tenue se movió al lado de la cocina. El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. Se golpeó contra una superficie de hierro. Unos brazos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de ella y una mano le tapó la boca. Se sintió asaltada por sensaciones familiares y terribles, una sensación de reconocimiento. Luego una voz le susurró en el oído:

—Quédese quieta. Soy sólo yo.

Dar.

Sintió que la recorría un estremecimiento violento. Se quedó inmóvil. Asintió. Lenta, cuidadosamente la mano dejó su boca y Dar aflojó su abrazo. Retrocedió.

Repentinamente Serena sintió frío y confusión, como si le hubieran quitado una coraza protectora. Se movió y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho.

—Es Bradley. Los Caballeros andan tras él —dijo en voz muy baja, después de tragar con dificultad.

—Lo sé.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a tía Em.

—No. Entre en la casa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Yo lo haré.

—¡No puedes!

—No sea tonta. Puedo. —Se movió y la luz de la luna mostró el brillo azul de la escopeta de doble cañón que sostenía en la mano.

—Te harán daño.

—No. Entre en la casa.

—No puedo dejarte solo. Iré contigo.

Darien pensó con amarga admiración que nunca había visto una mujer más entrometida y exasperante. Era peligroso para ella verlo emprender alguna acción como Dar, pero era igualmente peligroso para él valerse de la fuerza física o la insistencia que requeriría conseguir que ella estuviera donde él creía conveniente. Había escaso tiempo para la discusión, aunque pudiera dar algunas razones con el discurso simple de Dar. Jamás había encontrado tanta dificultad para realizar su tarea.

—Está bien —dijo inexpresivamente—. Venga conmigo.

Serena ansiaba poder despertar a tía Em. Ella sabría como lidiar con Dar y con la situación. ¿O no? Era posible que también se sintiera aturdida y perturbada. En todo caso, ya no había tiempo. Si dejaba a Dar y regresaba a la casa, él correría peligro antes de que ella pudiera volver con su tía.

¿Qué iba a hacer él? Mientras lo seguía, la pregunta le golpeaba el cerebro, le secaba la boca y entumecía sus miembros. No recordaba haberse sentido tan aprensiva ni tan indefensa. Ni cuando se había enfrentado a La Púa por primera vez había tenido tanto miedo. Sólo ella había corrido riesgo entonces. Esto era diferente.

Los movimientos de Dar eran seguros, tranquilos e increíblemente rápidos. Él tenía la ventaja de conocer cada centímetro del camino y, según había dicho, sabía muy bien qué hacer. De todos modos, no había esperado tanta resolución. Era difícil seguirle el ritmo mientras rodeaba las dependencias y subía por detrás de la cabaña destartalada opuesta a la de mamá Tass. Era casi como si deseara librarse de ella.

Se detuvieron en la sombra de una enredadera, que había crecido en un jazmín grande y viejo que tenía un perfume casi abrumador. Tía Luna no permitía esas plantas cerca de la casa porque le recordaban los funerales.

Serena hizo a un lado una rama y miró el camino. Al principio no veía más que formas que se movían y la luz de la antorcha y, de modo incongruente, los destellos blancos de las campanillas tropicales al final del porche de mamá Tass. Luego, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, se quedó sin aliento y sintió a Dar ponerse rígido a su lado ante el cuadro que tenían delante.

Habían sacado a Bradley de la cabaña y estaba desnudo hasta la cintura. Tenía un brillo rojo de humedad en la cara y mamá Tass, con un largo camisón blanco, rogaba llena de angustia, arrodillada en el vano de la puerta. Zafiro estaba detrás de ella, con los ojos dilatados de terror y las manos crispadas en los lados.

El hombre negro fue empujado escaleras abajo y llevado a empujones contra el porche, cerca de uno de los postes que soportaba el techo. Allí le ataron las manos por las muñecas y el jefe de los jinetes nocturnos se bajó lentamente de la montura. Tomó un largo látigo de cuero negro anudado en la punta y comenzó a dar golpes rápidos, de modo que lo desenrolló por completo en el suelo.

Detrás de su máscara, el jefe levantó la voz. No era dura ni áspera sino que sonaba culta, tensa por el desagrado, resignada. Vagamente familiar.

—Esto es a modo de advertencia. No es nada personal. Sólo que tienes que comprender que no podemos aceptar que te conviertas en voz de los malditos especuladores y aventureros del norte. Tú no quieres ser diputado. Créeme, no quieres eso.

Los hombres con sábanas retrocedieron. Su líder movió el látigo con tanta lentitud que se estiró en el suelo. Respiró profundamente, sacudió los hombros para aflojarse el manto y comenzó a balancear el brazo lentamente.

—Basta.

Dar salió de la oscuridad y entró en el camino. Sostenía la escopeta debajo del brazo, con el dedo en el primero de los dos disparadores. Su otra mano descansaba sobre el doble cañón, lista para levantarlo.

El líder se dio la vuelta.

—Mantente fuera de esto, hijo —dijo con voz displicente pero dura.

—Este hombre es mi amigo. Esta es mi tierra. Dejen a mi amigo. Dejen mi tierra.

Hubo un momento de excesivo silencio. La mirada de Serena se clavó en Dar. El brillo oscilante de la antorcha hacía que su pelo dorado tomara un tono rojizo y su piel se volviera bronce. La luz de la luna añadía un matiz plateado a toda su figura y la sombra de Dar parecía un enorme espíritu fantástico delante de él. Por un instante, le pareció que no pertenecía a este mundo, que era algún antiguo guerrero, magnífico y terrible en su simple ira. Además tuvo la sensación de que haría lo que tuviera que hacer sin remordimiento, sin la menor consideración de las consecuencias. Era agobiante, aterrador.

Y, sin embargo, era tan vulnerable allí, con sus facultades mentales perturbadas; uno contra muchos. Su comprensión era algo tan frágil que podía ser engañado, superado, golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente, si no algo peor. La idea de eso hizo que Serena se sintiera enferma. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que la sofocaba y le parecía que se movía con Dar.

Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto temor por otra persona. Nunca. Ni siquiera por Sam.

Si Dar era golpeado en el lugar de su antigua lesión podría morir. Pensar en él, con su carácter dulce y su risa cariñosa, muerto en una noche de luna tan magnífica, era más de lo que podía soportar. Verlo asesinado mientras ella estaba allí, de pie sin hacer nada, la mutilaría de una manera que no comprendía del todo.

Zafiro se había arrodillado al lado de su padre, manipulando torpemente sus ataduras mientras miraba, vigilante, a los hombres que le daban la espalda. Mamá Tass lloraba, con un lamento suave que tenía el sonido de una angustia inmemorial.

El líder caminó hacia Dar con el látigo en la mano, que dejaba una huella en el suelo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, hijo. Estás interfiriendo en algo que no entiendes. Vuelve a la cama y déjanos dirigir esto. Eso es lo mejor.

—Entiendo. Salgan de mi tierra.

—Se trata de nuestras vidas, de nuestros hogares, de nuestra tierra. Todo por lo que trabajamos y soñamos nos ha sido arrebatado. Amigo o enemigo, negro o blanco, no importa. Tenemos que pronunciarnos.

El líder retorció el látigo detrás de sí, enderezándolo. Tenía intenciones de usarlo para asustar a Dar o, si era bastante bueno con él, para quitarle la escopeta. ¿Dar se daba cuenta de eso?

—A mí me importa —dijo Dar, con su mirada fija en los agujeros de la sábana que cubrían los ojos del líder.

El hombre volvió a caminar hacia el joven. Estiró la mano.

—Tú no quieres disparar esa escopeta sobre tus amigos y vecinos. Dámela.

Los otros hombres se separaron, preparándose para abalanzarse sobre Dar cuando fuera necesario. En cualquier momento, tan pronto el jefe del grupo estuviera lo bastante cerca, el látigo fustigaría.

Serena salió de su escondite y se desplazó hasta el camino bañado por la luz de la luna. Con la cabeza alta y balanceando los brazos, caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Dar. Su voz fue clara y desafiante.

—Yo me cuidaría si fuera usted. Es muy obcecado cuando decide qué es lo que quiere hacer, y lo hace rápido, muy rápido.

El líder miró a Serena, luego de nuevo a Dar. Sus modales fueron más airados, menos persuasivos.

—¡Dame esa escopeta!

Dar levantó el arma, centró los agujeros negros de los cañones de la escopeta sobre el pecho del hombre. Se oyó un sonido que erizaba los pelos cuando martilló. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la antorcha con lo que podía ser risa, rabia o un deje de locura.

—¿De qué lado? —preguntó.

Ninguna de las siluetas con sábana se movió. En alguna parte se oyó el grito de un chotacabras y el gallo ignorante cantó como en respuesta. Una ráfaga de viento agitó la sábanas, y el humo de la antorcha voló como una pluma larga y gris. Repentinamente la noche se había vuelto calurosa, asfixiante.

—Creo —dijo Serena— que sería mejor si hicieran lo que les dice. Cuidadosamente.

El líder hizo un gesto breve con la cabeza. Los otros comenzaron a alejarse, con los ojos fijos en la escopeta que Dar sostenía. Tomaron las riendas de sus caballos y se balancearon en sus sillas. El líder enrolló el látigo con lento cuidado, una señal de su derrota y de su negativa a encabezar la huida. Deslizándolo sobre su brazo, se subió al caballo y se sentó mirando hacia abajo.

—No olvidaremos esto.

Dar respondió antes que Serena.

—No lo haga.

Se alejaron galopando. El ojo rojo de la antorcha se fue achicando y finalmente desapareció por el camino. Bradley, libre de sus ataduras, caminó hacia Dar. La cara estaba gris debajo del marrón de su piel y, sin embargo, la sonrisa la había transfigurado con su afabilidad.

—Yo tampoco lo olvidaré.

Dar estiró su mano y se abrazaron con un alivio repentino y alegre. Dar rió suavemente.

—Salvamos de nuevo nuestros pellejos.

—Una vez más —concordó Bradley—, especialmente el mío.

Dar dio a Serena una rápida mirada.

—La señorita Serena ayudó.

—Claro que sí —dijo Bradley, volviéndose a ella—. Le estoy agradecido, créame.

—De nada. —Si su tono no era muy amable no podía evitarlo; no podía olvidar el peligro en que este hombre había puesto a todos—. ¿Por qué cree que esperaron hasta que usted viniera aquí?

—Es más tranquilo y aislado y, según pensaron ellos, era menos posible que los interrumpiera alguien que en la ciudad.

—Lo toma con mucha tranquilidad.

El negro meneó la cabeza.

—No fue inesperado.

—¿Entonces por qué no está armado?

Su madre intervino apresuradamente. Su miedo se había convertido en ira.

—Porque es un estúpido, por eso. Estúpido por meterse en este lío y por venir aquí.

Bradley meneó la cabeza.

—Si les permito darme su lección, me dejarán ir. Si mato o hiero a alguno de ellos, soy hombre muerto. Los muertos no se convierten en representantes.

—¿Representantes de quién, hijo? ¿De los especuladores y aventureros del Norte? Ellos son el enemigo. ¿No ves eso? Tú no les importas; no te conocen y no quieren conocerte. Sólo quieren utilizarte y te tirarán a la basura como un trapo demasiado usado para lavar.

—Aun así tengo que intentarlo. No puedo no hacerlo.

Era la misma disputa y los mismos temores. A nadie parecía importarle que Dar hubiese sido arrastrado a ella, que se hubiese creado enemigos que podrían destruirlo, enemigos que volverían, que saldrían de la noche. Serena pensó en el momento en que había creído que sería engañado y derrotado, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No soportaba quedarse un momento más en actitud cortés y tranquila. Tenía que alejarse.

—Discúlpenme —dijo—. Los veré por la mañana.

Sólo Zafiro contestó, mientras se colgaba de la chaqueta de Bradley y la mano de Dar. Serena se alejó, con la espalda derecha y la cabeza erguida. Cuando ya no pudo oír sus voces, caminó con mayor rapidez y a grandes zancadas. Se apuró cada vez más hasta que terminó corriendo.

No sabía de qué escapaba, a menos que fuera de Dar. O de ella misma. Había algo malo, terriblemente malo dentro de ella. Quería llorar, pero no podía; quería soltar todo ese dolor, pero le era imposible. Todos los cuentos acerca de la influencia de los climas cálidos debían de ser ciertos después de todo porque había algo en su mente y en su corazón que le hacía sentirse como no debía; pensar lo que no debía, desear lo que no debía. Creía que lo había dominado, pero estaba equivocada. Era más fuerte ahora, posiblemente más fuerte que ella.

Casi había llegado a la base de la escalera de atrás cuando oyó los pasos rápidos. Frenética, se levantó la falda y comenzó a trepar; llegó a la terraza y la cruzó corriendo.

Fue atrapada justo en el pasillo oscuro. Dar la asió del brazo y la hizo girar. Ella tambaleó y tropezó, mientras su pelo largo daba contra los hombros desnudos de él. La abrazó y ella se quedó quieta en el círculo de sus brazos, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente con su respiración agitada. Tenía conciencia absoluta de su desnudez bajo su camisón y bata de noche, de sus curvas suaves rozando los planos y ángulos del cuerpo masculino.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Serena?

El tono dulce y preocupado de su voz le hizo perder el control, y con un sonido angustiado en el pecho se apretó contra él, poniéndose en puntillas para pasarle los brazos por el cuello y apretar su frente en el hueco de su clavícula. La sensación de seguridad y confort era falsa, pero en ese momento le bastaba.

Darien la sostuvo fuertemente y sintió, como la vibración de una cuerda tensa de violín, el temblor que la sacudía y la rigidez desesperada de su abrazo. Le acarició el cabello y susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Estaba cerca, tan cerca, y deseó alzarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cama, que también estaba cerca, para dejarla que adivinara, mientras le hacía el amor, quién y qué era él. Pero no tenía coraje; no porque temiera lo que ella podía hacer, sino porque no podría soportar que lo odiara.

Y, sin embargo, era una mujer sensible, una puritana apasionada, y él estaba empezando a pensar que su odio podría ser más fácil de soportar que el afecto tortuoso —no lo llamaría amor— que había desarrollado por Dar. Casi deseó que adivinara. Por un momento le pareció que lo había hecho, pero sintió demasiado pánico con la idea como para hacer otra cosa que tratar de despistarla. Había sido demasiado pronto. Pero si ella ahora le preguntara, si deseara ponerlo a prueba, podría encontrar el valor para permitírselo y darle lo que quisiera de él.

Inclinó la cabeza rozándole la frente con los labios, besando suavemente sus sienes, sus mejillas. Ella levantó el mentón para ofrecerle sus labios, una promesa que hizo que él estrechara involuntariamente su abrazo. El beso se hizo más profundo, las lenguas juguetearon y se entrelazaron, un tormento y un goce para los sentidos. Él la siguió, presionando cuando la sentía retirarse. Atrapado en su dulzura y en la ternura de su rendición, se olvidó de quién era y de su propósito, hasta que sintió la humedad salobre de sus lágrimas.

Suavemente dejó de besarla y, acariciándola con extrema ternura, buscó los matices de la voz de Dar. Los encontró.

—¿Hay algo más que puede enseñarme?

Ella no rió. Lo miró atontada, apenas consciente de lo que había dicho y de las huellas de humedad caliente en sus mejillas Lo que ocupaba sus sentidos, su mente era la pulsación firme y caliente contra ella de la excitación de él. Ella le había hecho eso; le había hecho desear algo que no podía tener, le había introducido en la tortura del deseo, algo no controlado fácilmente, según Serena había comprobado con alto costo. Era posible que le hubiese contagiado su misma enfermedad moral; le había dado algo con lo que él no podría continuar tal como era, un niño inocente y juguetón en el cuerpo de un hombre. Era desconsiderado y cruel de su parte, y tal vez una amenaza mayor para él que todos los Caballeros de la Noche juntos.

Debía hacer lo que pudiera para enmendar las cosas. Con voz enronquecida y al borde de las lágrimas, dijo:

—No. No, Dar, no hay nada más.

—¿Está enojada conmigo?

—¿Cómo… cómo podría estarlo? ¿Y tú estás tan molesto conmigo como lo estabas en el picnic?

—No, mientras también me bese a mí.

—Hice mal en hacer eso. No lo haré de nuevo.

—Si eso es malo, entonces nada está bien.

Algunas veces decía cosas tan sensatas que eran incontestables. No podía pensar, no podía razonar con él en ese momento. Quizás otra vez, cuando estuviera más tranquila y hubiera pensado con anticipación qué decir.

—Suéltame, por favor. Lo correcto es que te deje aquí y vaya a mi habitación.

—¿Por qué huyó?

—Estaba sobreexcitada.

—¿Qué es sobreex…

—Asustada. Quiere decir asustada. No me di cuenta de cuánto hasta que terminó.

—¿Asustada por mí?

Algunas veces era demasiado agudo. Ella bajó la vista y puso las manos en el pecho de él, presionándolo hasta que la soltó. Retrocedió y respiró con mayor facilidad.

—Por todos nosotros.

—Bradley, Zafiro y mamá Tass…

—Y por mí.

—Nunca debe tener miedo conmigo.

Hubo algo en su voz que la hizo llorar de nuevo.

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Sería mejor si tú tuvieras miedo de estar conmigo.

Con un buenas noches estrangulado, lo dejó. El todavía estaba allí, una forma oscura recortada contra la luz de la luna, cuando entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 15

—¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! ¿Dónde estaba La Púa cuando lo necesitábamos? ¡Habría mandado de paseo a esos caballeros en sábanas blancas en menos que canta un gallo!

Tía Luna se inclinó para dar un fuerte tirón a un puñado de vainas de arvejas, arrancándolas de la planta que llegaba a la altura de su cintura. Serena recogía arvejas en la hilera próxima y no supo qué decir para tranquilizar a la anciana. Sin embargo, era obvio que se requería alguna clase de comentario.

—Dar lo controló bastante bien.

—¡Dios lo bendiga! Estoy tan orgullosa de él. Me habría gustado, sí, que les hubiera disparado unos cuanto tiros en el trasero. Pensar en esos arrogantes que se atrevieron a invadir nuestra tierra y a manosear a nuestra gente me da tanta indignación, que podría saltar y chillar como loca.

Nuestra gente. Era un término usado con frecuencia para referirse a los ex esclavos. Tenía un matiz de posesividad, pero al mismo tiempo era protector, casi familiar. Serena había llegado a entender que la relación amo–esclavo era más complicada de lo que jamás había imaginado, y que ni la guerra ni la libertad la habían destruido completamente. Para bien o para mal, la mayoría de los negros del Sur todavía dependían de sus ex amos para las necesidades de la vida. No serían verdaderamente libres hasta que pudieran ser autosuficientes. Por ahora, era una carga que tenían que llevar; cuando ya no fuera así, era posible que ambas razas hubieran perdido tanto como habían ganado.

—Por lo menos, el hijo de mamá Tass salió indemne.

Serena movió la budinera sobre su cadera y se inclinó para arrancar un tallo cargado de arvejas y ponerlo dentro. Hacía tanto calor que costaba respirar. El brillo del sol era cegador, y el calor que subía del suelo arenoso provocaba una transpiración pegajosa entre los senos y en los omóplatos. Las abejas zumbaban y las avispas danzaban sobre las flores nuevas en el arvejal. De vez en cuando, lagartijas, camaleones y gargantas azules corrían de un lado para otro. La papalina de tela sobre la cabeza le hacía sentir más calor, pero ayudaba, por lo menos, a evitar que se le quemara la nariz.

—Sí —concordó tía Luna con tono sombrío—. No sé dónde va a terminar todo esto; realmente no lo sé. No quiero que los Caballeros persigan a Bradley, pero por otra parte, Bradley no tiene por qué andar mezclándose con los republicanos. Lo único que conseguirá será que lo asesinen y que sufran mamá Tass y Zafiro. Cree que esa gentuza de la capital del Estado le va a dar a su pueblo lo que quiere, cuando debería saber que eso requerirá tiempo y trabajo. Los Caballeros piensan que pueden asustar a la gente como él, cuando deberían saber que eso los obstina más para salirse con la suya. Los republicanos creen que nos pueden someter, ahora que tienen sus zapatos sobre nuestros cuellos, cuando deberían darse cuenta de que sólo harán que nuestros hombres se alcen con una ira justa, aunque lo hagan en secreto. Sería bueno que los hombres comprendieran lo que están haciendo.

—Supongo que, si todos se preocuparan demasiado de los demás, de lo que necesitan y quieren, no se haría demasiado.

—Probablemente tengas razón —dijo tía Luna suspirando. Y luego repitió por cuarta vez en la mañana—: Pero realmente no puedo entender cómo no desperté con todo ese barullo. No tengo el sueño tan pesado, realmente no.

—No hubo tanto barullo —dijo Serena con voz tranquilizadora.

—Ni siquiera oí al gallo que te despertó. Tenemos que atraparlo y cortarle las alas. No hay otra manera de que cambie; así es como son, criaturas de hábitos, como todos nosotros. Pero —continuó, retomando el tema anterior— Dar y tú deberíais haberme despertado.

Las razones por las que no lo habían hecho eran muchas, y Serena no deseaba hablar de ellas. Expresó su acuerdo simplemente agachando la cabeza, de modo que su sombrero le tapó el rostro, y siguió recogiendo arvejas.

El coronel las encontró en la huerta. Ellas se enderezaron y formaron una visera con la mano sobre los ojos para evitar la luz del sol, mientras él galopaba alrededor de la casa y se acercaba por el sendero. Estaban tan cerca de las últimas hileras de plantas que terminaron con su tarea y fueron en su busca.

—Hace demasiado calor para este tipo de tareas —las saludó él—. Dos damas tan hermosas deberían estar acostadas a la sombra, con un libro en la mano y un abanico en la otra.

—¿Mientras las arvejas se secan? ¡Una pérdida escandalosa! ¿Qué le trae por aquí con este tiempo?

—Si podemos sentarnos en la terraza, donde hace más fresco, se lo diré.

—Justo íbamos para allá —dijo tía Luna con tono jovial, aunque con expresión cautelosa en sus ojos. También Serena estaba bastante intranquila; las palabras del coronel eran amables, pero sus modales eran más bien formales.

Dar y Zafiro, que cortaban estacas al borde del bosque para reparar el gallinero, se reunieron con ellos en la terraza. No dijeron nada, pero era obvio que habían visto llegar al coronel Ward y querían saber qué sucedía.

Tomaron agua fresca del pozo para aliviar el calor, y se sentaron a disfrutar de la brisa que soplaba en la terraza y a charlar de cosas intrascendentes. Después de un rato, tía Luna, cada vez más impaciente, forzó la conversación.

—Supongo que usted se ha enterado de nuestro alboroto de anoche.

El coronel levantó una ceja interrogativamente.

—No puedo decir que sí. ¿Qué sucedió?

Le contaron detalladamente lo ocurrido y tanto Serena como Dar fueron llamados a corroborar la versión. El coronel se quedó en silencio un largo rato cuando tía Luna concluyó su relato.

—Entiendo que la experiencia debe de haber sido perturbadora —dijo finalmente— pero se ha convertido en algo común. A menos que pueda proporcionar las identidades de los hombres de las sábanas, me temo que no es mucho lo que el ejército puede hacer.

—¡Desearía saber quiénes eran! Iría directamente a ellos y les diría todo lo que pienso: eso es lo que haría. ¡Exactamente eso!

Malachite se volvió hacia Serena.

—Usted dijo que se refirieron a sí mismos como vecinos. ¿Reconoció alguna de las voces?

Había pensado que algo en la voz del líder le recordaba a Samuel Chiba. Sin embargo, era tan improbable que no podía decirlo. Hacer caer el ejército sobre el tío de Dar por una causa tan pequeña era imperdonable.

—No. Temo que no. Las sábanas amortiguaban el sonido de la voz, entiende, y además no fue mucho lo que dijeron.

—Supongo que no.

Serena, al mirar a Dar al lado suyo, descubrió que él tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Pasaba tan a menudo que no le sorprendía. Sonrió un poco, pero él continuó mirándola de modo inexpresivo, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte. Era desconcertante.

También era tranquilizador, por cuanto parecía que ella y las emociones que había despertado en él no habían acaparado su atención de manera total. Estaba reclinado contra el respaldo, relajado y alerta al mismo tiempo, con el vaso apoyado sobre una rodilla. Su camisa colgaba de los anchos hombros y el cabello estaba húmedo de sudor. La cicatriz en la sien parecía más oscura esa mañana, quizá debido a que, a causa del calor y el trabajo físico, la sangre estaba más cerca de la superficie.

—Por supuesto, si Bradley quiere formular una queja y nos puede dar algún dato —decía el coronel—, nosotros indagaremos el incidente con mucho gusto. ¿Está aquí ahora?

—Se fue a la ciudad temprano, justo después del desayuno. —Tía Luna dejó el vaso de agua y tomó la budinera esmaltada; la colocó sobre su regazo, seleccionó una vaina y comenzó a desgranarla con un movimiento tan automatizado por la práctica que no la distrajo de lo que estaba diciendo—. Dudo que pueda decir algo más de lo que han dicho Serena y Dar: es más, no sé si lo haría si pudiera. Lo que está haciendo ya es bastante arriesgado, y sería incluso más peligroso para él si hiciera alguna queja formal.

—Sí; nos hemos topado antes con eso.

—Es una situación lamentable, pero es así.

Hubo una breve pausa. Malachite abandonó su silla y apoyó el hombro contra una de las columnas cuadradas, dando la espalda a la luz brillante más allá de la línea del techo. Miró a los demás con una expresión de pesar y un súbito aire de autoridad en el rostro.

—No vine por el incidente de anoche, ni tampoco es esta, desgraciadamente, una visita social.

Las manos de tía Luna se quedaron inmóviles. Dar se volvió para mirar al coronel con el entrecejo fruncido. Serena, por ninguna razón específica, sintió un temor repentino, una necesidad de impedir que el hombre de uniforme continuara hablando, mientras por otro lado esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Debo decirles que ayer por la noche fue encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre en un pozo abandonado, a algunos kilómetros de aquí. El cadáver fue identificado esta mañana como perteneciente a Rubeus Reeden.

El puñado de vainas de arvejas que tía Luna sostenía en la mano y que había estado a punto de tirar en un balde colocado para eso, se cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido suave.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, no!

—Ha estado muerto desde hace algún tiempo —continuó Malachite—. Tal vez unas dos semanas, posiblemente más, pero la identificación fue establecida por medio de la ropa y de los documentos que se le encontraron. —Sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo abrió, para extraer un objeto pequeño que sostuvo delante de ellos.— Encontramos esto dentro de su camisa.

Lo que sostenía en sus dedos era el caparazón aplastado de una langosta; agujereado por una púa de punta afilada. Estaba teñida de rojo, con lo que sólo podía ser sangre seca. La sangre de Rubeus.

Serena se sintió enferma, físicamente enferma, con las imágenes que Malachite había evocado, sintiendo que el dolor y la ira crecían en su interior de manera frenética y aniquiladora. Nada, nada de lo que había soportado en su vida la había preparado para el horror de saber que había sido usada y traicionada, lo que la dañaba de una manera tan atroz. No podía moverse, ni hablar, ni respirar.

—No —dijo Dar con urgencia en la voz, mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la de ella, que apretaba el brazo de la silla con desesperación—. No se ponga así.

Había una aureola blanca alrededor de sus labios y sus ojos mostraban pesar y confusión por la muerte del amigo. Sin embargo, la preocupación de él era por ella. La sostenía con firmeza, ofreciendo apoyo, consuelo, si los aceptaba. Serena tuvo una sensación de alivio en su interior, sintió que disminuía su angustia. Dio la vuelta a la palma de la mano y, tomando la de Dar, se la apretó, devolviéndole el consuelo con gratitud.

Tía Luna cerró los ojos. Con una mano en la garganta dijo con tono áspero.

—Por favor, Malachite, saque esa cosa de nuestra vista.

El coronel devolvió la langosta al sobre sin mirarlos.

—Disculpen si los he perturbado. Desearía, en nombre de la amistad pasada, que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero debo informarles que esta es una investigación oficial.

—Oficial —repitió como un eco tía Em.

—Hay algunas preguntas, relacionadas con el objeto que acabo de mostrarles y la muerte de Rubeus, que necesitan respuesta.

—Entiendo. —La cara de la anciana se veía ajada, más vieja—. Muy bien, pregunte lo que desee.

El coronel Ward asintió con la cabeza y se enderezó, adquiriendo un porte más militar. Cuando habló su voz era neutral, sin ápice de su habitual simpatía.

—Hemos hablado, por supuesto, con la madre de la víctima, la señora Reeden. De acuerdo con su declaración, su última comunicación con su hijo fue una carta recibida hace menos de tres semanas. En esa carta, que se encuentra ahora en nuestro poder, Rubeus Reeden decía que se hallaba en dificultades y había sido convencido de que lo mejor para él era irse a Texas. Decía que usted, señora Chiba, y también la señorita Tsukino iban a ayudarlo, que ustedes conocían a alguien que podía ayudar para que cruzara a salvo la frontera del Estado. Le decía a su madre que no se preocupara, que él la mandaría a buscar tan pronto se instalara. —Malachite se volvió hacia Serena—. La carta fue fechada el mismo día que usted, señorita Tsukino, fue vista con La Púa, según se dice.

La conexión entre los tres, Rubeus, La Púa y ella, fue hecha tan súbitamente que Serena fue tomada por sorpresa. El trato tan formal volvía la situación doblemente perturbadora. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo podía contestar sin revelar todo el sórdido episodio? Por otra parte, no era ella la única implicada en la muerte de Rubeus, también estaba tía Em.

Levantó el mentón, los ojos sombríos pero serenos.

—¿Me está acusando de algo, coronel?

Tía Luna intervino antes de que él pudiera contestar.

—¡No lo creo! No me importa lo que dice ni cómo distorsiona las cosas. No creeré jamás que La Púa mató a Rubeus. No había ningún motivo para que hiciera eso; no él.

—El hecho es que lo hizo.

—¿El hecho? Lo llama así a raíz de la langosta. ¡Cualquiera podría haber puesto esa cosa sobre Rubeus cuando estaba muerto!

—¿Cualquiera?

—Cualquiera que deseara inculpar a La Púa.

—¿No le parece que eso es un poco absurdo?

—En absoluto. Usted no sabe…

Era la apertura que el coronel estaba buscando.

—No, pero estoy tratando de descubrirlo.

Tía Luna se humedeció los labios con la lengua, sus descoloridos ojos azules se mostraban inquietos. Dirigió una mirada rápida a Serena, luego aflojó los hombros.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no importa si lo cuento. Ya no dañará a Rubeus.

Hubo un silencio total mientras tía Luna, vacilando de vez en cuando, contaba cómo Rubeus confesó que se había involucrado en las actividades del clan ilegal, que lo chantajearon para que llevara mensajes y qué destrozado quedó al descubrir que había sido cómplice de un asesinato.

—Serena descubrió el lío en el que se encontraba. Él le dijo también que la única solución que conocía era poner fin a su vida. ¿Cómo podíamos dejar de ayudarlo?

—Supongo que no se le ocurrió enviármelo a mí o al comisario —dijo el coronel con ironía.

—Claro que sí, pero era imposible por haberse visto obligado a convertirse en mensajero para los criminales: no soportaba que su madre supiera lo que había hecho, ni hacerla enfrentarse a la deshonra pública.

Serena levantó la voz.

—También estaba seguro de que si se presentaba ante las autoridades, los criminales o su contacto con la ciudad lo matarían.

—¿No mencionó nombres?

Serena sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Me dijo que sería demasiado peligroso para mí enterarme.

—De modo que usted lo arregló para que La Púa lo trasladara sin riesgos a Texas. ¿No se le ocurrió pensar que eso podía ser igual que entregarlo al verdugo?

—¡Es terrible que diga eso! —protestó tía Luna, indignada.

—Se ha cometido un crimen terrible.

—La Púa no lo hizo. Si él dijo que cuidaría que cruzara la frontera, con toda seguridad que eso es lo que hizo. Todo lo que se me ocurre es que se encontró con alguno de los criminales o con este hombre de la ciudad, que descubrió lo que intentaba hacer y decidió matarlo por eso.

—¿Y por casualidad tenía una langosta a mano?

—Quizá La Púa se la dio a Rubeus antes, como… como una especie de regalo. ¡No sé! ¡Sólo sé que él no pudo haber hecho esto! No tiene sentido.

—¿A menos que él sea el jefe de los criminales, o su contacto? ¿O que Reeden haya descubierto su verdadera identidad durante el viaje?

—No lo creo —repitió tía Luna, doblando los brazos y echándose hacia atrás en su mecedora.

Serena apenas escuchó la respuesta porfiada de la anciana. Vio mentalmente la escena de aquella noche en la cabaña. Rubeus con su traje de anciana. La Púa con el suyo. ¿Qué era lo que Rubeus había dicho? _"Sabe, algo en la forma en que se ve como anciana me recuerda…_" No había podido terminar la frase. ¿Su memoria había recibido el impacto de alguna semejanza o algún incidente que le daba un indicio de quién era La Púa? Era posible. Era demasiado posible.

La voz del coronel, baja e incisiva, interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

—Usted parece decidida a defender a ese hombre, señora Chiba. ¿Puede ser que lo conozca personalmente?

—Desearía que fuera así.

—¿Es esa su única respuesta?

Dar había seguido el interrogatorio con el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración.

—Coronel —dijo—, le diré lo que le dije a los hombres de las sábanas: esta es mi casa; ella es mi tía Luna.

El coronel Ward se volvió para mirarlo fijamente, luego asintió con la cabeza y miró de nuevo a la anciana.

—Lo siento si la ofendí. Trataré de hacer esto muy corto. Es bastante obvio, señora Chiba, que si usted no sabe quién es La Púa, por lo menos sabe cómo ponerse en contacto con él. Dígame, ¿cómo se hace?

Era una pregunta inevitable desde el comienzo, desde el momento en que el nombre de La Púa había sido vinculado con Rubeus y ellas dos. A Serena le parecía que no había manera de evadirse, de que tía Luna no se viera obligada a explicar lo del mensaje en el hueco del árbol, sin traicionar a La Púa y entregarlo al Ejército de la Unión. ¿Pero importaba eso? ¿Realmente, había algún motivo para protegerlo ahora?

Sin embargo, tía Luna recuperó el control y su habilidad en el curso de la conversación. Ahora miraba directamente al coronel y dijo una mentira que la pondría de rodillas antes de la noche.

—Fue fortuito, casi un accidente, una de esas cosas que en el momento parecen insignificantes…

—¿Fortuito?

—Los modos del Señor son misteriosos.

—Usted sabe muy bien qué es lo que estoy preguntando —dijo el coronel con su cara alterada—. Si cree que está ayudando a alguna causa heroica al proteger a este hombre, comete un grave error, porque por cada buena acción que hizo hubo otra diabólica que la borró.

—Fue la más pura coincidencia. ¿No fue así, Serena?

Fue una invocación a la que no podía negarse. No podía dejar a tía Luna como mentirosa, aunque lo lamentara después.

—Así fue. Yo me tropecé con él en el Dink's Pond una noche. No oí perros, pero supongo que estaba tratando de confundir sus huellas. Creo que fue usted, coronel, quien me dijo que él usaba el lugar de vez en cuando para ese propósito.

—¿Un segundo encuentro por casualidad?

Por un momento creyó que el coronel sabía más de lo que decía, pero luego recordó la visita a su dormitorio el día de su llegada.

—Extraño, ¿no es así?

Su tono, falto de expresividad, lo desconcertó por un instante. Sólo un instante.

—Creí que usted estaba convencida de que el hombre había matado a su hermano. ¿Qué cambió su opinión?

En realidad, ¿qué? Deseaba saberlo.

—Me convencí durante un corto tiempo de que no había sido así, pero por lo visto me equivoqué y, como usted dijo, fue un error muy serio.

Serena estaba temblando. Darien lo percibió a través del contacto con su mano. Tenía miedo por ella, miedo como nunca había tenido en su vida. Era peculiar verse obligado a sentarse y escuchar con escasa intervención mientras se decidía su destino, pero tenía poco interés. Su preocupación era por la muerte de Rubeus, a quien él había dejado riendo cerca de la frontera del Estado, y por la mujer que estaba ahora junto a él. La tensión de Serena lo perturbaba y lo sorprendía. Había esperado una amarga denuncia de La Púa, que se ofreciera a dar la mayor cooperación al coronel revelando la ubicación del árbol de los mensajes. Que no hubiese hecho ninguna de las dos cosas le había provocado un desasosiego extraño y jubiloso al mismo tiempo. Habría dado todo lo que tenía, todo lo que esperaba, por saber qué pensaba ella, qué sentía, qué significaba su temblor.

Débil. Había sido débil moral, mental y físicamente. Había permitido libertades, se había entregado a un asesino. No podía culpar al clima, a las circunstancias, ni siquiera a La Púa. No había nadie, salvo ella, a quien echarle la culpa. Estaba envilecida y sin salvación; era una pobre criatura, esclava de su naturaleza sensual.

Pero ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre que la había tenido, que se había fusionado con ella en tal arrobamiento, fuera un asesino despiadado? No podía ser.

Había llegado hasta ella con sangre en las manos. ¡Qué persecución tan excitante debió ser para él seguirla hasta el ferry y poseerla en pago por haber salvado a Rubeus, sabiendo todo el tiempo que la vida de Rubeus estaba perdida! Su amante asesino.

Sin embargo, había sido tan tierno, tan exquisitamente suave en su fuerza, tan amante.

Tierno y cruel. Dulce y salvaje. Dios y demonio.

Tendría que haber alguna explicación. ¿Quizás eran dos? ¿Dos jinetes de la noche que declaraban ser La Púa?

Buscaba excusas para tranquilizar su conciencia. No existían tales excusas, al igual que había un solo La Púa.

Tía Luna estaba segura de que él era inocente.

Era una mujer maravillosa pero ilusa. Tan ilusa como la propia Serena había sido, para creer en un caballero enderezador de entuertos. Eso existía sólo en las leyendas, en los viejos y hermosos cuentos de caballeros, honor y grandes acciones llevadas a cabo contra cosas imposibles. Si eso había ocurrido alguna vez, ya no más. Los hombres actuaban solamente cuando tenían que salvarse a sí mismos o cuando había algo que pensaban obtener, como por ejemplo los favores de una mujer.

_"Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es ver que haya la menor cantidad de gente dañada…"_

Palabras. Palabras huecas.

Dar le apretaba la mano, una advertencia para llamar su atención. Tía Em estaba de pie. Parecía que el coronel se preparaba para irse, porque tenía el sombrero en la mano. Serena, tratando de recuperar la compostura, por lo menos aparentemente, permitió que Dar la ayudara a levantarse. Con la mano de él debajo de su codo caminó hacia la escalera, mientras el comandante de la Unión comenzaba a bajar los peldaños.

—Hay otra cosa —dijo él, volviendo la cabeza al llegar al final de la escalera—. El funeral será esta tarde; dónde y cuándo no lo sé aún, pero espero tener noticias en una hora más o menos, si no antes. Estoy seguro de que querrán asistir.

La noticia del funeral fue clavada en postes y árboles de Natchitoches y en las afueras. Los anuncios, ribeteados de negro y con una expresión de condolencias debajo del dibujo de un sauce llorón, indicaban que el servicio para Rubeus se celebraría en una pequeña iglesia al sur de la ciudad.

Tía Luna llevó comida a la casa de la señora Reeden bastante antes del almuerzo, como era su costumbre. Volvió poco después, con el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. La madre de Rubeus estaba postrada, según dijo, y sin ver a nadie.

La iglesia era de tablas de chilla blanca y se hallaba al lado de un tortuoso sendero campo adentro. Era angosta y de techo muy inclinado y tenía el mismo aspecto que cientos de iglesias desde New Hampshire a Texas, aunque las tejas, de ciprés, sólo podían provenir de Luisiana. La congregación era metodista; el sacerdote, alto y delgado, tenía los brazos demasiado largos para las mangas y una nuez de Adán muy prominente. Pertenecía a un cuarteto que cantaba un himno de Wesley, y luego se acercó a un pulpito sencillo, mirando el féretro de madera cubierto de flores que tenía ante él.

La congregación se abanicaba, soportando el calor de un día muy pesado y la presión de los cuerpos muy juntos en la pequeña iglesia. El aire estaba cargado del olor de tanta gente reunida y de la buena ropa sacada de los armarios, unido al perfume de los jazmines y las madreselvas que rodeaban el ataúd para tapar el indiscutible olor de la muerte.

El sacerdote, enjugándose la transpiración con un pañuelo, no ofreció una elegía larga. Terminó su discurso, tragó aire e indicó a los que llevaban el féretro que salieran. Llevaron el ataúd sobre los hombros hacia la puerta principal y luego hacia el patio de la iglesia. Habían cavado una tumba al lado de otras, identificadas con lápidas de hierro. Colocaron el féretro al lado de ella.

La madre de Rubeus, que gemía y apenas podía caminar, siguió al ataúd hasta la tumba, acompañada por algunos parientes. Le trajeron una silla y se desplomó. La gente se reunió alrededor, aclarándose la garganta. Se oía de vez en cuando el llanto sofocado de alguna mujer que se esforzaba por mantener el control. Al lado de Serena, tía Luna lloraba desconsoladamente. No muy lejos estaba Andrew Furuhama, con el sombrero bajo el brazo y la cabeza erguida, mirando hacia adelante. Más allá de él, al final del grupo, estaba el coronel Ward con Minako y su familia.

Los portadores del féretro retrocedieron y se quedaron de pie uno al lado del otro, hombro a hombro, con las cabezas inclinadas bajo el sol calcinante y las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. El sacerdote se agachó y recogió unas flores que se habían caído del féretro. Después tomó su Biblia y comenzó a leer.

"Hay una estación para cada cosa y un tiempo para cada fin bajo este cielo…"

Serena dejó vagar su mirada y su mente. Había muchas tumbas individualizadas con lápidas de hierro dispersas por el cementerio, y también otras talladas en mármol. En la esquina se veía una con un monumento alto, cubierto por una pequeña estructura de madera y rodeado de una verja de hierro, como una vivienda para el muerto. Había cedros, jazmines, rosas y margaritas siempre verdes. La mayoría de las tumbas estaban limpias de maleza, pero algunas se veían descuidadas. En casi todas había alguna clase de florero —algunos caros, otros baratos—, llenos con flores propias de los cementerios.

Volvió de nuevo su atención a la tumba frente a ella. Dar era uno de los que llevaban el féretro. Estaba de pie mirando al suelo, el sol le daba directamente sobre el cabello dorado, su rostro estaba enrojecido quizá por el calor que le producían el esfuerzo físico y su traje negro, pero también por la emoción. Rubeus había sido su amigo, quizá su único amigo verdadero.

El sacerdote concluyó su lectura, dijo un amén que fue repetido por voces emocionadas y cerró su Biblia. Luego se acercó a la sufrida madre para consolarla. La ceremonia, breve y sencilla, había llegado a su fin.

Dar sacó una armónica de su bolsillo y, sin mirar a ningún lado ni pedir permiso a nadie, la llevó a sus labios y comenzó a tocar.

El sonido puro y fúnebre se elevó, y cada nota, cuidadosa y perfectamente obtenida, flotó con dulzura en el aire caliente. La clara melodía hablaba de amistad, alegría y camaradería; de batallas compartidas, de largas marchas, y vida solitaria de cuartel. Hablaba de Rubeus, con su pelo colorado y sus pecas, y del amor a la vida, de su sonrisa amplia y de su inteligencia rápida y carente de maldad, de su tacto y su comprensión incondicional. Era un tributo sin palabras, un réquiem y un llanto de dolor.

Oyéndolo, Serena pensó en Rubeus y en la expresión atribulada de su rostro, en esa preocupación que se había transformado en alivio y confianza. Le habían fallado, ella y tía Em. Ella lo llevó a su muerte, lo entregó a su asesino. Fue una de las últimas personas que lo vieron, y recordó que él le había dicho: _"No creo que vuelva a verla de nuevo"_. Así era, no la vería otra vez.

Las últimas notas de la armónica murieron. La madre de Rubeus sollozaba y las otras mujeres se limpiaban los ojos. Los hombres se sonaban y miraban a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había notado. Uno o dos se acercaron a Dar y le estrecharon la mano. El resto comenzó a alejarse lentamente y hablaban en voz baja, en pequeños grupos. Rodearon a la señora Reeden y la llevaron hasta un coche estacionado cerca de la tumba. Tía Luna fue a hablar con Minako y su familia, y comenzaron a volver hacia la iglesia y a su propio coche, que esperaba allí.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, su mirada fija en el féretro cubierto de flores. Rubeus estaba muerto y ella había ayudado a matarlo. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba encubriendo, mediante su silencio, al hombre que lo había asesinado. Podía dar excusas, podía decir que lo hacía por tía Luna, pero la verdad no podía ser negada. La misma debilidad del espíritu y la carne que había permitido que se ofreciera a La Púa, le impedía entregarlo a la justicia que merecía.

Era depravada. Había comprendido eso mientras observaba a Dar tocar para su amigo. Era tan simple y tan bueno… Lo que estaba haciéndole era tan, pero ¡tan malo! Lo mejor para todos era que se fuera.

Regresaría a Boston, donde sabía lo que se esperaba de ella, lo que era permitido y lo que se criticaba. Se iría ahora, cuando todavía era posible que recuperara el sentido de quién era y de lo que debía hacer con el resto de su malograda vida. Pero todavía había algo que tenía que cumplir, si quería recuperar algo de respeto por sí misma; algo que debía haber hecho hacía semanas, cuando hubiese servido para salvar una vida.

Sin embargo, para vergüenza suya, no quería hacerlo ni siquiera ahora. Para vergüenza suya, esa era la verdad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y le mojaron la cara.

Una vez que se tomaba una decisión, había que llevarla a cabo de inmediato. Así le habían enseñado a Serena, y así lo hizo. Cuando ella y los otros regresaron a Splendora, se fue a su dormitorio, se quitó los guantes y se sentó a la mesa donde escribía sus cartas. Tomó papel, destapó el frasco de tinta, sumergió la estilográfica y comenzó a escribir de inmediato.

La punta de la pluma hacía un crujido que sonaba fuerte en medio del silencio de la habitación. El olor de la tinta era penetrante. No se detuvo a pensar, ¿para qué? Había pensado en lo que debía escribir no sólo en el camino de regreso del funeral sino en las largas horas del atardecer sobre la terraza, en las horas vacías de la noche, despierta y dormida, durante semanas.

La sensación de que por fin hacía algo que era correcto la sostuvo hasta que escribió la última línea y firmó. Una lágrima (¿de dónde había salido?) cayó sobre el papel. Buscó rápidamente el secante y la absorbió con él. Una palabra se había hecho un borrón. No importaba; no escribiría de nuevo.

Dobló el papel con cuidado y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Tomó otra hoja, la puso frente a ella y volvió a entintar la pluma. Se sentó, lista para empezar a escribir, pero no le salieron las palabras. Dejó la pluma a un lado y también el papel. Sería mejor que entregara ese mensaje personalmente. Lo haría temprano por la mañana.

El sol se había puesto y las sombras comenzaban a llenar la habitación. Era la hora del atardecer, cuando el calor comenzaba a aflojar su abrazo férreo. Podía oír, a través de las ventanas abiertas, el murmullo de voces desde la terraza, donde Dar y tía Luna estaban sentados tratando de tomar algo de aire fresco. En alguna parte, en los campos detrás de la casa, chillaban un par de palomas. El sonido era plañidero, casi desesperante.

Serena tomó la carta doblada. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Pasó delante del tocador y por un momento su figura se reflejó en el espejo. Se detuvo, sorprendida. Pálida y muy arreglada, los labios apretados, el pelo peinado severamente hacia atrás, su imagen en el espejo podría haber sido la de su propia abuela, como en el cuadro que colgaba frente a la escalera de su casa en Boston. Se apartó y salió de la habitación.

Había olor a gallina asada en el patio trasero, cerca de la cocina. Se podía oír a mamá Tass haciendo sonar cacerolas y budineras. No tardarían en anunciar la cena. Tendría que apurarse.

El cielo en el oeste estaba sombreado con lavanda y oro. Los colores habían teñido la superficie vidriosa de Dink's Pond. El agua, que olía ligeramente a pescado y a una vegetación en decadencia, parecía plácida. Era un engaño. Los insectos patinaban o revoloteaban sobre ella, danzando nerviosamente. Se oía de vez en cuando la caída de algo sobre el agua, y la formación de pequeñas olas cuando un pez asomaba a la superficie. Las ranas croaban en la orilla, y una forma de flecha era la huella de una víbora. La silueta elevada en las sombras era una garza azul, inmóvil sobre una pata, esperando su cena.

Dondequiera que hubiese vida, la muerte esperaba. No podía ser evitada. Pero ningún hombre tenía derecho de atraerla para otro. Nadie.

El hueco del árbol estaba allí. Serena puso la carta dentro de él y retiró su mano.

Sintió que el dolor hacía presa de ella, instalándose en su pecho. La Púa vendría y se detendría donde ella estaba ahora. Pondría su mano en el interior y tomaría la carta, tocando el papel que ella había tenido en sus manos. Lo leería y quizá sonreiría.

Se apoyó en el árbol, inclinando su frente contra la madera viva. Sabía que sería difícil, pero nunca había creído que tanto.

Traición.

Él la había traicionado. Había tomado su cuerpo y su espíritu y los había cambiado de una manera extraña, que hacía que no se reconociera. Despertó en ella esas respuestas primitivas que yacían dormidas en el interior de los seres humanos más civilizados. Ayudado por esta tierra cálida y húmeda donde la vida era tan abundante, ayudado incluso por Dar, la había convertido en una ramera capaz de amar a un asesino.

Amor.

No parecía posible. Apenas lo conocía. Iba y venía detrás de cientos de disfraces, de cientos de personalidades, ninguna parecida a otra. Pero la había tocado, la había abrazado y protegido de la tormenta, y había en el sabor y en la visión de él algo que su cuerpo y su mente anhelaban con desesperación, algo más allá del deseo, algo que no podía ser descrito sino con la palabra amor.

Si no lo amaba, ¿por qué entonces la traición le causaba tanta angustia? ¿Por qué sentía que al traicionarlo se destruía a sí misma?

No podía quedarse allí para siempre. Estaba oscureciendo cada vez más y la echarían de menos. Prefería que tía Luna y Dar no supieran lo que había hecho, no mientras pudieran detenerla. Tendrían que saberlo cuando todo terminara, por supuesto; eso no podría evitarse. Pensarían que los había traicionado a ellos también. Lamentaba eso, lo lamentaba desesperadamente.

No podía evitarse. La decisión, la única posible, ya estaba tomada. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era vivir con ella. Si podía.

Se enderezó y se volvió. Levantándose la falda, caminó de regreso a Splendora.

Darien salió de los sauces en el lado más alejado del dique. Se quedó de pie mirando a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en las caderas. Cuando la perdió de vista, comenzó a caminar hacia el hueco del árbol.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 16

Todos los atardeceres se parecían. El sol se ponía, la luz se desvanecía y llegaba la noche. Desde hacía siglos ocurría lo mismo y seguiría ocurriendo por muchos más. La única diferencia entre este atardecer y los de las semanas anteriores, o, en realidad, entre este y el del día anterior, cuando Serena había dejado la nota en el hueco del árbol, era que soplaba un fuerte viento del sudoeste. Caliente, seco e irregular, hacía crujir las hojas de los árboles hasta que se entrechocaban como pequeños címbalos de papel y mandaba el polvo de la calle como una neblina dentro de la casa. Ella le echó al viento la culpa de su dolor de cabeza.

Serena y tía Luna se sentaron en la terraza después de la cena. La joven fingía leer, mientras tía Luna cosía la funda de una almohada, reemplazando el borde de encaje que se había deteriorado, y hablaba de temas intrascendentes. Dar y Zafiro estaban detrás, en la cocina, con mamá Tass, quien había decidido hornear pan y pastelitos con miel mientras estuviera todo lo fresco que podía estar a fines de julio. Iban a comer los pastelitos tan pronto estuvieran listos, con la leche que se había enfriado en un balde que bajaron al pozo.

—Hablé con Peter esta mañana en Elm Grove. Parece que está reconciliado con la idea de tener un padre yanqui. Malachite le ha prometido una carreta y un pony para tirarla. Es un error tratar de comprar el afecto del chico, pero supongo que todo está bien en la guerra y en el amor. ¿Quién pensaría que un soldado podría tener los medios para hacer todo lo que él hace? No es que quiera decir nada. Seguramente hubo muchos soldados en los últimos años que nunca habrían levantado su espada, salvo para proteger lo que les pertenece.

—En ambos lados —dijo Serena.

—Minako todavía es bastante fría con él, pero al menos le habla. No estoy segura de si lo mantiene a distancia porque no le importa, o nada más que por un orgullo terco. Las cosas se van a complicar bastante si ella lo rechaza, pero él se metió en esto. Mientras tanto, Elm Grove está protegido de los recaudadores de impuestos o de cualquiera que quiera apoderarse del lugar. Es una forma terrible de ver las cosas, pero es verdad.

—Una forma más bien práctica.

—Sí; tenemos que ser prácticos. —Tía Luna anudó el hilo y levantó la funda de la almohada para mirarla—. Minako estaba fastidiada porque parece que Lita, la amiga de Amy Mizuno, recibió lo que se podría llamar un ofrecimiento indecente. Alguno tuvo el coraje de pedirle que fuera a Nueva Orleáns con él para convertirse en su amante. Si quiere ser práctica, tiene que aceptar.

—¿Debido a su sangre mezclada?—La voz de Serena sonó más irritada de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué otra cosa le queda? No hay ningún hombre adecuado para ella entre la _gens de couleur libre_; tiene demasiada educación y buena crianza como para casarse con un liberto, aunque lo considerara, y ya no se cuenta con las enormes dotes que habrían persuadido a un blanco a aceptarla como esposa.

—¡Pero amante!

—Ese tipo de mujeres reciben cierto respeto en Nueva Orleáns. Tienen casa propia, caballos, un carruaje. A menudo sucede que el acuerdo dura muchos años, algunas veces hasta que el hombre se casa, otras, toda la vida. Los hijos son educados y mantenidos por el padre. Son menos que una esposa, pero mucho más que una mujer de la calle. No es una mala vida.

—Para el hombre, es probable que no.

—No puedo dejar de preguntarme quién le habrá hecho la oferta. BlackMoon estaba entusiasmado: espero que ella no se confíe a alguien como él. Es posible que esté enterado de la existencia de esa clase de acuerdos, pero no creo que entienda bien cómo funcionan. Tal vez la mantenga uno o dos meses, y eso sea el fin de todo. Sin embargo, no he oído nada de que se vaya a mudar a Nueva Orleáns.

Serena emitió un sonido que podía haberse interpretado como una muestra de interés, pero deseaba que la mujer dejara de hablar. Todo lo que quería era sentarse en silencio y esperar que llegara la hora en que fingiría irse a la cama; la hora en que debía cumplir con su cita.

Una mariposa nocturna larga y verde entró aleteando por la puerta. Voló en círculos, vacilando, como si probara si era bienvenida, luego se dirigió directamente hacia la lámpara. Serena estiró el brazo para alejarla del tubo y de la llama interior. La mariposa se quedó en su mano, y sus bifurcadas alas posteriores temblaban. La joven se quedó mirándola fijamente, intrigada, con cierta sensación de rechazo y al mismo tiempo extrañamente conmovida por la confianza del insecto en ella. No podía saber que ella no era de fiar.

—Hablando de mudanza, dicen que la señora Reeden se va a vivir con parientes en Monroe. No soporta quedarse donde su hijo fue asesinado, al menos eso es lo que se dice. Lo que no soporta es el escándalo, aunque yo no debería decir eso. Todos tenemos nuestras cargas y las llevamos lo mejor que podemos.

—Supongo que es así. —Alarmada por su voz, la mariposa se elevó en el aire y se alejó volando. Serena la observó dar vueltas y aterrizar en el marco dorado de un cuadro.

—¡Mi Dios, qué pálida estás! Espero que no estés enfermando. Has estado muy sana, pero a menudo la gente que llega a esta zona enferma hasta que se acostumbra al calor. Tal vez debería darte té de sasafrás. Los ancianos juran que es un adelgazante y purificador de la sangre.

—Sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quieres un poco del láudano de Dar? Con mucho gusto te lo iría a buscar. Sé cómo es. No me duele la cabeza a menudo, pero cuando me ocurre es terrible.

—No, no, estaré bien, gracias. —El láudano la llevaría a dormir y eso era lo último que deseaba—. Allí viene Dar con los pastelitos. Tal vez eso es lo que necesito.

La tarde transcurrió, los minutos y las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que el reloj dio las once y ya era tiempo de irse. Serena salió de la casa oscura a través de su ventana. Sus pies con medias no hicieron ruido sobre el suelo de la terraza ni en los peldaños de la escalera. Cuando llegó a la tierra se detuvo para ponerse las botas de montar, luego atravesó rápidamente el portón de entrada y siguió por el camino de entrada a la casa hasta donde la esperaba el coronel. Montó el caballo que le había traído y tomó las riendas.

Incluso entonces podría haberse quedado; no había necesidad de que fuera. La visita que había hecho al coronel esa mañana era suficiente. El y sus hombres podrían hacer el resto.

No podía dejarlos. Se sentía obligada a ver qué sucedería: era su deber, se decía. Era ella quien había empezado eso y debía estar presente hasta el final. Por Sam y por toda la gente que había muerto, debía ver a La Púa capturado de una vez y para siempre.

Pero había más que eso. Quería saber; necesitaba saber quién era el hombre que la había engañado, estafado y enseñado a amar. No soportaba saberlo después, otro día. Su curiosidad era como una enfermedad que la ulceraba interiormente y no le daría descanso ni le permitiría tener paz hasta que conociera la identidad de La Púa, dónde vivía y cómo.

Y eso tampoco era todo. La muerte de un sueño merecía ser velada. Ella se había permitido, por un tiempo, pensar contra toda probabilidad, que podía existir un hombre que arriesgara su vida para que otros pudieran vivir, que mantenía principios firmes e inmaculados; que luchaba contra el mal no porque tuviera algo que ganar sino simplemente porque sabía que no era correcto. El fallecimiento de un héroe merecía una a dos deudas.

Pero, más que todas esas cosas, tenía que estar allí porque necesitaba enfrentarse a él. Era necesario que lo viera como hombre, sólo como hombre. Quería que estuviera enojado, que la insultara mientras lo ataban. Quería verlo empequeñecido, para que adquiriera una estatura normal en su mente; para que pudiera verlo como el asesino calculador que sabía que era. Quería pruebas, justificación, la conciencia cabal de que tenía razón, de modo que las dudas que la atenazaban pudieran resolverse, para estar en paz con su alma.

Finalmente quería estar allí también por Sam, por lealtad a su memoria. Quería saber que el hombre a quien había ayudado a atrapar era el asesino de su hermano; que conseguía lo que había venido a buscar desde tan lejos. Quería asegurarse de que había sido fiel a Sam, para poder dejar el lugar en paz y no retornar jamás.

Razones y más razones, pero al final sólo era algo muy pequeño lo que quería. Sólo quería verlo y sentía que le debía eso: verlo a solas en nombre de una consideración pasada.

Serena y el coronel hicieron buen tiempo. Treinta minutos antes de la hora fijada para la cita Serena y el coronel estaban ya a medio kilómetro del lugar. Los hombres del coronel se habían desplegado bastante antes del anochecer, para el caso de que La Púa observara el lugar antes de la cita. No había ninguna razón para sospechar que pudiera temer una trampa. Sin embargo, era mejor estar preparado. El coronel tiró de las riendas y Serena hizo lo mismo.

—¿Está segura de que quiere encontrarse a solas con él?

—Estoy segura.

—Le advierto de nuevo que puede ser peligroso, si él decide escapar.

—Aprecio su preocupación.

—Quiero su palabra de que a la primera señal de problema, usted se tirará al suelo y se quedará allí.

—Haré eso.

—Mis hombres y yo nunca estaremos lejos. Terminará antes de que usted lo sepa.

—Por favor, no se preocupe por mí.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? —preguntó él—. No debería dejarla hacerlo. Si pensara que serviría, le ordenaría que se quedara detrás y nos dejara proceder solos. Usted sabe que, si algo le ocurriera, Minako nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Esto es, por supuesto, algo de lo que debo preocuparme —dijo ella con humor cáustico.

—¡Diablos! ¡Sabe muy bien qué quiero decir con eso!

—Lo sé y le prometo que estaré bien.

—Trate de cumplir esa promesa.

Ella siguió galopando sin él, dejándolo que llegara al lugar del encuentro por otro circuito.

La noche estaba oscura y polvorienta. El viento que provenía de las planicies de Texas le resecaba la piel de la cara, haciendo que la sintiera tiesa y áspera. También volvía espantadizo a su caballo, aunque era posible que fuera su propio nerviosismo el que lo afectara. Estaba aprensiva y sentía una tremenda tensión, pero no era por su seguridad personal, sino por la terrible necesidad de asegurarse de que había hecho lo correcto.

Por la forma en que el coronel la había mirado, estaba segura de que él pensaba que había montado esa trampa por venganza. Era obvio que no podía conocer todos los motivos que tenía para hacer eso, pero ¿no era la muerte de su hermano y de Rubeus razón suficiente?

Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. ¿Lo estaba? No sentía necesidad de regocijarse con satisfacción perversa por lo que le ocurriría a La Púa, a pesar de que sentía mucha ira, pero más que nada por su propia debilidad. Ver al hombre atrapado tal vez aminorara su rabia, pero no era ese el objetivo principal. Su motivo era mucho más complicado.

¿Lo era realmente?

Se había dicho muchas cosas, clasificado los motivos por orden de prioridad, pero al final se había dado cuenta de que lo que más deseaba saber era qué tendría él que decir en su defensa. En caso de que pudiera decir algo.

La curva que llevaba al granero estaba frente a ella. La rodeaban árboles silenciosos y muy quietos. Los hombres del coronel se habían ocultado muy bien; no veía señales de ninguno. El angosto sendero estaba cubierto por las malezas crecidas en verano. Las ramas de zarza se le enganchaban en la falda de popelina y las espiguillas de algún arbusto en flor echaban al aire una pelusilla que le hacía picar la nariz al pasar.

El granero era una silueta más baja y solitaria de lo que recordaba, y el cobertizo parecía más desvencijado. Desenganchó la rodilla del sostén lateral de la silla de montar y se bajó; luego quedó de pie, apoyándose en el estribo, mientras pateaba para librarse de los calambres en las piernas.

Miró alrededor suyo en la oscuridad. Era allí donde La Púa pasó la noche cuando ella le obligó a punta de revólver a salir del granero y enfrentarse a las inclemencias del tiempo. Se había acurrucado contra la pared allí mismo, protegiéndose de la lluvia que caía a cántaros. Era una maravilla que no regresara arrastrándose y la desarmara mientras dormía. Nunca había pensado en eso.

Y no tenía sentido pensarlo ahora. Estiró una mano buscando un poste para atar el caballo en la oscuridad. El animal la empujó con su cabeza, como preguntando dónde estaba su avena, y ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento sosteniendo la brida y le frotó la nariz con la mano. Le dio un último golpecito y se volvió hacia el granero.

La puerta crujió cuando la empujó para abrirla, y el olor familiar de mazorcas de maíz, ratones y polvo la abrumó, trayéndole recuerdos que deseaba olvidar pronto. Tuvo el impulso repentino de cerrar la puerta y correr y correr, hasta llegar a las afueras de Boston.

No serviría. Tenía que terminar lo que había empezado. Se lo debía a Rubeus. Era ahí donde se había detenido a charlar y bromear con él, mientras esperaban que La Púa lo llevara a Texas. Era allí donde habían visto por primera vez a esa caricatura de anciana, a esa anciana mortífera.

Si se concentrara en esas cosas tal vez consiguiera mantener a raya los otros recuerdos, aquellos que había tratado tan desesperadamente de borrar de su mente.

No conseguía hacerlo.

Debería haber fijado el lugar de reunión en otra parte. En el interior de la cabaña se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, luchando por mantener la mente en blanco. Sin embargo, los recuerdos volvieron irremisiblemente. El cataclismo increíble de deseo que había compartido con el extraño asesino, las maravillas del contacto, la magia de los cuerpos fusionados, la extraña sensación de reconocimiento, no de su identidad, pero de algo adentro de él que lo hacía parecer un alma familiar. Esas cosas estaban impresas en su mente y en su corazón, y no podría olvidarlas. Había sólo una cosa que podría eliminarlas, y eso era la muerte.

Se acercaba la hora.

Casi deseó no haber venido. Debía cumplir con su deber, pero estar libre del peso de esa tremenda responsabilidad.

¿Y pasar el resto de su vida sin saber? Eso también sería intolerable.

Ruido de cascos de caballo.

No era más que un golpeteo distante que se acercaba y alejaba con el viento. Sintió que la recorría un temblor y entrelazó los dedos, apretando fuerte las manos. Pensaba que Malachite querría a La Púa vivo para poder interrogarlo, pero no había preguntado. ¿Por qué no había preguntado?

Ruido de cascos de caballo.

Más fuerte, un ruido sordo de ritmo irregular. ¿Y si le disparaban antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de verlo, de hablar con él?

Ruido de cascos de caballo.

Venía más rápido. ¿Estaba ansioso por verla, o enojado porque lo buscaba de nuevo? ¿Qué pensaba mientras galopaba? ¿Notaba la quietud, la falta de sonidos nocturnos?

Ruido de cascos de caballo.

Un sonido sordo y continuo. ¿Podría ella detener eso, si quisiera? ¿Si saliera gritando en medio de la noche, él huiría o continuaría para descubrir qué pasaba?

Ruido de cascos de caballo.

Pronto. Era una estúpida total por tener siquiera esos pensamientos, por sentir la menor aflicción por un hombre tan cruel.

Ruido de cascos de caballo realentando el galope, trotando despacio por la huella hacia el granero. Más cerca; cada vez más cerca.

No quería saber; no quería. Tenía miedo. Había algo que la molestaba, una advertencia no escuchada, un conocimiento enterrado profundamente.

El bocado de un freno sonó. Crujió el cuero de una montura. Un caballo resopló suavemente y otro respondió con un relincho. La puerta rechinó y se abrió.

Su silueta alta se recortó contra la oscuridad grisácea; ancho de hombros, con postura elástica y el sombrero inclinado levemente sobre la cabeza. El se quedó quieto por un momento, tratando de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Dio un paso adelante. Cuando habló, su voz era suave, tenuemente curiosa.

—¿Señorita Serena?

Se irguió y sintió que la sangre que le corría por las venas estaba envenenada por el miedo que la poseía.

—¿Dar? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

La noche fue interrumpida por las siluetas de hombres que gritaban e insultaban mientras corrían. La puerta se destrozó contra la pared con violencia, al ser abierta. Cuatro soldados se abalanzaron sobre Dar, mientras otros dos entraron como una tromba y se unieron al grupo que luchaba. Se oyó el ruido de golpes y quejidos.

Serena, recuperándose de su absoluta consternación, se adelantó y, tomando a un hombre uniformado por el brazo, tirando, clavando las uñas, gritó:

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Es la persona equivocada! ¡Tienen a la persona equivocada!

La tiraron bruscamente de un lado para otro. El golpe salió de la oscuridad y le dio en el hombro, tambaleó y luego cayó contra la pared.

Se oyó una orden. La noche estaba llena de hombres y de tensos cañones de fusiles. Ardió la llama de un farol, su luz brilló, violenta y cegadora.

La pelea había terminado.

Dar estaba sin sombrero, sus brazos doblados a la espalda y las piernas separadas. Había un hilo de sangre en el borde de los labios y el pelo dorado le caía sobre los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza tratando de recobrar la respiración. Lentamente enderezó los hombros, levantó la cabeza y su mirada encontró la de Serena, quedándose en ella mientras seguía sentada en el suelo.

La miró a los ojos y lentamente meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—¡Oh, señorita Serena! ¿Qué ha hecho usted?

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado cuando Malachite Ward entró en la choza.

—¡Serena! —exclamó, cuando la vio en el suelo y se le acercó a grandes zancadas—. ¿Está bien?

Ella le dio la mano y él la levantó.

—Malachite, haz que lo dejen irse. Es Dar.

El coronel apenas miró al prisionero.

—Lo dejaría ir si pudiera, pero tiene que haber una investigación.

—¿De qué está hablando? Es Dar.

—Es el hombre que encontró la carta que usted dejó en el árbol, Serena.

Ella lo miró confundida y febrilmente incrédula. Lo que decía podía ser cierto, pero tendría que haber otra explicación. Se volvió hacia Dar.

—Dile a Malachite por qué viniste aquí.

—Vine porque encontré la carta —dijo Dar obedientemente.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo?

—La vi ir y la seguí. Pusimos una carta en el árbol otra vez.

Serena se dio la vuelta hacia Malachite.

—¡Ve! Estaba conmigo la primera vez que usé el hueco del árbol para contactar a La Púa. ¡Eso es todo!

—No estoy tan seguro. Por mi parte, todo encaja demasiado bien. Tendré que llevarlo conmigo.

Ella extendió la mano y lo asió por el brazo con fuerza inusitada.

—Malachite, no. ¡Por favor!

Él le quitó la mano del brazo.

—Es una cuestión de deber, Serena —dijo con voz firme—. Por desagradable que sea, es así. Tengo que hacerlo.

Darien observó a Serena. Casi valía la pena haber recibido esa paliza, para oírla rogar por él. Le gustaría oírla suplicar un poco más, pero no a Malachite Ward ni tampoco por Dar.

Sin embargo, era inútil culparla. Sabía qué perturbada había estado, sabía también que ella era su debilidad. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las mujeres habrían considerado necesario buscar una explicación para la muerte de Rubeus, achacarle su fracaso y amenazarlo con la delación. Era eso lo que había esperado esa noche. Le dio demasiado peso a la atracción física que había entre ellos y no bastante a la conciencia de la joven. Pero quiso terminar con la farsa que había desempeñado ante ella. Había venido como Dar porque parecía que era la mejor forma de hacerlo. En realidad, había estado buscando la mejor manera de dejar caer la máscara que usara durante tantos años, para revelar su verdadera identidad. Pero parecía que debía seguir usándola un tiempo más, mientras fuera necesario.

El coronel dio una orden. Dar fue llevado hacia la puerta. Los soldados que lo vigilaban se dieron la vuelta, prestos, y lo siguieron. Malachite, con la mano bajo el brazo de Serena, no le dio más alternativa que hacer lo mismo.

Trajeron los caballos, incluyendo el de Serena, desde el cobertizo. En corto tiempo, todos estaban en la silla de montar. Malachite se acercó a Serena, sentada en la oscuridad, y tocó el borde de su sombrero.

—¿Está segura de que no la hirieron?

—Sí. —Su voz era fría.

—Bueno. Odiaría que esto le hubiese causado algún daño.

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

—No creo que necesite reiterarle cuánto aprecia su colaboración el Ejército de los Estados Unidos.

—No; lo sé muy bien.

El se golpeó una piernas, en gesto exasperado.

—¡Basta, Serena! ¡No hago más que mi trabajo!

—Me doy cuenta de eso. Es extremadamente importante que no deje que un hombre tan desesperado y peligroso, un asesino tan feroz, ande suelto por el campo.

—Él podría ser todo eso.

—¿Un hombre que no se atreve a pinchar una mariposa con un alfiler?

—¡Sea razonable! ¡Tengo que investigar!

—Ciertamente.

—Piense en ello, Serena. Era un soldado muy temerario, y también un gran actor aficionado.

—"Era" es precisamente la palabra.

—Dink's Pond está cerca de su casa. La Púa fue por lo menos una vez a Splendora; ¡usted misma lo vio allí!

—¡Mírelo! —exclamó ella—. ¡Podrían confundirlo con el ángel Gabriel!

—Gabriel lleva una espada.

—La Púa no, y él no es La Púa.

—Usted debería saberlo, por supuesto, dado que ha visto al hombre. ¿O es que verlo ahora sin su disfraz es lo que ha hecho que cambiara de opinión?

—¿Por qué está tan seguro de que es La Púa? ¿Hay algún ascenso para usted si lo captura?

Malachite se enderezó en la montura, tomando sus riendas.

—Espero que cuando hable con usted mañana por la mañana esté más razonable. Mientras tanto, ordenaré a uno de mis hombres que la acompañe a casa —dijo, con tono cortante.

Se iba con su prisionero. Serena estiró la mano con prisa y le tocó el brazo.

—Siento lo que dije. Por favor, recuerde la hospitalidad que usted y sus hombres han recibido en Splendora. Recuerde y sea amable.

El pequeño destacamento partió y Serena fue detrás con su escolta, a un paso más lento. En el cruce del río Rojo, en Grand Ecore, tuvo que esperar que el ferry regresara por ella. Cuando llegó a la otra orilla, los soldados y su prisionero habían desaparecido en dirección a Natchitoches.

Su escolta la dejó en el portón de Splendora. Lo abrió y caminó por el sendero y luego subió las escaleras. Se detuvo un largo momento en la galería, aspirando el aire perfumado. Nada, pensó, olía como Splendora.

El viento había desaparecido, reinaba un silencio profundo. La noche sureña la rodeaba, pero la casa que veía vagamente estaba vacía.

_Piense, Serena._

No lo haría. Dar había pasado su prueba. Estaba en la casa cuando dijo que tenía jaqueca. No había ninguna otra ocasión en que podría haber hecho las cosas de las que se acusaba a La Púa.

_No estaba en la cama. Salió a la terraza, según dijo, pero podría haberla oído en su habitación antes de irse y haber vuelto para encontrarse con ella._

Lo habían herido mucho antes de que hubiera necesidad de que La Púa peleara contra ciertos cambios que había traído la Reconstrucción.

_Pero había estado en prisión durante largo tiempo y, cuando volvió a casa, estuvo enfermo algunos meses más. Podría haber recuperado la razón en un momento en que tuviera un motivo para no hacerlo saber a nadie._

Estuvo con él durante semanas, le hablaba y le enseñaba sin detectar señal alguna de que pudiera ser otra persona que un hombre con lesión cerebral.

_Quizás había estado lesionado durante un tiempo y conocía los síntomas. O quizás había visto a otros en el hospital de Washington, donde había sido tratado, y había aprendido de ellos._

Era tan amable, tan cariñoso; eso no podía ser fingido.

_Tenía la estatura correcta._

También otros la tenían, incluyendo a Andrew Furuhama y a Malachite Ward.

_Sus ojos eran del mismo color._

¿Era eso cierto? Era difícil de decir. Los de Dar todavía parecían más azules. Además, las dos voces eran muy diferentes, y eso era algo no muy fácil de disfrazar.

_Los actores aficionados tal vez pudieran hacerlo. ¿Quizás algún truco de interpretación?_

Tía Luna era demasiado honesta, demasiado recta y posiblemente demasiado locuaz como para mantener esa mascarada por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan importante como la recuperación de las facultades mentales de Dar se le pudiera escapar?

_Alguien tan intrépido como para haber empezado con ese subterfugio podría encontrar la forma._

La Púa le había hecho el amor. ¿No hubo alguna respuesta dentro de ella cuando Dar la tocó?

_La sensación de deseo ardiente y depravación. ¡Oh, Dios!_

Pero, si Dar fuera La Púa, entonces era un asesino. Un hombre capaz de matar a su mejor amigo y luego llorar al enterarse de las noticias, alguien que podía lanzar a un pozo el cuerpo del amigo como si fuera un muñeco roto y luego tocar una sentida melodía ante su tumba.

No.

Si Dar era La Púa, entonces no era un asesino.

La Púa era un asesino.

Luego Dar no era La Púa.

_A menos…_

¿A menos que no fuera él mismo cuando mataba? ¿A menos que la lesión en su cerebro hubiese sido tal que generara una especie de locura?

Esa posibilidad parecía tener un gran sentido. Si Dar no sabía que cometía los crímenes, entonces a la luz del día no aparecería diferente. Quizás había algo, alguna clase de violencia o peligro, que disparaba en él el instinto de matar. Algo en él la había perturbado cuando detuvo la pelea entre Malachite y Andrew y también la noche en que vinieron los Caballeros.

Pero ¿cómo calzaba eso con la imagen de La Púa vengador, que salía por las noches a deshacer entuertos y hacer justicia, que hablaba latín y eludía al comisario y los militares con tanta facilidad? Seguramente un hombre capaz de hacer eso durante más de dos años no podía estar loco.

Ella estaba loca, o lo estaría si no podía terminar con su incertidumbre.

Estaba muy cansada, no sólo por la tensión y los trastornos de la tarde, sino por semanas de falta de descanso. Le había gustado ir directamente a su dormitorio, subirse a la cama y taparse la cabeza con la sábana. Sin embargo, no podía ser tan cobarde. Había un deber desagradable que cumplir. No sabía cuál sería el resultado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Entró en la casa con pasos lentos y pesados. En la sala de estar del corredor buscó torpemente los fósforos para encender una lámpara y con ella en la mano caminó por el corredor hasta el dormitorio de tía Em. Se detuvo durante un momento con la cabeza gacha; luego, irguiéndola con decisión, levantó la mano y golpeó.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 17

—Nada es peor que una víbora en la propia intimidad, eso es lo que yo digo. Esas son las peores de todas y, como buena yanqui que es esa desleal…

Era mamá Tass la que hablaba, rezongando mientras llevaba una bandeja con café y la ponía sobre la mesa, en la terraza trasera. Cuando miró a Serena, sus ojos destilaban veneno y el labio inferior sobresalía de un modo beligerante y malhumorado a la vez.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena, por lo menos por centésima vez—. No tuve intenciones de que atraparan a Dar.

—Que lo sienta no arregla nada. Yo digo…

—¡Por favor, mamá Tass! —dijo tía Luna, pasándose la mano por la cara.

La cocinera frunció los labios. Con la espalda rígida por la ira y los sentimientos heridos, la cabeza en alto y sus anchas caderas meneándose como el mar en una tormenta, regresó a la cocina, desde donde se oían gritos y sonidos de cacerolas. El gato salió disparado unos segundos más tarde, con la cola baja y una galletita en el hocico. Un pedazo de leña de la cocina lo siguió. El grito se convirtió de nuevo en rezongo y se oyó el sonido de algo que se batía en un bol con bastante violencia.

Había un clima agradable en la terraza trasera, pero más allá del alero el sol apretaba fuerte. Iba a ser otro día calcinante.

—No le prestes atención a mamá Tass —dijo tía Luna—. Dar siempre ha sido la niña de sus ojos; algunas veces pienso que lo ha sido aun más que su propio hijo.

Serena, echando la cabeza atrás en la silla, miró a la anciana.

—No importa. Supongo que lo merezco. ¿Está segura de que no sería más cómodo para todos que me mudara al hotel de la ciudad? Entendería perfectamente si prefirieran que fuera así.

—Tonterías. Actuaste de acuerdo con lo que te pareció que estaba bien. Fue nada más que mala suerte que apresaran a Dar. No creo que el coronel Ward lo mantenga por mucho tiempo.

Minako estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa del café. En la madrugada habían enviado un mensaje a Elm Grove, y Minako llegó de inmediato para ir con tía Luna a la prisión federal. La joven trajo el mensaje de que sus padres estarían con tía Luna más tarde.

—Será mejor así —dijo.

—Querida mía, sólo cumple con su deber. No es un hombre irrazonable en absoluto. Sabes que me dejó ver a Dar antes de que saliera el sol y no revisó con demasiado cuidado todos los canastos y cosas que le llevé.

—Pienso que es un idiota si realmente cree que Dar puede ser culpable, y eso le dije.

—¡Estoy segura de que eso ayudó inmensamente! —dijo tía Luna con aspereza.

Minako le echó una mirada sombría.

—Ayudó a exteriorizar mis sentimientos. Nunca me he sentido tan furiosa en toda mi vida.

—Debemos ser pacientes.

—¡Pero piense solamente en lo que va a decir la gente!

—¡Como si eso incidiera en algo! —Por primera vez tía Luna parecía seriamente fastidiada.

—No me refiero a los chismes tontos. Pienso en las murmuraciones y en los dedos señaladores que Dar tendrá que soportar. Hay mucha gente que ya lo evita; considere solamente lo que será después, si piensan que puede ser peligroso.

—Nadie que lo conozca creerá por un minuto que haya sido capaz de cometer esos asesinatos.

—La gente —dijo Minako, con una mirada rápida en dirección a Serena— creerá cualquier cosa.

Si Serena había creído que tía Luna y Minako podían pensar que Dar había cometido esos crímenes en un estado de locura temporal, lo descartó por completo, porque las dos eran tan parciales que era imposible siquiera sugerir una idea así. Había tratado de desecharla durante la noche, o lo que había quedado de ella después de hablar con tía Luna, pero no consiguió hacerlo por completo. Rondaba constantemente su mente y era una teoría que se ajustaba tan bien a los hechos, según los conocía, que no podía ser eliminada.

La tolerancia de tía Luna le resultó inesperada. Serena no se habría sorprendido de que le dijera que empaquetara sus cosas y se fuera antes del amanecer. Le habría resultado más cómodo que fuera así. Tenía la sensación, aunque nadie lo dijera, de que tanto su anfitriona como la sobrina pensaban que había cometido un acto de suma traición al intentar atrapar a La Púa. Podían simpatizar con ella por su necesidad de llevara la justicia al asesino de su hermano, a menos que eso pusiera en peligro a un hombre al que ellos veían como su defensor.

—No retendrán a Dar mucho tiempo —dijo de nuevo tía Luna, aunque había dolor en sus ojos—. Es muy probable que el verdadero La Púa continúe con sus escapadas. Todos verán lo ridículo que es arrestar a Dar, y eso será el final de todo.

—Espero que haga algo pronto.

También Serena lo esperaba; ansiaba tener una prueba de que Dar era lo que ella había pensado: dulce, bueno y delicado.

—¿Supongo que sería inútil poner una nota en el hueco del árbol y pedirle que haga alguna demostración pública? —Había cierta esperanza en el tono de voz de tía Luna.

Minako miró a Serena, y esta pensó que era extraño que ambas la vieran como una potencial destructora de La Púa y lo más cercano a una autoridad sobre él. A pesar de eso, contestó lo más honestamente que pudo.

—Calculo que, si vio la conmoción de anoche y supo lo que había sucedido, se mantendrá lo más alejado posible de Dink's Pond.

Eso era, por supuesto, si no se hallaba ahora bajo custodia en la ciudad.

—Por supuesto que se enterará, ¿por qué no pensé en eso? Y no puedo imaginar que deje que Dar sufra por cosas que se supone que ha hecho él. En uno o dos días sabremos de algo que ha hecho para mostrar su presencia fuera.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a la anciana.

—Parece que usted cree que vive entre nosotros.

—Bueno, es coherente, ¿no? Debe de ser alguien que conoce algo la comunidad, como para saber qué hacer para ayudar. Tiene que vivir en alguna parte dentro del radio de Natchitoches, de modo de conocer el lugar y hacer que los soldados anden en círculos detrás de él. Necesita algún lugar adonde ir, algún escondite dentro de la misma área: de otro modo, ¿cómo puede desaparecer en la forma en que lo hace? Y, si no tiene un lugar donde esconderse, seguramente conoce a algunas personas que le permiten ocultarse hasta que la persecución termine. —Las observaciones resultaban demasiado familiares para Serena.

—Sabiendo eso, ¿no se les ocurre nadie que pueda ser?

Hubo un silencio tenso. Era evidente, y desolador, que si tía Luna o Minako pensaban en alguien, no lo dirían en presencia de ella.

—Por favor, olviden esa pregunta —dijo Serena.

—¡Mi Dios, qué tiempos tan difíciles! Cuando pienso en lo simple y agradable que era la vida aquí, me dan ganas de llorar.

—Pasan cosas tan terribles ahora… —concordó Minako.

Serena vio una oportunidad de introducir el tema que la preocupaba.

—Terribles, verdaderamente. ¿No les parece que hay algo… algo loco en estas muertes?

—¿Loco?

—La manera en que le rompieron el cuello a ese pobre hombre, y el modo cruel e insensible como el cuerpo de Rubeus fue escondido.

—A mí me parece la tarea de una tropa de animales —declaró tía Luna—. Animales para quienes una vida humana es lo mismo que la de una mosca. Hace un rato torcí el cuello de muchas gallinas y te diré que la razón por la que se las mata así es porque es muy rápido, no sangran, y no es tan ruidoso como otros métodos. Supongo que esa fue la misma razón que tuvo quien mató a ese hombre. Tal vez venía alguien, o había cerca alguna casa con gente que podía oír e investigar el disparo de algún arma. En cuanto a Rubeus, a menudo se echan las carcasas de animales muertos en los pozos abandonados, que son muchos en la zona, dado que es numerosa la gente que se muda. Lo extraño es que nadie lo haya encontrado antes.

—Lo que está tratando de decir, entonces, es que usted culpa a los forajidos por esto.

—Forajidos, guerrilleros, cualquiera que sea el nombre que quieras darle.

—¿Y todavía piensa que el símbolo de La Púa fue puesto para despistar y culparlo a él?

—No hay otra explicación.

—¿No le parece demasiado cómoda?

—Cualquier otra me resulta improbable. ¿Por qué un hombre que arriesga su vida por otros repentinamente cambiaría para matar?

—Para salvarse cuando es reconocido.

—Tú no quieres aceptarlo, porque significaría que has estado equivocada y que tu hermano también lo estaba. —La voz de la anciana era severa.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Serena, tensa—, digamos que no hay conexión entre La Púa y los criminales que Rubeus conocía. Digamos que alguien quiere hacer recaer las sospechas sobre La Púa por las actividades de los forajidos. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que al principio la razón fue ocultar que hay actividades ilegales en el área. El primer incidente fue el de tu hermano. Con todos los indicios dirigidos hacia La Púa, tanto los criminales como quien les pasa la información tenían más tiempo para librarse del oro de los caudales del ejército. Funcionó una vez, así que fue usado con reiteración.

Serena miró a la anciana con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras reflexionaba. Tenía sentido.

—¿Y este hombre, el mensajero?

—También estuve pensando en él. Parece lógico que se trate de alguien que sabe quién es La Púa; alguien que puede adivinar cuándo va y viene, de modo que nada se haga en su nombre si hay testigos que puedan decir que estaba en otro lado.

—¿Cómo quién?

Tía Luna levantó las manos.

—No tengo idea.

—¿Alguien que se disfraza como La Púa, cree usted? —Fue Minako quien formuló la pregunta.

—Probablemente —respondió tía Luna.

Esa posibilidad particular generó en Serena nuevos fantasmas. ¿Y si el hombre con quien había hecho el amor no era La Púa, sino el mensajero?

No. Su mente cerró violentamente una puerta.

¿Era posible que Dar fuera el mensajero?

Estaba en una posición que le permitía enterarse de muchas cosas, con el Ejército de la Unión prácticamente acampando a las puertas de su casa esas últimas semanas. Además, entraba y salía de la ciudad constantemente llevando a tía Luna, Minako e incluso a ella misma. La gente tenía tendencia a hablar delante de él como si no estuviera, aunque a menudo ella había pensado que oía y entendía mucho más de lo que suponían.

¿Y si el propio La Púa fuera el mensajero? ¿Si sus buenas acciones no eran más que una cobertura para otros crímenes más lucrativos?

Había demasiadas posibilidades. Serena deseaba tener la misma fe de tía Luna; deseaba poder creer en la explicación que había dado. Tenía una simplicidad que resultaba seductora. El bien y el mal estaban perfectamente equilibrados. La Púa era la fuerza del bien; los forajidos, instrumentos del demonio, y Dar nada más que una víctima inocente. Serena había descubierto que muy pocas cosas eran tan sencillas.

Bien y mal, ángel y demonio.

Esas palabras la perseguían como si ocultaran un significado que tendría que poder descifrar. Sin embargo, se le escapaba, igual que al principio.

Ante un gesto de tía Luna , Minako empezó a servir el café, que hasta ese momento habían olvidado.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar. Pregunté a Malachite, pero está decidido a mantener a Dar en prisión. Creo que se debe a que mañana hay otro envío de caudales. Cuando llegue y sea despachado a Monroe. Malachite quizá se vuelva más razonable.

—¿Te habló de la entrega? —Serena no pudo reprimir su sorpresa.

—Temo que fui más bien persistente y sabe que puede confiar en mí. Incluso me dijo cuándo saldrá de nuevo: el martes, a las 4, con una escolta de dos hombres.

—Si alguien trata de apoderarse de los caudales… —comenzó a decir tía Luna.

—Entonces Dar estaría a salvo.

Peter había estado jugando en el patio trasero con Zafiro, que no se había acercado a la terraza para mantenerse alejado de Serena. De vez en cuando sorprendía al muchachito mirándola de reojo y con el entrecejo fruncido, en feroz concentración. Se sentía, incomprensiblemente, más herida por su defección que por cualquier otra cosa. Había esperado que siquiera él comprendiese que ella no quería causar daño a Dar, y que lamentaba tanto que hubiese caído en la trampa. Incluso creyó que el chico sentía algo de afecto por ella.

Peter vino corriendo y subió las escaleras.

—¡Miren! —gritó—. Miren lo que encontré.

—Cálmate, antes de que le rompas el cuello —lo reprendió Minako, con la atención puesta en la taza que estaba llenando con café. Peter se calmó y subió con mayor lentitud; ella estiró la mano y se la pasó por la cabeza—. Necesitas peinarte un poco.

—Sí, mamá, pero mira esto.

Abrió su mano.

La cafetera que Minako tenía en la mano golpeó estrepitosamente la mesa cuando ella gritó. Tía Luna se inclinó hacia adelante con una exclamación, y Serena quedó inmóvil, congelada.

Peter se sorprendió tanto con la reacción de ellas que el caparazón de la langosta se le escapó y cayó por la falda de Minako hasta el suelo, como la hoja de un árbol. Se detuvo bajo la luz del sol que daba directamente sobre el borde de la terraza frente a ellas, y se quedó allí, bajo el resplandor de oro.

La primera en recuperarse fue tía Luna.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

El rostro de Peter se puso pálido, mientras las miraba estupefacto.

—Al lado del magnolio. No la maté. Ya estaba vacía. Dar dice que el insecto que tienen adentro las deja colgando sobre los árboles.

—Así es, cada año en esta época —dijo tía Luna—. Recuerdo haberle dicho lo mismo cuando tenía su edad.

—¿Puedo tenerlo?

—Por supuesto, y también todos los que encuentres.

Peter recogió el caparazón y se lo puso en la nariz. Después se alejó saltando. Minako se echó para atrás en la silla, con una mano sobre el pecho.

—Creí que era una tarjeta de visita.

—También yo —dijo tía Luna—. Es una lástima que no fuera así.

El sol fue invadiendo lentamente la pared de la casa, y las obligó a trasladarse a la terraza delantera antes de que los Chiba llegaran. La señora Chiba trajo una torta helada de gelatina de mora que ella misma había preparado. La comieron con el café y se sentaron a hablar en voz baja de las escapadas de Dar cuando era niño. No ignoraron a Serena, pero tenían poco que decirle. Ella trataba de pensar alguna manera adecuada de irse a su habitación, cuando llegó Andrew Furuhama.

—Tía Luna —dijo, mientras subía la escalera con el sombrero en la mano—. No tiene idea de cuánto lamento lo de Dar.

Tía Luna lo abrazó afectuosamente.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo.

—Ya he ido a verlo. Hice todo lo que pude para convencer al coronel Ward de que comete un error pero está tan decidido a tener un chivo expiatorio, por absurdo que sea el espécimen, que no escucha.

—¡No me parece que esa sea una manera adecuada para referirse a Dar! —protestó Minako.

—Tía Luna, le ruego me disculpe. Sólo quise decir que…

—No importa, Andrew —dijo la anciana—. Sé lo que quisiste decir.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, algo que pueda llevar a Dar?

—Aprecio el ofrecimiento, pero no creo; no hoy, por lo menos.

—Me preguntaba si tendría su armónica. Eso tal vez lo entretenga un poco.

—Ahora que lo dices, no creo que la tenga. Iré a buscarla y puedes llevársela.

—Bueno. Me siento mejor haciendo algo por él, por pequeño que sea, dado que saldré de la ciudad durante un par de días.

—¿Negocios, Andrew? —preguntó Minako.

—Sí, desgraciadamente.

—Negocios de la Unión, pero supongo que debes saltar cuando el patrón chasquea el látigo, ¿no es así?

—Así es —aceptó él, con voz seca.

—Lástima.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que querías de mí? —Inclinó su cabeza oscura y sus modales fueron de lo más encantadores.

—Pensé que tal vez pudieras hacer por Dar algo más que simplemente llevarle la armónica. —El tono de Minako era petulante.

Andrew sonrió.

—No me digas que no confías en que tu coronel yanqui vele porque se haga justicia…

—Puedes dejar a Malachite fuera de esto. Sólo obedece órdenes.

—¿Ahora también?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —La mujer se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla.

—Nada, nada. —Andrew levantó los brazos en un gesto de rendición.

—¡Además, él no es mi coronel! —Se echó para atrás en la silla con cierta violencia.

—Me alegro oír eso, pero ¿qué milagro pensaste para que yo libere a Dar?

—No sé. Algo, cualquier cosa. Usa tus conexiones.

—Dudo que ayuden. Eso es ahora una cuestión militar y el comisario no interferirá. El gobernador difícilmente se meterá si no le reporta un beneficio directo. —Le dirigió una mirada ladina—. Por supuesto que siempre puedo intentar sobornar al coronel.

—¡Eso no es gracioso!

—Y, en todo caso, él es más rico que yo, ¿no es así? ¿Qué nos queda entonces?

—¿Los Caballeros?

A Serena le pareció que la prima de Dar espió de reojo a su padre cuando hizo la sugerencia. El anciano siguió mirando por encima de la barandilla, con la vista perdida, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte.

—Liberar presos no es su especialidad.

—Quizá no —concordó Minako y, con la vista clavada en Andrew, añadió—, pero La Púa podría hacerlo.

Hubo silencio en la terraza. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Andrew. Este pareció desconcertado.

—¡Mi niña querida, yo no soy tu hombre!

—No pretendo que lo admitas, pero si guardas algún sentimiento por Dar…

—No —dijo Serena.

Andrew dejó de ser el centro de atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no? —preguntó Minako.

Serena la miró de frente.

—No funcionará. Cualquiera que tratara de liberarlo no conseguiría más que lo mataran junto con él.

—No necesariamente. —El tono de la otra mujer fue defensivo.

—E incluso si funcionara, ¿qué sería de él? No podría regresar a Splendora. Podría irse a Texas o al lejano oeste, pero no sería feliz alejado de los suyos.

Andrew Furuhama la miró.

—No tengo intención de hacer nada temerario, señorita Tsukino, pero me parece que es sumamente impertinente de su parte que intente decidir el destino de Dar.

—Es posible, pero me parece que tiene mejores posibilidades si depende de que el coronel descubra la verdad.

—¿Incluso después de que el y sus hombres inspeccionen Splendora buscando alguna evidencia?

—¿Trata de decir que hay algo que se pueda encontrar aquí?

—¿Está usted segura de que no? ¿O de que el coronel no fabricará lo que no encontró?

Era imposible saber qué era lo que pensaba realmente detrás de esa fachada sonriente y amable.

—Me sorprenden que sugiera algo así: también que no pueda ver que Dar está mejor donde está.

—Hay muchas cosas nuestras que le sorprenden, ¿no es así?, muchas cosas que no comprende. Como a Dar y La Púa. Usted interfirió en eso y mire lo que pasó. ¿Y ahora quiere decirnos qué es lo mejor para él? Es posible, señorita Tsukino, que lo más conveniente sea que usted se vuelva al Norte, donde pertenece.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie criticó a Andrew por su falta de modales ni protestó diciendo que estaba equivocado. Era como si él hubiese puesto en palabras lo que todos sentían. Todos habían cerrado filas contra ella, la entrometida, la traidora.

Serena se levantó.

—Es posible que tenga razón, señor Furuhama. Absolutamente toda la razón.

Caminó adentro de la casa. La quietud y silencio de su dormitorio no la atrajeron y continuó por el corredor hasta las puertas de atrás. Cruzó la terraza trasera y bajó la escalera, arrastrando la falda por los peldaños. Luego caminó por el sendero de ladrillo, pasando el jardín y el edificio de la cocina. El ritmo de sus pasos fue más rápido mientras se iba alejando de la casa grande, y fue tanto lo que aceleró que cuando llegó a la sala de clases estaba casi corriendo. Entró en la pequeña cabaña y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Con la mano todavía en la manilla, se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos.

Andrew tenía razón, debía irse. Quedarse cuando todos deseaban que se fuera era como autocastigarse. Lo sentía así y anhelaba que todo pasara y quedara atrás, pero no se veía empaquetando y preparando su partida mientras el destino de Dar todavía era incierto.

Splendora parecía tan vacía sin él… Silencioso y tranquilo, era impresionante como hacía sentir su presencia. Todos y todo dependía, en mayor o menor grado, de él. Era el sol alrededor del cual giraba toda la casa. Sin él, todo estaba sombrío y carecía de sentido.

Incluso esa sala de clases. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Parecía la misma, tenía los mismos olores a libros, tiza, goma y cueros viejos. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana tenía el mismo brillo, y las mismas pelusas colgaban en el aire y bailaban en el haz de luz. Sin embargo, la habitación parecía lóbrega y abandonada.

Serena exhaló un trémulo suspiro. Se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia su escritorio, donde pasó los dedos por la superficie empolvada. Puso la mano en el respaldo de la silla, la llevó hasta la ventana y se sentó. Era ahí donde Dar le había pedido que se casara con él. Había sido tan persuasivo, tan serio, tan insistente. Casi podía oír su voz que, con frases simples, le había ofrecido su amor, su hogar, él mismo. Si hubiese aceptado…

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho, por Dios?

Tía Luna, Minako y todos los demás parecían tan seguros de que era inocente, y Serena quería desesperadamente pensar del mismo modo. Había una parte de ella que no podía concebir que Dar fuera culpable, pero también otra que recordaba, sopesaba y añadía fragmentos de un rompecabezas que trataba de descubrir quién era Dar, quién era Darien Chiba.

Pronto, antes de una semana. La Púa saldría y haría alguna buena acción, o una mala: entonces las preguntas tendrían respuesta. Cuando llegara ese momento se sentiría contenta, increíblemente contenta. Mientras tanto, rogaba que Malachite Ward cuidara que Dar no sufriera ningún daño, y que los interrogatorios se llevaran a cabo de acuerdo con la ley, sin recurrir a tácticas de cuartel ni a ninguna brutalidad.

La recorrió un temblor cuando recordó a Dar en manos de los soldados, desgreñado, con el pelo sobre los ojos y sangre en la comisura de los labios. Sabía que había medios para obligar a un hombre a confesar cualquier cosa. Lo peor que podía usarse en contra de él era la persuasión psicológica. Tendría pocas defensas contra ella, muy pocos recursos para protegerse. Se le podría engañar, dando a sus palabras un sentido distinto o haciéndole creer que, admitiendo haber cometido los crímenes de La Púa, protegería a alguna persona importante para él. Era inútil pensar que Malachite Ward no haría algo así; podía hacerlo sin la menor intención de atrapar a un hombre inocente.

Como había hecho ella.

Todo eso no importaría si La Púa hiciera otro movimiento. ¿Y si eso no ocurría? ¿Qué sería de Dar si el hombre que desempeñaba el papel de enderezador de entuertos decidía que había llegado el momento de desaparecer? ¿Qué pasaría si Dar era en realidad La Púa, y no podía ocurrir ningún incidente que sirviera para liberarlo?

Los cargos a los que Dar se enfrentaría serían de asalto, robo, interferencia en los deberes de un funcionario del Ejército de Estados Unidos y asesinato. La pena por el menos grave de estos delitos sería de varios años de prisión en una cárcel federal, y por el más grave, la muerte en la horca.

La horca para Dar.

La idea era tan impensable que se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar agitadamente. No podía suceder, no podía. Pero, si ocurría, ella tendría la culpa. La sola idea le resultaba intolerable.

Se quedó de pie con los puños apretados en el vientre, como si eso mitigara el dolor de la culpa y el miedo, y de ese afecto mal situado que se negaba a denominar amor y que sentía dentro de ella. Nada podía aliviarla, y era muy posible que nunca jamás algo pudiera hacerlo.

Sintió que la ayudaría ver de nuevo a Dar. Ver si la había perdonado. Iría tan pronto los otros abandonaran Splendora, tan pronto el camino estuviera libre para no tener que explicar lo que ni ella comprendía cabalmente.

Serena detuvo el coche frente a la gran casa de dos plantas que servía de cuartel general del ejército de ocupación. Sacó su pañuelo y se secó la transpiración de la cara, luego se sacudió el polvo que se había adherido a su ropa. La tarde era tan calurosa que el cielo parecía tener una lámina de latón, y las hojas colgaban inmóviles de los árboles. Las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas. Los propietarios de las tiendas estaban de pie en el vano de sus puertas, abanicándose. Una que otra persona dormía a la sombra de los árboles. Los gatos y los perros se habían retirado, para buscar algún lugar más fresco donde echarse a esperar la caída del sol.

En el cuartel, un empleado estaba sentado ante un escritorio, con los pies en alto y un pedazo de diario sobre la cara, roncando sonoramente. El carraspeo de Serena no consiguió despertarlo y, con una mirada de irritación, la joven caminó hasta la puerta más cercana.

Un oficial levantó la vista del escritorio lleno de papeles. Daba la impresión de que se había estado rascando la cabeza, y tenía tinta en las yemas de los dedos. Cuando se levantó, un papel le quedó colgando del lado interior del antebrazo, humedecido de sudor. Se lo quitó y lo puso en su lugar, antes de dar la vuelta al escritorio en dirección a ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señora? —comenzó, luego exclamó—: ¡Señorita Serena! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Era uno de los hombres que había estado en Splendora ese verano. Serena sabía que era de Kentucky y que tenía una hermana llamada Marcy, pero no podía recordar su nombre. No obstante, le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Estaba buscando al coronel Ward.

—Desde luego. Por aquí, señorita Serena.

El teniente se puso la chaqueta del uniforme antes de conducirla de regreso al vestíbulo. Al pasar al lado del empleado dormido, le quitó los pies del escritorio, sin miramiento alguno, y luego caminó con pasos largos para abrir una puerta más alejada. La oficina de Malachite Ward había sido antes un comedor, si el abanico que colgaba del techo —balanceándose cuando un muchacho negro, sentado en un rincón, tiraba de la cuerda— era algún indicativo. Había dos hombres de pie cerca de las ventanas al final de la habitación. Uno era el coronel, el otro Samuel Chiba. Se volvieron cuando Serena entró.

—La señorita Serena quiere verlo, señor —anunció el hombre de Kentucky, luego con una sonrisa y un guiño se alejó de nuevo.

Chiba dijo sus últimas palabras, de las cuales Serena entendió solo una: _dinero_. No había duda de que discutían algunos detalles de la hipoteca sobre Elm Grove.

—Si interrumpo —dijo ella—, puedo esperar afuera.

—En absoluto. Ya me iba —dijo el padre de Minako. Hizo una venia al coronel y a Serena, antes de ponerse de nuevo el sombrero—. Buenos días, Malachite. Señorita Tsukino.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Malachite Ward caminó hacia Serena y la tomó de las manos.

—¿A qué debo este placer?

—No le ocuparé mucho tiempo. Es sobre Dar.

—¿Quiere verlo? Mi querida niña, usted y la mitad del mundo, que se ha dedicado a enviarle comida y toda clase de cosas. Estoy cansado de buscar llaves y limas entre ellas.

—¿No le han convencido todavía de que tiene al hombre equivocado? —El tono era burlón, pero había un dejo de esperanza en él.

—No del todo.

Serena bajó la vista para ocultar su desilusión.

—Supongo que lo ha interrogado.

—Lo he hecho, entre visitas.

—¿Qué dice?

—¿Decir? Casi nada. Se sienta ahí y sonríe como un chico inocente del coro de Navidad, pero, como fui un chico del coro yo mismo, no me dejo engañar por eso.

Ella jugó con la cartera que colgaba de su hombro.

—Supongamos que nunca diga nada, ¿entonces qué? No permitiría que lo trataran con dureza, que lo maltrataran, ¿no es verdad, Malachite?

—¿Es eso lo que le preocupa? ¿Es eso lo que piensa de mí y del Ejército de los Estados Unidos?

—Espero que no intentará decir que eso nunca ha sucedido.

—Usted y Minako. Ustedes dos seguramente creen que soy un salvaje, un verdadero bruto.

Serena pensó que la otra mujer tenía más derecho a pensar en el bienestar de Dar que ella misma. Era completamente incoherente de su parte molestarse por eso.

—Creo que es un oficial correcto, pero está bajo una gran presión para poner fin a las actividades de La Púa y a las atrocidades que se cometieron en su nombre.

—Eso suena como si pensara que La Púa puede no ser la parte culpable, independientemente de que Dar sea o no nuestro hombre.

—No sé. ¡No sé! —exclamó ella.

El se quedó en silencio durante un momento, observándola, sus ojos clavados en el rubor de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué es Chiba para usted? Puedo entender a Minako, porque es su pariente, pero no sé por qué está usted tan perturbada.

—No me parece que mis relaciones sean preocupación suya.

—Estrictamente hablando, no, pero no es sólo curiosidad. Tengo la sensación de que se lamenta de lo que ha hecho, y me gustaría saber por qué.

Serena miró fijamente por la ventana, a la calle desierta y calurosa.

—Sí lo estoy, y es por Dar, porque, él fue atrapado. Él… él es distinto a todos los que he conocido y conoceré. Es amable y generoso, y hay una dulzura en su carácter que conmueve el corazón. Es sensible, con un alma que no está tan protegida como la del resto de nosotros. Es gracioso y galante y alguna veces tan trágico que no puedo…

—Me parece que si fuera normal usted estaría enamorada de él.

Ella lo miró rápidamente; su rubor se volvió más intenso.

—Admito que le tengo cariño. Supongo que es natural; una profesora a menudo se encariña con algunos alumnos.

—¿Se encariña?

—¿Qué más, por favor? —Levantó el mentón y le echó una mirada desafiante.

—Nada, si usted lo dice —respondió él, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión reflexiva.

—Le recordaré —dijo ella— que Dar una vez intervino para evitar que le hicieran daño a usted, aquella tarde en Splendora, con Andrew Furuhama.

—No lo he olvidado. Tampoco olvidé que me hizo recobrar la razón aquel día en Elm Grove, cuando estuve a punto de perder toda oportunidad con Minako.

—Bueno, ¿entonces?

—Bueno, entonces tiene usted mi palabra de que lo trataré con guante blanco. Es posible que esto la sorprenda, pero jamás pretendí hacer las cosas de otro modo.

Ella sonrió.

—Y jamás esperé que no fuera así, pero me alegra oírselo decir.

—Bueno, podría apalearlo o zarandearlo un poquito, pero tiene demasiados amigos y, aunque parezca cobarde, no tengo el menor deseo de arriesgarme a que me retuerzan el pescuezo una de estas noches, destino del que Samuel Chiba trataba de advertirme hace apenas un rato…

—Esa es, por supuesto, su única razón.

—¿Qué otra? —dijo él. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que ella pasara—. ¿Visitamos al prisionero?

La cárcel estaba en el sótano; una habitación pequeña, con una sola ventana con barrotes, que en tiempos pasados era usada para los esclavos peligrosos y rebeldes. Para llegar allí caminaron por el corredor hasta las puertas de atrás, y bajaron a la terraza del piso inferior. Malachite abrió las puertas dobles y la acompañó por el pasillo hasta la celda de la esquina derecha. Algunas habitaciones de ese área se usaban como depósito. El sótano estaba oscuro y olía a polvo y humedad, pero tenía la ventaja de ser más fresco que las habitaciones de arriba.

Malachite se detuvo ante la puerta de la celda, desde donde se divisaba la pequeña ventana con barrotes, un lavabo y un pequeño camastro con la silueta recostada de un hombre. El coronel golpeó con los nudillos en la pared.

—Alguien a verlo, Chiba. —Se alejó por el pasillo diciendo—: Volveré en cinco minutos.

Dar se puso de pie, su silueta sólida pero poco nítida en la luz gris de la habitación se recortaba contra la ventana cuando se volvió hacia Serena, sus hombres anchos casi tapaban la luz. Se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos y ágiles.

Serena vio la forma de su cuerpo, de su cabeza, de su cuello, la manera en que se movía, y sintió que el dolor le oprimía el corazón. No podía pensar, no podía hablar. La sangre de sus venas parecía coagulada, la sintió tan espesa que creyó que jamás podría moverse de ese lugar.

Dar se acercó. La luz de las puertas del final del pasillo iluminaba su oscuro pelo, el bronceado de la piel, la suave curva de su boca. Sus grandes manos se cerraron alrededor de los barrotes de la puerta.

—Señorita Serena —dijo suavemente.

—Oh, Dar —susurró ella, con voz entrecortada.

—Vino. No creí que vendría.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se acercó sin saber lo que hacía y puso su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, señorita, estoy bien. Pero sus manos están frías. ¿No está enferma?

—No, no.

Tenía los labios secos y partidos. Ella estiró la mano a través de los barrotes y le acarició la piel cálida, la barba incipiente, el borde de la boca, tratando de aliviar las heridas que había sufrido por culpa de ella. La necesidad de besarlo era tan fuerte que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse. Él volvió la cabeza y le besó las yemas de los dedos, antes de tomar su mano y llevarla hasta su pecho.

—Lo siento, Dar. Lo siento mucho.

No sabía de dónde habían salido las palabras, pero se alegró de haberlas dicho. Se acercó más, tomando un barrote con la otra mano.

—No importa.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Nada, no hay nada que usted pueda hacer, señorita Serena.

—Tiene que haber algo.

—No piense en ello. Estaré bien.

¿Era una advertencia? ¿O sólo la preocupación de él por sus sentimientos? Se retiró mirándolo, tratando de retener los detalles de su rostro en su memoria. Se veía igual, quizás un poco tenso, un poco cansado, pero el mismo. La diferencia estaba dentro de ella, en la manera como lo veía ahora.

—Darien Chiba —dijo ella, probando el nombre, oyendo cada sílaba hacer eco en su memoria junto con imágenes que nunca olvidaría.

—¿Señorita Serena?

Su voz sonaba confundida, pero el apretón de sus manos se había hecho más fuerte. Por un instante, tuvo la urgente necesidad de exigirle que dejara de fingir y se enfrentara como realmente era, como él mismo y no otro.

Pero era demasiado peligroso para él. Podía haber alguien escuchando más allá de la ventana, o en la habitación de al lado. En todo caso, no era necesario.

—No importa —dijo ella tranquilamente.

Darien jamás la había amado más. Estaba pálida, había huellas de insomnio debajo de sus ojos y el sombrero que se inclinaba hacia adelante ensombrecía su cara, dejándola carente de vitalidad. Sin embargo, la expresión de su mirada le hizo sentir que no existían barreras entre ambos.

Ella sabía; lo sentía. Y lo había traicionado. Él le había entregado su vida con una rosa cuando se habían conocido, y no tenía derecho a quejarse si ella las había despreciado a las dos. Si le hubiera preguntado, él le habría dicho lo que quería saber. No lo hizo, y se alegraba por eso. Indicaba que comprendía mucho más de lo que jamás había pensado que comprendería. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que quería creer. También podía significar que a ella no le importara saber, que la carga de culpa por lo que había hecho era tan intolerable que ya no importaba. De cualquier forma, estaba satisfecho.

Se oyó el ruido de pasos provenientes de la escalera. El coronel venía de regreso.

—Béseme, señorita Serena —dijo Darien con voz profunda.

Ella se puso de puntillas, tensa contra los barrotes, sintiendo el metal frío contra su cara acalorada mientras encontraba los labios de él. En ese contacto placentero, que sellaba un pacto de silencio, había firmeza y seguridad.

Malachite venía silbando. El sonido era agudo, una advertencia. Dar soltó a Serena y retrocedió. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrosadas y su voz fue insegura cuando habló sólo para que el coronel la oyera:

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Sólo me falta usted. Para que me lea —contestó él, sus ojos brillantes en la penumbra.

Ella se las arregló para sonreír, reconociendo el débil humor que había en su ruego. Malachite ya estaba a su lado.

—¿Lista?

Se despidió y puso la mano sobre la manga azul que cubría el brazo del coronel. Tratando de mantener la compostura, respirando lenta y tranquilamente, se alejó de Dar, de Darien Chiba, quien era, sin duda alguna, La Púa.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: por finnnn sabe que es Dar la Púa se tardo mucho en descubrirlo y eso que viven en la misma casa jajajaj y este Darien es un pillo todavía fingiendo que es retrasado mental jajajajaj….**


	18. Chapter 18

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 18

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Serena sabía que no, pero no conseguía que le importara. El hecho tendría que haber sido impactante, pero no lo era. Tan grande era su alivio al verse liberada de sus dudas que quería cantar, gritar, a pesar del peso del miedo en su interior. No hizo nada de eso. Condujo de regreso a Splendora con una expresión de tal concentración en su rostro que el recaudador BlackMoon, deteniéndose a saludarla levemente con el sombrero, la miró asombrado al ver que pasaba sin dar la menor señal de haberle reconocido.

Esperaba encontrar a tía Luna sola. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que era imposible que fuera así. No sólo Minako estaba de visita sino que también se habían unido a ella Amy Mizuno y Lita. Aparentemente las dos mujeres buscaban a Minako, para que Lita pudiera despedirse. Estaban todas reunidas en el dormitorio de tía Luna, quizá porque habían interrumpido la siesta de la anciana o porque deseaban cierta privacidad. Fue Zafiro quien le informó dónde estaban y quiénes la acompañaban. Algunas horas antes era muy probable que Serena hubiera desistido de interrumpir la reunión, insegura de si sería bien recibida o no, pero ahora no pensaba en nada más que en ver a tía Luna y hablar con ella lo antes posible.

Oyó sus voces cuando levantó la mano para golpear la puerta, y ellas callaron bruscamente cuando sonó el golpe. Un momento después le dijeron que entrara.

Tía Luna estaba sentada en una silla, con Minako de pie a un lado y Amy Mizuno al otro. Lita estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con el rostro bañado de lágrimas sobre el amplio regazo de la anciana. Se sentó y buscó un pañuelo, cuando Serena entró en la habitación.

—Oh, eres tú, Serena. Creí que era mamá Tass que venía a buscar la bandeja de café.

—Me la puedo llevar, si quieren que le evite esa molestia. —El ofrecimiento fue sincero. Serena tenía la clara sensación de que sería mejor que volviera después.

—Mamá Tass vendrá directamente.

Serena cerró la puerta y avanzó.

—No era mi intención interrumpir —dijo con voz tensa.

Lita se sonó y después de un momento salió detrás del pañuelo.

—Oh, no, me he comportado como una tonta y estaré bien en un instante.

—De todos modos, ya nos íbamos.

—¿No hay nada que pueda decir —preguntó tía Luna, tocando el brazo de Lita— para convencerte de que esto es innecesario?

La joven se encogió de hombros en un gesto desesperanzado.

—Usted sabe cómo son las cosas para mí.

—No tienen que ser así. Mucha de tu gente se está yendo a California o a México, donde son aceptados como…

—Como hispánicos. Sí, lo sé, pero papá ni siquiera considerará esa posibilidad. Se aferrará a su tierra hasta el final, porque ser un gran terrateniente es su orgullo. Yo necesito algo más.

—Pero no esto. No una especie de semivida. No será igual que antes de la guerra. Nada lo es.

—Será suficiente con el hombre que me ha elegido.

—¿Puedes confiar en él? Quiero decir, ¿realmente confiar en él?

—Debo hacerlo. —La tristeza de todas las mujeres del mundo se sintetizaba en la sonrisa trémula de la muchacha.

Tía Luna suspiró.

—No me gusta. No tiene sentido que finja que sí, pero es tu elección, y no puedo decir que si estuviera en tu piel haría otra cosa. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana por la noche.

—¿Mañana por la noche? Pero ¿por qué?

Lita apartó la vista.

—Eso debe de ser obvio.

—Ese hombre es un estúpido.

—Tiene que pensar en su reputación. Como usted dijo antes, las cosas ya no son iguales. Ya no es más una moda que un hombre tome a una mujer de color como amante.

—¡Qué moda ni moda! ¿Qué clase de vida va a ser, si él no quiere ser visto en público contigo jamás?

—La única que puedo tener. Pero… puede que me equivoque. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que vamos a Monroe para tomar el buque del correo.

—¿Monroe? —La expresión de tía Luna parecía exigir una explicación.

—Sí, hay allí algún asunto federal, o quizá prefiere no arriesgarse a tener que presentarme a sus amigos, como ocurriría si tomáramos el tren en Colfax.

Minako se inclinó para poner su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

—Lita, por favor, no vayas.

Lita sonrió, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Aprecio tu preocupación y la recordaré, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

—Un hombre de tu propia raza sería mejor que este… idiota insensible que te aleja de aquí. —No mencionar el nombre del recaudador de impuestos fue un gesto de delicadeza.

—¿De mi propia raza? Si soy sólo veinticinco por ciento negra, sólo eso. ¿Cuál es mi raza?

Todas se quedaron en silencio, desconcertadas, porque la ley era clara en cuanto a que cualquier rastro de sangre negra convertía a una persona en tal. Era una posición racional e irracional al mismo tiempo, que la guerra y las leyes de la Reconstrucción no habían hecho nada para cambiar.

Lita se levantó. Antes de que partiera, tía Luna la tomó de la muñeca.

—Eres una mujer hermosa y elegante y un ser humano valioso; nunca olvides eso. Si las cosas no funcionan, no permitas que el exceso de orgullo te impida regresar a casa.

—No lo haré —dijo Lita con voz muy suave—. No le habría contado todo esto si usted no hubiese sido tan comprensiva, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me ha ayudado mucho y le estoy muy agradecida.

Tía Luna meneó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que deseamos tu felicidad?

—Lo sé. Bueno, es mejor que me vaya para poder hacer el equipaje a tiempo.

Lita miró a su alrededor buscando su sombrero, que estaba en una mesa cercana. Se lo puso y lo aseguró atravesándolo con un alfiler. Amy le enderezó el velo que caía por detrás, luego buscó su bolso, tirado sobre la cama.

Dejaron la habitación y salieron a la terraza. Hubo una serie de despedidas, luego las dos visitas bajaron la escalera hacia su coche. Serena, Minako y tía Luna se quedaron observando y saludando con la mano, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Tía Luna bajó el brazo y con pesar en el rostro dijo:

—Si BlackMoon no le hubiera pedido que fuera a Nueva Orleáns, Lita estaría perfectamente feliz donde estaba. Mataría a ese tipo.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Serena, y sus ojos brillaban con la inspiración que había ido tomando forma en ella durante la media hora pasada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Las dos mujeres hablaron al mismo tiempo. Había sospecha en la voz de tía Luna, y la de Minako sonaba irritada e intrigada cuando se volvió para mirar a Serena.

Serena les dijo exactamente qué era lo que pensaba.

Cuando salieron, a la tarde siguiente, eran cinco. Minako se negó a dejar que Serena fuera sola; no soportaba perderse toda la emoción. Tía Luna insistió en ir, sólo porque era demasiado peligroso para las dos mujeres salir sin protección. Zafiro no se quedaba porque quería hacer lo que fuera por ayudar al amo Dar, y mamá Tass no dejaba que Zafiro fuera sin ella.

Serena no objetó la compañía. Los refuerzos eran bienvenidos, mientras se mantuvieran fuera de la vista. Era posible que se les necesitara. Lo que iba a hacer era muy bueno, en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor, catastrófico, pero con los otros la situación podía salvarse, si se presentaba como una especie de monstruosa broma.

Partieron antes del anochecer. A simple vista no era más que la familia de Splendora que viajaba en carreta a alguna reunión, con un caballo ensillado trotando detrás. Serena conducía con tía Luna a su lado. Los demás iban sentados en el banco, con los pies levantados sobre un paquete largo envuelto en un edredón. Sonriendo, conversando entre ellos en un intento de parecer despreocupados, cruzaron la ciudad y continuaron al sur hacia Isla Brevelle.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegaron a unos doscientos cincuenta metros de la curva que llevaba a la entrada de la casa de monsieur La Cour, padre de Lita. Tía Luna había elegido el lugar, primero porque había una espesa arboleda de ciruelos y un bosquecillo de robles pequeños más allá de una curva cerrada, y segundo, porque justo detrás del camino, arriba, había una casa de campo abandonada.

Se detuvieron en el corral de la granja y colocaron la carreta detrás de la casa vieja, con sus ventanas tapiadas y la puerta desvencijada, de modo que quedó bien oculta. Zafiro fue enviado hasta la casa La Cour para vigilar durante un rato y asegurarse de que la presa aún no había llegado. Mamá Tass sacó un canasto que contenía la cena, y todas comieron de pie mientras esperaban a Zafiro.

Entre mordiscos de galletas y pollo frío, Serena sacó de la carreta el paquete largo y lo desenvolvió. Dejó las armas que contenía en el asiento, sacudió el sombrero de hombre, la camisa, la chaqueta y los pantalones, la almohada de plumas, el largo pañuelo negro y un revólver, el mismo que le había arrebatado a La Púa en el granero. Se quitó la ropa y comenzó a vestirse con esas cosas.

Cuando Zafiro volvió ya era noche cerrada y, según informó, Lita todavía estaba en la casa; la había visto a través de las ventanas, entrando y saliendo de su dormitorio.

El chico recibió pollo y galletas, y guardaron el resto de la comida. Tía Luna y Minako tomaron cada una un rifle. Mamá Tass sacó de debajo del asiento un cuchillo de trinchar, de aspecto siniestro. Zafiro, sosteniendo en la boca la galleta que le quedaba, buscó en su bolsillo y extrajo una honda y un puñado de piedras. Se pidió a mamá Tass que se quedara con la carreta, lista para mandarla de regreso a Splendora con toda rapidez, si era necesario. Los otros se pusieron silenciosamente detrás de Serena, que guiaba el caballo, mientras se abrían paso hacia el camino.

Serena pasó por la tupida arboleda de ciruelos que tía Luna había señalado, y llevó el animal hasta el bosquecillo de robles, que lo disimulaba bien. Sus acompañantes se ocultaron entre los ciruelos, no sin alguna que otra exclamación que a veces parecía más bien una blasfemia.

Serena colocó al caballo en dirección al camino. Miró la montura de hombre con la almohada atada al asiento, y su cuerpo engrosado, también por almohadas. Con una expresión decidida en los labios apretados, puso el pie en el estribo, se agarró de la silla de montar con ambas manos y se impulsó hacia arriba.

No consiguió subirse. La almohada que cubría su pecho chocó contra el borde de la silla y se cayó de espaldas al suelo. Lo intentó de nuevo y pasó lo mismo.

Oyó el sonido de cascos de caballo. Alguien venía. Tenía que prepararse. Se elevó más alto con un esfuerzo gigantesco y consiguió sentarse en la montura sobre la almohada, lo que le daba la estatura de un hombre. Tranquilizó al caballo, que se movía inquieto con su extraña apariencia y sus movimientos raros. Con una mano acomodó las hombreras que le había puesto a la chaqueta, luego se echó el sombrero todavía más sobre la cara, se subió el pañuelo negro hasta taparse la nariz y levantó la vista hacia el camino.

Por un momento pensó que veía un fantasma. Todavía no había salido la luna, y en la oscuridad todo lo que se veía era una mancha blanca moviéndose. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. La mancha era una camisa blanca, que vestía un hombre sobre un caballo oscuro. A medida que se acercaba, vio que era un anciano de color en una montura vieja y destartalada, casi cómica en su fealdad.

Un hombre solo, no un hombre en coche. No era su presa. Se quedó quieta. El hombre pasó trotando y se perdió en la noche.

Los minutos pasaron. Se relajó y se bajó el pañuelo, luego se rascó el labio superior con un dedo cuidadoso. Su bigote pegado con goma le picaba de una manera infernal. Sólo Dios sabía cómo Darien había podido soportarlo con tanta frecuencia y durante tanto tiempo cada vez. Se quitó el sombrero y se abanicó con él. El tiempo era caluroso: estaba muerta de calor con todas las almohadas que tenía encima. Sería bueno que lloviera de nuevo, para que refrescara un poco y limpiara el polvo de los árboles. Por lo menos, esa noche no había mosquitos.

Cosas extrañas y ridículas se le pasaban por la mente. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿"Arriba y déme lo que tenga", como un asaltante de caminos? ¿O bastaría con solo: "¡Alto!"? Quizá debía haberse puesto una nariz falsa. Habría sido un disfraz más seguro si el carruaje hubiese tenido farol, y quizá también habría ayudado a cambiar el timbre de la voz, al apretarle las fosas nasales.

¿Qué es lo que creía que hacía? ¿Estaba loca?

Era mejor no contestar esa pregunta. Pensó, en cambio, en la facilidad con que mamá Tass había encontrado las cosas que ella necesitaba para desempeñar su papel, como si fuese algo usual, y en la facilidad con que Zafiro había aceptado su papel de espía.

Dar. Había sido tan inocente… Lamentaba su pérdida.

El amor que le había ofrecido, tan simple y puro, había sido ensuciado. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de él, hasta que le había sido arrebatado. No era algo que podría perdonar fácilmente.

Al mismo tiempo, estaba sinceramente agradecida de saber que sus respuestas a él, que no podían ser caracterizadas como simples o puras, no eran la perversión que ella había creído. Podía mantener en alto su cabeza nuevamente y mirarse con franqueza en el espejo. Sus transgresiones eran, al menos, comprensibles, y, por lo tanto, perdonables. Era posible que algún día pudiera llegar a aceptarlas.

Era un alivio tan grande haber terminado con las dudas, saber de una vez para siempre que Darien Chiba era La Púa y no un asesino. Dónde la llevaba eso no lo sabía. Era posible que tía Luna tuviera razón. Ella, al menos, estaba libre ahora de cualquier intento de descubrir quién había asesinado a su hermano y a Rubeus. Esa era tarea de la ley, y ella dejaría que otros se hicieron cargo de averiguarlo. Sólo le restaba una cosa por hacer, y era allí, esa misma noche. Después sentiría limpia la conciencia y tranquila la mente. Si alguna vez soñaba con hombres enmascarados, con amantes fantasmas que la visitaban en la oscuridad esa sería su penitencia y la cumpliría gustosa.

Vio venir un vehículo muy rápidamente. Volvió a poner en su lugar el sombrero y el pañuelo, juntó las riendas en la mano y se sentó derecha con todos los sentidos alerta. Era extraño lo penetrante del olor del polvo y del moho de las hojas del roble, del pasto pisoteado y de las malezas por donde ellas habían doblado hacia la casa abandonada. También resultaba extraña la suavidad aterciopelada del aire sobre su piel y qué amistosa era la oscuridad que la envolvía. Sentía cómo su corazón latía contra las costillas, cómo la sangre corría aceleradamente por sus venas. Viva, estaba tan viva. Recordaría esa noche y también otras cuando fuera una vieja dama.

El coche se iba acercando. Lo observó a través de los árboles, mientras aparecía en el camino. No llevaba faroles. En medio del reflejo tenue de la luz de las estrellas, no era más que una silueta oscura que se movía levantando polvareda. Tocó ligeramente al caballo con los tacones y lo acercó al borde de los árboles. Desde los ciruelos se oyó un silbido claro. Zafiro. Sonrió, una sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente con la tensión de la tarea que tenía por delante.

El conductor del coche no iba a parar en la curva. Sí, ahora la marcha era más lenta. El caballo que conducía se ladeó en la vuelta del camino, sacudiendo sus crines.

—¡Ahora!

Clavó los tacones en el caballo y salió velozmente de los árboles al camino. Tiró tan fuerte de las riendas para detener al animal que este se paró en las patas traseras. La bestia que tiraba el coche respingó violentamente, y el hombre del asiento blasfemó y se puso de pie, tirando de las riendas con todas sus fuerzas hasta conseguir que el animal se quedara quieto. Serena controló su montura y sacó su revólver mientras se enderezaba.

—¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? —gritó con furia el hombre del coche—. ¡Salga de mi camino!

Había practicado durante veinticuatro horas los tonos graves de su voz, hasta que la garganta le dolía cuando finalmente se dio por satisfecha. Casi se olvidó de usarlos cuando reconoció la voz del hombre en el coche. ¿Era este el caballero que Lita esperaba? No cabía duda de ello. Con razón la chica se había mostrado confiada en su futuro.

No había tiempo para considerar nada ni para cambiar de planes. Él soltó una mano de las riendas y buscó en el interior de su chaqueta.

—¡No! —dijo ella con voz áspera—. Levante las manos. ¡Ahora!

Él obedeció, aunque muy lentamente.

—¡Estúpido bastardo! —dijo—. ¿No sabes acaso quién soy?

—Lo sé. Bájese.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oyó. ¡Bájese! —Levantó el revólver y le apuntó al corazón.

—¡Esto te costará las bolas!

—Pruébelo —dijo ella.

La burla que detectó en su voz pareció enfurecerlo aun más. Se puso de pie y de nuevo quiso buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ella apuntó y apretó el gatillo, sin culpa ni remordimiento.

El revólver explotó y el retroceso le adormeció la mano. Salió un fuego anaranjado y una nube de humo. El hombre giró y cayó hacia atrás en el asiento, sujetándose el brazo. Sus insultos resonaban en el aire.

Serena no había querido herirlo, aunque no merecía mucha consideración después de lo que había tratado de hacerle a Lita. En todo caso, él se lo había buscado.

Tenía que apurarse ahora. La familia La Cour podía haber oído el disparo y querer investigar de qué se trataba. Detrás del coche hubo un movimiento, al borde de la arboleda de ciruelos, y divisó el destello del cañón de un rifle a la luz de las estrellas. Un instante después no había nada.

—Le aconsejaría que no intentara eso de nuevo —dijo ella con dureza—. Ahora, bájese.

—¿Quién se cree que es. ¿La Púa, acaso?

El hombre lanzó la burla mientras enrollaba las riendas alrededor del látigo y se bajaba lentamente, sosteniéndose el hombro. La impactó, porque justamente esa era la impresión que quería dar. Si no lo conseguía, ¿qué sentido tenía todo? La certeza de que ella no era lo que fingía ser aparecía tan clara en la voz de él que le resultó extraña a sus oídos, pero no había tiempo para considerarlo y nada que hacer más que continuar. Llevó su caballo un poco más cerca, a la izquierda, manteniendo al hombre bien a la vista.

—¡Quítese la ropa!

Hubo más insultos, pero obedeció. Lanzó al suelo la chaqueta, y la corbata aterrizó sobre ella, seguida después por la camisa. El brazo herido hizo que le costara bajarse los tirantes.

—Botas y pantalones también.

—¡Váyase al diablo!

—Después de usted —respondió ella. Trató de que los sonidos fueran roncos, pero sonaron crispados.

Él la miró fijamente por un momento.

—Conozco su voz —dijo bruscamente.

Terror y disgusto recorrieron su cuerpo. Repitió lentamente, como para un idiota:

—Botas y pantalones también.

—Ya la reconoceré y cuando lo haga…

Dejó la amenaza flotando en el aire, mientras se inclinaba para sacarse las botas. Se bajó los pantalones y se los quitó, quedando vestido nada más que con los calzoncillos.

—Muévase contra el árbol. —Le indicó el tronco de un roble. Había varios metros de cuerda alrededor del aro de la perilla de su montura. La tomó con una mano, sin quitar la vista de la figura pálida del hombre delante de ella. Poniendo el pie sobre el estribo, se bajó y metió la cabeza debajo de la del animal.

—Los brazos atrás —gritó.

—Estoy sangrando, maldición.

Era cierto, aunque no muy profusamente. Tenía apenas una magulladura en el antebrazo, pero a Serena la visión de la herida le resultó un poco nauseabunda. Manteniendo firme el revólver y la distancia, se movió lentamente alrededor del árbol.

¿Cómo podría cubrirlo y atarlo al mismo tiempo? No hubo necesidad de lidiar con la pregunta, porque allí estaba Zafiro, una sombra silenciosa. Cuando tomó la muñeca del hombre y la puso atrás, el chico enlazó la mano del prisionero, tensando y anudando la cuerda cuando ella llevó la otra muñeca detrás del árbol. En un momento todo estuvo listo. Asegurarle los pies no significó problema alguno. Como precaución final, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le vendó los ojos.

El hombre se había quedado en silencio, como en airada concentración. Ella se detuvo, pensando en si debía o no amordazarlo. No haría una gran diferencia, porque cuando alguien lo encontrara ellos ya estarían bastante lejos. Decidió que no. Ante un gesto de ella. Zafiro volvió a sumergirse en el bosque de robles, caminando en dirección a los ciruelos. Vio cómo se sacudían los ciruelos cuando los otros comenzaron a moverse.

Se alejó del árbol, contemplando su obra. Parecía que iba a funcionar. Tendría que funcionar.

Casi se había olvidado. Sacó con sumo cuidado, del bolsillo de su chaqueta, el caparazón de la langosta atravesada por la púa. Contempló al hombre delante de ella por unos segundos. Podía colgar el emblema en el pelo de su pecho, pero podía caerse. Su nariz estaba a mano, pero el pañuelo en los ojos se interponía. Recorrió con los ojos sus calzoncillos. Allí había un lugar apropiado. Antes de cambiar de idea, estiró la mano y colocó el caparazón de langosta.

Se acercó al coche con rapidez, desató las riendas, golpeó al caballo en las ancas y lo mandó galopar en medio de la noche. Se volvió hacia su propio animal y tomó las riendas. Sólo entonces vio la pila de ropa. Sonrió e hizo un paquete con todas ellas. Algo en uno de los bolsillos hizo un ruido metálico.

El prisionero comenzó a tirar de sus ataduras, en medio de protestas e insultos frenéticos. Serena los ignoró, mientras levantaba el paquete y lo anudaba a su montura. El corazón le latía tan fuerte, había tanta excitación en sus venas que esa vez no le costó montar el caballo. Volvió la cabeza del animal en dirección a la casa abandonada.

Los otros, habiendo escuchado el sonido del coche que partía, ya habían llevado la carreta hasta el camino a cierta distancia. Serena golpeó al caballo para que se apresurara y alcanzó a sus compañeros, que se detuvieron lo suficiente como para que ella pusiera en la carreta el atado con la ropa y subiera después. Comenzó a cambiarse de ropa en el momento en que su caballo quedó bien amarrado a la cola de la carreta y le taparon los ojos a Zafiro. En breve, no eran más que un grupo de mujeres y un muchachito de paseo.

Prosiguieron lentamente en dirección a la casa. Detrás de ellas, luchando y blasfemando contra el roble, no habían dejado al recaudador BlackMoon sino a Andrew Furuhama.

Festejaron el éxito de su misión bebiendo licor de mora en los vasos de cristal veneciano que tía Luna había recibido como regalo de casamiento, Incluso Zafiro se sirvió, aunque dos minutos después de haber bebido, se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la cocina.

Todas estaban muy animadas, por el resultado exitoso y el alivio de haber terminado con esa experiencia tan difícil. Las otras mujeres no tenían casi dudas de que, cuando Andrew fuera hallado con el símbolo sobre sus calzoncillos, se interpretaría la acción como propia de La Púa y la liberación de Dar sería casi inmediata. Tía Luna especulaba interminablemente con el momento en que Dar volvería a casa. Su cálculo más optimista no podía hacerla pensar que estaría de regreso antes de la cena del día siguiente; sin embargo, ella y mamá Tass se divirtieron una enormidad planeando la comida con la que celebrarían su retorno. Minako hizo una que otra sugerencia y Serena sonreía ante sus ocurrencias, pero no estaba tan segura acerca del resultado de lo que habían hecho.

—Serena, cariño —dijo la anciana—, déjame servirte otro poquito de licor. Todavía estás tan pálida. No nos vas a echar encima la melancolía, ahora que todo ha terminado, ¿no es así?

Ella meneó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

—Sólo estaba pensando en Andrew. ¿Qué pasa si se libera antes de que alguien lo encuentre y vea la langosta? ¿Qué pasa si no informa de lo que pasó? Todo habrá sido en vano.

—¿Que no informe? Pero ¡por supuesto que lo hará!

—¿Lo hará? ¿Aunque eso lo convierta en el hazmerreír de todos?

—Por lo menos no le pusiste el símbolo alrededor del cuello, como La Púa hizo con BlackMoon.

—No, pero algo en su actitud me molesta. Fue muy insistente en cuanto a saber quién era yo; como si estuviera seguro de que no podía ser La Púa.

—Bueno, naturalmente pensaba que La Púa estaba en la cárcel. Es lo que todos piensan.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea todo. Además, casi reconoció mi voz.

—¡Dios mío, santo cielo!

—Ese fue siempre el punto débil —dijo Minako.

Serena estuvo de acuerdo.

—No esperaba tener que hablar tanto; sólo que se mostró tan suspicaz, tan… tan poco impresionado.

—¿Crees que te habrá reconocido?

—No tengo idea.

—Tiene tan mal carácter —dijo tía Luna, con el rostro preocupado.

Minako hizo girar el vaso entre los dedos.

—No podía creerlo cuando le oí hablar. Estaba tan segura de que era BlackMoon el que pensaba instalar a Lita en Nueva Orleáns. Ella nunca lo dijo, por supuesto, pero di por sentado que era él. Lo que extraño es que Lita jamás haya mencionado su nombre.

—No me parece extraño en lo más mínimo —dijo tía Luna—. Sabía que él era un amigo de la familia; también, que en una época te había cortejado. Demostró una gran delicadeza, pero es así como siempre se han arreglado estas cosas.

—Le da más sentido al hecho de que estaba tan dispuesta a irse con él —dijo Minako con tono seco.

—Sí, verdaderamente. Andrew conoce las reglas y además es un hombre atractivo y un caballero.

—Lo que no entiendo —dijo Serena— es por qué iban a Nueva Orleáns. Uno habría esperado que él la instalara por aquí, más cerca de su casa.

—Sí, es cierto eso —dijo tía Luna lentamente—. Es posible que ella no haya estado de acuerdo, a causa de su familia, pero parece de todos modos un lugar demasiado lejos para… ustedes saben lo que quiero decir. Por otra parte, no puedo creer que Andrew se trasladara con camas y petacas sin siquiera despedirse.

—¿A menos que quisiera que nadie supiera que se iba?

—¿Porque se sentía avergonzado? No habría tenido necesidad de decirnos quién era su compañera.

Minako frunció el ceño.

—Serena tiene razón —dijo—. ¿Por qué se iría? Aquí le estaba yendo bastante bien.

—Hay gente, ustedes saben bien, que ni siquiera le dirige la palabra, debido a su vinculación con los especuladores y aventureros del Norte. Quizá quería dejar todo eso atrás y empezar otra vida en Nueva Orleáns. O es posible que ame a Lita lo suficiente como para hacerlo por ella.

—Es posible —dijo Minako.

La mirada de Serena recayó sobre el paquete con la ropa de Andrew que había tirado junto a la puerta de la cocina.

—Debe de haber alguna respuesta allí.

—¿Revisar sus bolsillos? —preguntó tía Luna con voz intranquila.

—Sé que no parece muy correcto.

—Pero puede ayudar a Dar —dijo Minako.

Mamá Tass, sentada escuchando, hizo un gesto con los ojos, sin decir nada, ante tantos escrúpulos. Se levantó, fue hasta donde estaba el paquete y lo llevó al centro de la mesa. Lo desató con movimientos rápidos y diestros y desparramó las prendas.

Tía Luna las contempló. Minako levantó una manga y la dejó caer. Serena tomó la chaqueta y buscó con golpecitos en el forro. Mamá Tass tomó los pantalones y dio la vuelta a los bolsillos.

Muy pronto las pertenencias de Andrew estaban apiladas en el centro de la mesa. Había un reloj de oro, un pañuelo, un pedazo de papel doblado, algunas monedas sueltas y una cartera con un broche superior. Estaba tan abultada que Serena la levantó, sopesándola. Impulsivamente abrió el broche y vació el contenido sobre la mesa. Las monedas de oro brillaban y sonaron musicalmente cuando las apilaron.

Minako arqueó una ceja.

—Debe de haber varios cientos de dólares aquí —dijo.

—Por lo menos.

—¿Crees que para Lita?

Tía Luna parecía escandalizada.

—No habría sido esa clase de arreglo. Supongo que tenía que pagar los pasajes del buque y la estancia en algún hotel, o algo por el estilo, hasta comprar la casa.

—Da la impresión de que pensaba irse para siempre —dijo Serena. Tomó una de las monedas; parecía recién acuñada. Comenzó a desparramar las otras con un dedo. Cada una de ellas era una pieza de oro por valor de veinte dólares, con la cabeza de la Estatua de La Libertad. Nuevas, flamantes.

Una idea vaga e insegura comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. Tomó el pedazo de papel doblado y lo extendió. Se sintió decepcionada. No había más que una serie de letras y números escritos en él.

—MA0430E2 —murmuró.

Serena comenzó a repetir la serie. A mitad de camino algo resonó en su mente. Miró a Minako con los ojos dilatados.

—Los caudales.

—Parten el martes a las cuatro y media —en lenguaje militar, 0430 horas— con una o dos escoltas.

—Entonces Andrew debe ser el contacto.

—Y si él es el contacto —dijo tía Luna—. entonces debe ser quien mató a…

—A Rubeus.

Los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de dolor cuando terminó la oración. Andrew había sido también el que arregló la trampa que había terminado con la muerte de su hermano en un bosque alfombrado de helechos, al lado de un arroyo. Era posible, incluso, que las piezas de oro recién acuñadas fueran parte del dinero por el que había sido asesinado.

Tía Luna siempre había tenido razón. Si Serena no hubiese estado tan obcecada con la idea de que el asesino era La Púa, podría haberlo entendido mucho antes. Si hubiese sido así, muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —dijo Minako, tomándose la cabeza con las manos—. ¡Gracias a Dios!

—¡Dios mío! —dijo tía Luna, estirando el brazo para acariciarle el hombro—. Tienes razón, debes estar feliz porque significa que Dar está a salvo.

Minako se sorbió la nariz y, secándose las lágrimas, dijo:

—Significa para mí que Malachite es inocente.

—¡Malachite!

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa apenada.

—Era tan rico siendo nada más que un soldado y parecía que nadie más tenía acceso a esa información. Además, es norteño y no… no tan ardiente como otros hombres. He tenido tanto miedo.

—¡Válgame Dios, Minako! Sólo porque un hombre no te arrastra por los rincones y te llena de besos no significa que no sea ardiente, ni tampoco que sea un asesino.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero con todo lo demás parecía demasiado probable.

Serena simpatizaba totalmente con los miedos de Minako, pero tenía otras cosas en mente en ese momento.

—La pregunta es: ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? Me parece que debemos presentar la evidencia ante Malachite de inmediato. De otro modo, Andrew se escapará.

—Podemos salir y traer a Andrew —dijo Minako.

—Demasiado peligroso —dijo de inmediato tía Luna—. El hecho de que hubiese armado ese alboroto cuando Serena le quitó la ropa no fue sólo por el oro, sino porque sabía que lo podía descubrir. Es posible también que haya oído la carreta, aunque no nos haya visto al resto de nosotros. Si volvemos, sabrá detrás de que estamos y no habrá nada que lo contenga. Dejemos que el ejército se encargue de esto.

—Si pueden y quieren —dijo Minako.

—¿Todavía no confías en Malachite?

—Sí, mientras el comisario no intervenga. El y Andrew son amigos.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Casi sería mejor si los Caballeros se pudieran encargar de ello.

—Sí —dijo tía Luna lentamente.

—Pero ¿por qué ellos? —dijo Serena, exasperada. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se les escapaba mientras discutían.

—No solamente están interesados en la justicia política —dijo Minako.

—Eso es posible, pero esto parece un asunto militar, ya que están involucrados los caudales del ejército para el pago de salarios. Digo que vamos a ver a Malachite de inmediato. Ahora.

Minako asintió.

—Tú y tía Luna haced eso. Creo que debo hablar con papá, es decir, creo que debo ir a casa. Debe… debe de estar preocupado por mí.

Serena miró a la mujer directamente. Hasta donde ella sabía, Samuel Chiba no tenía idea de las actividades nocturnas de su hija, sino que estaba convencido de que se había quedado a pasar la noche en casa de su tía. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para preguntar ni discutir. Se levantó.

—Cómo quieras, ¿vamos, tía Luna?

—No le dirás a Malachite lo que dije, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Minako.

Serena sonrió, mientras se ponía el sombrero y pasaba el alfiler para sujetarlo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—No hay razón, por supuesto.

—¿Porque soy una yanqui de sangre fría?

—Puedes pensar que tiene derecho a saber.

¿Parecía realmente tan escrupulosa y santurrona? No pensaría en ello; en unos días ya no importaría.

—Díselo tú misma cuando sea el momento oportuno, o no se lo digas en absoluto —dijo ella amablemente—. No tiene nada que ver conmigo; no soy juez de nadie.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 19

—No entiendo por qué no puedes quedarte hasta que Dar regrese a casa. No debería tardar más de un par de horas.

Serena guardó un cepillo en su baúl de tapa redonda y lo cerró.

—Y también puede ser mañana, tía Luna, y usted lo sabe. Malachite no prometió: sólo dijo que trataría de que fuera hoy, si todos los papeles estaban en regla.

—Si Andrew no se hubiera escapado. Tengo miedo de que el coronel quiera mantener a Dar hasta que tenga otro prisionero para poner en su lugar.

—Es sólo la burocracia de esta Reconstrucción. Nadie parece tener la autoridad final para tomar una decisión: todos son tan cuidadosos…

—No cambia nada realmente. Lo que importa es que Dar estará en casa pronto y se sentirá muy perturbado cuando vea que te has ido sin siquiera despedirte.

Serena recurrió a toda su paciencia.

—Lo lamento. Como dije antes, simplemente siento que ya he abusado lo suficiente y que he creado bastantes problemas para todos. Mi mente está satisfecha finalmente con respecto a mi hermano, y ya es hora de que regrese a casa.

Había mucho más que eso, por supuesto. Quizás era una cobardía de su parte, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Darien Chiba. Había amado a Dar, se había sentido cómoda con él, y él había desaparecido como si Darien Chiba lo hubiera destruido. En realidad, nunca había existido; no era más que la creación de una imaginación fértil y la obra de un excelente actor. Lo mismo se podía decir de La Púa. El propio Darien tal vez fuera menos indulgente, cautivador y fuerte. No quería descubrir precisamente cómo era. Mientras no lo viera, podría mantener inmunes sus recuerdos.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes que irte —insistió tía Luna—. Tienes tu escuela, tus clases. Todo parecía ir tan bien… Pensé que te gustaba estar aquí con nosotros.

—Y me gusta.

Eso no era exactamente la verdad, porque más que gustarle le encantaba. Había llegado a adorar las mañanas frescas y húmedas de rocío y la quietud calurosa y amodorrada de la tarde; los atardeceres levemente púrpuras y las noches negras y aterciopeladas, que vibraban de vida. ¡Oh, cómo lo extrañaría! Extrañaría la afabilidad de la gente y los sonidos suaves de las voces, la enorme y vieja casa, con sus puertas abiertas incluso de noche para recibir tanto el aire nocturno como a los visitantes solitarios. Echaría de menos la risa, la música y la aceptación fácil del amor, la vida y la muerte. En los días fríos del invierno bostoniano pensaría en ellos y en la cegadora luz del sol, en la abundancia y en la alegría.

Sin embargo, desde que los había conocido eran parte de ella. Ya nunca sería la misma; jamás sería tan rápida para acusar o culpar, nunca tan presta para huir de una sonrisa, de una caricia, de un beso. En algún lugar muy profundo de su ser siempre tendría algo de sureña. Como había dicho Malachite, afectaba a la gente de esa manera.

—Si te gusta, entonces no te vayas —dijo tía Luna con una lógica simple.

—Tengo que hacerlo; realmente es así.

Serena se puso el sombrero y los guantes e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al joven sobrino de mamá Tass que esperaba para llevarse el baúl hasta el coche. Echó una última mirada al dormitorio que había sido suyo. Ya tenía un aire ajeno, indiferente, como si nunca le hubiese pertenecido. Le dio la espalda y abrazó a tía Em.

—Gracias por todo. Ha sido tan buena conmigo. No sé cómo decirle cuánto lo valoro.

—Shhh —contestó tía Luna, abrazándola con fuerza—. Todo lo que quiero es saber cuándo volverás.

—No sé; tal vez algún día.

—Que sea pronto, o te juro que mandaré a Dar y a Zafiro detrás de ti.

Serena sonrió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Soltándose con un último beso rápido en la mejilla de la anciana, se volvió y caminó hacia el corredor. Mamá Tass y Zafiro estaban allí. Ella tenía regalitos para ellos: un par de aros de camafeo para la cocinera y un libro con cuentos de caballeros medievales para su nieto. Estrechó la mano de mamá Tass y dio un abrazo a Zafiro, luego le pasó la mano por la cabeza de pelo ensortijado mientras le sonreía con cariño.

El coche estaba esperando. Caminó hacia él desde la casa, saliendo por el portón, y se levantó la falda para subir al asiento. El sobrino de mamá Tass la ayudó; él la llevaría hasta la ciudad para traer el coche de regreso a Splendora. Le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado y se inclinó para despedirse por última vez.

—¡Vuelve pronto!, ¿me oyes? ¡Apúrate en volver! ¡Regresa a vernos! ¡Regresa pronto!

Los gritos se fueron perdiendo a medida que el coche avanzaba hacia el camino. Serena se dio la vuelta en el asiento y agitó la mano para despedirse una vez más del trío de siluetas en la terraza, hasta que se volvieron pequeñas e indiferentes con la distancia, el polvo que levantaba el carruaje y las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

Vuelve pronto.

Sabía que jamás regresaría y, sin embargo, era tan hermoso ser querido. El cariño de la despedida servía para aliviar la desolación de su interior, aunque nada conseguiría borrarla por completo. Miró hacia adelante, enderezó su sombrero y presionó debajo de sus ojos con la punta de sus dedos enguantados.

Vuelve pronto. Todavía sonaban esas palabras en sus oídos mucho después de que Serena hubiera llegado a la oficina de la diligencia y el coche partiera de regreso a Grand Ecore, mucho después de que la gran diligencia de madera, balanceándose sobre sus ballestas, hubiera salido de Natchitoches camino a Colfax, cabeza del ferrocarril. Siempre lo recordaría y se vio obligada, una vez más, a dominar una fuerte tendencia a llorar con el recuerdo. ¡Qué sentimental se había vuelto! Corría el riesgo de volverse sensiblera, y tenía que cuidarse de ello si no deseaba que gente como su hermana y su cuñado la miraran sorprendidos. No es que le importara. Que pensaran lo que quisieran.

Los compañeros de viaje de Serena eran un agente de viajes, un sacerdote gordinflón y bajo, con pelo gris plateado, y un conejo blanco encerrado en una jaula. De los tres, el más interesante era el conejo, porque los otros dos estaban echados para atrás con los sombreros sobre la cara y ya estaban durmiendo cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha. Serena pasó unos minutos rascándole las orejas al animalito, hasta que también él cerró los ojos.

Se volvió para mirar por la ventana, sujetándose de la correa y contemplando los árboles y los paisajes a los que ya se había acostumbrado en las pasadas semanas, al mismo tiempo pensando y esforzándose por no hacerlo. Estaría contenta en el tren. Quizás entonces podría empezar a sentir que realmente se alejaba de lodos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar, y que deseaba olvidar.

La diligencia se balanceaba y sacudía con los pozos, haciendo que Serena se moviera de un lado para otro, hacía bastante ruido y se movía como si fuera a caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento. Arriba, alguna caja o baúl golpeaba pesadamente y se bamboleaba con una regularidad enloquecedora. El conductor gritaba e insultaba a los caballos, y hacía silbar su fusta. El polvo que levantaban los cascos se metió dentro, hasta que todo quedó cubierto por una capa grisácea. El viento hacía flamear el velo del sombrero de Serena y la punta de la corbata del agente de viajes que se había salido del interior del chaleco, aunque no paliaba demasiado el calor del sol que se metía por las ventanas a medida que avanzaba la mañana. Sólo hubo un respiro cuando se detuvieron en el patio sombreado de una casa de campo, para dar de beber a los caballos. Hubo más polvo y el calor aumentó cuando partieron de nuevo. Serena apretó los dientes y continuó sosteniéndose de la correa con obstinada resistencia, y uno a uno, como recompensa, fueron tragándose los kilómetros.

El jinete vino por detrás. La diligencia era tan ruidosa que ella no escuchó el sonido de los cascos de su caballo hasta que estuvo a la par de la ventana. No hubo tiempo para conjeturar ni temer. Vio la forma de la cabeza del hombre y su espalda ancha y supo de inmediato quién era y cuál debía ser su propósito. Su corazón comenzó a latir con un ritmo enfermizo y apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que se le abrió la costura a uno de los guantes.

Oyó que el hombre llamaba al conductor, diciendo algo sobre un mensaje para uno de los pasajeros. Estaba segura de que había reglas respecto de parar por bagatelas, pero que, como muchas otras normas en esa parte del mundo, quedaban sujetas al arbitrio humano, nada más. La diligencia comenzó a marchar más lentamente, luego se sacudió con violencia y finalmente se detuvo. El viajante despertó con un ronquido. El sacerdote abrió los ojos y descruzó los brazos.

La puerta de Serena se abrió de un tirón.

—Serena, cariño —dijo Darien—, parece que hay una o dos cosas de las que te has olvidado. ¿No te bajarías y me permitirías señalártelas?

—No tendría objeto —contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente, con la esperanza de que él comprendiera sin tener que entrar en detalles delante de la mirada inquisidora del sacerdote ni de la del viajante, llena de fastidio. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no sería fácil.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero prefiero creer lo contrario —dijo él. Sus ojos color azul tenían un brillo especial.

—Esto es sumamente irregular —intervino el sacerdote con un tono pomposo—. Si la dama no desea hablar con usted, no tiene ningún recurso…

—Señor, esto a usted no le incumbe —dijo Darien.

El sacerdote se retrajo ante el tono cortante y tranquilo del rechazo, no sin antes manifestar su molestia con un prudente bufido. Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

—Sé razonable. Deja que esta buena gente prosiga tranquila su camino, mientras tú y yo intercambiamos algunas palabras.

¿Había una amenaza velada en su requerimiento? Si era así, no estaba precisamente destinada a los hombres que la acompañaban.

—Eres lo menos escrupuloso y sin principios…

—Y fuera de mi sitio también, gracias a ti. Puedo ilustrar a estos caballeros acerca de tus virtudes, pero no creo que eso los entretenga. Te doy mi promesa más solemne de que cuando hayamos hablado te llevaré a Colfax a tiempo para que abordes tu tren, si vienes conmigo ahora y si eso es lo que deseas. De lo contrario, no seré responsable.

Su tono ya no tenía nada de divertido. Le había ofrecido una alternativa; podía ir con él voluntariamente o usaría la fuerza y tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—¡Señora, por favor! —comenzó a protestar el agente viajero; luego se quedó en silencio.

—Oh, está bien —exclamó ella con desaliento y fastidio en la voz. Había creído poder evitar esta confrontación; si no podía, al menos, tenía que enfrentarla con cierta dignidad.

Él estiró la mano y ella se la tomó para descender del vehículo. No lo miró. Él retrocedió, llevando a un lado su caballo y saludando con la mano al cochero. El hombre gritó, chasqueó la fusta, y la destartalada diligencia comenzó a moverse.

—¡Mi baúl!

—Te estará esperando en la oficina de la diligencia en Colfax.

Clavó la vista en la diligencia hasta que se perdió de vista al doblar una curva. Después fijó la atención en los bosques que los rodeaban, en el silencioso conglomerado de pinos, robles, fresnos, nogales y liquidámbares.

—Serena, mírame.

Era lo último que quería hacer. Sus músculos estaban tensos cuando se volvió. Levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil.

Se había quitado el sombrero. Quien estaba de pie delante de ella era Dar, con el sol que brillaba sobre su pelo dorado y el rostro serio, esperando. Pero Dar nunca había sido real. Un espasmo de dolor cruzó la cara de ella. Apartó la vista de él.

—¡No! —exclamó ella.

—¿No qué? Soy yo. Esto es lo que soy.

—¡No, no es así!

La tomó del brazo, volviéndola hacia él una vez más.

—Sí, es así. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—¡De nada! Sólo déjame ir.

—No puedo: no de este modo. Te amo, Serena.

—¿De veras? ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó ella con angustia amarga.

Él la miró fijamente y sus ojos denotaban comprensión.

—Así que es eso —dijo.

—¿Qué esperabas? He conocido a dos hombres y los he amado a ambos de distinta manera, pero ninguno de los dos fue real.

Darien casi la abrazó por lo que había admitido, y porque se aparecía tan hermosa allí, con el borde del sombrero empolvado e inclinado hacia adelante, sobre su pelo recogido, y el tul del velo que suavizaba el desafío de sus ojos. Pero había dicho que lo había amado, como si ya no tuviera por él ningún sentimiento. Como si eso ya perteneciera al pasado.

—¿No es acaso posible que yo sea ambos? —preguntó él, con voz profunda y tranquila.

El sonido de sus palabras vibró dentro de ella, generando sensaciones parecidas a las olas que se forman en el agua cuando cae una piedra: quiso arrojarse en sus brazos para que la abrazara. Algo lo impidió. Su respuesta salió de alguna fuente también escondida.

—No puedes serlo.

—¿Por qué? —Sintió un dolor en el pecho, más fuerte que el de ninguna de las heridas que había recibido en su vida. No podía llegar a ella con palabras y no se atrevía a forzarla físicamente por temor a hacer que lo despreciara. Parecía no haber modo de probar lo que decía.

—Es imposible creer que dos hombres tan diferentes puedan coexistir en una misma persona. Uno de los dos debe ser falso.

—¿Cuál?

—Eso no sé —dijo ella, con la mirada inexpresiva.

Él la observó durante un rato.

—Si pudieras elegir, si pudieras decir "esta es la persona que prefiero", ¿cuál sería?

—¡No quiero elegir!

—Pero ¿si pudieras?

Abrió la boca para hablar, para decir que prefería a Dar, sólo para caer en la trampa de la luz de sus ojos. Era una luz que le recordaba una noche gris y lluviosa, llena de placeres espontáneos, un ferry que se mecía y un oscuro sueño de éxtasis. No era una pregunta justa, porque la respuesta era una imposibilidad. Preferiría que fuera ambos, deseaba con un fervor doloroso que pudiera ser ambos.

Hubo un movimiento rápido al borde de los árboles, a la izquierda, detrás de Darien. Un hombre salió de la sombra tupida hacia la luz del sol. Era alto y vestía una camisa y pantalones poco limpios, y un par de botas rotas. En la mano sostenía un revólver.

Serena contuvo el aliento, pero, antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido de alarma, él habló:

—Le aconsejaría que se quede con Dar —dijo Andrew Furuhama, arrastrando las palabras—. La Púa es demasiado salvaje y diabólico como para ser un marido conveniente.

Darien, al ver los ojos dilatados de Serena, que miraba por encima del hombro de él, se dio la vuelta violentamente, antes de que Andrew terminara de hablar. Sus músculos se quedaron quietos al ver el arma que el otro tenía en la mano. Se relajó y trató, de ese modo, de tranquilizar a Serena. Observándolo atentamente, dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que te agradece el consejo, Andrew.

—Pienso que sí. Al igual de agradecido que estoy yo contigo, por sacar a nuestra Serena de la diligencia para mí. Tenía miedo de que consiguiera escapar, pero dependía de ti para que lo impidieras, si te seguía durante el tiempo suficiente. Inteligente de mi parte, ¿no es así?

—Brillante.

—Sabía que lo valorarías. Siempre fuiste tan rápido, Darien. Solía preguntarme cómo era posible que no sospecharas que era yo quien estaba usando tu símbolo, culpándote por las cosas que hacía.

—Se me ocurrió, pero tú eras mi amigo; eras amigo mío y de Rubeus.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Tú y Rubeus, tan confiados los dos. No fue difícil engañaros.

—¿Y matarlo?

—Para nada. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Se volvió y regresó aquí después de que tú lo dejaste en Texas. En realidad, vino hasta mí en medio de la noche y me advirtió que pensaba limpiar toda la situación, y que era mejor que yo me preparara para asumir las consecuencias. Eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Galopé de regreso con él y, cuando el camino estuvo solo, le disparé. Pareció tan sorprendido. No puedo entender por qué estaba tan sorprendido.

Su voz, ligera y sin emociones, salvo la de una siniestra satisfacción personal, puso a Serena los nervios de punta.

—Porque era un hombre de honor que no podía traicionar a un amigo que estaba atrapado por la traición de los extraños. Usted no entendería eso, por supuesto —dijo la joven.

—¿Honor? Yo tuve bastante honor antes de la guerra. Estaba lleno de honor, de orgullo y de sentimientos caballerescos. Todo eso lo perdí en Shiloh, Gettysburgh y en otra media docena de batallas, como también en un campo de concentración yanqui antes de sobornar a un guardia para escapar. El honor no llena tu estómago ni detiene el dolor, ni tampoco te devuelve lo que has perdido. ¡No vale absolutamente nada!

—Sin él, el hombre no se diferencia del animal.

—Está bien; entonces soy un animal. Un animal rico.

—Y un ladrón y un asesino. —Serena le miró la cara angulosa, los ojos inexpresivos, los hombros estrechos y se preguntó cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que podía ser La Púa. Tendría que haber estado ciega, obstinadamente ciega.

Él sonrió con una curva en los labios que no afectaba la frialdad de sus ojos.

—Me llamaban "republicano del Sur" muy despectivamente, pero ya no lo seré por mucho tiempo más. Ya no habrá que dejar la acera libre para que pasen los ex esclavos, ni lamer las botas de los especuladores y aventureros del Norte, ni ser su chico de los recados. Tendré más dinero del que nunca tuve y seré un gran caballero. Esto es lo que se necesita: dinero, no honor.

—Estás equivocado —dijo Darien.

—¿Lo estoy? Veremos cuando me apodere del dinero destinado al ejército, cuando esté instalado en Nueva Orleáns con una casa en el Garden District y una aristocrática esposa blanca de ascendencia francesa, cuando vaya de los cafés a los salones durante el día y asista al teatro de la ópera y visite a mi amante mulata en Rampant Street por la noche.

—Eso no sucederá.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos.

—Claro que sí. Sólo que ni tú ni la señorita Serena estarán aquí para verlo.

—No te saldrás con la tuya.

—¿No? Carente de todo ese honor, he decidido que tú te convertirás en un excelente chivo expiatorio. En cuanto a la señorita Serena, tengo una cuenta que saldar con ella. Me dejó atado a un árbol en calzoncillos, con los mosquitos haciéndose un festín con mi sangre. Más que eso: tomó mi dinero y mi reloj, y arregló todo de modo que el padre de Lita me encontrara y le prohibiera a ella ir conmigo a Nueva Orleáns. Me convirtió en el hazmerreír. Oh, sí, efectivamente tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella.

—Sin embargo, me parece que aun así no estaríamos en paz —dijo Serena, levantando el mentón—. Usted hizo que mataran a mi hermano.

—Eso no es así.

—Por cierto que sí. Seguro que fue usted quien mandó a los criminales para que lo interceptaran.

—No.

Algo frío, opresivo y más atemorizador que el arma que el hombre tenía en la mano tocó a Serena. Había confiado en las teorías de tía Luna, había querido creerlas. Otra vez volvían las antiguas sospechas al punto de hacerla sentirse enferma y repentinamente vieja. Volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Darien Chiba.

Darien le devolvió la mirada, consciente de lo que ella estaba pensando y también de que no había nada que pudiera decir para combatirlo. Ya él había dicho aquella vez su verdad sobre Sam Tsukino, en el arroyo donde el joven había muerto. Le creyera o no.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia Andrew.

—Usted lo hizo —dijo con la voz llena de furia y dolor.

Él sonrió, con la sonrisa de alguien que ha conseguido un triunfo y quiere que otro lo sepa.

—No, yo no hice que lo mataran. Lo maté yo mismo.

El dolor la dejó sin voz.

—Usted.

—Fue casi un accidente. Sabía que él llevaba el oro y que viajaba solo. Yo tenía unos documentos que llevar a Monroe, todo muy abierto y legal. Lo alcancé en el arroyo. No estoy muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba pasando, salvo que estaba cansado de ser pobre, cansado de observar cómo otra gente —yanquis, extraños, gordos estúpidos como BlackMoon— se apoderaban de todo. Bajamos al agua a beber. El se arrodilló para usar el cucharón de calabaza. Era tan fácil, pero tan fácil que no pude resistir.

El cuadro que pintaba era tan vivido. Serena podía verlo todo tan bien. Se puso la mano en la boca, temerosa de vomitar.

—Así fue como comenzó, allí en el arroyo, porque un par de fugitivos, de criminales, llamados Laws y Kimbrell, me vieron. Tomaron la mitad del oro y me dijeron que les enviara noticias que pudieran serles útiles o hablarían. No tuvieron en cuenta con quién trataban; les dije que les enviaría noticias por la mitad de las ganancias o el comisario se enteraría de los nombres de los criminales que operaban en el interior del campo. Funcionó como por arte de magia, especialmente mientras duró el suministro de langostas y púas.

—Ahora terminó.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Así es. Creo que es tiempo de que demos una caminata por el bosque.

Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—No entiendo qué espera ganar con esto.

—¿No me oyó? De usted, satisfacción. Me privó de los favores de Lita; creo que lo mínimo que puede hacer es pagarme en especie. En cuanto a Darien, parecerá que usted lo mató después de haberla gozado. Un bolsillo lleno de langostas y una copia de la nota que usted encontró concerniente al próximo envío de los caudales confundirá el asunto, lo hará aparecer como que el mensajero es él mientras yo… bueno, yo pasaré por incauto, alguien que fue engañado por un amigo e inocentemente dio a conocer información vital. Por supuesto, para que todo esto funcione, usted, Serena, tendrá que morir por el terrible maltrato en manos de esta fiera cruel. Una lástima, todo tan trágico.

—¡Usted está loco!

—¿Lo estoy? Posiblemente. Estas son épocas para que la gente se vuelva loca. Pero no creo que lo esté.

Darien se movió, su voz fue dura y firme cuando habló.

—Loco o no, has calculado mal.

—¿Lo he hecho? Tú, naturalmente, me ilustrarás al respecto. ¿Crees que el pobre y confundido comisario sospechará de mí?

—El coronel Ward ha visto la evidencia.

—Oh, pero yo soy un colaborador y me las arreglé para tener amigos entre los republicanos radicalizados, no creo que le permitan tocarme mientras haya la menor duda acerca de mi culpabilidad. Un cuidado de la ley demasiado escrupuloso entre los que se alimentan de carroña sería un peligroso precedente.

Serena pensó que, de una manera horrible, tenía sentido lo que decía. Era posible que Andrew se saliera con la suya, si se lo permitían. Si Darien estaba preocupado, no daba señales de ello.

—Hay una cosa más, y creo que estarás de acuerdo en que es importante: las pruebas también han sido enviadas a los Caballeros de la Camelia Blanca.

La cara de Andrew perdió el color, y sus bigotes resaltaron de manera extraña.

—Los Caballeros —dijo, y su rostro se iluminó— tardarán en saberlo.

—Cuestión de horas, nada más.

—Valoro la advertencia, entonces. Eso sólo significa que tengo que apurarme.

—Deben de venir tras de ti ahora mismo.

—¿A plena luz del día? —Andrew rió a carcajadas—. No pienses que puedes hacerme huir. Dense la vuelta los dos y comiencen a caminar.

El arma apuntaba directamente a Serena. Darien sabía que en eso el otro había sido astuto, porque, mientras ella fuera el blanco, él se movería con un cuidado extremo. Sin embargo, su mayor temor era que Serena se negara a moverse, porque eso sería invitar a Andrew a herirla. Sabía por experiencia lo porfiada y ladina que podía llegar a ser. Ahora, cuando Andrew estaba listo y esperando algún movimiento repentino, no era la ocasión.

Estiró la mano para tocarle el brazo, tratando de comunicarle la advertencia. Quizá porque lo percibió, o porque aún estaba confusa por todas las cosas de las que se había enterado, ella se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque al lado de él.

La sombra y el aire húmedo debajo de los altos árboles se cerró alrededor de ellos. El contraste con el camino caluroso y polvoriento era tan grande que el bosque parecía varios grados más frío. Las hojas muertas formaban un colchón en el suelo, junto con las ramas que se habían desprendido de los árboles. Había helechos y brezos por todos lados y también hierba mora, cadillo y juncias que se inclinaban sobre los túneles por los que se abrían paso conejos y liebres. El aire tenía el olor penetrante de las pinochas calientes y de la tierra de hoja seca, y también de las flores silvestres consumidas por el calor.

Silencioso; estaba extremadamente silencioso y tranquilo. Se oían claramente sus pasos y el crujir de las enaguas de Serena, mientras se desplazaban entre los árboles jóvenes y pequeños del bosque más bajo. El sonido de las hojas debajo del calzado era como un llanto suave. En alguna parte, allá lejos, se oyó el canto de un pájaro, un trino puro y melodioso que hizo eco en el silencio.

Serena caminaba con la cabeza gacha, la imagen más absoluta de la sumisión, pero en su interior crecía la furia y sus pensamientos corrían vertiginosamente. La confianza de Andrew era exasperante más allá de todo lo imaginable. Ansiaba desbaratarla, impactarlo de algún modo. No perdía de vista, por supuesto, que le apuntaba directamente con el arma y se daba cuenta de que era un impedimento para Darien, un rehén para exigirle un buen comportamiento. Si él estaba impedido para actuar por temor a que la dañara, ella tenía que encargarse de remover ese obstáculo, salir del peligro inmediato. Pero ¿cómo?

Llegaron hasta un pequeño claro.

—Aquí está bien.

Vanidad. Se lo comía vivo su egoísta vanidad. Era por eso por lo que les había contado tan minuciosamente en qué había andado; cómo el tratamiento al que ella le había sometido le había llenado de deseos de venganza, y por qué la defección de Lita le había irritado de esa manera. Esa era su debilidad.

Serena se humedeció los labios y, reuniendo todo el coraje de que era capaz, esbozó una sonrisa zalamera y maliciosa y se volvió.

—Llévame contigo a Nueva Orleáns.

Andrew frunció el entrecejo. Al lado de ella, la respiración de Darien pareció un gruñido casi inaudible.

Serena no prestó atención a ninguna de las dos cosas y, como el silencio continuaba, dijo:

—Admiro a un hombre que es capaz de sobresalir, al margen de los medios de que se valga. De todos modos, me iba de aquí y nunca he estado en Nueva Orleáns.

Martín la miraba, de verdad impresionado.

—¿Te irías con el hombre que mató a tu hermano?

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No es lo mejor para mí, pero si voy a hacerte el amor, muy bien puedo hacerlo con alguna perspectiva de disfrute. No soy una de tus beldades sureñas, todas desfallecientes, tímidas y de sensibilidad pudorosa.

—Me doy cuenta de eso —dijo Andrew despectivamente.

Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban interés. Tenía su atención, aunque fuera de un modo sarcástico.

—Creo que hay que enfrentarse a los hechos, y el hecho aquí es que tú eres el victorioso. Y estoy segura de que dirías que el victorioso se queda con el botín. ¿Querías una mujer de tu brazo en Nueva Orleáns? Yo puedo no ser de sangre mestiza, pero tengo alguna experiencia en complacer a un hombre. Tal vez disfrutes, digamos de invertir las posiciones: la victoria sureña sobre esta yanqui en particular.

—Es posible que sea así —dijo él lentamente.

—Serena —dijo Darien con la voz destemplada. Gotas de sudor cubrían su frente, y tenía los puños apretados a los lados.

Ella sonrió a Andrew.

—¿Oyes? No quiere compartirme; cree que debería serle fiel hasta la muerte. ¿No es dulce eso? Desgraciadamente, o quizá por fortuna, no soy tan sacrificada. Pocas lo son.

—Muy cierto.

Le dirigió una mirada juguetona y se acercó a él.

—Pensé que podrías estar de acuerdo. En cuanto a tu sugerencia anterior, por cierto que puedes probar el botín aquí mismo, pero sería mucho más cómodo, más excitante, cuando nos hayamos alejado, ¿no te parece? No hay que apurar las cosas: deben saborearse, explorarse cabalmente hasta el último lugar secreto y estimulante, y el último jadeo que sea de gozo total.

Andrew se ruborizó. El revólver apuntaba a los senos de la joven, pero parecía haberlo olvidado.

—Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido.

—Pero, por supuesto. ¿Pensabas que las norteñas éramos frías simplemente porque nos gusta mantener una apariencia de distancia? ¡Qué poco nos conoces! ¡Pero nos conocerás, seguro que así será, o, al menos, conocerás a una! —Se acercó más, balanceando las caderas, conteniendo la respiración de modo que sus senos sobresalían, turgentes y redondos. La promesa en sus ojos era tan lasciva, tan vivida, como sólo unas horas pasadas en la plataforma oscilante de un ferry podía permitírselo.

El se humedeció los labios.

—Entonces, podría probar ahora mismo algo de lo que ofreces, para ver si vale la pena pagar el billete de ese paquete.

—Por supuesto que puedes, si eso es lo que quieres —dijo ella, y rió con una promesa lasciva que no sabía que podía llegar a dar. Con una expresión de anticipado goce en la mirada, estiró la mano y recorrió con los dedos su brazo libre. Le rodeó la muñeca con la mano, llevándola hacia ella como si fuese a ponerla alrededor de su cintura, y dio otro paso para acercarse aun más a él, mientras le tocaba la mandíbula floja. Se puso en puntillas, con sus labios levantados, los ojos semicerrados, observando, observando. Él comenzó a bajar la cabeza y separó los labios. Podía ver su lengua. Ella siguió tocando su rostro con los dedos, hasta llegar debajo del mentón.

Con un golpe repentino empujó hacia arriba con violencia el mentón del hombre. Oyó que los dientes chasqueaban sobre la lengua y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, lo empujó, golpeándole la mano que llevaba el revólver.

Entonces Darien se abalanzó sobre Andrew, con movimientos silenciosos y rápidos. Lo agarró de la camisa y le propinó un puñetazo en la boca, aplastándole los labios contra los dientes. El revólver salió volando y dio tumbos en el pasto.

Andrew, insultando, dio a Darien un derechazo en el pecho; Darien se retorció y sintió el golpe expandirse por sus costillas. Separó las piernas y le lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago, poniendo en él todo el disgusto y el sentimiento de traición que lo embargaban. Andrew gruñó, doblándose con el impacto. Darien volvió a golpearlo, arrojándolo al suelo.

Andrew se levantó, con un pedazo de pino con resina dura como el acero. Corrió hacia Darien y lo descargó sobre su cabeza y sus hombros. Darien sintió que estallaban luces en su cerebro y lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas.

Andrew se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás, soltando la madera. Darien se agachó sobre él y lo golpeó con una furia fría. Andrew se volvió a levantar detrás de un árbol y se abalanzó con un derechazo sobre el pecho de Darien. Este emitió un sonido ahogado de dolor y la boca abierta. Se golpearon el uno al otro, incansablemente.

Serena los rodeaba, observando y tratando de encontrar el revólver caído. Se destrozaron recíprocamente la ropa hasta que sólo quedaron jirones de camisa, y la carne sangrando le producía escalofríos. El jadeo de sus respiraciones, la sangre en los rostros le dieron una sensación de terrible pánico. Tenía que detenerlos; _debía_ hacerlo.

Darien lanzó a Andrew desde su cadera. Cuando el hombre aterrizó, resbalando sobre las agujas de pino, Serena corrió para alcanzar la forma negra del revólver en un lado del pasto, antes de que Andrew se levantara una vez más y le obstruyera el camino.

Darien volvió a golpear, primero con la izquierda y luego con la derecha, el rostro de Andrew. Este tenía los ojos vidriosos, y su boca, que había dicho cosas tan terribles a Serena, estaba hinchada y deforme. Darien se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Andrew y lo agarró por la cintura, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo musculoso sobre sus hombros. Andrew se dobló y sus brazos se balancearon al caer desparramado hacia atrás, rodando por su propio impulso, y aterrizó boca abajo sobre el pasto, casi a los pies de Serena. Sus ojos vidriosos se centraron en ella, en el revólver a su lado, a escasos centímetros de él. Comenzó a reptar, extendiendo una mano que temblaba, una mano con los nudillos cortados y sangrantes.

Serena se movió velozmente, se arrodilló sobre su falda y su mano se cerró sobre el revólver, encontrando el gatillo con el dedo. Levantó el caño y lo centró en los ojos de Andrew. Cerca, tan cerca. No había necesidad de apuntar, tampoco de razonar. Errar era imposible. Apretó la mano sobre el arma y respiró profundamente.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20 Final

**Éxtasis**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jennifer Blake y el nombre de la novela es Éxtasis y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 20

—¡Serena, no!

Fue Darien quien gritó, un ruego y una orden al mismo tiempo.

Se oyó también otra voz, que Serena había oído antes una noche que prefería no recordar. Era tranquila, pero cargada de decisión.

—Así es, señorita Serena. No lo haga.

Andrew emitió un grito estrangulado. Darien guardó un silencio absoluto. Serena miró por encima de su hombro y se quedó sin aliento, palideciendo mortalmente. Se sentó sobre los talones y bajó el arma. Luego se puso lentamente de pie.

Los hombres con las sábanas blancas salieron del bosque como espíritus, o más bien como los cazadores sigilosos que habían sido toda su vida. Amenazantes en su silencio, formaron un círculo alrededor de los tres, encerrándolos. El jefe tenía en las manos una cuerda enrollada que, gastada y flexible, colgaba en un lado y formaba el lazo corredizo de una horca.

Darien se colocó al lado de Serena y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Ella sostenía el revólver con una mano en el mango y la otra debajo del cañón, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para levantarla y disparar. Eran demasiados.

Estaba tan silencioso que se podía oír el crujido que hacían las juncias al volverse a erguir después de haber sido pisadas. Serena sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y los nervios tensos como una cuerda tirante. No podía terminar así; no sería justo que terminara de ese modo. Darien era La Púa, pero no era un criminal que debía quedar colgando de un árbol. Había castigado solo a aquellos que lo merecían; había hecho lo posible por reparar las múltiples injusticias que había visto y por equilibrar aquellos valores que se habían desestabilizado. Como Dar, había desafiado a estos hombres, pero sólo en defensa de su propiedad y de su amigo. Nada de lo que había hecho merecía una muerte tan ignominiosa.

Ella dio un paso adelante.

—¡Ustedes no pueden hacer esto!

—Somos los únicos que podemos.

—¡Pero no es correcto, no es justo! —Casi gritaba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué lo es en la actualidad? —El líder del grupo balanceó la cuerda y dos de los hombres se adelantaron para levantar a Andrew; luego se volvió para mirar a Serena y Darien—. Les agradeceríamos que se fueran. Resolveremos esto directamente aquí.

Tardaron en entender el significado de sus palabras. Andrew se dio cuenta primero y comenzó a insultar levantando la voz: en seguida, el insulto se convirtió en súplica.

Darien se mantuvo en su posición.

—Nos vamos sólo si Andrew viene con nosotros.

—Sal de aquí, hijo. Dejamos que te salieras con la tuya en el caso de Bradley Lincoln, pero esta vez no. Déjanos esto.

—¿A la justicia de la soga? Déjenme llevarlo, entregarlo a los militares.

—¿Para que se las ingenie para librarse de todo castigo? No, de ninguna manera. Es una basura. Culpen a la guerra, a los especuladores, a quien sea, pero sigue siendo una basura.

—No importa lo que sea o lo que haya hecho. Merece un juicio.

—Lo ha tenido. Somos juez y jurado.

—De este modo no harán más que empeorar las cosas para todos. No puedo dejarlos hacer esto.

No había ninguna esperanza; eran demasiados y estaban también demasiado decididos. Serena percibió eso con toda claridad, pero también entendía que Darien tenía que intentarlo. Era así como estaba hecho, y saber que era así la llenó de un amor y un orgullo infinitos, que le dieron ganas de gritar por el temor de que algo pudiera ocurrirle.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. No puedes detenerlo —dijo el líder, e hizo un gesto rápido. Los hombres con sábanas levantaron sus rifles y apuntaron a Darien. Con una voz dura como el hierro, el hombre continuó—: Te lo repito, vete de aquí antes de que suceda algo que después tengamos que lamentar.

—Esto es un error…

—Por favor —dijo Serena y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Darien mientras los Caballeros armados avanzaban hacia él—. Por favor, sácame de aquí.

Sentía la tensión que lo embargaba y, por un momento, creyó que se negaría, que pelearía con ellos, no sólo por Andrew sino por lo que le parecía justo.

—Darien, por favor.

Serena se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre le había conmovido, y sintió su preocupación por ella. También percibió el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo al aceptar su derrota. Sus dedos cubrieron los de Serena sobre su brazo, apretándolos tan fuerte que le adormeció la mano.

Se alejaron con movimientos rígidos. El círculo de las figuras de blanco se abrió para permitirles el paso y luego se cerró detrás de ellos, estrechándose sobre Andrew Eden. El apuesto rufián comenzó a suplicar una vez más.

Darien caminaba rápido mientras Serena lo seguía dando tumbos, enredándose en la falda, agachándose debajo de las ramas que él sostenía para que ella pasara. Miró hacia atrás una vez más, cuando Andrew comenzó a gritar. No podía verlo, porque los hombres de blanco lo rodeaban. Dio la vuelta a la cara y se dio cuenta de que temblaba y de que lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo del bosque.

Encontraron los caballos, el de Darien y el de Andrew, pastando a la orilla del camino y arrastrando las riendas. Andrew no necesitaría el suyo. Darien acortó los estribos con rápida eficiencia. Tomó el revólver que traía Serena y lo enfundó en su cinturón. Después sujetó al animal, que estaba nervioso por los gritos de Andrew, para que ella montara.

Los gritos se detuvieron bruscamente. Serena tomó el estribo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el cuarto delantero del caballo, esperando que cesara el temblor de sus piernas. Darien se puso a su lado y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

—No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Nada.

—Lo se —susurró ella.

—Lo que sucedió él mismo lo provocó.

—También sé eso. Es sólo que… —Apretó los puños con ira.

—¿Qué? Dime. —Darien pensó que le culpaba por no haber impedido el ahorcamiento, o tal vez era él mismo quien se culpaba por ello.

—¡Dios mío, pensé que ibas a ser tú! —dijo ella en un murmullo angustiado.

Pudo soltar la respiración y, apretando un instante su mano contra el hombro de la joven, dijo con voz cansada:

—Vámonos de aquí.

Galoparon rápidamente, sin mirar a ningún lado. El sol quemaba y apenas lo sentían. El polvo que levantaban a su paso se iba instalando en las hojas de los árboles y en los arbustos, a lo largo del camino. Cruzaron un arroyo, donde dejaron abrevar a los caballos, y luego continuaron.

Serena casi no notaba los caminos que tomaban, ni sabía adonde iban. Creía que iban de vuelta a la ciudad y a Splendora, hasta que doblaron por un camino lateral y se detuvieron ante una cabaña demasiado familiar debajo de los árboles.

La joven miró atentamente a Darien, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Él la ayudó a bajarse de la montura y alejó a los caballos para hacerlos descansar. Serena caminó lentamente, como si hubiese sido golpeada, y se sentó en los peldaños de la cabaña. Se quitó el sombrero y el alfiler que lo sujetaba y lo dejó a un lado mientras se alisaba el pelo. Con los codos en las rodillas, se puso las manos en la cara y aspiró y exhaló varias veces antes de que Darien volviera.

Ira: sentía una ira sorda y terrible desconsuelo ante el hecho de que la hubiera llevado de regreso allí. Pero por encima de todo, eso no era más que una cobertura para el dolor intenso que la embargaba, y le serviría como escudo.

—¿Estás bien?

No lo había oído volver. Era tan fastidiosa su habilidad para moverse sigilosamente, para sorprenderla, que fue la chispa que necesitaba para estallar. Se enderezó y lo miró con ojos encendidos de furia.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? He sido casi raptada, casi violada: he contemplado a dos hombres peleando a muerte y he sido casi testigo de un linchamiento. Así que ¡cómo no estar bien con una mañana perfectamente normal!

—Lamento que haya tenido que ser así.

—¿Lo lamentas? ¡Qué bien que me hace eso! ¡En primer lugar, no entiendo por qué me sacaste de la diligencia, ni por qué me has traído de regreso aquí! Debes darte cuenta de que no es precisamente el escenario de mis recuerdos preferidos.

—Quería hablarte. Tengo que hablarte, que explicarte…

—He oído todo lo que quiero oír y también he dicho todo lo que tengo que decir. Quiero regresar a casa, a Boston. Quiero irme ahora. ¡Lo único que puedes hacer por mí es cuidar que llegue al tren antes de que mi baúl desaparezca!

—No.

La palabra fue tranquila, desapasionada. Ella lo miró con furia creciente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no? —inquirió, con tono ominoso.

—Quiero decir —replicó él— que no te dejaré ir hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir.

Ella se puso de pie en un escalón, de modo que sus ojos quedaron casi al mismo nivel que los de él.

—Si crees que puedes mantenerme aquí… —comenzó a decir.

—No sólo lo creo; lo sé.

Estaba bloqueándole el paso. Sus anchos hombros eran una barrera efectiva, pero lo más efectivo era el brillo decidido de sus ojos avellana.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Lo lamentarás —dijo con voz amenazante, aunque suave.

—Sin duda. —Su sonrisa era burlona, mientras la miraba con sus mejillas ruborizadas, el pecho agitado y las manos en las caderas, imitando la postura beligerante de Darien—. Pero primero tengo intenciones de descubrir por qué me tienes miedo.

Su lengua díscola, siempre igual. ¿Por qué no se había quedado callada?

—Eres un ser humano como todos. Me pareció que La Púa estaba a punto de buscar su retribución, justa o injusta. No tenía intenciones de quedarme para ver eso —dijo ella, levantando el mentón.

—No creo que fuera eso o, por lo menos, no todo. Creo que sientes algo por mí, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

—Oh sí, si te refieres a eso —aceptó ella con una muestra de despreocupación que casi la dejó sin aliento—. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, como debes de saber. Parece que soy fácilmente influible, quizá podrías decir excitable, por unos bigotes y unos hombros anchos.

—¡No hables así! —Por primera vez había real enojo en su voz.

—¿Por qué no? Tú mismo lo viste.

—No he visto nada de eso. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Castigarte por usar la seducción que Dios te dio?

—¿A mí? ¡Por Dios, no! ¿No era más que eso? Aquí estoy yo, pensando que me comportaba como una amante, como una auténtica Dalila frente a la cual te sentías tan abochornado, tan angustiado. Los hombres convierten a las mujeres en criaturas cuyo único propósito es atraerlos y luego se aterran cuando ellas convierten esa atracción en un arma. No hay lógica en eso, ni justicia.

—Si estaba angustiado era porque temía que tus estratagemas seductoras no funcionaran y verme obligado a contemplar cómo te violaban.

—¡Pensaste que te abandonaba, admítelo!

—Si era para salvar tu vida, tenías que aprovechar. Pero nunca pensé en nada de eso. Confiaba en ti, ¡maldita seas, Serena! Te conozco y no tuve ni por un instante dudas de lo que tratabas de hacer. Si no hubiese sido así, jamás habría estado listo para actuar.

Listo para intervenir cuando llegara el momento, listo para ayudar. Era cierto. Algo dentro de ella levantó un peso tremendo al comprender que él tenía razón. Había estado castigándose a sí misma o, por lo menos, acusándose antes de que él lo hiciera. Miró hacia otro lado y se llevó las manos al pecho.

Ese signo de inseguridad dio a Darien su primera esperanza.

—Fue sólo que no soportaba que empezaras la pelea por mí, cualquiera que fuera tu método —aclaró él con suavidad.

—Tuve que contemplar inmóvil cómo peleabas. ¿Crees que fue fácil ver a Andrew golpearte y dejarte la ropa hecha jirones, mientras no hacía nada?

—No te quedaste inmóvil: estabas lista y esperando.

Ella lo miró.

—Casi lo maté. Estaba tan cerca, el revólver estaba allí, y tenía hacia él los mismos sentimientos que ante una serpiente venenosa que debía destruir. Quería matarlo, realmente quería hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan fácil para mí, para una mujer. ¿Y tú?

—Lo aprendí en la guerra.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se apartó de él. Levantó su falda y subió los dos últimos escalones hasta el porche. Él la siguió hasta que ella se detuvo, apoyándose contra uno de los postes de ciprés. Se negaba a mirarlo nuevamente y fijó la vista en el patio.

—No hay nada propio de una dama en mí. Ni delicadeza ni refinamiento.

—No me interesan esas damas. Te quiero a ti, como bien sabes.

Esbozó una sonrisa carente de humor y la expresión de sus ojos fue de fastidio.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. No soy tonta, aunque debo haberlo parecido. Me engañaste con asombrosa facilidad, ¿no es así? ¡Cómo debes de haberte reído!

—Nunca. Lo juro.

—Oh, vamos. Toda esa comedia. "¿Me besaría, señorita Serena? ¿Hay algo más que pueda enseñarme, señorita Serena?" Cuando pienso en eso, podría… podría…

—¿Podrías qué? ¿Gritar? ¿Golpearme? ¡Hazlo entonces! ¡Hazlo y desahógate! ¡No soporto verte de ese modo!

Hablaba en voz baja pero intensa. Estaba de pie frente a ella, indefenso, con expresión dolorida en sus ojos.

Apenas lo miró.

—Y esa noche en el ferry. El precio por la vida de Rubeus. Lo pediste, y yo, la muy idiota, lo pagué. Tan fácil, fue tan fácil. —Volvió a cerrar las manos y se las llevó a los ojos.

Él perdió el control y tomándola de la muñeca la arrastró hacia sí.

—¡Basta con esto! ¡No te hagas esto a ti misma, ni tampoco a nosotros!

Se retorció en sus brazos, pero no consiguió soltarse.

—No me lo hago a mí ni a nosotros, víbora. ¡Te lo hago a ti! Tan recto y valiente, fingías ser un cruzado contra el mal, tan bueno, puro y caballeresco. Pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien y, ciertamente, no fue la acción de un caballero.

—No; no lo fue —dijo él con mirada serena, a pesar de la palidez de su rostro—. Trato de hacer lo que está bien, pero jamás pretendí ser un santo. He tratado de disculparme, de enmendarme.

—Oh, sí —se burló ella—. "Por favor, cásese conmigo, señorita Serena".

Él le dio un empujón que hizo que se le cayeran los broches que le sujetaban el cabello. Bruscamente la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura y poniendo los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello sedoso y abundante y la besó apasionadamente, mientras la sostenía contra su cuerpo con un abrazo férreo, como si temiera que le arrebataran ese tesoro largamente buscado.

Serena sintió una oleada de ternura y de deseo vital, que creció y la inundó entera. Acarició el cabello dorado y sedoso y se entregó a la sensación exquisita que la dominaba, sucumbiendo ante ella por esa última vez. No podía hacer daño a nadie.

Él besó la comisura de sus labios, las mejillas, el mentón y los párpados temblorosos y, con su barbilla contra la sien de la joven, dijo:

—¡Dios mío, Serena, me vuelves loco!

—Ya lo estabas —dijo ella. Trató de apartarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—No, no hasta que llegaste. Desde el primer momento que te vi, apenas una sombra en una habitación que creí que estaba vacía, desde el momento en que te toqué por primera vez perdí el control y la integridad. Eres mi Némesis, mi justo castigo por todos los años en que pensé que el amor era signo de tontería y que los hombres que perdían la cabeza por las mujeres, que no podían mantener sus manos lejos de ellas, no eran más que unos pobres tipos. Mi necesidad de ti es tan grande que ningún truco que pueda usar, por bajo o mezquino que sea, me parece mal, con tal de tenerte.

—Haces parecer que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue culpa mía.

—No, no, mía, sólo mía, por enamorarme de una yanqui testaruda, peleadora y obstinada.

—Que nunca cambiará, tampoco —dijo ella contra el cuello de su camisa—. Nunca encajaré en la imagen dulce de feminidad sureña, como Minako.

—Minako es una mujer agradable, como prima. Prefiero a alguien con más carácter.

Ella rió entre dientes involuntariamente, notando que bajaban cada vez más sus defensas.

—Daría muestras de carácter si te oyera decir eso. Te sacaría los ojos.

—Muy probablemente.

—De una manera muy femenina, por supuesto. No haría nada desvergonzado, obviamente.

—Tienes mi permiso, incluso mi incentivo, para ser todo lo desvergonzada que desees —dijo con tono divertido—. Entre paréntesis, tengo un gran interés en esa exploración de los últimos lugares secretos, estimulantes y en los últimos jadeos del gozo total.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, apartándose de él con un empujón—. ¡No te burles de mí!

El se reprendió severamente por esa terrible e incontrolable tendencia a bromear. Era una forma de expresar el profundo amor que sentía por Serena, pero ella era muy suspicaz y estaba demasiado tensa en ese momento como para comprender eso.

—Nunca lo haría, nunca. Sólo quería decir que te puedes sentir libre de hacer lo que quieras, sin temor a la censura. No me creo con derecho a juzgarte, a ti ni a nadie. Disfruto de quien eres y como eres. No exijo que cambies en nada para complacerme. No querría que fueras de ninguna otra manera que de la que eres ahora.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me llamaste testaruda.

—¿No lo crees? ¿De qué otra manera puedo describir a una mujer que se pone mi ropa, se llena de almohadones y se pega bigotes para salir a todo galope en defensa mía? ¿Salvo decir también, por supuesto, que es valiente y decidida?

Su expresión perdió la rigidez, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Realmente, eres lo más…

—¿Qué?

—No importa. El bigote picaba.

—Lo sé. —La expresión de la cara era seria, pero no así la de sus ojos.

Serena lo miró, estudiando sus facciones una por una, como para grabarlas para siempre en su memoria. Impulsada por algo en su interior, estiró la mano para tocar suavemente el labio partido, la vieja magulladura en la comisura y en el mentón, del maltrato de que había sido objeto por parte de los soldados, la hinchazón en el borde del ojo, la cicatriz oscura. A pesar de todo, todavía era hermoso.

—Tu pobre cara. ¿Duele?

—No ahora.

Ella suspiró y dejó caer los brazos. Lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos serios y tristes, pero firmes.

—No funcionaría, lo sabes. Somos demasiado distintos. Los mundos en los que vivimos, de los que provenimos, son muy diferentes. Siempre habría malentendidos, dudas y temores, aunque no hubiésemos tenido este mal comienzo.

—Yo no lo llamaría malo.

—Porque eres tan testarudo como yo, tal vez más. De todos modos, no es un comienzo normal.

—No somos normales, ninguno de nosotros. —Pelearía hasta el final contra lo que sentía que estaba por venir.

—Es por eso por lo que no funcionará. Uno de nosotros debería serlo. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Si te importo algo, me ayudarás a hacer eso. Me llevarás a Colfax ahora, antes de que hagamos algo de lo que después nos arrepentiremos.

Se alejó de él, caminando con gracia y decisión hacia los escalones. Él la observó irse, admirando el balanceo de sus caderas bajo la falda con su polisón pequeño y ridículo, sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle dentro del pecho. Ya había llegado a los escalones antes de que él encontrara las palabras que necesitaba.

—Te llevaré al mismo infierno si es allí donde quieres ir, pero no vuelvas a tratarme con aire condescendiente, ahora ni nunca. Y no me digas qué es lo que me conviene, porque no soy Dar. De una vez y para siempre soy Darien Chiba y sé muy bien lo que quiero. Quiero dormir a tu lado el resto de mi vida, abrazarte cuando tengas a mi hijo en tus entrañas, preocuparme contigo por los bribones que tendremos, sentarme contigo en la terraza en el ocaso de nuestras vidas y descansar al lado tuyo en el cementerio de alguna iglesia, para la eternidad. Quiero que todo lo que tengo huela con tu aroma y tenga tu sabor. Quiero, maldita seas, respirar el aire que respiras, descansar donde tú descansas, comer lo que tú comes. Quiero beber de tu vaso.

Algo dentro de ella comenzó a derretirse, a disolverse. Se volvió para mirarlo con auténtica sorpresa y con una voz temblorosa y apenas audible, dijo:

—Realmente me amas.

—¿Qué demonios crees que he estado tratando de decirte desde hace rato?

—Creí que era otra manera de hablar de…

Él rezongó, cerrando los ojos.

—Dios nos libre, mujer, piensas demasiado.

Llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas y abrazándola la hizo dar vueltas y vueltas, sumergiendo su cabeza en el cabello de la joven.

Mucho rato después, estaban sentados en el suelo, con Darien apoyado contra uno de los postes y Serena tendida en su regazo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de él, mientras lo abrazaba. Para estar más cómodos, Darien sacó el revólver del cinturón y lo dejó al lado de ellos, en el suelo. El sol se había inclinado hacia el oeste, pero estaba fresco bajo la sombra de los árboles, y en el porche soplaba una brisa agradable que agitaba los cabellos de Serena. Contentos y soñolientos, se quedaron allí sentados, contemplando las formas que el sol dibujaba entre las hojas de los árboles y la faja amarillenta del camino.

Finalmente. Serena se movió.

—¿Estoy equivocada o estaba tu tío Samuel con los Caballeros?

—Shhhh —dijo él, besándole la cabeza.

—¿Era él?

—Sí, pero será mejor si no hablamos de ello.

Ella se quedó en silencio apenas unos segundos.

—Tal vez vuelvan a perseguir a Bradley. ¿Qué harás?

—Detenerlos, si puedo. Pero si no lo consigo, Bradley recibirá su castigo y hará lo que deba hacer. Es la única alternativa que todos tenemos.

—¿Qué me dices de Minako y el coronel? ¿Crees que se casarán?

—Cuando Minako esté preparada, lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco.

—Ella creía que él…

—Lo sé, pero eso no nos incumbe —dijo él con firmeza.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—La Reconstrucción no puede durar para siempre. El Sur será libre para llevar adelante sus negocios en uno o dos años, sin la intervención de los especuladores como BlackMoon, libre para recuperarse finalmente de la guerra. Cuando eso suceda, Splendora podrá volverse productiva nuevamente, ¿no es así?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Supones? ¿No te mueres por verlo?

—No —dijo él, enrollando la punta de un largo mechón de pelo y acariciándole con él la mejilla—, no por el momento.

Ella movió lentamente la cabeza disfrutando las caricias, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, en el futuro, en el futuro de ambos.

—¿Qué me dices de La Púa? Sería tan peligroso continuar… No estoy segura de que tía Luna crea jamás que él y su Dar son una misma persona, pero otra gente comenzará a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Él suspiró y dejó el rizo.

—Creo que ha hecho su última aparición, dado que se convertirá en un hombre casado.

—¿Lo lamentas?

Como él no contestó de inmediato, ella le echó una rápida mirada y descubrió que tenía la vista clavada en medio de sus senos, donde el rizo había caído.

—Nunca —dijo él, moviendo la cabeza con rapidez al verse sorprendido.

—¿Y Dar?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Seguirás fingiendo?

—¿Qué preferirías?

Ella sonrió.

—No me importa. Es alguien a quien quiero mucho.

—Estoy celoso, pero no debe preocuparte tener que estar atada a alguien así. Creo que se volverá más normal como resultado de un golpe en la cabeza propinado por el ejército federal. Para algo deben servir.

—¡No me preocupaba eso! En realidad, lo extrañaré muchísimo.

Rozó la frente de la joven con sus labios.

—Cuando quieras, no tienes más que llamarlo.

—Lo recordaré, pero creo que tal vez haga algo mejor. Crear mi propio Dar. Llevará algún tiempo, digamos, diez o doce años…

—Bruja —dijo él, levantando el pelo que le caía sobre los senos y acariciando la redondez con la yema de los dedos—. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

—Demonio —murmuró ella.

Él llevó su mano hasta el mentón de ella, obligándola a mirarlo.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —dijo, con los ojos brillantes de alegría y deseo.

**Fin**

**Se termino esperamos sus Review, próxima historia.**

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**SERIE SEDUCTION CYBORG 01**

Darien es alto, hermoso y peligroso. Es un cyborg, un macho alfa absoluto.

Él toma lo que quiere y tiene lo suyo. Y es a Serena a quien quiere. Se la lleva a bordo de su nave y la ha marcado con su sello. Él la capturó, es su propietario, y ella servirá a todas sus necesidades.

Serena se siente inmediatamente atraída por Flint, fascinada por su atractivo seductor. El sexo entre ellos es ardiente. Hasta que descubre que es una esclava, ella no es más que una posesión.

Serena no compartirá su cyborg y ella no pertenece a nadie, ni siquiera a un hombre que ha capturado su corazón. Ella no sabe si los cyborgs tienen sentimientos... ¿Puede Darien amarla? Serena está decidida a averiguarlo, no importa la cantidad de problemas en los que mete al tipo grande.


End file.
